PÉTALOS MARCHITOS **TERRIFIC**
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: TERRY ES VICTIMA DE LA ENVIDIA POR PARTE DE DOS "AMIGOS" QUE LO ORILLAN HACER DAÑO AL AMOR DE SU VIDA.. SU MUNDO SE DETIENE CUANDO SE ENTERA 5 AÑOS DESPUES; personajes de "Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi ( Autora de la novela original Virgina. C)
1. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 1

Nota; Importante antes de leer.

Me hubiera gustado publicar esta historia más detalladamente, pero solo subiré, lo que la autora permite, así pues PÉTALOS MARCHITOS no sera muy larga pero la terminaré.

En resumen; Les recomiendo leer la novela original (Rosas para Emilia) de Virginia Camacho una mente muy brillante.

En pétalos marchitos, nuestra pareja preferida cambian en su personalidad, no tendremos a un Terry arrogante, Y Candy es diferente a cómo la conocemos.

Espero les agrade y recuerden leer la novela original esta muy buena.

Gracias por comprender. JillValentine

CAPÍTULO 1

—No eres Telma —dijo Candy con desdén, mirando al hombre que se había acercado a ella. Echó una ojeada alrededor. ¿A dónde se había metido esa muchacha?

—Candy —dijo el hombre, y ella se giró a mirarlo—. Estás aquí… Viniste.

—¿Me conoces?

—Estás hermosa—. Candy se cruzó de brazos y sonrió nerviosa.

—Ah… gracias. ¿Quién eres?

—Y hueles a rosas—. Candy lo miró fijamente, pero allí estaba bastante oscuro. Sólo pudo ver la forma recortada de su cuerpo a contraluz. No cabía duda de que era un hombre alto, y de espaldas anchas.

—Bueno, sí… es el perfume que…

—Te amo —dijo él acercándose más. Candy frunció el ceño. ¿Era este su pintor de rosas?

—Te amo —repitió él.

—Ah… pero… yo… no te conozco—. Él se acercó aún más, y Candy pudo al fin ver más claramente sus facciones. Nariz recta, barbilla cuadrada, ojos zafiros, aunque de eso no podía estar segura por la escasa luz del lugar.

Él sonrió mirándola, y en su rostro se expresó tanta ternura que Candy olvidó que debía tener miedo. Después de todo, estaba sola aquí, en un sitio solitario entre los árboles. Si gritaba por ayuda en caso de que lo necesitara, seguro que nidie la oiría, y en caso de que la escucharan, no acudirían a ayudarla. Pero este hombre le estaba sonriendo como si al fin hubiese encontrado un tesoro largamente buscado, largamente anhelado.

—¿Eres tú… el de las rosas? —él no contestó. Sólo elevó una mano y tomó un mechón de su cabello, pasándolo entre sus dedos con delicadeza.

—Tan largo —susurró él—. Tan bonito—. Su voz la recorrió por completo, sintiéndola desde los cabellos que tocaba hasta sus pies, pasando por puntos extraños de su cuerpo. Su simple voz.

—¿De qué me conoces?

—Te he amado… desde que te vi. Eres un ángel. Mi ángel; fuerte y guerrero. Te amo, Candy —él se inclinó para besarla, y extrañamente, Candy no rehuyó a su contacto. Los labios de él tocaron los suyos con extrema delicadeza; olía bien, eclipsando un poco el molesto olor de las flores nocturnas de hacía un momento. No olía a licor, o cigarro. Sí, olía bien. Un aroma que se mezcló con las fragancias de la noche, y ya no le molestó como antes. Era agradable. Candy se fue relajando con su suave contacto e incluso apoyó sus manos en los brazos de él, cubiertos por lo que parecía ser cuero fino. Él atrapó sus labios en los suyos en un beso delicado. La estaba adorando con este beso. Vaya, no se imaginó que algo así pudiera ser tan dulce. Pero el beso se fue volviendo exigente, y él la atrapó en sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Oye… —reclamó ella un poco suavemente, aunque alejándose. Él, viéndose privado de su boca, besó su mejilla, y fue haciendo un camino hasta que llegó a su cuello. Tenía que doblarse un poco para llegar allí, pero por lo demás, parecía que simplemente esto era perfecto. Candy se sintió extraña, como si algo caliente y espeso fuera quemándola por donde él iba besándola, y no era para nada desagradable. Se sintió asustada de sus propias reacciones—. Ya, basta —le dijo, aunque sin mucha fuerza. ¡Estaba cediendo ante el extraño encanto que contenían los besos de este hombre y ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Sin embargo, él la fue conduciendo hasta que la tuvo contra un árbol.

—¡Oye, espera! Yo no soy una… —se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de él debajo de su falda

—. ¡Qué te pasa! —gritó. Le hubiese encantado poder tener un buen ángulo para abofetearlo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sin embargo, él no atendió a su reclamo, y siguió besándola, pegándose a ella y atrapándola contra el árbol. Candy luchó entonces con todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo. Encantador o no, ella no le había dado permiso para esto.

—¡Déjame! —volvió a gritar. Pero él era como una roca, o un muro.

—Te amo —repetía él.

—¡No, no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! —él la silenció con un beso, y aunque era igual de apasionado al primero que le diera, ya no tenía la misma ternura. Ahora estaba lleno de urgencia, una urgencia que ella no iba a satisfacer—. Que te haya besado hace un momento… —intentó razonar ella luego de morderlo, consiguiendo así separarse— no quiere decir que me vaya a convertir en tu mujer.

—Mi mujer —dijo él, como si se hubiese iluminado su mente—. Oh, sí. Mi mujer.

—¡No! —gritó ella cuando él tocó su ropa interior. Y luego, cuando hizo fuerza para bajarla, gritó con toda su garganta. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus gritos y ruegos, él no se detuvo. La aprisionó contra el suelo al pie del árbol, tomó con una mano las suyas y siguió besándola, diciendo que la amaba, y, sin embargo, haciéndole daño. Rogó, exigió, amenazó, lloró. Pero nada surtió efecto, y cuando lo sintió intentando entrar en su cuerpo, Candy supo que no habría salvación para ella. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había llegado a esto? Todo había empezado de una manera muy dulce, sus besos, sus palabras… Era su culpa, pensó. Debió salir corriendo en cuanto vio que se le acercaba, pero estúpida, cayó en la red como una tonta mosca y ahora estaba atrapada en ella y sin escapatoria. Las lágrimas bañaron sus sienes, internándose en su cabello, y miró el cielo a través de las copas de los árboles tratando de llegar a Dios con su ruego.

—Por favor no —repetía una y otra vez. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, él la penetró con fuerza. Candy gritó de nuevo desgarrando así sus cuerdas vocales. Este hombre, este monstruo, le había arrebatado para siempre la virginidad, la dignidad, la pureza de su cuerpo, y quizá, también la de su alma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Y dolía, dolía muchísimo. Allí, en ese punto que se suponía era un santuario, algo que ella le otorgaría por voluntad propia a alguien de quien se enamorara, cuando quisiera, como quisiera. Qué vergüenza sentía ahora mismo. Dolor, vergüenza, impotencia. No tenía fuerza contra él, no podía llegar a él de ningún modo, ni exigiéndole, ni pidiéndole, ni rogándole. Él lanzó un bramido y se quedó quieto sobre ella, aplastándola con su peso. El movimiento que causaba el terrible dolor había cesado de repente.

Candy intentó moverlo, de un modo, de otro, pero él estaba allí, inconsciente. Se fue arrastrando, poco a poco, hacia arriba, y no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que al fin fue libre de él. Lloraba, se puso una mano en su entrepierna sintiendo ardor, dolor, y en su muslo un hilo de sangre se había formado. Monstruo, quiso decir. Maldito monstruo. Pero esas eran palabras tan nimias, tan pequeñas ante lo que en realidad él era que no se molestó en pronunciarlas.

Encontró determinación más que fuerza y se puso en pie. Él permaneció allí, boca abajo en el suelo, entre las raíces de los árboles, quieto. No quiso seguir mirándolo, era como contemplar su desgracia, y con el estómago revuelto, fue caminando hasta salir de entre los árboles. Afuera y adentro de la casa la fiesta continuaba, pero su vida había cambiado desde ahora y para siempre. Caminó hasta la zona donde habían parqueado el viejo auto del padre de Anie, y allí la encontró.

—Candy, mujer, ¿dónde estabas? —Telma al verla llorando, corrió a ella—. ¿Candy?

—Candy se aferró a su amiga y comenzó a llorar—. Nena, ¿estás bien?

—Sácame de aquí —le pidió Candy entre sollozos—. Por favor, por favor. Sácame de aquí—. Telma asintió. La ayudó a entrar al auto y ocupó el lugar frente al volante. Vio a Candy aferrarse al bolso donde asomaba el libro que habían ido a recuperar. No sabía qué le había pasado a su amiga, pero era necesario que se calmara antes de volver a casa.

—¿Don Antonio? —saludó Telma por teléfono. Candy ahora mismo estaba en la ducha, y habían acordado que pasaría la noche aquí.

—¿Telma? —contestó el padre de Candy.

—Eh… bueno, lo llamaba para avisarle que… acabamos de llegar de la fiesta. Candy pasará la noche aquí.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Sí, señor, claro que sí.

—No estará ebria y con miedo de ponerse al teléfono, ¿verdad?

—Don Antonio, Candy nunca se ha puesto ebria.

—Mmm —murmuró el hombre con desconfianza.

—Bueno… tal vez… está un poquito pasada…

—Lo sabía.

—No se enoje con ella. La estoy cuidando aquí en mi casa. Mañana estará fresca como una lechuga.

—Más le vale. Dile que tendré una seria conversación con ella mañana.

—Sí, señor—. Telma cortó la llamada y caminó de vuelta a su habitación. Entonces escuchó un grito de Candy, y corrió al baño. La encontró desnuda, arrodillada en la ducha, con la llave del agua abierta y llorando. Entró y cerró la llave, y tomando una toalla, la cubrió.

—Nena, nena —la llamaba—. Dime, dime. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué te hicieron? —Candy levantó al fin la cabeza y la miró. Tenía el rostro mojado, pero Telma sabía que era más por las lágrimas que por el agua de la ducha.

Pero Candy sintió tanta vergüenza de decírselo que simplemente volvió a enterrar su cabeza entre sus rodillas y llorar. Telma no tuvo más opción que ayudarla a levantarse y a secarse para que no se resfriara.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —preguntó Guillermo a nadie en particular. La fiesta ya estaba bajando su ritmo, y Terry no había hecho su escena aún. Seguía desaparecido. Las chicas que Andrés había invitado incluso ya se habían ido. Ya no importaba si Terry hacía el ridículo desnudándose, o apareándose con otra frente a todos, pues entre las drogas que le habían puesto en la cerveza estaba un potente estimulante sexual. Si Terry sacaba a la bestia que tenía dentro ya no valdría la pena; la chica no estaría allí para darse cuenta de ello. Se adentraron entre los árboles que circundaban la casa, y Andrés tropezó entonces con algo. Con alguien.

—Míralo aquí —rio Andrés—. Mira a dónde vino a dar—. Guillermo se asombró un poco cuando vio a Andrés levantar su pie y propinarle una patada en las costillas a Terry.

—Hey, le vas a romper los huesos.

—¿Y qué? Hace mucho tiempo que tengo ganas de hacer esto —dijo, dándole otra patada—. ¿Dónde está tu papá ahora? —susurró, dándole una patada más, y Guillermo empezó a perder la cuenta de las veces que Andrés lo golpeó; no sólo en las costillas, también en la cabeza, el vientre, las piernas.

—Míralo —dijo Guillermo—. Tiene los pantalones abajo —y se echó a reír—. Vino a echarse una meada y cayó muerto aquí—. Andrés tomó a Terry por el cabello y lo hizo darse vuelta. Una vez boca arriba, Andrés empezó a golpearlo en el rostro, como si no tolerara su rostro intacto. Guillermo vio a Andrés agitarse por el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en cada golpe, y luego que se hubo cansado, o tal vez se había roto los nudillos, empezó a aplastar con su pie la mano izquierda de Terry, la mano con que escribía y dibujaba. Terry seguía con los ojos cerrados, como si no sintiera nada de lo que le estaban haciendo a su cuerpo, y al fin, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad y ya Andrés no podía más, se detuvo.

—¿No le vas a dar tu propia tanda? —le preguntó Andrés mirándolo. Guillermo negó tragando saliva.

—Ya lo has dejado bastante mal.

—Vamos, un golpe, aunque sea. Su padre dice que somos unos holgazanes buenos para nada—. Andrés se pasó el antebrazo por el rostro secándose el sudor, y Guillermo miró a Terry en el suelo.

—Si me peleo con alguien, prefiero que esa persona pueda defenderse—. Andrés se echó a reír burlándose de su amigo. Dio unos pasos alejándose cuando Guillermo se acercó al cuerpo de Terry y le puso los dedos en el cuello buscándole el pulso. No lo halló.

—Parece que sí está muerto —dijo asustándose un poco—. Y sabes —siguió, mirando en derredor—, no me interesa que me atrapen por asesino. ¿Qué haces? —exclamó cuando vio que Andrés le sacaba la chaqueta de cuero.

—¿Cuánto crees que vale esta preciosura? —Guillermo negó mirándolo.

—Mucho, pero… —Sin decir nada más, vio cómo Andrés le sacaba el reloj y la billetera, encontrando que después de todo, no había mucho dinero en efectivo allí. Las tarjetas no valían nada, no les convenía que los descubrieran por intentar usarlas.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Andrés señaló hacia un lugar al lado de la arboleda, y Guillermo comprendió el mensaje. Tomaron el cuerpo de Terry, uno por los brazos, el otro por las piernas. Guillermo, que lo había tomado por los brazos, lo soltó cuando sintió que la parte del brazo que había tomado estaba blanda y sin hueso. Al alzarlo, éstos se habían separado y se había impresionado. Andrés se rio de su reacción, y ahora Guillermo tuvo cuidado de tomarlo por las axilas, y lo llevaron más profundamente entre los árboles hasta encontrar un deslizadero, y por allí lo tiraron. El cuerpo bajó rodando, golpeándose contra rocas, raíces de árboles y más vegetación. Salieron de la zona caminando rápido, pero disimuladamente. Guillermo miró a su amigo. Andrés prácticamente se había transformado mientras golpeaba y pateaba a Terry una y otra vez. Lo habían dejado bastante desfigurado, pero no había encontrado satisfacción, ya que, al estar inconsciente, él no se había quejado ni una vez. Se pudriría allí en ese sitio, hasta que los perros o las aves lo encontraran.

Elllynor se paseaba de un lado a otro en el hall de su mansión, cubierta con su pijama y su salto de cama de seda. Eran las dos de la madrugada, y su hijo no había llegado. Sintió unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras, y no le extrañó mucho escuchar la voz de su esposo. —Amor, vuelve a la cama.

—Terry no ha llegado.

—Es un hombre ya. A lo mejor… no sé, está por allí con amigos… o con una chica. Vamos, dale libertad, no es un niño.

—Si fuera así me habría llamado. Él nunca hace esto.

—Tal vez lo olvidó.

—¡No Terry! Él me habría llamado. Ay, Richard. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Vamos, no exageres.

—¿Sabes a qué lugar fue?

—Es temporada de graduaciones. Sus compañeros están celebrando sus fiestas, es obvio que está invitado a algunas. ¿Y qué si se le hizo un poco tarde? Ya verás que mañana lo tienes ante tu mesa desayunando con unas ojeras y una resaca de miedo—. Ellynor sacudió su cabeza rechazando esa imagen. Terry nunca había hecho algo así. No era fiestero, no era tan irresponsable como para ausentarse sin llamar a su madre. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar por su esposo, rogando porque lo que él decía fuera lo cierto, que había olvidado llamarla. Si era eso lo que había sucedido. ¡Ah! La escucharía, Terry la escucharía hasta que le ardieran las orejas.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —le preguntó Telma a Candy por la mañana. Ella movió los ojos para mirarla. Tenía unas bolsas horribles debajo de ellos, oscuras, mostrando que no había dormido nada anoche.

—Sí. Gracias.

—Tu padre está un poco enfadado —dijo Telma con cautela—. Cree que llegaste borracha de la fiesta—. Cabdy hizo una mueca, y cerró sus ojos.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—¿Te llevo?

—Estoy a dos calles. Me voy sola.

—Nena, ¿no me vas a contar qué pasó?

—Candy sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Se declaró tu admirador? —preguntó ella, tanteando, y Candy frunció el ceño. Se rehusaba a pensar que ese monstruo que la había atacado anoche fuera su admirador. Alguien que dibujaba rosas tan hermosas no podía tener tanta maldad dentro, ¿verdad?

—No—. Contestó.

—Me estás mintiendo —Candy la miró fijamente—. ¿No era lo que esperabas? ¿Te hizo algo?

—No quiero hablar de eso—. Dijo, y se puso en pie saliendo de la cama de su amiga. Buscó su ropa y empezó a ponérsela, pero no sabía si tenía rasguños o moratones en el cuerpo. No quería que Telma los viera. Se encaminó al baño y allí se desnudó. Efectivamente, tenía un morado en uno de los senos, pero no le dolía. Unos pocos arañazos en las piernas que tal vez se había causado con la corteza de las raíces de ese árbol, aunque no era grave. Entonces recordó el tacto de él en sus piernas y sus nalgas, y su estómago volvió a revolverse. No aceptó el desayuno de la madre de Telma, y se fue andando a su casa, respirando hondamente una y otra vez. Necesitaba enviar esas imágenes y todos los recuerdos al fondo de su subconsciente. Nadie debía saberlo, más que ella. Nadie debía enterarse de semejante humillación.

—¡Terry no llega! —lloró Ellyonor, y Viviana su hija menor sintió un peso muy desagradable caer en su estómago. Eran las diez de la mañana. Terry ni siquiera había llamado, ni contestaba su teléfono—. ¿Cuálera el nombre de ese amigo? —Preguntó Ellyonor—. ¡El de la fiesta!

—Él no lo dijo —contestó Viviana.

—Pero debe haber alguna tarjeta de invitación, ¿no?

—Mamá… hoy en día las fiestas no son como las que se hacen aquí en casa. A veces las invitaciones sólo se hacen de boca.

—Algo le pasó. Estoy segura de que algo le pasó a mi hijo.

—No te pongas así —Viviana tomó su teléfono y llamó a su padre, que le había pedido que le informara del momento en que Terry regresara, seguro como estaba de que volvería a salvo.

—¿Ya ha vuelto? —preguntó Richard al contestar.

—No, papá. Y mamá ya está demasiado angustiada—. Richard frunció el ceño mirando el campo de golf a donde había tenido que ir a causa de una cita previa con un posible cliente.

—Mierda —dijo.

—¿Candy? —llamó Aurora tocando a la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Llevaba dos días allí encerrada, no había ido a clase, algo inusual en ella. Tampoco estaba enferma; no tenía fiebre, ni nada. Sólo estaba a oscuras en su habitación, en pijama, y apenas si comía.

—¿Candy? —volvió a llamar—. Telma está aquí. Candy se sentó en su cama mirando hacia la puerta cerrada con llave. Escuchó la voz de su amiga llamarla, pero no acudió a abrirle.

—¡Candy! —Dijo Telma, ya con voz de enfado—. No me iré de aquí hasta que no abras esa puerta y me digas lo que está pasando—. Candy miró al techo sintiéndose exasperada—. Sabes que soy muy capaz de hacerlo, así que no me retes. Ábreme esa puerta o…

Candy la abrió de un tirón y Telma tardó un poco en recobrar la compostura.

—Estás haciendo un berrinche —la acusó Telma—. No es propio de ti.

—¿Un berrinche? ¿Te parece que hago un berrinche?

—¿Y entonces qué es? —Candy esquivó su mirada y comprobó que cerca no estuviera su madre, luego, entró de nuevo a la habitación—. ¡Candy, estoy preocupada! Tú no eres así. Tienes a tus padres preocupados. ¡Ya has perdido dos días de clases! ¿No que estudiar es lo primero, lo segundo y lo tercero en tu vida? —Candy cerró sus ojos. Como siempre, había necesitado de la sensatez de Telma para volver a la realidad. Pero, ¿cómo iba a volver al mundo? Se sentía tan horrible. Al ver que una lágrima bajaba por las mejillas de Candy, Telma se sentó a su lado en la cama y se la secó.

— Cuéntame. Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿no? Guardaré tu secreto.

—No es un simple secreto.

—¿Entonces qué es? No me digas que mataste a alguien en esa fiesta—. Candy meneó la cabeza negando.

—No le hice nada… a nadie.

—Entonces… ¿te lo hicieron a ti? -Candy rompió en llanto, y Telma se preocupó—. Ay, nena. Nena. ¿Qué te hicieron? ¡Vamos, dime!

—Telma —susurró Candy ahogada en lágrimas y sollozos que parecían venir de lo profundo—. Me violaron —Telma abrió grandes sus ojos—. Me violaron—. Repitió Candy, y no paró de llorar, mientras se balanceaba en brazos de su mejor amiga.

Viviana escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novio, llorando. Habían encontrado a su hermano Terry a las afueras de la ciudad, sin signos vitales, golpeado hasta quedar irreconocible. Afortunadamente, la experiencia del personal de rescate y los paramédicos, habían sido lo que impidieran que lo dieran completamente por muerto. Lo habían golpeado, una y otra vez, por todo su cuerpo, y además de eso, lo habían tirado montaña abajo para que se pudriera allí. Tenía tres costillas rotas, los dedos de la mano izquierda destrozados, el hombro fuera de lugar, y mil daños más. Además, habían encontrado en su sangre sustancias químicas que habían causado que entrara en estado de coma. Un coma profundo. Su hermano estaba más muerto que vivo.

El anfitrión de la fiesta a la que había ido Terry esa noche, había sido detenido como principal sospechoso. Pero ya tenía un abogado peleando por él. El recién graduado simplemente había dado una fiesta en un cabaña que fue rentada especialmente para eso. Él no le había dado la invitación a su hermano, ni siquiera eran amigos, pero según el personal contratado para atender la fiesta, había mucha más gente de la que se esperaba; es decir, que muchos que no fueron invitados igualmente asistieron y disfrutaron de la fiesta. Tampoco hubo un control de la gente que entraba y salía, así que la policía no podía hacerse a la lista de asistentes. Como terrible coincidencia, esa misma mañana habían sido puestos varios denuncios por abuso sexual, consumo de estupefacientes, y desorden público, todos con referencia a esa fiesta a la que Terry había asistido creyendo que era una simple celebración.

Ellynor lloraba sin parar. Era su hijo. Su hijo querido. Un hijo que apenas estaba despertando a la vida, lleno de sueños y proyectos. Acababa de graduarse de su pregrado, y quería iniciar un posgrado también.

Si Terry moría, todos estarían devastados, perdiendo un integrante importante de la familia y en el que tenían depositadas tantas esperanzas para el futuro. Habían tenido que contestar a las preguntas de los agentes. Ellos suponían que la vida de Terry era desordenada tal como la de los demás asistentes a esa fiesta. No era inusual que un joven de su estrato social fingiera ante sus padres ser una santa paloma y en la vida real ser un pillo, drogadicto, pendenciero.

Tardaron bastante en convencerlos de lo contrario, y no fue gracias a la opinión de los familiares, que siempre estaría a favor de él; los mismos compañeros de clase de Terry dieron testimonio de que el chico poco se involucraba en las fiestas, nunca lo vieron fumar, y mucho menos consumir otras sustancias. De hecho, lo único que le habían visto en la mano esa noche había sido una lata de cerveza.

Fue a Richard a quien se le ocurrió preguntar si en la misma fiesta estaban Andrés y Guillermo, y la respuesta fue positiva. Ambos habían estado allí, y habían estado con Terry al principio de la fiesta. Por fin, la policía tuvo a quien investigar, pero entonces los dos jóvenes desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. No estaban en sus residencias, ni nadie daba razón de ellos. Uno de ellos vivía solo, pues, para estudiar aquí, se había venido desde su pueblo, donde vivían sus padres que le mandaban dinero para los estudios; y el otro, con una anciana que era su abuela, y ésta no había visto a su nieto desde hacía días. También había puesto el denuncio a la policía, preocupada como estaba de la desaparición del joven. Viviana vio la desolación en los ojos de su padre, y se le acercó. Cuando le puso la mano en el brazo para consolarlo, él simplemente se alejó. Pensar que él había provocado esto lo estaba matando. Si tan sólo no hubiese hablado con ese par, dejándoles claro que no los contrataría; si tan sólo hubiese dejado las cosas así, al fin y al cabo, habrían dejado de verse, y tarde o temprano habrían tenido que renunciar a la esperanza de entrar en el Holding a través de él. Pero no, él los había insultado tratándolos de holgazanes y aprovechados. Habían resultado ser más peligrosos de lo que jamás se imaginó. Pero, ¿cómo dos personas podían haber puesto todo su futuro y su vida en riesgo haciéndole esto a un compañero de estudios sólo por vengarse? ¿Habían perdido el juicio en el momento? No había sido algo momentáneo, pensó. Esto lo habían planeado con anterioridad. Le dieron la sustancia a Terry, y para ello, primero debieron ponerse de acuerdo, conseguir las drogas, ponérselas en la bebida y engatusarlo para que la bebiera. Todo había sido fríamente calculado. ¿Habría él ocasionado todo esto? ¿Qué iba a hacer si su hijo no despertaba? La culpa lo carcomía, transformándose en rabia, y la rabia sólo lo llevaba a presionar de mil formas a las autoridades para que diesen con los que él creía eran los responsables.

—No sé qué hacer, Telma.

—¿No lo pudiste reconocer? —Candy negó secándose con la palma de la mano las lágrimas.

—No.

—Dices que te fuiste de allí y él se quedó… ¿Cómo es que no fue él el que huyó primero?

—Se quedó… se quedó inconsciente—. Telma frunció el ceño.

—¿Estaba ebrio?

—No lo sé. No olía a alcohol… Telma… No quiero hablar de eso más.

—Lo siento por ti, pero vas a tener que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso no piensas denunciarlo? Todavía estás a tiempo, tienes tres o cuatro días para mostrar las evidencias.

—No quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

—Nadie más lo sabrá excepto los profesionales, y ellos guardarán tu secreto. Candy, ¡esto no se puede quedar impune!

—¡Pero no sé quién es!

—Pero, ¿lo reconocerías si lo volvieras a ver? —Candy cerró sus ojos. Sí, pensó. Reconocería su voz, su perfume, y los rasgos generales de su rostro.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Con eso es suficiente. ¿Vamos?

—¿Ya?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No podemos perder más tiempo! —Candy miró al frente apretando sus labios. Respiró profundo y asintió.

—Me ducharé primero.

—Es obvio. Hueles a vieja encerrada—. Candy sonrió, por primera vez en tres días.

—Gracias por apoyarme tanto.

—No seas tonta. Soy tu mejor amiga. Harías lo mismo por mí.

—No quiero que algo así te ocurra a ti.

—No me ocurrirá. Por ahora, preocupémonos por ti. Andando, se nos hace tarde y el tráfico en esta ciudad es de miedo.

—Vale… —Candy salió de la habitación con el albornoz en las manos. Telma entonces cerró sus ojos y lloró en silencio por su amiga. Frente a ella había tenido que mostrarse fuerte y serena, pero lo cierto es que tenía mucha rabia contra el monstruo que le había hecho daño a alguien tan inocente. Pero él lo pagaría, o ella tendría que dejar la carrera de leyes.

Candy puso la denuncia ese mismo día. La riñeron un poco por no haber ido inmediatamente, pero al tiempo la comprendieron, suponiendo que aún estaban a tiempo de evitar las más terribles consecuencias.

—¿Consecuencias? —preguntó Candy como sintiéndose en el limbo.

—Enfermedades de transmisión sexual —dijo la doctora que la había examinado—. Y hasta un embarazo—. Candy palideció—. No te preocupes, la píldora del día después funciona hasta setenta y dos horas más tarde.

—Ya… ya pasaron las setenta y dos horas.

—No te angusties, todavía estás a tiempo. Además, en caso de que lo peor ocurra, puedes decidir si interrumpir el embarazo o no. Nuestras leyes te ampararán—. Candy sintió náuseas entonces. Quería irse de allí, quería encontrar un agujero oscuro, pequeño, y meterse allí para siempre—. También debes volver en dos meses para comprobar que no estás infectada con nada —siguió diciendo la doctora, pero Candy no la escuchaba—. Sigue al pie de la letra los pasos que te indicamos en este folleto —le dijo, pasándole un simple papel plegable de letras azules. Candy lo tomó—. La vida sigue, Candy. No todo está acabado. Muchas mujeres sufrieron lo mismo que tú alguna vez, y ellas siguieron sus vidas. No como si nada, sino por el contrario, con más fuerzas. Tú eres una guerrera, a que sí. Ella asintió. Salió del consultorio, y en la pequeña sala de espera estaba Telma, que tomó el folleto en sus manos para leerlo.

—Tu seguro se hará cargo de todo —dijo Telma mientras avanzaban hacia la salida—. Al menos por eso no debes preocuparte—. Al notar que su amiga no decía nada, Telma suspiró—. No estás sola, Candy —le dijo tomándole el brazo—. Te acompañaré en todo lo que haga falta.

—Gracias —susurró—. Ahora, tengo que concentrarme en los exámenes—. Telma la miró fijamente.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes descuidarte en esto.

—Si estoy enferma o no, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí. La gran mayoría de esas infecciones se pueden combatir completamente si se detectan temprano.

—Bueno, pero primero los exámenes.

—¿Te vas a poner terca en esto? —Candy negó sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Él… no creo que estuviera enfermo de nada.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—De verdad, se preguntó. ¿Cómo podía estar segura? Telma siguió hablando de la importancia de seguir todas las indicaciones, pero otra vez, su mente echó a volar.

"Eres un ángel. Mi ángel; fuerte y guerrero". Había dicho él. Sí, ella era fuerte y una guerrera. Todo le había tocado con duro trabajo, al igual que sus padres. No se dejaría hundir. No lo permitiría. No volvería a encerrarse en su miseria tal como los días pasados.

Pasaron las semanas y Terry no daba muestras de mejoría, sólo permanecía allí, respirando a través de un tubo que tenía en la boca, con los ojos cerrados, cada vez más pálido y delgado. Las heridas habían ido sanando, y ya sólo quedaban sombras amarillentas de lo que antes fueron moretones. Para Ellynor era una tortura tener que verlo así, pero esto era mejor que nada. Al menos aquí tenía una esperanza de que él despertara. Había tenido mucha suerte, pensaba. A pesar de todo, su hijo había tenido mucha suerte. Las sustancias habrían matado a otro menos robusto, los golpes habrían conseguido lo que las sustancias no, y a pesar de todo, él estaba aquí, luchando por su vida.

La casa de la familia estaba como si alguien hubiese muerto. Siempre silenciosa, y el servicio andaba de un lado a otro haciendo sus cosas casi de puntillas, en una ocasión Viviana entró a la habitación de su hermano recordando la última vez que lo vio despierto, aquí de pie frente al espejo poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero que, por cierto, había desaparecido junto con su reloj. Sin hallar otro motivo por el cual alguien quisiera hacerle daño a un joven que nunca había tenido problemas con nadie, al principio la policía adjudicó el hecho a un robo común, pero cuando se habló del par de amigos al que Richard había rechazado en su empresa, los motivos fueron aumentando.

Se sentó en la cama de su hermano mirando todo alrededor, tal como él lo había dejado. En un extremo, había una mesa profesional de dibujo, y al lado, todos los tubos de planos acomodados en una caja que él mismo había construido para ello. Un pequeño estante con todo tipo de papeles, otro estante con libros de diferentes tamaños y grosores, y en la pared, paneles de corcho que ya estaban llenos de imágenes de planos en miniatura, construcciones y otras cosas a las que ella no le hallaba sentido. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia ellos. Abrió algunos cajones curioseando y mirando sus lápices y reglas.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —dijo Ellynor entrando. Echó también una mirada alrededor y suspiró—. Le haré una limpieza general a este lugar. Cuando mi hijo despierte, quiero que lo encuentre impecable —Viviana no comentó nada a eso, y siguió mirando los estantes—. ¿Tú… recuerdas a esos dos? A… los que Richard acusa de… ya sabes—. Viviana meneó la cabeza negando.

—No los miré con mucha atención. Parecían… normales.

—Dios, yo tampoco me fijé mucho. Pensé decirle a Richard que no debió llamarlos a su oficina, no debió decirles nada… Pero eso es prácticamente como hacerlo responsable de lo que le pasó a su hijo, y ya lo está pasando bastante mal.

—Los responsables son ellos—dijo Viviana—. Envidiaban a mi hermano, envidiaban su chaqueta, su reloj, su suerte en la vida. Pero no se limitaron a envidiar, intentaron quitarle todo—. Escuchó a su madre suspirar, y la vio secarse una lágrima sentada en la cama de su hermano donde antes había estado ella. Viviana entonces abrió un cajón que contenía dibujos, y los sacó uno por uno para mirarlos.

Eran rosas, muchas rosas en cada hoja. Pero en un extremo decían: Para DulceCandy.

—¿Quién es DulceCandy? —preguntó. Ellynor se encogió de hombros.

—No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. —Terry sí. Mira—. Ellynor se puso en pie y tomó el dibujo que Viviana le extendía. Ya sabía que su hijo tenía habilidad para dibujar, pero nunca había visto algo tan hermoso hecho por él. Al final de los dibujos de las rosas, encontraron otro de una mujer. Estaba de perfil, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello rizado largo. Sonreía como si aspirara el viento, sintiendo su perfume. El detalle de sus facciones era muy realista, y esta era una mujer hermosa, hermosa al menos a los ojos del que la había dibujado.

—¿Será ella? —Viviana sonrió.

—Debe ser. Esa noche estuvimos hablando, creo que a mi hermano le gustaba una mujer, pero no le había dicho nada—. Al escuchar el sollozo de Ellynor se detuvo, y guardando el dibujo, se dedicó a consolar y tranquilizar a su madre. Su hermano tenía que sobrevivir, pensó Viviana, tenía que despertar. Tenía mucho por lo qué vivir, y ni siquiera había sentido lo que era el amor. ¿Le arrebataría esta desgracia todo? ¿Incluso eso?

Continuará...


	2. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 2

CAPÍTULO 2.

Tres meses después, Candy fue al médico a hacerse los exámenes. Había retrasado bastante el momento, a pesar de los constantes recordatorios de Telma, temiendo los resultados. Y los resultados no se hicieron esperar. En su matriz había una infección bastante particular. Estaba embarazada.

—No —susurró Candy al escuchar la información de parte de la doctora.

—Lo siento mucho, Candy —dijo ella, mirándola con compasión.

—Pero… —los labios le temblaban, y no era capaz de articular palabras. Tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces—. Pero me tomé… la píldora. Me la tomé.

—Ni siquiera ese es un sistema cien por ciento efectivo.

—No, no —los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente.

—¿No advertiste el retraso? —ella sacudió su cabeza. Ni siquiera había recordado que la regla debía bajarle. Había olvidado todo, concentrándose en sus estudios para no pensar—. Yo… lo siento de veras —dijo la doctora—. Ahora, incluso es tarde para practicarte un aborto. Sería altamente arriesgado para ti… podrías morir —Candy levantó la cabeza mirando a la doctora Bajó de la camilla donde había estado sentada al darse cuenta de que, de todos modos, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, ella no habría sido capaz de matar a esa… cosa que crecía dentro de ella. Las manos le temblaron violentamente, sentía que se iba a desmayar, y se agarró de la pared.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —susurró. Había pensado en refundir en lo más oculto y oscuro de su subconsciente el episodio más terrible de su vida y seguir adelante con ella, pero, ciertamente, este nuevo acontecimiento cambiaba todos sus planes, los echaba por tierra.

—¿Qué le voy a decir a papá? —se preguntó. Emilia salió del consultorio, y Telma, que otra vez la había estado esperando afuera, se levantó del asiento donde la había estado esperando. Al ver su rostro pálido, prácticamente corrió a ella.

—Ay, no me digas. No me digas. Hay malas noticias —cuando ella no dijo nada, la tomó del brazo y la condujo a una de las sillas del pasillo—. Vamos, nena. Lucharemos. Tú eres fuerte, joven. Vamos a luchar juntas, yo no te dejaré sola.

—No… no estoy enferma de nada —dijo Candy, y Telma la miró confundida. Cuando Candy se echó a reír, combinando risa con lágrimas, se preocupó.

—¿Estás bien? —Candy asintió.

—Fuerte y saludable. En estado de dulce espera—. Telma se puso en pie y miró a Candy aterrada—. Estoy embarazada —dijo Candy en un asentimiento—. Embarazada de… ese…

—¡Ay, Dios, no!

—Tomé la pastilla… la tomé dos veces… y aun así…

—¿Qué te dicen los médicos? ¿Programaste la cita? —y en un susurro agregó—. El aborto es legal en este caso.

—No lo mataré, Telma.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con un niño a esta edad?, ¡qué vas a hacer!

—No… no lo sé.

—Además —insistió Telma, ahora con el rostro contraído de rabia—, estás estudiando, ¿crees que puedes estudiar y a la vez mantener a un crío? Los pañales, la leche, la ropa… ¡Tienes que abortar! —agregó entre dientes, como si más bien le provocara gritarlo. Candy vio que a su amiga le bajaron las lágrimas por las mejillas, y se las barrió con sus dedos.

—Acompáñame a decírselo a mi padre.

—No, Candy. Piénsalo…

—Tengo que decírselo. No podré… ocultárselo por mucho tiempo.

—Y cuando te pregunte cómo te quedaste embarazada y quién es el padre, ¿qué piensas decirle? ¿Quieres matarlo de la tristeza? — Candy clavó la mirada en la pared. Había cargado con el peso de su tragedia ella sola estos últimos meses. Lo que ella tenía más claro en la vida era que la familia estaba allí para apoyarte en los momentos más difíciles. Si su padre lo comprendería o no ella no lo sabía, pero lo cierto era que ya no podría llevar más tiempo esta carga ella sola.

Viviana se echó a reír, pero entonces, la expresión de Roberto su prometido cambió.

—¿Qué… qué pasó?

—Nada, es sólo que… —él se acercó más a Terry, pero sacudió su cabeza, como espantando una idea—. Creí ver…

—Llamemos al médico —dijo de inmediato Viviana, pulsando el botón de llamada.

—Pero tal vez me equivoqué.

—¿Qué viste?

—Movió los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡Los tiene cerrados!

—Por debajo de los párpados. Vi que los movió. —¿Estás seguro?

—No… sí… Diablos, llama al médico.

—¡Ya lo llamé! —una enfermera apareció, y a trompicones le contaron lo que había sucedido. La enfermera llamó entonces al médico, y éste lo inspeccionó. La pupila se escondía ante la luz, un poco erráticamente, pero había movimiento.

—¿Se va a recuperar? —preguntó Viviana una y otra vez, con el teléfono en la mano dispuesta a llamar a su madre en cuanto el médico diera la respuesta. Éste revisó a Terry de pies a cabeza y suspiró.

—Está evolucionando. Tiene mejores reflejos, pero…

—Pero, ¿qué? Eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no asegura nada.

—A usted no le asegura nada. A mí me dice que mi hermano va a despertar.

—Señorita… ha estado tres meses en coma. Puede haber… secuelas, consecuencias.

—No. Mi hermano es fuerte. Él se recuperará completamente —y sin ganas de escuchar más al médico, Viviana salió para llamar a su madre.

Candy llevaba en sus manos la carpeta donde escondían las copias de los resultados médicos, la historia clínica, el denuncio ante la policía y todas las pruebas necesarias en caso de que sus padres no le creyeran. Aunque Candy estaba segura de que sí le creerían.

—¿Es algo malo? —preguntó su padre, y movió la boca sintiéndola reseca. Antes de que lo pidiera, su esposa le puso en la mano un vaso con agua. Él lo bebió hasta el fondo.

—Pues… me temo que sí.

—¿Qué es?

—Yo… —Candy miró a Telma, pero no encontraría este tipo de apoyo en ella.

—Yo… estoy embarazada—. Aurora hizo una exclamación, y se cubrió la boca sus manos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Antonio casi en un bramido.

—Estoy… estoy embarazada. Lo… siento—. Su padre se echó a reír, y Candy lo miró. En los ojos de él estaba la esperanza de que esto fuera una broma, una mentira—. Estoy de… tres meses—. Antonio se puso en pie, y Candy cerró sus ojos esperando la bofetada, pero ésta no llegó.

—Es mentira —fue turno de Telma hacer algo.

—Es verdad, Don Antonio —dijo—. Tengo… tengo todos los resultados médicos aquí.

—¿Por qué? Tú… quieres ser profesional. Estás estudiando. ¿Por qué… queadarte embarazada?

—No fue a propósito, papá.

—Pero sabes bien cómo se hacen los niños. ¡No harías algo tan irresponsable cuando te he visto quemarte los ojos estudiando!

—Candy no resistió más el llanto. Antonio, sintiéndose perdido en medio de su propia casa, miró alrededor. Aurora también estaba llorando.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Candy levantó el rostro a él—. ¿Estás muy enamorada del chico? ¿Te vas a ir a vivir con él, o algo como eso? ¿Quién es, de todos modos? ¿Por qué no está aquí para dar la cara? ¿Se fugó? ¿Es eso por lo que lloras?

—No… no sé quién es —dijo ella al fin. Y ahora sí, vio furia asomarse en los ojos de su padre.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Candy... —intervino Telma cuando vio que su amiga no era capaz de hablar—. Candy fue… víctima de…

—¡No, No! —exclamó Antonio, intentando evitar que la información que estaban a punto de darle llegara al fin. —…abuso… —completó Telma, y ahora Antonio rugió. Telma vio a Aurora correr a su hija y abrazarla. Lloraron juntas un buen rato, y Antonio se paseó por el salón, golpeó objetos y se tiró de los cabellos en clara muestra de rabia y frustración. Dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa del café viendo que era verdad lo que Candy había dicho; no era necesario darles pruebas de nada, la palabra de Candy había bastado. Respiró profundo. Con unos padres así, ella no debía temer el tener que levantar sola a un niño; ellos estarían allí para apoyarla, porque la mala suerte no había caído solo sobre Candy, sino sobre toda la familia, y era juntos como debían afrontarlo. Telma sonrió cerrando sus ojos. En medio de toda su desgracia, Candy era afortunada al tenerlos, y salió de la casa dejando a la familia a solas para expresar su duelo.

—¿Cómo que te hicieron ir? —preguntó Antonio.

—Una compañera me quitó un libro, y me dijo que sólo si iba a la fiesta me lo devolvería. Fui y lo reclamé, y cuando salía… —Candy cerró sus ojos. Tal vez ese tipo era el que había instigado todo para que fuera, para tenerla donde quería. Pero en el fondo de su conciencia, debajo de toda su rabia y su dolor, encontraba que todo se contradecía. La manera como él la abordó, la manera como la habían hecho ir. Las rosas… ¿Era ese hombre el de las rosas? ¿De verdad?

—No estás sola, hija —dijo Aurora una tarde que llegaron de la estación de policía sin muchos ánimos, pues otra vez habían vuelto sin conseguir nada—. Nos tienes a nosotros—. Candy la miró desalentada, pasaban los días y las semanas, todo se iba haciendo más difícil.

—No nos lo ibas a decir, ¿verdad? —Reclamó Antonio—. De no ser por… la consecuencia, no nos lo habrías dicho—. Candy movió la cabeza negando.

—No quería cargaros con esta tristeza.

—Y te la habrías tragado tú sola —suspiró—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con el niño? — Candy sintió un pinchazo en su vientre. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se encaminó a las escaleras y con los dientes apretados dijo:

—No lo sé. Ya es tarde para abortarlo—. Al escuchar la exclamación de Aurora, se detuvo en sus pasos y la miró—. Mamá… no quiero detener mi vida. Sólo tengo diecinueve años. ¿De verdad es justo que cargue con esto?

—Pero es tu hijo.

— ¡Y de ese hombre!

—Pero es tuyo. Está aquí —dijo Aurora acercándose y poniendo la mano sobre el vientre de Candy, y ella la arrebató alejándola y siguió avanzando hacia las escaleras.

—Tal vez lo dé en adopción. Muchas familias no pueden tener bebés y los desean de verdad. Yo no.

— ¿Dejarás que unos extraños críen a tu hijo? No sabes qué valores le inculcarán.

—Todavía es muy pronto para decidir eso —dijo Antonio con voz grave—. Si decides conservarlo, te prometo que no le faltará nada—. Candy miró a su padre, y los ojos se le llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas.

—Eres mi hija. Ese niño es mi nieto.

—¡Y de ese hombre! —repitió ella, como si no se explicara cómo podían no entenderlo.

—Pero eso no importa, ¿verdad? A ti sí te conozco. Sé quién eres tú. No quiero sobre tu vida la sombra de la incertidumbre, sé que el resto de tu vida te preguntarás qué fue de ese bebé que entregaste, y cuando tengas tus otros hijos, los mirarás y te preguntarás si tienen algún parecido con él—. Anto£nio respiró profundo y caminó hacia su hija alcanzándola en las escaleras, y echó atrás su cabello levantando su cara para que lo mirara—. Piénsalo. Piénsalo detenidamente. Nosotros te apoyaremos—. Ella asintió, y se dejó abrazar por su padre, sintiendo cómo al fin el enorme peso que había llevado sobre los hombros, se aliviaba un poco.

Después de que Roberto, el prometido de Viviana, viera a Terry mover los ojos, pasó una semana antes de que pudiera abrirlos completamente.

—¿Puedes escucharme? —le preguntó el médico poniendo ante su pupila una molesta linterna de luz blanca. Él sólo cerró sus ojos, pero encontró que no tenía fuerzas ni para hacerlo bien. Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero del cuello para abajo todo se sentía como un enorme bulto pesado y molesto que no respondía a sus requerimientos. Agotado, volvió a caer en la inconciencia. Pasó una semana más hasta que pudo permanecer despierto por unos minutos.

—Terry, despierta —le pidió Viviana en una ocasión que estuvo allí para verlo abrir los ojos. Terry la buscó con la mirada frunciendo el ceño—. Sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella en un tono aprensivo.

—Vivi —contestó él, y esa sola palabra la hizo llorar de alegría. Ella le apretó una de sus manos.

—Estoy tan feliz. Mamá estará tan feliz. Aunque se pondrá furiosa porque no estuvo aquí cuando despertaste…

—Las rosas —dijo él cerrando de nuevo sus ojos—. Los espinos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Terry? —pero él dormía.

Viviana lo estudió preocupada. ¿Hablaba de sus dibujos? Ciertamente, en ellos había rosas y espinos, pero ¿por qué era lo primero que le preocupaba cuando abría los ojos y por fin hablaba?

Unos días después, Ellynor al fin pudo verlo despierto. Lo abrazó y lloró sobre él, esta vez de alivio.

—Estaba tan preocupada —le dijo—. Tan angustiada.

—Estoy bien —dijo Terry tranquilizándola.

—No, aún no estás bien. Los médicos dijeron tantas cosas; ¡que no despertarías! Fue tan horrible.

—Estoy bien —volvió a decir él, y esta vez sonrió. Ellynor lo miró fijamente, y verlo sonreír así la hizo sonreír también. Le tomó la mano buena a su hijo y él la apretó suavemente. Poco a poco había ido recuperando el dominio de sus extremidades y todo lo demás. No era recomendable aún que se levantara, pero pronto lo haría.

—Sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Ellynor, y él parpadeó confundido.

—¿Un...accidente? —Ellynor sacudió su cabeza.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—¿No fue eso?

—No, hijo. Tú… ¿De verdad no recuerdas qué pasó esa noche? —él siguió mirándola confundido.

Cuando por fin los médicos dieron el permiso para que los detectives de la policía lo interrogaran y así pudiera dar su versión de la historia, éstos quedaron más confundidos que antes. Terry no recordaba nada. Los últimos recuerdos que tenía eran haberse despedido de su hermana y su madre y haber cogido el coche para ir a una fiesta de graduación. Pero no recordaba haber llegado allí, ni qué había bebido, ni con quién había hablado.

—Estuviste todos estos meses en coma por abuso con las drogas —dijo el detective escuetamente, y Terry lo miró con ojos grandes de sorpresa—. Una mezcla letal; estimulantes, alucinógenos, calmantes. Todo revuelto la misma noche, y tal vez al mismo tiempo.

—Nunca he consumido drogas.

—Eso es lo que dices, pero en esa fiesta tal vez pudiste acceder a ellas.

—Nunca me he sentido tentado. He vivido perfectamente sin ellas toda mi vida, ¿por qué empezar esa noche y de esa manera? —el agente suspiró.

—¿Tal vez te sentiste emocionado? El ambiente, el fin de la etapa como estudiante…

—No. No me habría emocionado a tal punto. Y mi etapa como estudiante no ha acabado, yo… —de repente se sintió muy cansado. ¿Por qué lo creían un drogadicto?

—Nunca he probado esas cosas —insistió—, ni conozco a nadie que las consuma.

—¿Y qué hay de Andrés Gonzáles y Guillermo Campos? —Terry movió la cabeza para mirarlos de nuevo.

—Son mis compañeros.

—¿Ellos consumen drogas? —Terry guardó silencio por unos segundos. ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos en todo esto?

—No lo sé… No lo creo.

—Las personas que te vieron en la fiesta aseguran que estuviste con ellos al principio de la fiesta, pero luego tú desapareciste. Que le hablaran de cosas que supuestamente él había hecho o le habían sucedido sin que pudiera recordarlo era extraño. Quiso imaginarlo. Imaginar la fiesta, a Andrés y Guillermo allí, pero imaginarlo no era recordarlo. Tampoco era capaz de imaginar a esos dos dándole drogas, ni a él mismo aceptándolas.

—Si ellos tenían drogas consigo, no sabría decirlo, no recuerdo nada. Lo último que recuerdo es ir en el coche hacia la finca, tal como les dije. Yo… de lo único que estoy seguro es que, si me la hubiesen ofrecido, yo la habría rechazado—. Uno de los detectives miró al otro y suspiró.

—Entonces sólo nos queda pensar que te la pusieron, sin que tú te dieras cuenta, en la bebida que tomaste esa noche. Si es así, ellos podrían pagar una multa. ¿Sabes dónde podríamos encontrarlos?

—No sé dónde viven.

—Claro.

—Pero no creo que hicieran algo así —dijo Terry, bastante desconcertado—. Ellos no son así. Son fiesteros y algo locos, pero no me habrían hecho daño. Son amigos.

—¿Ni siquiera por venganza?

—¿Venganza? ¡Nunca les hice nada!

—Tú no. Pero tu padre tal vez los humilló un poco al rechazarlos en su empresa. Ellos habían solicitado entrar a trabajar en la compañía de tu padre, ¿no?

—Sí, pero yo hablé con ellos después de eso. No parecían molestos. Incluso…

—¿Incluso qué? —preguntó el hombre de la policía.

Terry se quedó callado al recordar que Andrés se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a conquistar a Candy. No había sido de un modo agradable, pero eso le había indicado a él que no habían quedado rencores entre ellos por lo sucedido.

—Tuvimos una conversación normal después—siguió Terry—. Ellos no parecían molestos, lo tomaron con mucha madurez a pesar de que tal vez estaban decepcionados.

—Bueno, tal vez sí, tal vez no. Lo cierto es que ambos están desaparecidos.

—¿Qué?

—Tu padre los denunció. Tenemos la ocasión y el motivo, pero no los tenemos a ellos para preguntarles. Teníamos la esperanza de que tal vez tú supieras algo.

—¿Desaparecidos? —volvió a preguntar Terry, sorprendido. Que ellos desaparecieran era casi una confesión. Sin embargo, la policía había presionado intentando sacarle alguna verdad. Si él no había consumido esas drogas por voluntad propia, entonces sólo podía haber sido a través del engaño, y esto era un delito. No fue casual ni fortuito, todo había sido adrede.

Los hombres le mostraron entonces fotografías de sí mismo luego de lo sucedido, cosa que lo impactó bastante. Los ojos hinchados y amoratados, las costillas rotas, la mano izquierda casi destrozada, ¡la mano con la que escribía y dibujaba! Sólo alguien que lo hubiera visto y se enterara de que era zurdo podía atacar esa mano y no la derecha si su propósito era lesionarlo para siempre. Después de darle el veneno que casi lo mata, habían intentado completar el trabajo a golpes, y lo habían tirado por un deslizadero. Los agentes se guardaron de mostrarle esas fotografías en particular, y las del rescate de su cuerpo. Uno de los perros de aquel lugar que casualmente había sido desatado ese día, pues era bastante violento, era el que lo había hallado. El viviente de la hacienda reportó el incidente y toda una flota de paramédicos y rescatistas se hizo presente. Afortunadamente, esos dos días no había llovido, pero las bajas temperaturas pudieron haberlo matado también. Algunos se habían preguntado cómo había podido sobrevivir, y encontraron que Terry, aun inconsciente, había vomitado todo lo que tenía en su estómago. Lo había salvado el que estuviera boca abajo, o se habría ahogado en su propio vómito. También, el expulsar parte de lo que había consumido había bajado el nivel de droga en su cuerpo, pero al ser tantas y tan peligrosas entre sí, lo habían mantenido entre la vida y la muerte tres largos meses. Tal vez este chico estaba destinado para grandes cosas, habían pensado los médicos. O simplemente tenía las siete vidas del gato.

Los hombres le contaron a Terry a grandes rasgos y sin detalles el hallazgo, cómo los paramédicos lo habían dado por muerto apenas ver el lugar en el que había estado a la intemperie por casi cuarenta y ocho horas, pero ya que sus tejidos no mostraban descomposición, asumieron que estaba vivo.

Vivo de milagro, se dijo mirándose la mano izquierda. Había habido saña, ira, odio hacia él. ¿Andrés? ¿Guillermo? ¿Ellos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les había hecho? Pero entonces, ¿por qué huir?

—Nunca les hice nada —dijo con un poco de dolor, sintiéndose traicionado, herido más allá de lo físico—. Creí que eran amigos. Levantó de nuevo su mano izquierda girándola y analizándola. Ahora sentía afán de probarla, hacerle su propio reconocimiento, aunque los médicos decían que físicamente estaba en perfecto estado. ¿Y si no podía volver a dibujar una rosa más? ¡Dios, las rosas! ¡Candy llevaba cuatro meses sin recibir una!

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó su madre entrando a su habitación. Ella sabía que los detectives habían estado aquí más temprano y lo habían interrogado, y también, que lo habían informado tal vez de una manera muy cruda acerca de lo que le había pasado. Terry la miró y suspiró.

—Sí.

—Mientes fatal —dijo Viviana, que había entrado tras su madre trayendo frutas en un cesto.

—Estoy bien —insistió él—. Iré mejorando.

—Claro que sí. Pero me refería a… ¿Tú crees que esos dos chicos…? ya sabes… Terry bajó la mirada. ¿Tan mal los había juzgado? No podía dejar de pensar en que había confiado y casi que considerado amigos a dos personas que podían convertirse de un momento a otro en asesinos. Casi lo habían matado. Casi lo dañan irreparablemente, y él, tonto, incluso los había llevado a su casa, e intentado introducir en su familia.

Poco a poco, todas las conexiones de su cerebro habían vuelto a la normalidad. Su capacidad cognitiva no había disminuido, ni había lagunas en su memoria, excepto por la de esa noche. Todos sus reflejos estaban bien. Hablaba y se expresaba con normalidad. Había ido aumentando de peso recuperando poco a poco el anterior, pues casi había quedado en los huesos, pálido y flácido como una gelatina. Pero debía permanecer aquí unos días más, y sus padres no habían puesto objeción.

—No lo sé —le contestó a su madre al fin—. No sé si de verdad lo hicieron, aunque, según los policías, todo apunta a que sí. Si lo hicieron, tampoco entiendo por qué—. Ellynor miró a Viviana y suspiró. Terry parecía triste, y tenía toda la razón. Lo habían traicionado terriblemente.

Candy canceló el semestre; no iba a ir a clases estando embarazada. No sabía aún qué haría cuando el bebé naciera, pero fuera lo que fuera, no quería la mirada de sus compañeros sobre ella, ni sus críticas, que no se merecía. Si hubiese hecho este hijo con amor, no se habría avergonzado de mostrar su vientre crecido, pero no era así, y la vergüenza la estaba matando. Aplazó todos sus planes y se dedicó a estudiar por su cuenta, a mejorar por su cuenta. Fue a los controles prenatales con regularidad acompañada de su madre o de Telma. Cuando le dijeron que era un niño, se sintió bastante decepcionada. Si hubiese sido una niña, ella tal vez habría sentido un poco de amor y deseo de ampararla, pero era un varón. Los varones no estaban en su lista de favoritos ahora mismo.

Algunos de los vecinos se asombraron un poco ante el acontecimiento, y fue cuando Antonio decidió vender la casa y comprar un apartamento en otro lado de la ciudad. No soportaba que juzgaran a su hija, y el perjudicado fue Felipe el hermano de Candy, que tuvo que cambiar de amigos y compañeros de colegio. Sin embargo, el adolescente lo asumió con bastante madurez. Había visto la tristeza en los ojos de su hermana, le preocupaba que no volviera a ser la misma, y si trasladándose a otro lado de la ciudad ella iba a estar mejor, no iba a poner problemas con eso.

—¿Eso es seguro? —le preguntó Richard a su hijo al verlo intentar levantarse de su cama. Él le extendió su mano, y Richard no dudó en ayudarlo.

—Sólo quiero ir al baño —dijo—. No quiero que venga una enfermera sólo porque necesito… ya sabes, echar una meada—. Terry se echó a reír.

—Vale, te entiendo.

—No has venido mucho —le reclamó Terry—. Sé que has estado ocupado, pero esperaba que vinieras más a menudo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Richard. Terry se giró a mirarlo, pero su padre parecía de verdad abatido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es sólo que la culpa me carcome. Yo fui el responsable de todo esto—. Terry se apoyó en la pared y miró a su padre.

—Si estás buscando culpables, apúntame. Yo fui quien confió en ellos, en primer lugar.

—Pero si yo no los hubiese tratado como los traté esa vez…

—No, no pienses eso. No creo que los hayas insultado, y si lo hiciste, por un insulto tú no vas y matas al hijo de esa persona, y eso fue lo que ellos intentaron…

—Si algo te pasara… si de esto hubiese alguna consecuencia… hijo…

—Yo estaré bien. De alguna manera, la vida me dio otra oportunidad. Tal vez para que tú no tuvieras que cargar con esta culpa—. Richard sonrió, y Terry vio que tenía los ojos humedecidos—. Tú fuiste más listo que yo al advertir que no eran buenas personas. Debí hacer caso de tu intuición y alejarme de ellos, pero fui tonto, ingenuo, y creí que no había personas tan malas en la tierra. He pagado la consecuencia de ello.

—Hay gente mala, pero también, hay gente muy buena. No pierdas la fe en la humanidad —Terry sólo sonrió de medio lado, y entró en el baño. No era que hubiese perdido la fe en la humanidad, había perdido la fe en su propia capacidad de juzgar a la gente. Ya se había equivocado terriblemente, y quién sabe si conocería algún día todas las consecuencias de esto.

Volvió a la universidad casi ocho meses después de lo sucedido. Al entrar al campus y caminar por los lugares donde solían estar los estudiantes de su facultad, no vio a nadie que le pareciera conocido. Claro, todos sus conocidos ya se habían graduado. Candy ya debía estar en su tercer año, pensó mirando la carpeta donde traía una hoja con rosas dibujadas. ¿Se habría olvidado de ellas? ¿Las habría tirado a la basura? ¿O estaría preguntándose qué había sido del misterioso pintor de rosas?

—Disculpa —dijo, llamando a una joven que, según lo que recordaba, estaba en el mismo curso de Candy. Era rubia y de cabello muy largo, decolorado en diferentes tonos—. Eres de tercer año, ¿verdad? —ella había pensado ignorarlo, pero luego de echarle un segundo vistazo decidió que sería muy tonta si lo hacía. El chico no sólo era muy guapo, sino que también rezumaba dinero con esa ropa y ese reloj.

—Mmm, sí. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Terry sonrió.

—Sí. Yo… Bueno, estoy buscando a una estudiante llamada Candy. Es algo de la universidad…

—Candy dejó la carrera —dijo la mujer volteando los ojos. Qué popular era Candy.

—¿Dejó la carrera? —dijo asombrado, y hasta había palidecido. Su semblante cambió con la noticia.

—Sí. Se casó. Se fue de la ciudad, incluso.

—¿Se casó?

—Pues sí. ¿Para qué la necesitabas? ¿Te puedo ayudar yo? —Terry sacudió su cabeza negando, y dando las gracias, se alejó de ella a paso lento. Unos metros más adelante, la rubia volvió a alcanzarlo—. Yo no era muy amiga de Candy —dijo, pero él no dio muestras de que la estuviera escuchando—. Se veía muy apática a eso de relacionarse con los compañeros e ir de fiestas, pero parece que alguien llegó y la enamoró. Mira, si incluso dejó la carrera—. Terry la miró al fin, pero parecía molesto, y eso la frenó.

Él apresuró el paso y la dejó atrás. Entró a la officina de la facultad, y buscó a una de las Asistentes. Una de ellas le sonrió, y él no perdió el tiempo en sentarse frente a ella. Se estaba revelando demasiado. Cualquiera podría decirle a ella que la estaba buscando, que estaba preguntando por ella, pero ya no le importaba.

—Quería saber de una de las estudiantes de tercer año… o que debería estar en tercer año.

—¿Tienes el nombre? —Candy. Candy. White—.

La mujer no necesitó teclear nada ni buscar, sólo lo miró apretando sus labios.

—Ella dejó la carrera.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Se casó? —la secretaria miró a otro lado.

—Eso no lo sé. Ella vino un día, habló con los directores y todo quedó suspendido—. Terry se puso en pie sintiendo algo muy ácido bajando por su estómago y quemarlo por dentro. Ella se había ido, y no tenía manera de comprobar si era verdad o no que se había casado.

—Muchas gracias… —quiso agregar el nombre de la secretaria, pero se le había borrado de la memoria justo en ese instante.

—No hay problema. Quizá vuelva. Ella estaba muy enamorada de su carrera —él asintió. Él lo sabía. Candy no habría dejado sus estudios por nada. Salió de las officinas en el pasillo se detuvo Miró en derredor. Desde donde estaba, se podía observar gran parte del campus, los senderos, los edificios de las otras facultades. ¿Dónde podría estar ella? ¿Cómo volverla a encontrar? No creía haber conseguido quedar grabado en su mente para siempre con unas simples rosas. No había podido hacer algo más. Había perdido su oportunidad con el amor.

—Míralo Candy. Es tan guapo —dijo Aurora sosteniendo en sus brazos a Santiago White. Así había decidido Antonio nombrar a su nieto. Santiago era el nombre de su propio abuelo, y le parecía muy apropiado que así se llamara su nieto.

Candy no se giró a mirarlo. Estaba acostada de lado mirando hacia la pared. El parto había sido un poco largo. Los médicos habían esperado a que dilatara lo suficiente, pero habían tenido que estimular el proceso. Más de veinte horas en labor la habían dejado agotada, era bastante justo que ella ahora descansara, ¿no?

—Candy, ¿no lo vas a mirar? —ella no respondió. Debió haber hecho el papeleo para entregarlo en adopción, pensó, así su madre no se habría encariñado con él al tenerlo tanto tiempo a disposición. Escuchó el suspiro de su madre, y la vio ponerse delante con el bulto de frazadas y sabanitas que mantenían a Santiago abrigado.

—Los médicos dicen que está muy bien de peso. En unas horas podremos irnos a casa—. Candy siguió en silencio. Cerró los ojos pretendiendo quedarse dormida, y Aurora se resignó.

Candy no le había dado el pecho al nacer, no lo había alzado en sus brazos ni una vez, ni siquiera lo había mirado fijamente para saber cómo era. Sólo lo había parido, expulsándolo de su cuerpo para luego desentenderse de él. Y el pequeño Santiago era precioso, con sus cabellos rubios como una pelusa que le cubría toda la coronilla, y mejillas sonrosadas. No había llorado mucho, y mantenía sus puñitos apretados y los ojos cerrados.

Telma llegó saludando y haciendo un poco de ruido. También ignoró al bebé, y centró toda su atención en Candy. Molesta con ambas, Aurora les miró mal y salió de la habitación con el niño.

—La abuela sí te quiere —le dijo al niño—. Y pronto tu madre también te querrá.

Sin embargo, fue difícil para Santiago ganarse el amor de su madre. Los psicólogos les habían dicho a Aurora y Antonio que esto podría presentarse. Candy dormía muy poco, tenía problemas de concentración. En un momento estaba con la mirada perdida y al otro se echaba a llorar. Estaba deprimida, esta tristeza le estaba durando mucho tiempo, y nada le levantaba el ánimo. Durante los meses en que a Santiago le dio fiebre por los dientes o por algún resfriado, fue Aurora quien se trasnochó con él. Cuando empezó a gatear merodeando por toda la casa, fue ella quien cuidó que no se accidentara. La primera palabra de Santiago también la escuchó su abuela y no su madre, lo mismo sucedió con sus primeros pasos.

Candy estaba trabajando en una pequeña oficina como secretaria, se iba temprano por la mañana, y llegaba muy tarde por la noche. Nunca veía a su hijo. El corazón de Candy era duro de conquistar.

—Debes retomar la carrera —le dijo Antonio una noche en que estaban todos sentados a la mesa.

Candy levantó la cabeza de su plato. A un lado estaba Felipe su hermano, que miró a su padre en silencio, y al otro, Aurora, con el niño sentado en una silla a su lado, aunque más que sentado, estaba de rodillas con tal de alcanzar la mesa. Antonio respiró profundo—. ¿O no tenías la intención de continuarla? —siguió su padre.

Candy sintió en su rostro la mirada de toda su familia. Ellos estaban esperando una respuesta.

—No… no hay dinero.

—Esa es una muy mala excusa. Antes tampoco hubo dinero.

—Pero ahora… hay una boca más —y al decirlo, ni siquiera miró a Santiago, que comía espaguetis con las manos, incapaz de ensartarlos en el tenedor.

—Santiago ya no usa pañales —lo defendió Aurora—, y no toma biberón. Come casi lo mismo que nosotros. Lo soportaremos.

—¡Pero seguro que Felipe también quiere ir a la universidad!

—Felipe la miró y sonrió.

—No te preocupes por mí. Trabajaré y estudiaré.

—Eso no es justo.

—No seas tonta —dijo su hermano sacudiendo su cabeza—. Hagamos esto: tú te haces arquitecta, y luego me ayudas a terminar mi carrera.

—¡Pero me tomará mucho tiempo!

—¡Basta de excusas, Candy! —Bramó su padre dando un golpe en la mesa, que asustó a Santiago. El niño se lo quedó mirando con sus ojos muy abiertos un poco asustado, y Aurora le susurró algo en el oído para tranquilizarlo. El niño volvió a sus espaguetis cuando Antonio respiró profundo calmándose.

—Ve a la facultad, pide que te vuelvan a… inscribir, o lo que sea que haya que hacer—. Candy miró su plato apretando los dientes—. No renuncies a los sueños que tenías de niña. Te lo prohíbo, Candy.

Después de la cena Candy sé hubo marchado a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado unos últimos minutos. Las palabras de su padre le hicieron tomar una decisión.

Había habido un enorme bache en el camino, pero era hora de superarlo.

De repente el enorme bache abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó dando pasitos inseguros hasta llegar a su cama. Desde el pasillo entraba la luz y Candy pudo ver a Santiago levantar su carita y mirarla. Pronto cumpliría los dos años. Era alto para su edad, su cabello fue agarrando un color castaño y abundante, y la piel muy blanca. Santiago le sonrió en silencio ladeando su cabecita, coqueteándole como siempre hacía, y esta vez, algo se arrugó en su corazón.

—Mamá va a volver a la universidad —le dijo al niño, y él elevó sus cejas como si le hubiese comprendido perfectamente. Pero era listo; su madre nunca le hablaba, y ahora lo estaba haciendo, así que no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se subió a la cama para estar más cerca de ella. Caminó hasta quedar a su lado, y la miró fijamente.

—Mi mamá es muy bonita —dijo, y Candy se admiró un poco al escucharlo. ¿Ya hablaba tan claro su hijo?

—¿Sí? —le contestó sonriendo—. ¿Y quién es tu mamá? —Santiago se echó a reír.

—Tú. Tonta.

—¿Le estás diciendo tonta a tu madre? —el niño simplemente se echó a reír, mostrando sus dientecitos y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Candy entonces se abalanzó sobre él atacándolo a cosquillas, y las risas y los gritos emocionados del niño se escucharon por fuera de la habitación.

Continuará...


	3. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 4

CAPÍTULO 4.

Terry conducía su automóvil con algo de prisa. Tenía unos papeles que revisar antes de la llegada de uno de sus clientes, y el tráfico no estaba ayudando mucho hoy. Bueno, también era cierto que hoy había salido de casa con un poco de retraso. Aceleró el coche cuando vio que la luz verde pasaba a naranja seguro de que alcanzaba a pasar al otro lado, pero entonces un chico en una moto se atravesó en su camino. El impacto se produjo, pues Terry no pudo frenar a tiempo. Lanzando una maldición, abrió la puerta y salió a mirar qué tipo de catástrofe había provocado por la prisa. Se acercó lentamente, y vio un joven tendido en el suelo, la moto, cuya rueda delantera aún giraba, estaba a escasos metros de él.

—Maldita sea —dijo—. Lo he matado. Se arrodilló frente a él poniéndose ambas manos en la cabeza. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte en la vida? Pero entonces escuchó un quejido proveniente del muchacho, que se movió hasta quedar sentado. Terry se sintió tan aliviado, que prometió ir a llevar flores a todas las iglesias de la ciudad.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con preocupación—. ¿Tienes un hueso roto? ¿Llamo una ambulancia? —el joven lo miró e hizo una mueca.

—Te saltaste el semáforo —lo acusó, al tiempo que lidiaba con el casco de seguridad para quitárselo. Terry miró alrededor. La gente se empezaba a aglomerar, seguramente la policía de tránsito vendría a hacer el estudio del choque y el embotellamiento sería tan monstruoso que no sólo lo afectaría a él, sino a los cientos de personas que ahora mismo necesitaban esta calle para ir a sus lugares de destino.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Tenía prisa. Fui imprudente—. Al parecer, el muchacho no esperaba una disculpa, así que lo miró un poco sorprendido. Terry lo vio ponerse en pie, y sintió que todos sus nervios se iban calmando. No tenía nada roto. Los bocinazos empezaron a escucharse, y cojeando, el chico fue hasta su motocicleta e intentó levantarla.

—Mierda, esta cosa quedó inservible.

—Te la arreglaré —dijo Terry—. ¿No quieres que te lleve a un hospital?

—Estoy bien. Sólo fueron unos rasponazos, pero la moto…

—Terry sacó su billetera y le pasó una de sus tarjetas. —Estos son mis números —le dijo al tiempo que se la pasaba—. Dame tu nombre, para así…

—Felipe White —contestó el muchacho, y Terry lo miró a la cara atentamente. Era un chico delgado, alto, cabello castaño muy claro un poco rizado. Sacudió su cabeza al ver lo que estaba haciendo; cada vez que escuchaba el apellido White, se detenía a mirar a la persona. Lo vio renquear hasta sentarse en el andén. Por más que dijera que no era nada grave, el chico no estaba bien. Mierda y más mierda.

—Vamos —le dijo—. Te llevaré a urgencias.

—No es…

—Prefiero llevarte y que los médicos me digan que no es nada.

—Pero estoy trabajando. La moto es de mi trabajo, no es mía. No puedo…

—Por lo mismo. No puedes. Déjame hacerme cargo. Te juro que esto es primera vez que me sucede, y no pienso dejarte por ahí sin asegurarme de que estás bien

—Felipe volvió a mirarlo, y esta vez sonrió.

—¿Eres un niño bueno y correcto? —se burló.

—A ti te conviene que lo sea en este momento, ¿no?

—No es la primera vez que me caigo de la moto.

—Estamos haciendo show —insistió Terry mirando desesperado cómo la gente seguía aglomerándose, y los bocinazos aumentaban. Uno de los carriles de la carretera estaba habilitado, pero, aun así, se había producido el embotellamiento. Felipe suspiró y tomó la mano que le tendía este niño rico y se puso en pie.

Él le abrió la puerta de su lujoso automóvil y lo ayudó a entrar. Mientras se aseguraba el cinturón de seguridad, lo vio levantar la moto del suelo y aparcarla al lado de uno de los locales comerciales de la esquina. Vio que incluso hablaba con alguien y le pasaba dinero. Cuando entró al coche, hablaba con alguien por teléfono, avisando lo sucedido y que llegaría tarde.

Felipe lo miró de reojo dándose cuenta de que no sólo era un niño rico, bueno y correcto, sino que además era alguien ocupado.

—Nos hemos arruinado el día —dijo cuando él colgó. Lo escuchó suspirar.

—Hay una ley que dice que cuando las cosas van mal, tienden a ir peor—. Felipe se echó a reír. Llegaron a una clínica, y Felipe llamó a su trabajo para informar lo sucedido. Después avisó a su padre, que llamó a su madre, para que le fuera a hacer compañía ya que él por su trabajo no podía.

Aurora quedó lívida al recibir la llamada de su esposo. ¡Su hijo había tenido un accidente en esa moto! Según lo que Antonio le había dicho, no era grave, pero ella odiaba que su hijo fuera de un lado a otro en una ciudad tan agitada y peligrosa en un transporte tan inseguro como ese. Tomó a Santiago, que por estar de vacaciones estaba en casa a esa hora de la mañana, lo vistió y se lo llevó consigo. Hoy no habría almuerzo en casa.

Terry no fue capaz de irse y dejar al chico solo mientras esperaba a que lo atendieran. A pesar de que todo iba a cargo de sus tarjetas, los estaban haciendo esperar en la clínica, y ya que había tenido que cancelar sus citas de la mañana, prefería quedarse aquí y asegurarse de que todo saldría bien.

Felipe White aún era un niño, había comprobado. Tenía veinte recién cumplidos, había tenido que dejar la universidad por ponerse a trabajar, y ahora mismo era un simple mensajero.

—¿Te gusta lo que haces? —le preguntó, y lo vio torcer el gesto.

—¿A quién le va a gustar? Estar todo el día en una moto, de un lado a otro, haga sol o llueva… A nadie —contestó con un suspiro.

—¿Qué estabas estudiando?

—Medicina —respondió Felipe.

—Qué bien. Vas a ser médico—. Felipe hizo una mueca. —Sólo hice dos semestres.

—Pero imagino que piensas algún día volver, ¿no?

—En cuanto la situación mejore…

—Bueno, tal vez no sea del todo malo que nos hayamos chocado —le dijo Terry—. Trabajo en una empresa bastante grande. Si me llevaras tu vida laboral, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—Vamos, sólo pasaría de ser mensajero donde estoy a ser mensajero allá.

—Pero tal vez mejoren tus condiciones. Es sólo una sugerencia, tú verás si la sigues. Cuando vio a una mujer de cabellos cortos y rubio acercarse a ellos con cara angustiada, se puso en pie.

—¡Mi hijo! —exclamó la mujer abrazando a Felipe. Terry sonrió. Típico de las madres.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Mírame, estoy en pie.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Fue… mi culpa —dijo Terry, con algo de aprensión. Podía ser que esta señora lo matara a bolsazos por maltratar a su hijo. Pero ella lo miró con ojos humedecidos.

—Gracias por cuidar de él.

—Era mi obligación.

—Otro habría huido.

—Bueno…

—Mamá… ¿Te has traido a Santiago? —preguntó Felipe mirando a un niño pequeño que lo abrazaba.

Terry lo miró entonces. Era un chico guapo, de piel blanca, y algo se agitó en él a verlo. Sus ojos zafiros… le parecían haberlos visto antes.

—¿Es… tu hijo? —preguntó mirando a Felipe.

—Claro que no —sonrió Felipe—. Es mi sobrino. —No tuve dónde dejarlo —explicó Aurora—. Están de vacaciones, así que…

—¿Estás enfermo, tío? —preguntó el niño, y Felipe le contestó tranquilizándolo. Terry miraba al niño. Debía irse, ya Felipe no estaba solo, de aquí en adelante, no lo necesitaban y tenía mucho que hacer en su oficina, pero algo lo hacía estarse allí más tiempo. El niño lo miró, y Terry le sonrió. Tal vez era cosa suya, pero sentía que este niño se parecía a su propio sobrino, Pablo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cuatro —contestó Santiago.

—Ah. ¿Estás en la escuela? —el niño asintió.

—Ya sé leer.

—¿Tan pequeño?

—Soy inteligente —dijo el pequeño sonriendo, y Terry se echó a reír.

—Ya lo veo —dijo mirándolo fijamente. Santiago le sostuvo la mirada por un rato, pero luego se recostó en el regazo de su tío mirando alrededor. No podía decir que le encantaran los niños. Amaba a los hijos de su hermana porque eran sus sobrinos, pero nunca les había prestado demasiada atención a los niños ajenos. Pero este le parecía guapo, listo, y despertaba en él un sentimiento de anhelo. Extraño.

—¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente? —preguntó Aurora. ¿Qué accidente?, se preguntó Terry. Ah, sí. El accidente.

—Yo… iba un poco deprisa… Choqué por una imprudencia—. Aurora lo miró fijamente por unos segundos—. Lo siento mucho.

—De todos modos —dijo Aurora—. Le agradezco mucho que no haya huido, y se haya hecho cargo.

—Claro que sí.

—Sin embargo, de aquí en adelante, ¡tenga más cuidado, por favor! ¿Y si mata a alguien? ¿Y si le hubiese sucedido algo a usted mismo? —Terry se rascó el cuello recibiendo la regañina, y vio que Santiago se reía. Entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo con una amenaza velada, pero el chico sólo rio más.

—Ya tengo su tarjeta —le dijo Felipe—. No creo que lo vaya a necesitar, pero si algo surge, lo llamaré.

—Claro —volvió a decir Terry. Lo estaban despidiendo—. En fin —suspiró dando unos pasos alejándose—. No duden en llamarme—. Volvió a mirar al niño y le tendió la mano.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Santiago. —Yo soy Terry. Cuida de tu abuela y tu tío—. Santiago sonrió asintiendo. Terry le alborotó el cabello y al fin le dio la espalda alejándose. Aurora miró la espalda de Terry largo rato.

—Necesitamos más hombres como ese.

—¿Por qué?

—Se nota de lejos que es un muchacho bien criado, responsable. Ay, Dios. Y tú, no me digas que ibas como un loco en esa moto. Te he dicho que no me gusta que vayas por toda la ciudad en moto…

—Mamá…

—Sabía que algo así pasaría en algún momento, le voy a decir a tu padre que…

—Pronto dejaré el trabajo. Candy está ahora mismo en una entrevista de trabajo, ¿no?

—Sí. Sí. ¡Dios! ¡Que le vaya bien!

Candy se bajó del autobús y caminó buscando la dirección que le habían dado por teléfono. Fue fácil encontrarla. El edificio de la constructora era un bloque enorme situado a un lado de una importante avenida. Eso le alegró, significaba que no tenía que andar mucho si se movía en el bus. Era grandioso, una parte recta, la otra, redondeada, brillante por sus paneles de cristal, y con una amplia zona verde. Árboles y jardines, recordó que en sus proyectos siempre se tenía en cuenta la participación de la naturaleza de una manera funcional.

Candy entró y dio su nombre en la recepción. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que estuvo ante el mismísimo Richard GrandChester. Esto la sorprendió. Había imaginado que la entrevistaría alguien de personal, pero al parecer el presidente de esta compañía se encargaba de contratar personalmente a sus arquitectos.

En cuanto lo vio, Candy sintió algo muy extraño dentro de ella. Él le recordaba a alguien, a alguien muy querido. Tenía los ojos azules, y arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Cabello castaño un poco encanecido, y alto.

—Candy White —la saludó él tendiéndole la mano, y ella la estrechó sonriéndole.

—Señor GrandChester.

—Siéntate, por favor —ella hizo caso --. Quiero que empieces aquí. Estarás como ayudante de los actuales arquitectos, pero eso será temporal.

—¡Gra… gracias!

—No, no me lo agradezcas aún. Se te viene mucho trabajo encima; estas personas te pondrán a hacer tareas tal vez demasiado simples y rutinarias, pero deberás probarte ante ellos y ante mí.

—No me importa. Siempre que tenga la oportunidad de mostrar mis capacidades…

—¿Te gusta lo que estudiaste? —Candy sonrió ampliamente.

—Parece que sí —dijo él mirando sus papeles—. Dejaste la carrera por un tiempo.

—No fue voluntario, y, pues, como ve, en cuanto pude, regresé.

—Sí, eso veo—. Él la miró fijamente. La chica le pareció guapa, de mirada inteligente, y no hablaba de más.

Candy se preguntó si eso sería todo, cuando parecía que ya la estaba despidiendo. Sin embargo, salió de la oficina con él.

—Eso es interesante —siguieron caminando, y Candy pronto comprendió que el propósito del señor GrandChester era mostrarle algunos sitios del edificio en general. Se dio cuenta de que su secretaria los seguía, presto a seguir órdenes, como si esto, seguir al jefe, fuera su único trabajo.

Estaba siendo un rato agradable. Candy se preguntó si este recorrido se lo daban a cada arquitecto nuevo que contrataban; era una gran empresa, así que no debía tener dos, ni tres, sino muchos más. ¿Era un trato especial o simplemente el señor GrandChester estaba hoy de buen humor?

Sea como sea, estaba siendo la mejor entrevista que jamás hubiera tenido.

—Realmente —le confesó Richard GrandChester a Candy cuando se acercaban al final del recorrido— soy ingeniero, no arquitecto. Cuando mi hijo me dijo que deseaba estudiar arquitectura, lo critiqué un poco.

El machismo enseña que la ingeniería es la carrera de los hombres.

—Sí, he oído eso varias veces de boca de mis ex compañeros de estudio.

—Pero él me cerró la boca. Es un excelente arquitecto —Richard suspiró, y Candy sonrió al imaginarse eso. No parecía ser un hombre que se dejara cerrar la boca por cualquiera.

—Señor —dijo la secretaria que los había estado siguiendo—, llegaron las invitaciones de la galería Don—. Una mujer se hallaba al lado sosteniendo un paquete que seguramente contenía las invitaciones, y cuando Richard le extendió la mano, ella se dio prisa en abrirlo. Era un simple cuadrado de papel mate negro con algunas figuras florales de vivos colores.

—¿Cuántas son?

—Cincuenta, señor —contestó la mujer. Richard miró a Candy.

—¿Te gusta ver cuadros? —ella, tomada un poco por sorpresa, contestó:

—Ah… sí. Claro—. Acto seguido, él le extendió el papel.

—Constantemente nos invitan a estos eventos —explicó—. Este en especial ha sido muy sonado. El artista es mexicano.

—Le agradezco que me dé una invitación a mí.

—Todos los arquitectos están invitados siempre. Se espera que ellos se inspiren viendo los cuadros y decidan no sólo llevarse algunos a sus casas, sino también incluirlos en sus futuros proyectos. Ya sabes, no sólo construimos.

—Entiendo —entonces se dio cuenta de que se hallaban ya en la salida del edificio. Fin del recorrido, se dijo, sintiendo un poco de pesar. Durante todo este tiempo, que había disfrutado, se había estado preguntando a quién le recordaba este hombre. No creía haberlo visto antes en ningún lugar. Había asistido a congresos y simposios, pero también dudaba que hubiese sido allí. No le coges cariño a alguien a quien has visto por unas escasas horas. Guardó la invitación en su bolso y miró de nuevo al que sería su jefe.

—Te espero aquí en una semana —se despidió él, y ella sonrió.

—Aquí estaré, señor —él volvió a estrecharle la mano y la vio partir. Se dio cuenta de que no caminó hacia la zona ajardinada, sino que se fue andando hacia la avenida.

Un coche se detuvo casi frente a él, y de él vio bajar a su hijo, que le entregó las llaves al encargado después de darle indicaciones de llevarlo al taller.

—Hola, papá —lo saludó.

—¿Le sucede algo al coche? —Terry agitó su cabeza.

—Tuve un pequeño accidente —Antes de que Richard se preocupara, añadió:

—No me pasó nada, pero choqué con un chico y tuve que llevarlo a urgencias.

—¡Terry!

—Él está bien —agregó—. Sólo fueron raspaduras—. Cuando su padre suspiró, Terry sonrió—Parece que sólo te doy preocupaciones.

—No seas tonto —le contestó Richard mirándolo de reojo—. Estas cosas pasan. ¿Vienes de allí, entonces?

—Sí. ¿Y tú, ibas de salida?

—No. Acabo de despedir a mi nueva empleada.—. Él lo miró confundido, pero no tuvo tiempo de quedarse allí a charlar y se internó en el edificio.

—Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo —le dijo mirando su reloj, ya no quedaba mucho para esa hora, e hizo una mueca.

—Ve —lo despidió su padre, y Terry siguió su camino. Richard miró sonriendo a su hijo, y se quedó otros instantes allí mirando hacia el camino por el que se había ido Candy White.

Candy sacó su teléfono cuando estuvo en la parada de autobús con una sonrisa que le era imposible disimular.

—Mamá —saludó al escuchar su voz.

—Hola, Candy. Qué bien que llamas —la voz de ella parecía un poco preocupada.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Santiago?

—Santiago está perfecto. Es tu hermano; tuvo un accidente.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—No, no te preocupes, él está bien. Ahora mismo lo están atendiendo los médicos. Sólo fueron raspaduras y golpes.

—¿Dónde estáis? Iré hacia allí…

—No hace falta. Para cuando llegues, nosotros estaremos saliendo. Nos vemos en casa.

—¿Santiago está contigo?

—Sí… —Candy suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

—Vale, nos vemos en casa entonces.

—¿Te dieron el trabajo? —preguntó Aurora antes de que su hija cortara la llamada. Candy sonrió.

—Sí. Empiezo en una semana.

—¡Qué bien!

—No tengo mucho saldo, mamá. Hablamos en casa.

—Está bien. Felipe regresó a casa con la muñeca vendada, un dolor en la nalga izquierda a causa de una inyección y una buena bolsa de medicamentos. Minutos después de que entraran al pequeño apartamento, llegó Candy y le tuvo que contar con detalle cómo fue el accidente, y cómo el causante no se había desentendido de él.

—Es un buen tipo —dijo Felipe apoyando la cabeza en la almohada de su cama—. Otro se habría puesto a discutir y dejado que pagara el seguro, porque, si te soy sincero, yo también me adelanté un poquito.

—Bueno, al menos no fue un idiota que salió huyendo—. Felipe sonrió.

—Me dijo mamá que te dieron el empleo —Candy sonrió asintiendo.

—¡¡¡Woah!!! —exclamó Telma cuando Candy le contó con todo detalle lo que estaba haciendo y dónde—. Maldita, ¡ganas lo mismo que yo y acabas de graduarte! —Candy se echó a reír.

—Tengo mejor suerte, tal vez.

—Sí, no cabe duda. ¡Pero qué bien, amiga! —Candy sacó de su bolso la invitación a la galería de arte y se la extendió a Telma.

—Aquí dice que es para dos personas. ¿Podrías acompañarme?

—Patético. Irás con tu mejor amiga a un evento donde deberías ir del brazo de un hombre.

—Y tú eres especialista en arruinarme el buen humor —le reclamó mirándola con rencor— ¿Vas a venir conmigo o tendré que ir sola?

—¿Eres capaz de ir sola?

—Entonces qué. ¿Tendré que privarme de salir y vivir la vida sólo porque no tengo un hombre a mi lado para que me haga compañía? Estoy por pensar que los hombres para ti sólo son un accesorio.

—En muchos casos lo son —Candy le miró mal, pero Telma no pudo resistirse mucho rato—. Está bien. Iré contigo. También estoy soltera, qué le vamos a hacer.

**Terry** no prestaba demasiada atención a los cuadros, sólo hablaba con el que a todas luces era el artista que en esta ocasión exponía, y, se dio cuenta, echaba vistazos disimulados al reloj.

—Tú aquí, ¿eh? —lo saludó Adrian, y Terry fue muy tacaño con su sonrisa.

—Hola —le dijo. A continuación, le presentó al pintor, un larguirucho de cabellos y barba rizada y rojiza. Llevaba lentes redondos espejados y una boina de cuadros. Raro.

—Un placer —lo saludó Adrián, y en un aparte le dijo a Terry

: —¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento? —Terry miró al pintor, y después de disculparse, se alejó con Adrián—. Ahora, agradéceme, que te libré de tener que entretener a ese hombre—. Se ufanó Adrián con una sonrisa. Terry hizo una mueca.

—Más bien, creo que lo libraste a él. Al parecer, se sentía en la obligación de hacerme compañía.

—Ah. Alguien le dijo quién eres—. Terry asintió, mirando a todos lados. Adrián suspiró. Terry no había cambiado; en momentos, parecía que le caía bien, y en otros, como este, como que no. Era como si a ratos le fastidiara.

—¿Trajiste a tu novia? —le preguntó.

—No. Kelly tenía otro compromiso.

—Ya. Yo tampoco traje a nadie—. Terry lo miró de reojo.

—Tú no tienes a nadie.

—¿Qué sabrás tú? Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos y nos tomamos una cerveza—.

Terry elevó una ceja. Nunca había vuelto a beber nada que le ofreciera nadie, a menos que fuera un familiar. Podía ser un trauma, pero ya lo conocían porque los vasos se quedaban intactos en sus manos por mucha sed que tuviera. Que Adrián le reclamara eso era un chiste. No entendía por qué se consideraba su amigo, no ganaba nada con eso. Tenía el puesto más alto que un arquitecto podía conseguir en la empresa de su padre, y había sido por su propio talento, lo que respetaba. Sin embargo, siempre que podía lo buscaba, le daba conversación, y hasta bromeaba.

—Daré una vuelta por allí —dijo Terry—. Tal vez me guste un cuadro y lo me lo lleve.

—Mentiroso —masculló Adrián, pero Terry alcanzó a escucharlo. Meneando su cabeza, Adrián vio cómo se alejaba. Otra vez había salido huyendo, era como si no le gustara que le cayera bien.

—Mira este —le dijo Telma a Candy, señalando uno de los cuadros. Candy se detuvo a mirarlo. El tema de la exposición era la naturaleza, así que había flores, jardines, mujeres y niños en medio de ella.

—Es bonito. —Pero no te impresiona. No te ha impresionado ninguno.

—Claro que sí. ¿Has visto sus precios?

—Sí, eso sí que impresiona —contestó ella riendo. Telma se quedó mirando otro, y Candy avanzó. Este era el de una niña recogiendo flores en su cesto. Era precioso. El sol daba con una luz naranja, y todo el cuadro parecía llevar las mismas tonalidades. Lindo. Pero el siguiente la dejó allí, clavada en su lugar. Era una mujer, una mujer en medio de un rosal. Llevaba un ligero vestido blanco, y sobre su falda había regadas rosas de tallo largo, con unos cuantos pétalos sueltos. Sin embargo, el rostro de ella no era de felicidad, incluso, parecía que aquello que tenía en la mejilla era una lágrima. ¿Por qué lloraba? Estaba herida, se dio cuenta. Sus manos estaban heridas por los espinos de las rosas. ¡Qué hermoso! ¡Qué triste! Alrededor de toda ella había rosas, rosas rojas como la sangre, con tallos y hojas verdes como el más antiguo bosque. "¿Cuántas rosas crees que quepan en una hoja?", recordó que decía el último dibujo de rosas que recibiera. Como no había vuelto a la universidad en mucho tiempo, había dejado de recibirlas.

—En este cuadro debe haber cientos —dijo, sintiéndose nostálgica. En aquella época, en los dibujos de rosas, había encontrado que tal vez estaba dispuesta a amar, y ser amada; estaba completa, entonces, aún era digna. Si se encontrara, por casualidad, con el pintor de rosas, ¿la aceptaría él tal y como era ahora? ¿Qué tan puro era su amor? Eso, descartando que el monstruo fuera el mismo pintor. No, no. Hacía tiempo que había decidido que no podían ser la misma persona. Era una casualidad que ese malnacido conociera su nombre, por ejemplo. Sólo una casualidad.

Terry la vio. Allí, de pie frente a uno de los cuadros más grandes, y esta vez no corrió hacia ella. La vez pasada lo había hecho sólo para quedar como un tonto viéndola irse del brazo de otro. Al parecer, el universo estaba pujando por hacer que se la encontrara allí, por casualidad,

más veces de lo normal. Otra vez, ¡estaba tan hermosa! Llevaba un sencillo vestido color rojo vino y zapatos de tacón medio negros. Su bolso de cuero lo llevaba a un costado, y su cabello rubio largo y ondulado le llegaba a la cintura. ¿Estaba sola? Al parecer, sí. No pudo quitar la mirada de encima de ella, sólo atinó a acercarse unos pasos más, meter una mano en el bolsillo y encontrar un sitio desde donde pudiera contemplarla sin ser descubierto. Ella no había cambiado mucho, tenía la misma estatura, el mismo tono de piel y el cabello conservaba su largo. Tal vez era un pelín más caderona, pero eso sólo acentuaba sus curvas, haciéndola más deseable. Otra vez sus formas le mantenían los ojos clavados en ella, otra vez todo se agitaba dentro de él. Qué poderoso sentimiento, pensó. No se había desvanecido con el paso de los años. Lo que en principio fue un chispazo, como dijo su hermana esa vez, había evolucionado. El tiempo no lo había ahogado, ni las circunstancias. ¿Si ella alimentaba este sentimiento, llegaría a convertirse en un poderoso incendio? Imaginarla a ella sonriéndole, hablándole, buscando un beso suyo fue casi como un golpe en el centro del pecho. Cerró sus ojos privándose a sí mismo de esa maravillosa visión, sólo para encontrar descanso al volver a mirarla. No era justo. ¿Por qué su corazón había elegido a alguien tan lejano? ¡Qué difícil mujer! Esquiva, como una mariposa. Ella miraba un cuadro, con el rostro levantado hacia él, y él por fin desvió la vista de ella para mirar hacia la pintura. Y entonces sonrió con un dolor sordo que invadió todo su cuerpo. Era una mujer en medio de un rosal. ¿Te estás acordando? Quiso preguntar. ¿Echaste en falta alguna vez mis rosas? En su antigua habitación habían quedado archivados los otros dibujos. Allí estaban acumulando polvo. En esa época, había ideado todo un plan: hacer dibujos de rosas, cada uno con un número específico de ellas. Para ello, había acudido al jardín de la mansión para dibujar rosas reales, luego, las veces que no pudo entregar el dibujo él mismo, logró engatusar a algún desconocido transeúnte para que lo dejara dentro de su bolso en el momento en que ella no estuviera mirando. Recordó ahora una vez en que había sido un anciano encargado de la limpieza y éste lo había dejado caer muy cerca de Candy. Ella había estado a punto de pisarlo y descubrirlo todo y él de sufrir un infarto, pero el viejo había logrado recuperarlo. Lo había enrollado y metido en un bolsillo de su vieja mochila y fingido seguir barriendo como si nada. Habían sido muchas aventuras con tal de entregarlos y mantenerse a sí mismo en las sombras. Entonces parpadeó cayendo en cuenta de algo. Hoy era el lanzamiento de esta exposición, así que las puertas no se habían abierto al público en general aún. ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? Caminó hacia atrás, sin perder de vista a Candy, y se introdujo un poco bruscamente en el círculo en medio del cual estaba el pintor.

—¿Invitaste a alguna otra empresa hoy?

—No —contestó él.

—¿Estás seguro? —Pregunta al personal de seguridad —contestó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. Terry no perdió el tiempo.

—¿Alguien entró sin invitación? —le preguntó al hombre que estaba en la puerta.

—Jamás —aseguró él. —¿Sólo los de la empresa?

—Son las únicas tarjetas que hemos recibido —contestó una mujer que hacía de guía y anfitriona en el evento al ver su interés—. Se enviaron cincuenta, y cincuenta hemos recibido esta noche.

—¡Trabaja en la empresa! —exclamó Terry, alejándose. Volvió a buscarla, y ella seguía allí, mirando el cuadro. Incluso, le pareció que acercaba su mano a su rostro como quien seca una lágrima. Era extraño. No había forma de entrar a la empresa sino siendo un profesional. Lo que él sabía de ella era que había dejado la carrera para casarse. Pero, acercándose un poco más, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba anillos en sus dedos, más que uno que parecía sólo decorativo. O no estaba casada, o no acostumbraba usarlo. ¡Y debió haberse graduado de arquitecta! ¡Su padre no aceptaba estudiantes, ni gente sin grados!

—Trabaja en la empresa —se repitió Terry, sintiendo su pecho agitado. Por fin la había encontrado. Por fin podía saber más acerca de ella.

Ah, podía morir feliz hoy. Bueno, hoy no. Quería hacer muchas cosas primero. Pudo reconocer a la antigua amiga que siempre la acompañaba a todos lados que se acercaba a ella y hablaban de algo. Ella miró su reloj, y de repente pareció muy alterada. No te vayas, quiso decir. Déjame mirarte otro rato esta noche.

Mirar era todo lo que podía hacer hoy. Mañana, cuando supiera más acerca de la vida de ella, se dejaría caer por los lados donde estaba su lugar de trabajo "de casualidad", y de casualidad, se harían amigos. Y de casualidad también, se prometió a sí mismo, se enteraría si tenía al fin una oportunidad real con ella, y la aprovecharía. Ah, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para atraerla. Usaría todo lo que tuviera a su disposición para hacer que se enamorara de él, la conquistaría. Una mujer podía ser conquistada.

Candy salió de la galería con su amiga, y él se quedó allí, frente al cuadro, mirándolo a través de los ojos de Candy. ¿Qué había visto ella de precioso en él? ¿Era tan sólo el tema? ¿Las rosas?

"¿Cuáles rosas?, había preguntado la Candy de su sueño. Tú sólo me diste espinas".

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Adrián señalando el cuadro.

—Sí. Mucho.

—Llévalo —sugirió él con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Buena idea—. Terry habló con uno de los organizadores del evento y le prometieron entregarle el cuadro al final de las dos semanas que tardaría la exposición. Debía permanecer allí colgado por el bien del evento, y después, todos aquellos que hubiesen sido adquiridos irían con sus dueños.

—No importa —dijo Terry con una sonrisa. De todos modos, no podía dar un regalo así después de sólo dos semanas de haber conocido a una mujer, ¿verdad?, se dijo con una sonrisa. Tal vez en esta ocasión, las rosas que pensaba dar debían estar en otro nivel. Todavía no sabía a qué se iba a enfrentar, pero ella había amado este cuadro, por lo tanto, debía ser suyo.

—Quiero que busques en tu base de datos a una persona —le pidió Terry a uno de los directivos del departamento de recursos humanos. Era una mujer de mediana edad y, sin embargo, muy guapa, que de vez en cuando trataba a Terry con familiaridad, aunque este siempre era algo tosco en su trato.

—¿Una chica? —bromeó ella. Terry la miró y recordó su nombre. Mayra.

—Sí. Una mujer. Su nombre es Candy White —Mayra elevó sus cejas y estiró sus labios. Sabía quién era Candy, aun así, tecleó algo en su ordenador.

—Sip —suspiró—. Fue contratada hace tres semanas.

—¿Tres semanas? ¿Tanto? —Mayra lo miró elevando una ceja.

—Realmente, es la arquitecta más reciente.

—Es arquitecta —susurró él—. ¿Preside algún proyecto?

—Conoces las políticas de esta empresa. Todo nuevo arquitecto entra siendo ayudante, y luego de que ha demostrado sus…

—Entonces, ¿a quién le está ayudando ahora?

—A Adrián Fernández.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, está en varios proyectos a la vez, pero el más importante es ese.

—¡Tres semanas aquí y yo no lo sabía! —se dijo Terry pasándose la mano por la cara.

—Es importante la chica, ¿verdad? —sonrió Mayra. Terry la miró fijamente. Sí, Candy era importante. Mucho. Los pies le estaban exigiendo ir ya mismo a donde ella podía estar para ir a verla. Se cruzó de brazos sintiendo que, si no los ataba a su cuerpo, haría algo muy tonto.

—Pues mira que como me caes bien, te diré algunos detalles. Está soltera, vive en una casa familiar, seguramente con sus padres, y tiene un… ¡oye! —lo llamó Mayra cuando vio que él prácticamente salía corriendo de su oficina. Se echó a reír. No había alcanzado a decirle que según la información que le había dado al departamento de recursos humanos, ella tenía un hijo. Bueno, tal vez él ya lo sabía.

Candy se acercó a la oficina de Adrián Fernández con unos papeles en las manos. Él, al verla a través de sus ventanales y puerta de cristal, la hizo entrar. Estaba con dos más mirando planos dispuestos sobre una enorme mesa anexa a su escritorio. Le gustaba trabajar con Adrián Fernández. Era dinámico y directo. Si algo no le gustaba, lo decía claramente, y escuchaba las sugerencias de su personal con atención.

—¿Qué dices tú, Candy? —preguntó al verla—. Estos muros de hormigón, me parece a mí, que están afeando un poco la vista general. Parecía más bonito en mi cabeza, pero verlo aquí…

—Yo le he dicho que tal vez acero —dijo otro, señalando un punto sobre el plano. —El acero está muy visto —se quejó Adrián.

—El hormigón puede quedarse —intervino Candy—. ¿Por qué no crear previamente unos moldajes textiles para cada uno de ellos? Será un poco más de trabajo, pero definitivamente la vista tanto de lejos como de cerca será hermosa.

—Mmm, moldajes textiles. ¿Una textura en especial? ¡Hola! —se interrumpió Adrián al ver a Terry entrar. ¿Tú aquí? Qué extraño. ¿Me traes café o algo?

Candy se giró a mirarlo, y de repente todos sus instintos de conservación, defensa y ataque reaccionaron al mismo tiempo. Soltó lo que tenía en las manos y dio varios pasos atrás poniendo una silla en medio del monstruo y ella. Era el monstruo, no cabía duda. Era él. Su estatura, la forma de su rostro, la forma de su silueta, y ah, algo más espantoso aún; él tenía la misma mirada de aquella vez. La misma intensidad en su expresión.

—Hola, Adrián —dijo él saludando, pero tenía la mirada fija en ella. Al escuchar el timbre de su voz, grave y sedoso como aquella vez, los ojos de Candy se humedecieron de puro terror. Ya no tenía la menor duda de su identidad. Olvidó que no estaba en un bosque solo y oscuro, sino en una oficina donde había más personas. Él la estaba mirando, como un león que mira a su presa, y ella siguió retrocediendo.

—No —susurró, incluso elevó sus manos como defendiéndose para luego gritar:

—¡No! ¡Aléjate! —encontró algunos adornos sobre el escritorio y empezó a lanzarlos. Terry logró esquivar algunos, pero otros definitivamente impactaron en él. Todos en la oficina la miraron pasmados—. ¡Vete! ¡No te dejaré otra vez! ¡¡Vete!!

—¿Candy? —preguntó Adrián, pero ella estaba gritando como si estuviera en un mundo extraño donde una bestia demasiado horrorosa quisiera atacarla solo a ella. Siguió su mirada y encontró a Terry mirándola tan desconcertado como todos allí.

—¿Candy? —dijo él. La conocía, sabía su nombre y eso extrañó momentáneamente a Adrián, pues Terry poco se relacionaba con los arquitectos de segundo nivel, pero tuvo que caminar hacia ella que estaba destrozando su oficina. Le tomó las manos para detenerla, y Candy gritó aún más fuerte—. ¡Déjala! —le gritó Terry dándole un empellón y separándolo de ella. Sin embargo, cuando Candy se dio cuenta que éste se hallaba a tan sólo un paso, gritó desde el fondo de su alma y luego perdió la conciencia.

Continuará...


	4. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 5

CAPÍTULO 5.

Todos se quedaron allí, confundidos por lo que había sucedido. Los gritos de Candy habían atraído la atención de los que transitaban o trabajaban fuera de los paneles de cristal y se habían detenido a mirar.

—¿Qué se les ha perdido, eh? —exclamó Adrián con ceño fruncido. Y cuando todos volvieron a ponerse en movimiento; se giró a mirar a Candy que yacía en el suelo.

Terry se arrodilló a su lado y no permitió que nadie se le acercara, sino que con extrema delicadeza la alzó en sus brazos.

—A dónde la llevas —preguntó Adrián con voz plana.

—Es obvio que a la enfermería.

—Ella te estaba gritando a ti, ¿no es así?

—Él le lanzó una dura mirada—. Si despierta y ve que tú la llevas, esto se pondrá peor—. Sin embargo, él no hizo amago de ponerla en sus brazos o dejarla allí, sólo se levantó con ella en brazos y salió de la oficina de Adrián—. Terry —lo llamó él—. ¿La conoces de antes? —él no contestó—. Está visto que ella sí te conoce a ti. ¿Qué le hiciste para que te tuviera tanto miedo? En este piso, sabía Terry, había una habitación de enfermería. Conocía muy bien todo el edificio, y rápidamente se encaminó al que quedaba en este lado.

Mientras la llevaba en brazos la miró. Ella estaba muy pálida, sus pestañas reposaban sobre sus mejillas y él sólo quiso inclinarse y besarla, pero se contuvo fuertemente y siguió avanzando. Ludy, la enfermera, se puso en acción inmediatamente al ver que Terry traía una mujer en brazos.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido? —le preguntó disponiendo de inmediato sus equipos.

—No lo sé —contestó Terry—. Sólo… —no supo qué decir. Cualquier explicación la haría quedar como una loca, y Candy no lo era. Había un poco de locura en su mirada cuando lo miró, pero no era capaz de decir aquello ante la enfermera. La dejó sobre la camilla con mucho cuidado mientras Ludy le buscaba el pulso.

—Entró en shock —contestó Adrián, que los había seguido, en su lugar. Terry lo miró y vio que Adrián lo miraba con muchas preguntas en sus ojos. Lo acusaba, al mismo tiempo. De verdad. ¿Por qué Candy había empezado a actuar así en cuanto lo vio? Ellos nunca habían hablado más que aquella vez de la goma de borrar, y mucho menos había tenido ocasión de hacerle algo por lo que ella pudiera gritar de esa manera. En sus ojos había habido tanto odio, pero a la vez, tanto miedo… Acercó su mano a ella y tomó un mechón de cabello que se salía de la camilla para tocarlo entre sus dedos y tuvo una extraña sensación. Era como la continuación de un sueño que no recordaba haber tenido. Cerró sus ojos respirando profundo. Este encuentro no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado. Hoy había venido dispuesto a todo, a derramar sobre ella todo su encanto, todo su ingenio para atraerla. No había alcanzado siquiera a dirigirle la palabra con normalidad. Se mordió los labios y volvió a mirarla. No importaba qué obstáculo tenía que saltar ahora, ya estaba aquí, la suerte ya estaba echada, y él lo daría todo por ella.

—No —susurró Candy despertando, y Terry se quedó allí, reacio a dejarla—. Por favor no —lloró ella aún con sus ojos cerrados—. No lo hagas.

—Terry —lo llamó Adrián, preocupado y poniéndose a su lado—. De verdad… —la enfermera le tomó el brazo a Candy para rodearlo con el tensiómetro, pero ella lo encogió hacia su pecho y abrió los ojos. Al ver a Terry, se sentó en la camilla de golpe, bajó de ella, pero al estar mareada tropezó con una silla.

—¡Candy! —la llamó Adrián, acercándose.

—No dejes que se me acerque —le pidió Candy poniéndose tras él, pegando la frente en su espalda—. No dejes que me haga nada.

—¿Qué podría hacerte? —preguntó Terry con voz dolida, pero ella empezó a llorar, más dolida aún.

—¿Lo conoces, Candy? —preguntó Adrián, sin moverse. Ella no dijo nada, ni movió la cabeza asintiendo o negando, y Adrián dejó salir el aire—. Déjala, Terry —le pidió.

—No puedo —contestó Terry con los ojos clavados en lo poco que podía ver de ella.

—¿Por qué no? Está visto que huye de ti.

—Pero yo… Candy…

—¡Vete! —gritó ella—. No digas mi nombre. ¡Te odio! Eres un monstruo, ¡un maldito monstruo! —ella no parecía tímida ahora, y mucho menos atemorizada. Se estaba enfrentando a Terry.

—Tal vez me confundes con otra persona, yo no…

—¡Eres tú, fuiste tú! ¡Tú! Tu cara, tu voz, tu asqueroso perfume; ¡eres tú! Vete, que tengo náuseas, y si me das oportunidad, te mataré. ¡Te juro que te mataré!

—¡Por qué! ¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras? ¿Por qué me odias?

—¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así? ¡Te denunciaré a la policía! ¡Te meteré en la cárcel, porque por fin, por fin te encontré!

—¿Tienes un motivo para acusar a Terry de algo ante la policía? —preguntó Adrián con ceño un tanto confuso. Él conocía a Terry, no había nadie más correcto y civil. Puede que no fuera todo sonrisas y derroche de encanto, pero lo creía incapaz de dañar a alguien adrede. Pero la respuesta de Candy fue una risa socarrona.

—¿Que si tengo motivos? Sí. Tengo muchos. Muchos motivos—. Candy tenía el pecho agitado, pero dio unos pasos hacia Terry. Tragó saliva.

Era pequeña, le llegaba debajo del hombro y tenía que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo, pero no se amedentró—. Él… no tiene hermanos gemelos, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—No —contestó Adrián, aún confundido.

—¿Cómo es el nombre de este tipo, Adrián?

—Terry GrandChester —Candy parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿GrandChester?

—Sí. Es el hijo de Richard GradChester. El sumo jefe—. Ella pareció meditar en algo, y sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

—Claro, eso lo explica todo.

—Candy…

—¡Tienes prohibido decir mi nombre, maldito! —la enfermera se tapó la boca ahogando una exclamación. Candy había cogido unas tijeras y las empuñaba contra él, sin embargo, Terry parecía calmado, como si no le atemorizara la pequeña mujer que tenía el coraje de amenazarlo cuando antes se escondió tras otro para no verlo—. No me impresiona tu nombre, ni tu apellido. No me impresiona el poder que tengas. Lo sabía, tenía que ser alguien así, engreído, acostumbrado a tomar las cosas por la fuerza.

—¿Qué tomé de ti? —los ojos de ella se humedecieron, pero no contestó.

—Llama a tus abogados —fue lo que dijo—. Te espera una larga estancia en la cárcel—. Y dicho esto, Candy salió de la enfermería a paso rápido. Iba temblando, con la adrenalina a tope, tan rápido como podía ir e ignorando las miradas curiosas de algunos. Se acercó a su escritorio y cogió su bolso, y dentro buscó su teléfono. Ignoró los mensajes y correos y de inmediato llamó a Telma.

—Más te vale que sea algo importante, bruja. Voy de camino a una reunión —contestó ella.

—Encontré al monstruo, Telma —contestó Candy, y no pudo evitarlo, así que, sollozando, siguió—. Al hombre que me hizo eso, en la fiesta. Lo encontré.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Telma deteniéndose bruscamente en su camino.

—Segura. Muy segura.

—¿Quién es? —Al escuchar su risa un tanto enloquecida, Telma empezó a preocuparse—. Nena, ¿quién es?

—El hijo de mi jefe. El hijo de Ruchard GrandChester .

—Mierda.

—Dime que aun así podemos meterlo en la cárcel.

—Podemos —contestó Telma—. Claro que podemos.

Terry siguió mirando la puerta por donde había salido Candy, allí, clavado en su sitio. Ella había sonado muy segura de sí misma cuando lo miraba fijamente, lo acusaba y lo amenazaba. Lo amenazaba no sólo con esas tijeras, sino con meterlo a la cárcel, y en su rostro había quedado patente la intención de herirlo de verdad si tan sólo pestañeaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué ese odio en sus ojos? ¿Por qué la cárcel?

—¿Qué le hiciste, Terry? —escuchó la voz de Adrián, y él salió poco a poco de ese trance en el que había entrado.

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté qué le hiciste. Amenaza con meterte a la cárcel.

—Yo… no lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Crees que el odio que derramó aquí, ante ti, fue fingido? —Terry siguió meneando su cabeza. No. Ese odio no había sido fingido, había sido puro, verdadero, y eso lo estaba matando. Miró a Adrián fijamente a los ojos, y éste parpadeó un poco al verlo así.

—Nunca le hice daño —dijo Terry—. Cómo podría hacerle daño, cuando yo… —se quedó en silencio.

Adrián tomó aire antes de preguntar:

—¿Ella… te gusta? —el pecho de Terry se agitó. ¿Gustarle? Esa palabra era tan plana…

—No era así como imaginaba nuestro encuentro —sonrió, pero era una sonrisa llena de dolor—. Sabía que no sería sencillo, pero jamás imaginé… Ella… debe estar confundiéndome. Yo jamás le quitaría nada. Por el contrario… Adrián se acercó a él y respiró profundo.

—¿Crees que deberías esperar a ver con qué te acusa?

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —Adrián se cruzó de brazos.

—La verdad, no lo sé. Parece que; con sólo acercarte a ella activas a la fiera que lleva dentro—. Terry caminó por el interior de la enfermería dando pasos inseguros. Ludy ya no estaba; al parecer, Adrián la había mandado fuera sin que él se diera cuenta. Adrián respiró profundo y se acercó a la puerta.

—Intentaré hablar con ella, a ver qué información puedo sacar —Terry no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirando a ninguna parte—. Cálmate. Tal vez sólo sea algo… sin importancia. Un malentendido que pueda solucionarse.

—Tal vez, tal vez —susurró Terry, y Adrián salió al fin de la enfermería dejándolo solo.

Terry quedó allí, rodeado aún de los gritos de Candy, de su odio, de sus acusaciones. Todavía no tenía claro de qué lo acusaba, pero no cabía duda de que era algo grave, y no sin importancia como había dicho Adrián. La empresa se había enfrentado una que otra vez a acusaciones, nunca había sufrido ningún escándalo grave, pero sí había habido clientes inconformes, pleitos por alguna cosa. No sabía si tal vez se debía a eso. Tal vez su familia, o su empresa, había dañado a la de Candy por alguna razón. No, lo dudaba, lo dudaba seriamente. No sólo porque su padre no cometía tales actos, ni ninguno de los directivos, o él, sino porque el odio de Candy no venía de algo comercial o empresarial. Su odio era personal. Y ella no había sabido su nombre o su apellido antes de odiarlo. Lo odiaba antes de saber quién era. "Tu cara, tu voz, tu asqueroso perfume", había dicho ella. Salió de la enfermería y caminó hacia la oficina de Adrián, pero ella ya no estaba por allí. Fue a los cubículos donde estaban los ayudantes y pasantes, pero no estaba ahí tampoco.

—Cálmate —le pidió Telma a Candy, pasándole un pañuelo de papel. Ambas estaban sentadas ante una pequeña mesa redonda de un café que a esa hora estaba muy solo. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse allí y discutir el paso a seguir.

Candy tomó el pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas. Respiraba profundamente intentando calmarse. Era extraña la mezcla de odio y miedo, pero al final, había podido más el odio. Todavía no se había podido creer que lo amenazara con unas tijeras. Él no se había defendido, aunque tampoco había hecho nada por intimidarla. Sólo se había quedado allí, mirándola como un idiota

—. ¿Entonces dice que no sabe qué motivo tienes para denunciarlo? —Candy asintió—. Hay que ver si es cínico. Ya lo enterraremos. Llamé a una amiga y nos hemos puesto de acuerdo—. Telma cogió las carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa. Todo este tiempo, Candy había guardado muy bien estos papeles, eran las copias de la denuncia a la policía, los exámenes médicos y todas las pruebas que había podido reunir después de su tragedia con la esperanza de algún día hallar al culpable y hacerlo pagar.

—¿No te dijo nada tu madre por llegar temprano?

—No estaba —contestó Candy con voz nasal—. Salió con Santiago—. Los ojos de Candy se humedecieron de nuevo al pensar en su hijo, el hijo que había tenido de ese hombre. Ahora entendía por qué sus ojos eran así, por qué su estatura, por qué Richard GrandChester se le había parecido a alguien muy querido. Claro, era el abuelo de su hijo.

—No te angusties. El que debe estar temblando ahora es él. No tiene escapatoria. Si de casualidad intenta usar su poder para evadir las consecuencias, ah, lo llevaremos a la vergüenza pública con un escándalo.

—Tendrías que llevarme también a mí a dicho escándalo.

—No, tú no te preocupes. Rico o no, ese hombre la pagará. Una vez me juré que lo hundiría en la cárcel o tendría que dejar la carrera de leyes; no pienso dejar mi trabajo, así que, tranquila—. Candy asintió.

Terry no pudo trabajar tranquilo el resto del día. No pudo concentrarse en nada. Él había pensado que este sería un día muy feliz, pero, todo lo contrario; estaba siendo una pesadilla.

—Escuché que hubo un escándalo aquí esta mañana —dijo Richard entrando a su oficina, encontrándolo frente a una mesa de dibujo con un plano dispuesto y un lápiz en la mano, pero sin hacer nada, realmente—. Y estuviste justo en medio —siguió él tomando una silla para sentarse—. ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?

—Terry bajó la mirada y permaneció en silencio

—. ¿Te peleaste con alguno de los arquitectos?

—Terry lo miró al fin. Él nunca se peleaba con los arquitectos. Tenía su equipo de trabajo como cualquier otro, y tal vez no era su mejor amigo, ni el más simpático, ni los invitaba a una cerveza de vez en cuando como sí hacía Adrián para mejorar lo que él llamaba "ambiente de trabajo", pero tampoco se llevaba mal con ninguno. Apostaba que su padre sabía más detalles de los que dejaba entrever.

—¿Qué te han dicho?

—Que una mujer se volvió loca y empezó a gritarte algo. ¿Hiciste algo para provocarla? —Terry respiró profundamente. Ella decía tener motivos, pero él los desconocía por completo. ¿Qué podía decirle a su padre?

—No lo sé —dijo lanzando el lápiz en la mesa y dando vueltas por el estudio, que era amplio, de paredes y muebles blancos, con un cielo raso y suelo en madera oscura—. No sé si le hice algo o no, pero lo cierto es que me odia.

—¿Quién era ella?

—Candy —contestó Terry—. Candy White —Richard frunció el ceño.

—Conque ella. ¿La conoces de antes? —Terry se recostó en una pared y se cruzó de brazos, Richard lo miró atentamente.

—Sí.

—Cuéntame.

—Pero nunca traté con ella. Es decir… yo la conocía, pero ella a mí no.

—Está visto que sí. Si te acusa de algo, es que te conoce.

—No entiendo de qué. Dejé de verla después del accidente. Hasta hace poco, que la vi de nuevo en un restaurante, y luego anoche, en la exposición de arte; pero en ninguna de las dos ocasiones cruzamos palabras.

—Entonces la conociste en la universidad antes de eso, ¿eh? Mmm —Terry miró a su padre.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Ella te gustaba—. Eso no era una pregunta, sino la afirmación de un hecho, y Terry sonrió meneando su cabeza y mirando a través del ventanal de su oficina.

—¿Cómo es que todos llegáis tan fácilmente a esa conclusión?

—Por la forma en que pronuncias su nombre, tal vez.

—¿Qué?

—Estás afectado por todo esto, ¿no?

—Claro que sí. Amenazó con meterme a la cárcel, acusarme de algo ante la policía.

—¿De verdad no tienes idea de qué pueda tener contra ti?

—Papá, ¿crees que, si lo supiera, no estaría haciendo algo ya? —Richard se encogió de hombros—. No tengo idea. Nunca le hice nada. Si acaso la saludé en el pasado, no creo que haya sido algo que ella pudiera recordar con tanto odio. Nunca hice ni planeé nada que pudiera hacerle daño a ella, o a su familia. ¿Por qué, si, por el contrario, era una mujer que me…? Dios, ¿qué tiene contra mí?

—Entonces, tal vez está usándote para algo.

—No, ella no es capaz de eso.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque su odio era mortal, visceral, papá —contestó Terry con voz algo quebrada—. No hay actriz que pueda poner tanto veneno en una amenaza. No es posible. Me habría matado si tan sólo hubiese pestañeado. Te lo juro. Yo… nunca me sentí así.

—Entonces, tal vez de verdad debas llamar a tu abogado—. Terry cerró los ojos con fuerza. No dijo ni contestó nada a las palabras de su padre.

En cuanto Richard salió de la oficina, Terry volvió a la de Mayra.

—Tú otra vez, ¿eh? —le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Necesito la dirección de Candy.

—Imagino que hablas de la dirección de su residencia.

—Mayra, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Necesito recordarte que eso es información confidencial?

—¿Tengo que jurarte por mi madre que no es para nada malo?

—Podrían despedirme si…

—¡No te despedirá nadie! ¡Por favor, Mayra!

—Vale, vale. Tengo tu palabra —Mayra tecleó algo en su ordenador y acto seguido, escribió en un papel—. Ten —dijo ella, pasándoselo. Sin pérdida de tiempo, Terry lo tomó y lo guardó.

—Gracias —le dijo cuando salía. Mayra se mordió los labios un tanto preocupada. El estoico hijo del jefe estaba mostrando demasiado interés en una simple empleada. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos?

Candy llegó al edificio donde desde hacía cinco años residía con su familia sintiéndose mortalmente cansada. Había sido un día muy difícil. Después de salir del edificio de la empresa, había ido directamente con Telma, y había estado con ella ultimando detalles hasta hacía poco. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y se moría por darse una ducha y tirarse en la cama hasta mañana. No quería saber nada del mundo de alrededor. Muy pronto, tal vez hoy mismo, la policía iría a buscar a Terry GrandChester. Después de dar todos los detalles y pruebas, Telma le había garantizado que no sería una simple citación para un interrogatorio, sino una detención inmediata. Ellas tenían todas las de ganar.

Pero entonces, a unos pocos metros de la entrada de su edificio, él apareció de la nada. La había estado esperando al interior de su coche y ahora estaba aquí, a unos pocos metros de ella. Oh, Dios mío. ¡Le iba a atacar de nuevo! Miró alrededor, y no la tranquilizó mucho saber que en la esquina había una cámara de circuito cerrado de televisión perteneciente al edificio donde vivía.

—Candy —dijo él acercándose unos pasos. Al ver que ella retrocedía, se detuvo. Candy palpó en su bolso buscando algo que le sirviera como arma. Aparte del pequeño paraguas que siempre llevaba consigo, no había nada más, así que lo sacó y lo empuñó como si fuera una navaja. Él la miró desconcertado.

—Vine a que hablemos. No te haré nada, te lo juro.

—Eso no lo sé. Eres una bestia; podrías, de un momento a otro, comportarte como tal.

—¡No! Yo jamás te haría daño —ella se echó a reír con una risa socarrona, y no le quitó la mirada de encima ni un momento.

—Si empiezo a gritar, el hombre de seguridad del edificio vendrá aquí de inmediato. Lo sabes.

—No te voy a hacer daño. Sólo quiero saber qué sucede. ¿Por qué me odias?

—¿Te parece poco lo que me hiciste?

—¿Qué te hice?

—¿Y vas a hacer como que no recuerdas nada? ¿Qué tipo de bestia cínica eres?

—Te juro por mi vida que no sé de qué me hablas. Te lo juro, Candy.

—¡No digas mi nombre! —Gritó ella entre dientes—. Odio que digas mi nombre. Odio mi nombre en tu boca. ¡Odio que me mires así! —Terry tragó saliva y elevó sus manos mostrándole a ella sus palmas. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Dime por qué. Por favor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Tan ebrio estabas?

—¿Qué?

—Cómo envidio tú… tranquilidad. Ya habría querido yo todos estos años haberlo olvidado. Pero no. Me persigue, me agobia en sueños. ¡Ha arruinado mi vida, y es tu culpa! —Él guardó silencio, consciente de que cada vez que decía algo ella se alteraba más—. La policía te capturará, tal vez esta misma noche. Tal vez ya te estén buscando —él la miró interrogante—. A ti —rio ella—, un niño rico. Tarde o temprano todos pagamos lo que hacemos—. Él abrió su boca para decir algo, pero entonces la vio acercarse a él con la misma sonrisa en el rostro y apuntándole con su paraguas—. ¿Sabes lo que les hacen a los violadores en la cárcel?

Terry abrió grandes sus ojos. ¿Violador?

—¿De qué… de qué estás hablando?

—Ah, ¿empiezas a asustarte? —ella agitó su cabeza y se puso ambas manos en la cintura, sonriendo como si no se lo pudiera creer. Ahora ya no parecía asustada, estaba sacando valentía de su propia amenaza—. Vale, te seguiré el rollo. Sólo ten en cuenta que eso de allí es una cámara de seguridad —señaló ella, pero él no se giró—. No me puedes hacer nada. En fin… —lo miró de nuevo, y a causa de la escasa luz no pudo ver que él temblaba, tan tenso como estaba.

—Dime, Can… —se interrumpió al ver que estuvo a punto de decir de nuevo su nombre.

—En esa fiesta… La dichosa fiesta de graduación —Terry dio un paso atrás.

¿Qué sabía ella de esa fiesta? La fiesta donde él casi fue asesinado—. El claro de la arboleda que estaba a un lado de la finca—. Él ahora no estaba respirando siquiera. A su mente vino la imagen de su sueño. Un bosque encantado, ella en medio—. Estaba buscando a mi amiga, porque la había perdido de vista —la voz de ella estaba quebrada ahora, y la vio secarse una lágrima—. Te acercaste y… me atacaste —una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y Terry sintió que no sólo había dejado de respirar, también su corazón había dejado de latir— Me atacaste —repitió ella mirándolo con sumo rencor, pero también llena de dolor—. Me violaste.

—No —dijo él, y fue más como un susurro impregnado de incredulidad, un ruego y la débil esperanza de que esto fuera una simple pesadilla.

—Yo no te hice nada nunca…

—No, no…

—Pero tú me atacaste. Allí, entre los árboles.

—Candy, no… —él había retrocedido hasta chocar con su propio coche, que estaba detrás. Al verlo así, Candy frunció el ceño. Él estaba temblando, parecía tener dificultades para respirar.

—Tengo las evidencias médicas —dijo ella con voz un poco más segura—. Tengo incluso tu ADN—. Él meneaba la cabeza, y le escuchó lo que pareció ser un sollozo—. He tenido que esperar todos estos años, pero al fin te encontré. Por eso, Terry GradChester, te pudrirás en la cárcel. Te pudrirás allí. Él elevó ambas manos y las apoyó en su frente haciendo presión sobre ella.

—No es cierto. Estás mintiendo.

—¡Cómo quisiera que todo fuera una mentira! —Gritó ella a voz en cuello—. ¡Cada noche de mi vida después de eso, no sabes lo que he llorado y lo que he deseado nunca haber ido a ese lugar! ¡Pero desear retroceder el tiempo no sirve de nada, sobre todo cuando te toca seguir viviendo con las consecuencias! ¡Te odio, te odio, TE ODIO!!!

—No, por favor…

—Ah, ¿ahora me suplicas a mí? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que yo te supliqué a ti? ¡¡Te rogué!! —volvió a gritar ella—. Viéndome vencida por tu fuerza, te rogué, pensando en que tal vez tenías corazón. No tienes. Fue inútil. ¿Por qué me hiciste eso, siendo que yo no te había hecho nada a ti? Por qué, dime—. Él dobló su cintura y rugió. Su grito irrumpió en la noche y Candy retrocedió un paso mirándolo un poco sorprendida. Él cayó de rodillas en el suelo, mirando el suelo y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos; se estaba comportando como si apenas se estuviera enterando. Y no sólo eso, como si la noticia lo estuviera devastando. Respiró profundo y se secó las lágrimas, recobrando un poco la compostura.

—Es inútil que pidas perdón, si eso pensabas hacer —dijo ella avanzando hacia su edificio. Se detuvo un momento y lo miró allí, doblado y llorando—. Es tu turno de sufrir ahora. Tal vez hay justicia en el mundo, después de todo. Lárgate, o llamaré a la policía ahorrándoles el tener que buscarte. Candy siguió su camino hasta el edificio, y una vez allí corrió al ascensor, como si estuviera escondiéndose de una grave amenaza que la perseguía.

Terry se quedó allí, arrodillado en el suelo y con la espalda doblada. Tenía la respiración agitada, y de su boca y su garganta no paraban de salir sollozos. Esto era una pesadilla. ¡Era una pesadilla, era una pesadilla! No era cierto.

Él jamás, jamás le habría hecho algo así. ¡Jamás! Él en sus cinco sentidos no, pensó. Pero alguien que está drogado con mil pastillas a la vez, tanto que estuvo a punto de morir, sí. La imagen de su sueño donde ella estaba en medio de una arboleda vino otra vez. Rosas no, Espinas. Esa noche, él le había dado las más ponzoñosas espinas.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Él lo había hecho, aunque ahora no lo recordaba, aunque ahora ni siquiera quería verlo.

—No—. Volvió a llorar—. No, Candy, no. No. No. Volvió a mirar al edificio deseando llamarla para que viniera y le dijera que todo había sido mentira, pero ya ella no estaba por allí. Por favor, ven aquí, quiso decir; por favor, no me dejes en este infierno.

Continuará...


	5. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 6

CAPÍTULO 6.

Candy se asomó a través de la ventana de Felipe, que era la que daba hacia la calle, para mirar abajo y lo vio allí. Seguía en el suelo, sin moverse, y estuvo muy tentada de llamar a la policía.

—¿Qué haces, mami? —preguntó Santiago entrando a la habitación, y Candy se giró a mirarlo. Le tendió una mano y el niño acudió a ella. Sin pensarlo mucho, lo abrazó apretándolo fuertemente en su pecho—. ¿Estás enferma? —preguntó el niño cuando la escuchó sollozar. ¿Cómo podía decirle ella lo que en verdad sentía? Le besó la cabeza y le tomó el rostro, dándose cuenta de que todos esos rasgos de su hijo que ella no había logrado encontrar en su familia, venían del hombre que estaba allá abajo.

—Estoy bien, mi amor —le dijo—. Es sólo que te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Ah, qué bueno. Nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo.

—No se me olvida —sonrió Santiago como si no se explicara tanto amor de repente.

Terry no cayó en la cuenta de que algunas personas pasaban por la calle y se lo quedaban mirando con curiosidad. Estaba recostado en el coche y sentado en el suelo reteniendo las ganas de seguir gritando y negando la realidad. Pero negarlo no traería a Candy de vuelta, no lo llevaría atrás en el tiempo a cuando le entregó el dibujo de rosas y la vio mirarlo con una sonrisa, mientras en su propio corazón sonaban violines, tambores y redobles. No podría. Su cabeza ahora mismo era un remolino de pensamientos. Culpa, dolor, ira, incredulidad, y más dolor. No sabía cuál empezar a analizar primero porque tampoco tenía la fuerza, y mientras tanto seguía allí, en el suelo, mirando al vacío y con manos temblorosas. En su oído y sus retinas sólo aparecía Candy acusándolo. Monstruo, bestia cínica, violador. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta del coche abriéndola con mano temblorosa.

La noche era fría, y una fina llovizna empezó a caer, pero él no se percató de eso. Se sentó frente al volante. Restos y retazos de su conversación con ella llegaban en oleadas, y por fin, el arquitecto que había en él intentó ponerlas en orden y darles una forma a los sucesos. Él había ido a esa fiesta, según el testimonio de los asistentes que lo vieron. Bebió una lata de cerveza que Andrés o Guillermo le habían dado. En la lata había pastillas sintéticas de estimulantes, sedantes, alucinógenos. Entonces, tal vez vio a Candy y… No, no, no. No era capaz de llegar allí. Tenía la esperanza de que aún en el peor de sus momentos de alucinación, de embriaguez, de lo que sea, Candy habría sido su faro de luz en medio de la tormenta. ¿La había golpeado, la había maltratado? ¿La había amenazado con tal de conseguir su objetivo? ¿Él, con esas manos, esa boca y todo su cuerpo? Sintió náuseas, y se recostó en el asiento respirando agitadamente. "Me atacaste", había dicho ella. ¿La había atacado, golpeado, arrinconado, usando su fuerza para reducirla y abusar de ella? De su boca salió un sollozo de odio hacia sí mismo, y sin mirar atentamente a lo que hacía, metió la llave del coche y salió de allí. ¿Podría culpar de esto a Andrés y Guillermo también? Pisó el acelerador sintiendo que lloraba otra vez. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así? ¿Lo excusaba el haber estado bajo el efecto de las drogas? No, porque el instinto de un hombre debía ser proteger a su mujer bajo cualquier circunstancia. Él en cambio, la había violado. Maldita bestia, se dijo entonces a sí mismo. Maldito monstruo. Si Candy lo odiaba por el resto de la eternidad, habría sido, de todos modos, la mitad del tiempo que él se odiaría a sí mismo.

Richard cortó su quinto intento de comunicarse con su hijo sintiéndose ya preocupado. Miró a Ellynor, que se hallaba sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala de espera. Viviana estaba en labor de parto, Roberto estaba en la sala con ella, acompañándola, y Terry no estaba aquí. Era extraño que no contestara su llamada. Después de lo sucedido hacía cinco años, muchas cosas habían cambiado en la vida de su hijo, muchas, y una de ellas era que jamás ignoraba una llamada de sus padres.

—¿No te contesta? —preguntó Ellynor.

—Iré a su casa —contestó Richard.

—No exageres. A lo mejor está con… Kelly. ¿Quién sabe? —Richard frunció el ceño. Dudaba que estuviera con Kelly, sobre todo por el incidente de hoy con la chica nueva, ¿Y si estaba con ella? No le había quedado duda de que en el pasado su hijo había estado enamorado de ella, y al parecer, aún ahora. Y no había nada más persistente en el mundo que un hombre enamorado, suspiró.

—No tardaré —dijo, y tomó su abrigo, se acercó a su mujer y le dio un beso.

Llegó pronto al edifico donde vivía Terry desde hacía dos años. Había sido uno diseñado por él, cada apartamento, y el pent-house. Su hijo habitaba uno bastante modesto en el piso diez. No había conseguido convencerlo de tomar el pent-house, y eso no se lo explicaba. Había acostumbrado a sus hijos a lo mejor, a las viviendas espaciosas, pero al parecer, Terry era feliz aquí. El conserje le confirmó que Terry había llegado hacía más de dos horas, solo, y Richard se encaminó al ascensor preguntándose por qué no cogía sus llamadas. Intentaron comunicarse con él a través del interfono, pero a este tampoco atendía.

—¿Está seguro de que en verdad mi hijo entró?

—Señor, lo llamé para entregarle su correspondencia, pero él no me escuchó, sólo entró—. Richard hizo una mueca y se encaminó al ascensor. Una vez arriba, llamó a la puerta, pero ésta se abrió por sí misma. Dentro todo estaba oscuro.

—¿Terry? —llamó. Buscó el interruptor de la luz en la pared, pero ésta no se encendió—. ¿Terry? —volvió a llamar, sintiéndose preocupado. Buscó en su teléfono la linterna y alumbró el camino. Entonces sí se preocupó. Los muebles estaban volcados, los cuadros torcidos y algunos caídos. Las figuras de cerámica, los cristales, las lámparas, todo estaba roto y en el suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —exclamó—. ¡Terry! —lo buscó en la habitación, y la luz de ésta sí se encendió. Lo encontró sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama y la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —corrió a él y lo tocó. No encontró signos de fiebre, ni nada anormal. Él respiraba, estaba vivo, al menos.

—¿Hijo? —lo llamó.

—Déjame, papá —le pidió Terry.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te peleaste con alguien? —Terry no contestó. Richard se sentó en el suelo a su lado, respirando profundo, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Algo verdaderamente terrible debió haber sucedido para que él se comportara así, para que hubiese entrado hecho una furia y atacado los muebles de la casa.

Ni Viviana ni Terry tenían por costumbre romper cosas cuando se enfadaban. Se preciaba de haber educado bien a sus hijos, ellos no hacían berrinches. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba todo así? Terry siguió en silencio, y Richard lo vio temblar.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas qué sucede. Tu hermana está dando a luz, ¿sabes? Deberías estar allí, ¿no deseas conocer a tu sobrina? —Terry siguió guardando silencio, como si sólo hubiese escuchado hablar del tiempo—. No comprendo qué te pasa, y no podré ayudarte si no me dices qué es.

—No puedes ayudarme.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Lo sé. No puedes ayudarme—. Richard frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarlo. Respiró profundo y preguntó:

—Hablaste con ella, ¿verdad? —lo vio ponerse tenso. Sí, esto tenía que ver con ella—. Vamos, ¿qué pudo salir tan mal? —preguntó con voz sonriente que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, pero al ver que él sólo se tensaba más, empezó a preocuparse—. Ella… dijo que te acusaría ante la policía. Terry, háblame de ello, por Dios. ¿Es tan malo? Terry al fin elevó la vista a su padre. Tenía los ojos rojos, anegados en lágrimas, y entre dientes dijo:

—Es peor. Es mucho peor de lo que podrías imaginar. Maldita sea, papá. Debí morir esa noche. Así, jamás habría pasado, jamás…

—No digas tonterías…

—Jamás le habría hecho tanto daño —siguió él—, y este sentimiento habría muerto puro, al menos para mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Cómo pude? —dijo él entre dientes y moviéndose hasta ponerse en pie—. ¿Cómo fui capaz? ¡Yo la amaba! Yo daba la vida por ella, ¡la daba de verdad! Estaba tan enamorado que dibujar rosas era el mejor modo de pasar mi tiempo libre. Pensar en ella, imaginar lo que hablaríamos cuando al fin me pudiera acercar. Descubrir si al sonreír de verdad sus ojos se iluminaban. ¿Cómo sería… cómo sería besarla? Eso me preguntaba. Dios, cómo pude.

Richard sólo pudo arrugar su frente y ponerse en pie para seguirlo con la mirada mientras él caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Se suponía que mi amor la arroparía —siguió Terry con voz rota y dolida—, la confortaría, sería su refugio. Se supone que yo sería para ella un alivio, un escondite, no que le causaría la peor pesadilla. Yo deseaba ser su… apoyo, el amor de su vida… y me convertí en… el monstruo de sus pesadillas.

—Vas a tener que explicarme eso —preguntó Richard, confundido—. ¿Por qué serías tú el monstruo de las pesadillas de Candy? Terry se apoyó en un mueble de su habitación dándole a él la espalda y miró al suelo.

—Porque… porque esa noche, la noche de la fiesta… yo… —se le quebró la voz, y tuvo que controlar la respiración. De todos modos, su voz fue sólo un susurro cuando dijo: —yo abusé de ella, papá.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Richard.

—Tiene pruebas —siguió Terry, y Richard sólo pudo ver su espalda temblorosa—. Tiene mi ADN.

—No, no. Espera. No entiendo una mierda. Tú eres incapaz de hacer algo así. ¡Lo eres! —él se giró para mirar a su padre y sonrió.

—No soy tan incapaz, si de hecho lo hice.

—¡No! ¡No! Me niego a creerlo—. Terry volvió a darle la espalda a su padre—. Espera —volvió a decir Richard, tratando de razonar y poner en orden sus ideas—. ¿Hablas de la noche esa en que te drogaron? —pasaron varios segundos hasta que Terry asintió—. No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó en todas esas horas. ¡Esto podría ser una patraña! —Terry respiró profundo apretando fuertemente en sus manos el mueble en el que se apoyaba. Una patraña. Ojalá lo fuera.

—Candy me denunció ante la policía, papá.

—¡Ah, Dios!

—Dice que tiene las de ganar. Dice que tiene pruebas contundentes. Está segura de que me pudriré en la cárcel.

—¡A lo mejor fue otra persona! ¿Quién sabe? ¿No podría ser ella aprovechada? Tal vez está intentando sacar dinero de lo que te sucedió —Terry se echó a reír. No, no era así. Ya antes había establecido que el odio de Candy no podía ser fingido, era verdadero, mortal, visceral. Ahora comprendía por qué, pero comprenderlo sólo hacía que le doliera más.

—Lo siento, papá —dijo Terry en un susurro—. Te he causado tantos problemas.

—No digas eso. Dios, Terry, ¿estás asumiendo que eres culpable antes siquiera de analizar la situación?

—Ya he analizado la situación —contestó Terry con voz un poco más tranquila.

—Entonces… ¿lo recuerdas?

—No.

—Pues para mí, todo es una mentira.

—En cualquier momento llegará la policía…

—¡No irás a la cárcel, maldita sea! ¡Un hijo mío no pondrá un pie en un lugar de esos! —Richard tomó su teléfono.

Terry lo escuchó hablar con Vivas, el abogado de la compañía y la familia, uno muy duro de pelar y que los había ayudado antes en lo concerniente a esa noche maldita. Terry se sentó de nuevo en el suelo al pie de la cama sintiéndose cansado, cansado en todos los modos en que un hombre podía estarlo. Richard dio vueltas mientras hablaba, y Terry se mantuvo en silencio. Cerró sus ojos sin poder evitar que otra lágrima rodara por su cara. No había ni un solo pensamiento que le hiciera a sí mismo eximirse de semejante culpa. No había ningún soplo de consuelo en nada de lo que su padre le dijera. Si el abogado iba a pelear, si conseguía librarlo de la prisión, nada conseguiría lavar su corazón. Fuera a donde fuera, la culpa lo perseguiría, el saber que había destruido lo más hermoso que jamás hubo en su vida lo carcomería por siempre. Ese sería su castigo más cruel.

Richard tuvo que ver, con mucha impotencia, cómo la policía llegaba para llevarse a su hijo.

En concesión a que no era un ciudadano cualquiera, le permitieron vestirse con ropa abrigada y botas. Iría a un sitio frío y hostil. Terry se quitó el reloj y todas las prendas de valor y los dejó en manos de su padre, que seguía discutiendo con la policía tratando de impedir que se lo llevaran, al tiempo que le gritaba a su abogado que moviera el culo para que esto no sucediera. Fue inútil, y la policía se llevó a Terry con las manos atadas al frente con unas esposas. Todo un delincuente. El conserje del edificio vio pasmado toda la escena. Algunos vecinos que estaban por allí se dieron cuenta, y los que lo conocían, sólo pudieron llevarse las manos a la boca. Nunca hubieran imaginado que eran vecinos de un delincuente.

Terry iba en silencio. Entró a la parte trasera del coche patrulla y lo único que le dolió en el momento fue mirar a su padre. En la vida, no había hecho más que preocupar a sus padres.

—Ya se lo han llevado —le dijo Telma a Candy entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta. Candy se movió en la cama y tomó en brazos a Santiago, que se había dormido en su regazo mientras le leía un cuento, para llevarlo a su cama. Pesaba, pero consiguió acostarlo.

—Qué bien —susurró ella sin mirarla.

—A pesar de que es el hijo de un hombre rico y todo eso, la policía actuó rápido. Es increíble. Yo creí que nos pondrían trabas, que pedirían más pruebas… pero como teníamos todos los papeles… Habrá que hacer una prueba de ADN con Santiago… —Candy la miró al fin.

—No quiero a ese hombre cerca de mi hijo.

—No tiene que estar cerca para hacer la prueba. Los médicos certificaron plenamente que Santi es producto de… eso, así que él será nuestra mejor arma para terminar de hundirlo—. Candy arrugó su entrecejo al escuchar eso. No le gustaba cómo sonaba.

—Todo lo que quiero es que ese hombre pague.

—Y pagará —dijo Telma, sentándose en la cama de Candy—. ¿Estás bien? —ella negó.

—Él… estuvo aquí hace un rato.

—¿Qué? ¿Estuvo aquí? ¿Llamaste a la policía?

—No.

—¿A qué vino?

—Quería… quería hablar conmigo.

—¿De qué? ¿A convencerte de que no lo denuncies? ¡Demasiado tarde!

—No, no vino a eso… Parece que… él no recuerda lo que pasó.

—¡Qué estupidez! ¿Va a usar eso como defensa? ¡Muy idiota! Que no lo recuerde no indica que no lo hizo, si es que es verdad y no lo recuerda. ¿Cómo podría un hombre olvidar algo así? —Telma miró a Candy, que, con movimientos lentos, como si estuviera muy cansada, se sentaba a su lado en la cama—. ¿Estás bien? Pobrecita. Tener que verlo y hablar con él debió ser horrible para ti—. Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Fue horrible, sí. Pero tengo la sensación de que fue más horrible para él —Telma se alejó un poco para ver mejor a su amiga.

—¿Estás simpatizando con él?

—¡Claro que no!

—Muy bien. No me asustes, porque lo hundiremos, y si tú vacilas una sola vez, estamos perdidas.

—No vacilaré. Haré que ese hombre pague.

—¿Ya se lo has dicho a tus padres? —Candy asintió—. Lo saben papá y mamá. Felipe… nunca le dije nada, no tiene sentido contárselo ahora—. Telma suspiró.

—¿Y qué harás con tu trabajo?

—Eso es lo que me duele, pero tengo que dejarlo.

—Ya encontrarás en otro lado.

—No será tan fácil, pero no te preocupes, Telma. No me rendiré.

—Yo sé que no. En todo caso, ahí estaré yo para impedirte que lo hagas—. Candy sonrió, pero de pronto una lágrima bajó por su mejilla—. No llores.

—Es sólo que… he tenido que revivir ese momento. Verlo, hablar con ese hombre… me sentí de nuevo allí, en ese lugar. Sentí de nuevo el miedo, la impotencia… —Telma pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amiga.

—Enfréntalo. Es la única manera que conseguirás para vencer ese miedo. Enfréntalo y véncelo. Imagina que él es una cucaracha, y que tú usas unas botas de suela muy dura —Candy no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.

—Sí, es una buena imagen.

Terry escuchó el ruido metálico de la reja al cerrarse en su espalda, pero ni eso lo conmovió. Desde hacía un rato, todos sus sentidos y emociones estaban adormecidos. No podía sentir nada, ni siquiera podía sentir temor de estar aquí en un espacio tan reducido, maloliente, donde había otras dos personas que lo miraron con un particular interés en su chaqueta y sus zapatos. En

—Mira —dijo uno de los hombres—. Un niño bonito —el otro se echó a reír entre dientes. Sin prestarles atención, Terry caminó hacia una de las paredes, y dejándose caer poco a poco, se sentó en el suelo.

—¿Qué hiciste, preciosura? —preguntó uno de los hombres acercándose a él.

—Pero, ¿qué podría hacer alguien como él? —dijo el otro—. ¡Los ricos no hacen nada malo! ¿Robar? No lo necesitan, ¡ellos tienen todo! ¿Matar? ¡Para qué! ¡Eso ensuciaría sus manos! —se rieron a coro y Terry no pestañeó siquiera, como si no los escuchara.

—Como sea, estás aquí y eso te pone en el mismo nivel que nosotros. Me gusta tu chaqueta.

Terry recordó que Viviana le había contado que lo habían encontrado sin su reloj ni la hermosa chaqueta de cuero que había llevado a la fiesta esa vez. Tal vez ellos mismos, Andrés y Guillermo, le habían quitado todo lo de valor, incluso el poco efectivo que había llevado consigo. Le habían quitado todo, pensó. Incluso su dignidad. Elevó la mirada al par de hombres que lo miraban con expectativa, casi deseando que el niño bonito les diera pelea. Pero Terry sólo se movió para quitarse la chaqueta y tirarla al suelo. A continuación, se quitó también los zapatos y quedó en calcetines.

—Coged todo —dijo—. No me importa. Uno de ellos, sin perder el tiempo, cogió la chaqueta, y el otro los zapatos. Empezaron a discutir por las prendas e incluso a pelearse. El guarda tuvo que venir y golpear los barrotes de la reja con su porra y callarlos. Terry volvió a meter la cabeza entre las rodillas, en silencio y sin hacer un solo sonido.

— ¡Mi hijo jamás haría algo así! ¡No sería capaz! No es un santo, pero sí que estoy segura de que jamás lastimaría a una mujer. Y menos de esa manera. ¡Por Dios!

—Eso lo sabemos tú y yo. Pero incluso él duda. —Estaba bajo el efecto de esas drogas —dijo Ellynor caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa. Ya había nacido Perla, la hija de Viviana y Roberto, y habían vuelto a casa para descansar, lo cual se había hecho imposible con la actual cadena de acontecimientos—. ¡Dios mío! Mi hijo en una celda Richard, tenemos que hacer algo.

—Ya llamé a Vivas. Lo puse al tanto de todo y ya está trabajando en este asunto.

—¿Podemos ir a verlo? —Richard meneó la cabeza.

—Creo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

—¡Hasta mañana!

—Bueno, hasta dentro de unas horas —dijo, mirando su reloj. Respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos—. Saldremos de esta —prometió. Mi hijo es inocente, lo sé. Ellynor caminó a él y lo abrazó.

El resultado de la prueba de ADN, que había dado positivo. Bajo estas luces, todo se complicaba para Terry GrandChester, y Telma sonreía al sentir que podía saborear la victoria. Nada podría salvar a este hombre de la cárcel. Lamentablemente, lo máximo que podían darle de cárcel serían tres años, ya que las pruebas mostraban que no había habido agresión, violencia ni degradación. Candy no era una menor de trece años, ni tenía ninguna discapacidad. De hecho, todo estaba al filo de quedar como si sólo hubiese sido un encuentro sexual rudo consentido. Si de casualidad Terry contraatacaba diciendo que ella había consentido el encuentro, estarían en problemas, pues Candy no tenía cómo demostrar lo contrario y sería la palabra del uno contra la del otro.

Telma se encontró con Vivas, el abogado que estaba defendiendo a Terry. Fue preparada para escuchar la propuesta de una negociación, incluso estaba segura de que le propondrían recibir para ella y para Candy una fuerte cantidad de dinero para acallar el asunto, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando lo que escuchó fue que Terry se declararía culpable. Eso dejó a Telma un poco desubicada.

—No he podido convencerlo de lo contrario —dijo el abogado—. Así que es probable que ustedes ganen el caso—. Telma miró al hombre, que parecía más cerca de los cincuenta que de los cuarenta, y entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

—¿Está tratando de ganarse mi simpatía? — Vivas suspiró.

—No. Si es verdad lo del abuso…

—¡Es verdad! —interrumpió Telma casi con un grito. —…tienen toda la razón para estar molestas, y no habrá nada en el mundo que apacigüe su sed de venganza.

—¿Sed de venganza? —volvió a exclamar Telma—. Imagínese que tiene una hija…

—La tengo.

—Y que en una fiesta un malnacido abusa de ella y por eso arruina su vida. ¿Llamaría a eso que siente sed de venganza? Yo lo llamaría más bien justicia.

—Sea lo que sea —siguió el hombre con un suspiro—, hagamos las cosas con transparencia. Es un asunto horrible, la dignidad de dos personas está en juego.

—¿Entonces lo que me pide es que no incluyamos a los medios de comunicación en el proceso?

—Exacto. Contra más discretamente se lleve todo, mejor para los dos—. Telma consideró la propuesta. Candy tampoco quería llegar al escándalo, algo que incluso ella le había propuesto. No podía obrar sin su consentimiento, pero si a mitad de camino las cosas se llegaban a torcer, estaba segura de hacer que Candy cambiara de opinión.

—No incluiré a los medios si se hace justicia.

—Me parece a mí que está usando el término "justicia" un poco a su conveniencia. Cualquier cosa puede pasar antes del fallo del juez.

—No me importará el fallo del juez si éste es justo—. Dándose cuenta de que no llegaría a ninguna parte discutiendo con ella, Vivas se puso en pie respirando profundo.

—Entonces tendré que conformarme con eso.

—Eso parece.

—Bien —el abogado le extendió a Telma su mano, como si estuvieran sellando un trato, y ella, sin vacilar, la estrechó. Era típico de los hombres, sobre todos los que llevaban años en esta carrera, creer que una chica joven como ella se intimidaría ante su experiencia y recorrido. Telma no se dejaría amedrentar por nada, era a su amiga a quien estaba defendiendo esta vez. Ella incluso había desviado la orientación de su carrera con tal de poder litigar en favor de ella y hundir al maldito que le había hecho daño.

—He conseguido una audiencia —le dijo Vivas a Terry, que salió a recibirlo en una pequeña sala donde había sólo una mesa metálica con su par de sillas a juego. Los guardas habían conseguido devolverle su par de botas, pero seguía sin el abrigo. No se había afeitado, y ya se le notaba en su barba áspera. Pero peor que su aspecto, era su mirada. Terry parecía derrotado antes siquiera de iniciar la pelea.

—Una audiencia —repitió Terry con voz áspera—. ¿Eso es bueno?

—En tu caso, es mejor que nada. Candy White presentó la prueba de ADN y es positiva. Eso te ubica a ti en el lugar de los hechos y… en ella—. Terry le dirigió una mirada casi asesina. No le había gustado ni un poco que se expresara de ella así.

—Soy culpable. Eso ya lo sabía.

—Pero hay circunstancias atenuantes —siguió Vivas, a pesar de la mirada que había recibido—. Tú estabas bajo los efectos de esas drogas… y ella podría estar mintiendo.

—¿Mintiendo? ¿La prueba de ADN no es muestra suficiente?

—¿Y si todo fue consentido? Tal vez ella dijo que sí a un encuentro contigo, y ahora está intentando aprovecharse… —se interrumpió ante el golpe que Terry dio a la mesa.

—No hagas eso —susurró Terry.

—Estoy tratando de salvarte.

—No lo hagas con suposiciones como esa. Métete en la cabeza que soy culpable. Lo hice. Me odio por ello, pero lo hice. Ella no está mintiendo, no está fingiendo que me odia y no está buscando mi dinero, sólo quiere hacerme pagar.

—¡Pero tal vez no tengas que pagar! Estando bajo los efectos de las drogas un hombre puede…

—Si este caso te queda grande, entonces ve y busca a otro que sí quiera representarme ante el juez. Yo no apoyaré tus mentiras—. Vivas cerró sus ojos negando, e incluso sonrió.

—No estoy intentando defenderte con mentiras, pero sé un poco justo contigo mismo, Terry, y acepta la ayuda. Tú no recuerdas nada…

—Pero ella sí.

—Pero es una mujer molesta, dolida y herida en su dignidad. Tal vez lo está viendo todo bajo la luz del odio y la vergüenza. Tal vez lo que necesite sea otro cristal, otro punto de vista—. Terry frunció el ceño. Por fin su abogado estaba hablando en un idioma que él entendía. Ciertamente, Candy estaba dolida y herida en su dignidad. Y con toda razón.

—Ella ya habló.

—Sí, pero no lo ha dicho todo. El juez debe escuchar todos los detalles. Tú dices que ella no miente, pues bien, las personas que dicen la verdad no temen dar detalles.

—No cuando los detalles son degradantes para su persona.

—Si ella de verdad quiere justicia, no le importará exponerse un poco. Si hay una sola mentira en su testimonio lo sabremos, pero si ella dice la verdad, llegaremos al fondo de la cuestión. Terry apretó sus dientes, reconociendo que el abogado tenía razón al menos en eso. Odiaba tener que poner a Candy contra las cuerdas sólo para encontrar un poco de paz para sí mismo, pero también él tenía curiosidad de saber todo. Y más que curiosidad, se dijo, era su derecho. Él había estado allí, pero no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido. Tal vez algún día su cerebro expulsara de su rincón más oscuro el terrible episodio, pero hasta entonces, dependía de la palabra de la mujer que más lo odiaba en el mundo.

—¿Una audiencia? —preguntó Candy mirando a Telma con ojos grandes—. ¿Dices una de esas audiencias en donde toca subir al estrado, con un juez y todo eso? —Telma hizo una mueca.

—No pude impedirlo, lo siento.

—¿Pero acaso no llevamos pruebas suficientes para meterlo definitivamente en la cárcel?

—Ya te dije yo que no sería fácil pelear contra esta gente adinerada, tienen contactos hasta donde no te lo puedes imaginar. Sin embargo, no creo que cambie mucho las cosas. Él es culpable. Incluso se declaró culpable—.

Candy abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Se declaró culpable? —Telma asintió con un mero ruido—. Pero… ¿no decía que no recordaba nada?

—No sé qué trama con eso, pero lo hizo—. Candy miró a otro lado tragando saliva. Recordó el momento en que lo acusó frente al edificio donde vivía, la manera como él había reaccionado cuando se lo dijo. Su grito aún rugía en sus oídos. ¿Qué había sido? ¿Qué significaba semejante alarido? Sintió su corazón acelerado, latiendo furiosamente en su pecho.

—Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por todo esto —siguió diciendo Telma—. Te harán preguntas incómodas, y me temo que también tendrás que revivir una y otra vez el momento, porque ellos querrán detalles. Pero tú sólo di la verdad. No tienes nada que temer—. Candy asintió, pero entonces su corazón decidió salir de su pecho a golpes. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba? Ni que estuviera obrando mal, se dijo. Ni que estuviera siendo injusta. Él había sido el malo; ella, la víctima.

La audiencia se llevó a cabo el lunes a primera hora. Candy entró a la sala muy nerviosa. Debía mostrarse molesta, ofendida contra el mundo, pues ella era la víctima, pero no le era posible. Se sentía fría, sudorosa, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, otra vez, y no se explicaba por qué. El lugar era muy sencillo. No estaban sus paredes forradas en paneles de madera, ni había cuadros colgados en las paredes, sólo una especie de tarima sobre la que estaba el sitio en el que seguramente se sentaría el juez, tres mesas que lo rodeaban, y unas banquetas detrás, pero ahora todo estaba vacío. Sólo una mujer estaba sentada a un lado del podio y tomaba nota de algo a la vez que revisaba unos papeles.

—Este es nuestro lugar —le dijo Telma señalándole una de las mesas con sus sillas dispuestas. Miró las otras mesas, suponiendo que ante ellas se sentaría el hombre que le había arruinado la vida y ella tendría que mirarlo casi de frente. Pocos segundos después de que ella se sentara, entró Terry con su abogado, y tras él, su padre.

—No me gusta esto —susurró Cabdy, y miró de reojo a Terry, que miraba sus manos. No lo recordaba así. En sus recuerdos él era muy diferente. Más alto, más grande, más… feo. Parpadeó mirando hacia otro lado. Tenía que ser objetiva, debía serlo si quería ganar este caso y enviarlo a la cárcel. Si bien tenía todo el derecho de juzgarlo todo lo horriblemente que quisiera, las leyes no funcionaban así. Sólo porque ella así lo quería, a este hombre no podrían meterle treinta años de cárcel. De hecho, Telma le había dicho que, si conseguían tan sólo tres años de cárcel, debían darse por bien servidas. Volvió a mirarlo, pero él la miraba ahora, y rápidamente, ella esquivó su mirada. La mujer que estaba en el podio y tomaba notas habló al fin. Se presentó a sí misma y presentó a los concurrentes dando sus nombres y función en la audiencia, y luego presentó al juez, un hombre bastante joven. Ella esperó que fuera algún abuelito de cabellos o peluca blanca. Cuando al fin llegó el turno de hablar, Telma tomó la palabra. Se expresaba bien, pensó Candy, firme y segura, sin llegar a sonar demasiado agresiva o demandante. Telma presentó ante el juez todas las pruebas que acusaban a Terry, las pruebas médicas, la antigua demanda que había impuesto, y las consecuencias que esto había traído sobre su vida. No mencionó a Santiago, y Candy esperaba de todo corazón que no fuese necesario.

—Por parte de mi apoderada y mía —finalizó Telma—, no vemos consecuente esta audiencia. Terry GrandChester es culpable, se ha declarado a sí mismo culpable, estas pruebas lo demuestran. Él debe comparecer ante la ley y pagar su deuda ante la sociedad. Es todo lo que tengo que decir, señor juez.

Candy miró al abogado defensor, que parecía poco impresionado por todo lo que había dicho Telma, y se puso en pie muy tranquilamente cuando se le dio la palabra.

—No estamos aquí para demostrar la inocencia de Terry GrandChester. Tal como la apoderada de la demandante lo ha dicho, parece que todas las pruebas apuntan a que Terry estuvo en el sitio y el lugar del que se le acusa. Hemos solicitado esta audiencia porque hay circunstancias… atenuantes.

—¿Atenuantes? —preguntó Candy en voz baja, y Telma elevó su mano para pedirle que no dijera nada.

—Y para ello, solicito que Candy White pase al estrado y rinda declaratoria.

—Lo sabía —masculló Telma, y se puso en pie objetando;

Candy no tenía por qué pasar por esto.

—Ella es la única testigo —insistió Vivas—. Si bien es la víctima, es la única persona a la que le podemos preguntar qué y cómo sucedió.

—Señor Juez —objetó Telma—. Si la parte demandada desea conocer el testimonio de mi defendida, ella rindió una muy clara declaración cinco años atrás tan sólo unas horas después del hecho.

—Señor Juez —objetó a su vez Vivas—, las preguntas que deseo hacerle a la señorita White son sencillas y ayudarán a aclarar el suceso. No van orientadas a degradarla en ningún sentido, sólo deseo hacer unas cuantas preguntas y que mi cliente escuche sus respuestas, ya que, como dice en su propia declaración, él no recuerda lo sucedido —Candy miró a Terry con el pecho agitado, pero contrario a todo lo que deseara, el juez le pidió que se pusiera en pie y caminara al estrado.

Continuará...


	6. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 7

CAPÍTULO 7.

Le hicieron jurar que diría la verdad, y Candy se sentó sintiéndose indignada y atropellada. Pero ya Telma le había advertido que esto podía suceder.

Cerró sus ojos disponiéndose a desnudar nuevamente su horror, su vergüenza. Parpadeó rápidamente procurando que las lágrimas no entorpecieran su visión, y miró fijamente al abogado que ya se estaba dirigiendo a ella para lanzarle la primera pregunta.

—Por favor —pidió el abogado—, relátenos con todo detalle lo que recuerde de esa noche.

—Lo recuerdo todo —contestó Candy de inmediato, molesta porque él sugiriera que había partes que ella pudiese haber olvidado—. Me hicieron ir a esa fiesta…

—¿Podría explicarnos esa parte, por favor? —La interrumpió el abogado—. ¿Cómo que la hicieron ir a esa fiesta? —Candy respiró profundo.

—Me robaron uno de mis libros y me dijeron que la condición para devolvérmelo era que fuera a la fiesta de graduación de uno de sus amigos.

—Y usted fue para recuperar su libro.

—Sí. Fue lo primero que hice en cuanto llegué a la fiesta.

—¿Fue idea de ellas?

—Eso no lo sé. Pensé… quiero decir… Yo… en esa época tenía un admirador… creí que… tal vez era él, que quería que fuera a la fiesta y lo había planeado todo. No parecía que fuese idea de ellas.

—Entonces un admirador la hizo ir a la fiesta…

—No estoy segura de que fuera él, tampoco.

—¿Quién era ese admirador? —Terry elevó la mirada a ella, atento. Candy negó.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo se manifestaba antes? ¿Cartas? ¿Mensajes?

—Rosas —contestó Candy, y Terry cerró sus ojos—. Él me enviaba dibujos de rosas. Creí que era él, que… se declararía en esa fiesta—. Terry la miró fijamente. Por un momento, ella había sonado casi soñadora. Una fuerte punzada en el pecho le dijo que ella había cedido ante sus rosas, si había ido a esa fiesta sólo porque creía que allí él se mostraría, era porque había sentido algo más que curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba—. Fui… pero no fue así… ocurrió eso—. Terry tenía su pecho agitado y las manos empuñadas.

—¿Tiene idea de quién instigó todo para que usted fuera? —Terry asintió, como si la pregunta hubiese ido dirigida a él en vez de a Candy. No pudo evitar recordar cuando, en aquella cafetería, Candy y Telma habían entrado y Andrés las había mirado atentamente. Incluso le había prometido conseguirle a la que él quisiera. Seguramente alguien como él tenía sus métodos. ¿Y si, al saber que una de ellas dos le interesaba, había maquinado todo para que ambas fueran? ¿Había hecho que Candy fuera, pero, para qué? ¿Cuál había sido el verdadero propósito al hacer que ella se presentara en esa fiesta? La respuesta bajó a él como un ácido. Le habían dado a consumir droga, seguro esperaban que se comportara violento, o indecente, o ambas cosas. Querían que Candy estuviera allí y lo presenciara, y lo repudiara. Ah, las cosas le habían salido más que perfectas, si había sido así. Candy lo odiaba, lo odiaba a muerte.

—¿Les preguntó a sus compañeras quién había concertado todo? —siguió preguntando el abogado. Candy meneó su cabeza negando.

—No. Nunca se los pregunté, pero es que tardé muchos años en volver a verlas, y nunca se dio la oportunidad—. Terry tragó saliva deseando conocer el nombre de esas mujeres. Él mismo les preguntaría en cuanto supiera quiénes eran. —Usted identificó plenamente a Terry GrandChester como su atacante… —siguió el abogado—. Esto que le voy a pedir será un poco duro para usted, pero, ¿podría contarnos por favor cómo sucedieron los hechos? Con todos los detalles que le sean posibles—. Candy miró a Telma, pero esta no dijo ni objetó nada. Respiró profundo, regresando a aquel momento.

—Yo fui con una amiga. A ella también la habían invitado. Cuando entré a la fiesta, vi a la compañera que me había quitado el libro e hice que me lo devolviera. Ella me llevó a una habitación y me lo devolvió de inmediato, incluso me pidió que me quedara un poco, que disfrutara la fiesta… Cuando volví a la sala donde se realizaba la fiesta… perdí de vista a mi amiga—. Miró a Telma. Habían hablado de ello antes, y lo que le había dicho su amiga era que un borracho le había caído encima y se había puesto un poco pesado, le había tocado ir al baño, pero al volver, no encontró a Candy por ningún lado—. No me sentía segura en ese lugar sin ella. Era una fiesta demasiado… No era mi ambiente, y no conocía a nadie más. Me pareció ver a mi amiga que se metía en una arboleda en el jardín de la finca y la seguí, pero no había nadie allí. Fue cuando… él… llegó.

—Por favor, siga —le pidió el abogado cuando ella guardó silencio, y Candy lo miró un tanto confundida.

—¿Que siga?

—Por supuesto.

—Pero ya lo dije. Él… me atacó.

—Protesto —dijo Telma—. Lo que está tratando de conseguir el señor Vivas reposa en una declaración jurada que hizo Candy White ante la policía. No es necesario que le haga revivir ese momento en especial.

—Sólo le estoy pidiendo que describa cómo se acercó él a usted —contestó el abogado—. En las pruebas no se evidencia maltrato de ningún tipo—. Candy siguió en silencio, y el juez denegó la protesta de Telma. El abogado insistió—. ¿Parecía ebrio? —Candy negó agitando levemente su cabeza—. ¿Llevaba algo en las manos?

—¿Algo como qué?

—Como un arma —Candy volvió a negar—. Alguna bebida alcohólica, como una lata de cerveza… —Candy agitó su cabeza, negando—. ¿Hablaba de manera extraña?

—Mmm… no. Hablaba claro.

—Es decir, que mantuvo una conversación con él—. El pecho de Candy empezó a agitarse. ¿Por qué le preguntaba precisamente eso?

—Sólo… me llamó por mi nombre… me dijo… que se sorprendía de verme allí… o algo así.

—¿Podría relatarnos cómo fue esa conversación?

—No la recuerdo palabra a palabra.

—Pero conversó con él.

—Un poco. Parecía… normal.

—¿Entonces usted habló con un desconocido de noche en medio de una arboleda solitaria? ¿No le dijo su instinto que estaba en peligro? —Candy abrió su boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no salió nada de ella—. Le recuerdo que está bajo juramento —dijo el abogado, y Candy se sintió mareada—. Con todo lo que usted está diciendo, me parece a mí que fue un encuentro consentido…

—¡No fue consentido! —gritó Candy—. Al principio sí, pareció inofensivo, pero esa impresión duró muy poco ¡y me salió muy cara! Le pedí que no lo hiciera; no me acuesto con el primero que se me presenta en una fiesta. Él me atacó, tomó mis manos y me impidió defenderme, me tiró al suelo, me bajó la ropa y… Dios, mío, ¿qué más quiere que le diga? —Candy se echó a llorar y Telma tomó la palabra. Escuchó la voz de varias personas hablando a la vez, y el llamado al orden del juez.

—Siento hacerla pasar por esto —dijo el abogado con voz un poco contrita—. Pero quiero que conteste una pregunta más—. Candy lo miró con rencor—. ¿Había visto antes a Terry GrandChester?

—No.

—Piénselo. Estudiaban en la misma facultad, la misma carrera.

—Nunca lo vi. Y si fue así, no recuerdo el momento—. El abogado movió su cabeza asintiendo.

—No tengo más preguntas —dijo, y volvió a su asiento.

Telma apretó el hombro de Candy deseando que esta se recuperase lo más pronto posible.

—Esa noche, veinte de mayo —empezó a decir el abogado— fue nefasta para la señorita Candy White. No cabe duda de eso. Lamentablemente, fue víctima de abuso sexual por parte de Terry GrandChester. En circunstancias normales, y a la luz de las pruebas presentadas, mi defendido debería ir a la cárcel por hasta tres años. Pero quiero presentar ante el juez, y ante la parte demandante, las circunstancias que atenúan el incidente. Candy se calmó al fin. Apretó los dientes y en su mano empuñó el pañuelo que alguien le había prestado para que secase sus lágrimas.

—Esa noche, Terry GrandChester asistió también a esa fiesta tras la insistencia de dos de sus compañeros de estudios; Andrés González y Guillermo Campos, ambos actualmente desaparecidos. Candy elevó una ceja y miró interrogante a Telma, pero esta sacudió su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Ella tampoco sabía a dónde llevaba todo esto—. Lo que voy a contar de aquí en adelante son las conclusiones a las que llegó la policía después de una exhaustiva investigación: A las ocho y diez minutos llegó el señor GrandChester en su coche y se internó en la casa en la que se desarrollaba la fiesta. A las ocho treinta, fue visto en compañía de los antes mencionados: Andrés Gonzáles y Guillermo Campos—. Candy frunció su ceño preguntándose qué necesidad había de relatar los pasos de Terry esa noche minuto a minuto, pero el abogado siguió—. De acuerdo con el testimonio de la señorita White, se encontró con él en la arboleda a las nueve en punto. Ella huyó del lugar dejando al señor GranChester inconsciente minutos después. Llegó a su casa pasada una hora y media, que es lo que toma llegar en coche desde esa distancia a su antigua residencia. A la mañana siguiente, la familia GrandChester se alerta porque su hijo quien nunca durmió fuera de casa sin antes avisar a sus padres, no aparece. No contesta su teléfono. Cuarenta y ocho horas más tarde, el vigilante de la finca en la que se desarrolló la fiesta llama a la policía, pues ha encontrado un cuerpo en las afueras. Su perro lo encontró. Era el cuerpo de Terry GrandChrester. Candy levantó su mirada y miró a Terry al otro lado de la sala, pero él mantenía su vista baja. ¿Era verdad? ¿O se lo estaban inventando? Ella no le había hecho nada a él, ¿por qué iba a estar su cuerpo dos días tirado en ese lugar? ¿La acusarían de eso? Miró a Telma sintiéndose preocupada, pero ella miraba al abogado sumamente concentrada.

—La conclusión a la que llegaron las autoridades, es que en esa fiesta el señor GrandChester fue inducido a beber de alguna manera una bebida que iba cargada con sustancias, que por separado eran bastante peligrosas… Revueltas; mortales.

Candy contuvo un grito y todo su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Qué pretendían, hacer pasar a este delincuente como una víctima?

—Había alucinógenos, calmantes y estimulantes —Continuó Vivas—. Si es cierto que atacó a Candy White esa noche, y la parte acusadora ha demostrado que sí, lo hizo bajo el efecto de estas drogas.

—¡Eso es imposible! —gritó Candy.

—Candy, cálmate —le pidió Telma.

—¡Él no parecía drogado, parecía muy en sus cinco sentidos!

—¡Candy! —volvió a llamarla Telma.

—No puedo permitirlo, Telma. ¡Ese hombre arruinó mi vida! —tuvo que callarse cuando el juez insistió en que hiciera silencio o tendría que salir de la sala. Vio al abogado acercarse a ellas y dejar sobre su escritorio, y sobre el podio del juez, una carpeta llena de documentos. Candy la ignoró, pero Telma la abrió. Lo que vio la hizo contener un grito, y eso captó la atención de Candy, que se asomó a mirar. Era alguna criatura humana con el rostro destruido a golpes, moratones, hinchazones, cortes y demás.

—Ese es Terry GrandChester luego de esa noche —dijo el abogado—. Tengo el soporte médico y policial que demuestra que los golpes se produjeron tal vez media hora después de su encuentro con Candy White, la misma noche, en exactamente el mismo lugar. No se han podido esclarecer del todo los hechos, porque, como es sabido, y según la declaración de la señorita, él quedó inconsciente en el suelo, así que todos esos golpes los recibió estando inconsciente y sin posibilidad de defenderse; pero lo que es cierto es que después de que ella le dejó allí, otras personas llegaron, le quitaron las cosas de valor que llevaba consigo, como su chaqueta de cuero —Candy sintió una punzada entonces. Ella recordaba esa chaqueta, la había tocado con sus manos— y su reloj —siguió el abogado—. Lo golpearon de manera insana y con saña buscando no sólo hacerle daño físico, sino tal vez matarlo. El señor Terry GrandChester es arquitecto, excelente dibujante, habilidad que necesita para su profesión, zurdo, y como podrán ver en esas imágenes, los atacantes se ensañaron contra esa mano en especial, lo que demuestra que era un ataque personal, lleno de rencor. Los mismos que le dieron las drogas con el propósito de destruirlo o matarlo, quisieron completar el trabajo a golpes. Luego lo tiraron por el desfiladero, se llevaron su coche para que no lo vieran allí aparcado y abandonado, y se olvidaron de él. Candy estaba agitada. Las imágenes eran desagradables, la criatura de las fotografías había sufrido mucho, muchísimo dolor. El brazo y la mano izquierda tenían evidentes fracturas y parecía ser otra cosa menos una mano por lo hinchada y morada que estaba. No pudo evitar mirarlo. Él lucía ahora una chaqueta, pero su mano izquierda parecía normal. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo desfigurado que se veía en las fotos, no había duda de que era él. Ella había huido de allí dejándolo dormido en el suelo; nunca se había preguntado por qué la que había salido primero había sido ella y no él, pues un violador que acaba de atacar una víctima sólo quiere huir lejos para no ser atrapado en caso de que llamen a la policía. ¿Por qué se había quedado allí inconsciente cuando antes no pareció estar borracho? Miró a Telma haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa. Ella, otra vez, no le tenía una respuesta agradable. Candy tomó en sus manos la carpeta y empezó a mirar los documentos. Había mucha terminología médica que no comprendía, pero parecía ser cierto. Él había estado bajo los efectos de las drogas. Las fechas coincidían.

—Terry estuvo en coma por casi cuatro meses —siguió el abogado—, y cuando despertó y pudo hablar con la policía, creyó haber sido víctima de un accidente; no recordaba nada de la noche en cuestión. Ni siquiera para acusar a las personas que tal vez le hicieron daño. Lamentablemente, tampoco recordaba lo sucedido con Candy White.

Candy cerró sus ojos y tuvo que recordar el momento en que lo volvió a ver. Cuando ella le gritó y le juró meterlo en la cárcel él no había sabido por qué, o eso había parecido. Incluso había ido hasta su casa para preguntar por qué lo odiaba, y cuando ella se lo dijo, él había quedado en shock.

—Antes de eso —siguió el abogado—, Terry nunca tuvo un comportamiento agresivo hacia ninguno de sus compañeros ni ninguna otra persona. Nunca consumió drogas, estaba limpio en los anales de la policía. Incluso sus compañeros dijeron que era un estudiante ejemplar, siempre las mejores notas. No era fiestero ni juerguista. Llegaba, atendía sus clases, presentaba sus trabajos y evaluaciones y luego se iba a casa—. Candy empezó a sacudir su cabeza negando, negándose a aceptar esas palabras.

—Basándonos en el testimonio de la misma , donde no hay muestras de agresión, amenaza o degradación, podemos comprender que Terry fue también una víctima.

—Esto no es cierto —rio Candy, sintiendo que la invadía la locura. —No fue consciente de lo que hizo —persistió el abogado mirándola fijamente—, aún ahora, no lo recuerda, pero acepta que estuvo mal. Está dispuesto a acatar el fallo del juez, sea lo que sea, sólo pide que, por favor, se tengan en cuenta sus circunstancias. No estamos seguros de siquiera conocer todo el sufrimiento por el que ella ha tenido que pasar, pero es de saber que el señor Terry nunca quiso hacerle ese mal; un mal que, estando en sus cinco sentidos, él nunca habría provocado. Es todo, su señoría.

Candy miró a Terry, pero él no esquivó su mirada, sino que se la sostuvo. Candy meneó su cabeza como intentando advertirle que no se saldría con la suya. El juez ordenó un receso y salió de la sala. Candy se puso en pie, deseando salir también, pero Telma la contuvo.

—No creo que tome mucho tiempo en volver —le dijo.

—No quiero estar en el mismo lugar que él. Me estoy asfixiando—. Telma miró hacia Terry. Era obvio que él la había escuchado, y lo vio tragar saliva.

—Candy, hay algo que quiero preguntarte —susurró Telma, y Candy volvió a sentarse—. ¿Hay algo que no me has contado? —ella la miró confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Hay algo que no me cuadra aquí. Él se comporta como si… quiero decir…

—¿Crees que te he ocultado información?

—Yo espero que no, Candy—. Candy apretó sus dientes negando—. Candy, ¿por qué te conocía él?

—¿Y yo qué sé?

—Dijiste que dijo tu nombre esa vez, que se sorprendía de verte… ¿por qué sabía él tu nombre?

—No lo sé, Telma. ¡Te juro que nunca lo había visto!

—Estudiaban en la misma facultad, en la misma universidad —susurró Telma acercándose más—. ¿Segura que nunca cruzaste una palabra con él?

—No lo sé, es probable, pero, ¿qué más dá eso? —Candy, ¿y si él era tu admirador? —Candy abrió sus labios un poco perpleja.

—No—. Contestó luego de varios segundos—. No, ¿el de las rosas? Imposible.

—Mira, nena… es muy, muy posible. Ata los cabos… te hicieron ir a esa fiesta, él te conocía de antes… Es arquitecto al igual que tú, seguro que es bueno dibujando tal como dijo el abogado…

—No, no es el de las rosas…

—Candy…

—Me resisto. El de las rosas… me quería, tenía paciencia, quería conquistarme, hacer las cosas bien… él no es ese hombre.

—Podrías estarte equivocando, y lo sabes —Candt siguió negando, y miró de nuevo a Terry, que escuchaba algo que su abogado le decía. A su mente vino de nuevo aquella conversación en la arboleda. "Hueles a rosas", había dicho él. —¿Y qué si fuera él?

El juez volvió interrumpiendo sus argumentos, y todos se pusieron de pie. Venía el veredicto.

Terry GrandChester fue hallado. No culpable.

El estar bajo los efectos de las drogas, y todas las circunstancias que rodeaban el hecho lo eximían de la cárcel, pero debía indemnizarla de la manera en que ella lo pidiera. Al parecer, podía pedirle incluso que le traspasara su empresa, que él debería hacerlo.

—Él está dispuesto a compensarla de la manera como usted lo pida —le repitió el abogado cuando el juez se hubo retirado y quedaron a solas en la sala. Richard GrandChester, que había permanecido en silencio en una silla un tanto alejada, se acercó asintiendo con su cabeza corroborando así sus palabras.

—¡Nada podrá compensarme! —dijo Candy entre dientes. Sintió que Telma le apretaba el hombro, y ella cerró sus ojos recostándose en su silla.

—Yo… —dijo Terry, abriendo su boca por primera vez para hablar, y todos los presentes le prestaron su atención, excepto por Candy, que tenía sus ojos cerrados— sé que nada compensará lo que te hice. No hay una manera en que yo pueda siquiera pedirte perdón —Candy abrió sus ojos, pero se resistió a mirarlo—. Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó Candy, y Telma la miró un poco sorprendida. ¿Aceptaría ella el dinero? —Candy se puso en pie otra vez con una mano en la cintura y le sonrió de medio lado a Terry—. Está bien. ¡Devuélveme mis lágrimas, las noches que pasé en vela preocupada por mi futuro! Devuélveme los años que no pude estudiar…

—Candy… —susurró Telma, intentando atajarla. — ¡…porque estaba demasiado ocupada por conseguir algo de comer para el hijo que pusiste en mí!

—¡Candy!

—Devuélveme mi virginidad, mi inocencia. ¡Devuélveme todo! ¡Maldito seas!

—¿Tú… tuviste un hijo mío?

—Oh, Dios, Candy… —Candy miró a Terry parpadeando. ¡Él estaba preguntando por Santiago! Miró también a Telma, que miraba al suelo negando. Había revelado lo del niño. Miró de nuevo a los hombres sintiéndose mareada. Los tres la miraban de una manera muy extraña. Terry seguía sorprendido, el abogado hacía una mueca analizando la situación, buscando con eso alguna manera de comprometerla, y Richard GeandChester, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, sonreía; de una manera curiosa, pero sin duda, sonreía.

—Candy —insistió Terry, y Candy se odió a sí misma por la manera en que sus emociones habían jugado con ella y le habían hecho revelar la ubicación de su tesoro.

—Sí —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Pero es mío. Sólo mío.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Terry en un hilo de voz. Parpadeó mirándola, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. ¡Qué difícil debió ser para ella, qué angustiante… y cuántas razones más para odiarlo!

—Les advierto que, si tratan de sacar ventaja de esto, se los impediremos —atacó Telma—. Candy tiene la custodia del niño. Si tan sólo nos llegamos a sentir amenazadas, Candy huirá del país con él. ¿Está claro?

—Nunca te lo quitaría. Nunca te haría nada que… te hiciera daño —dijo Terry, y Candy sintió deseos de llorar, sólo por la necesidad de creer esas palabras.

—Telma, no puede quitármelo, ¿verdad? —preguntó entre lágrimas.

—¡No te lo quitaría! —exclamó Terry.

—No puede —dijo Telma, pero Candy ya no podía creer las palabras de su abogada, la misma que le había prometido encerrarlo a él en la cárcel.

Terry cerró sus ojos y miró al techo sintiéndose como lo peor sobre la tierra. ¿Qué hacer cuando todos sus instintos demandaban ir y abrazarla? Reconfortarla, hacerla sentir segura. No podía. Él mismo era quien estaba causando su dolor e incertidumbres. Se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza con fuerza, echando hacia atrás sus cabellos, deseando borrarlo todo, cambiarlo todo, pero sin el poder para hacerlo. Ver a Candy llorar así, por su culpa, lo estaba matando. Y él que había querido ser el motivo de su risa, de su alegría. La vida los había puesto en caminos demasiado separados.

Continuará...


	7. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 8

CAPÍTULO 8.

Terry regresó a casa para alegría de su familia. Ellynor lo abrazó, pero de inmediato notó que él no estaba para nada contento.

—Le ofrecimos una indemnización —explicó Richard cuando se encontraron a solas; Terry había subido a su antigua habitación para darse una ducha.

—Y… ¿no lo aceptó?

—No. Nada. No quiere nada de él—. Ellynor tragó saliva intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

—Antes le pedí a Terry que me dejara hablar con ella, pero ahora sí lo haré.

—Ellynor…

—Dame su dirección, por favor.

—¿Qué harás?

—Convencerla.

—Empeorarás las cosas.

—Richard, no soy tonta. Sé decir las cosas. Te prometo que seré cuidadosa. Soy mujer, tal vez a mí me escuche.

—No querrá escuchar a la madre de su…

—¡No lo digas! —lo interrumpió—. Mi hijo no es eso—. Richard respiró profundo.

—Hay algo que debes saber —Ellynor lo miró de hito en hito. ¿Todavía había más cosas que saber acerca de todo este horrible asunto?

—Ella… a consecuencia de lo que le sucedió… tuvo un hijo—. Ellynor abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido—. Es una mujer que ha sufrido mucho… —siguió Richard— Estuve de principio a fin en la audiencia, leí con mis propios ojos su declaración ante la policía. El daño no fue sólo psicológico, ella… tuvo que dejar su carrera por ponerse a trabajar. Su familia está terriblemente endeudada, podrían perder incluso el pequeño apartamento en el que viven, y… su desarrollo como arquitecta se vio comprometido durante mucho tiempo debido a lo que sucedió.

—Un hijo… ¿ella tuvo un hijo de Terry?

—Ellynor, escúchame. Sólo estoy preparándote para lo que te vas a encontrar. Te estoy diciendo que tiene todos los motivos del mundo para estar molesta, para odiarnos.

—Pero ese niño… es mi nieto, Richard.

—Suponemos que en efecto es un niño… Ella no tenía intención de decírnoslo, así que no estamos seguros de su sexo siquiera, y no la puedo acusar por eso.

—Con mayor razón ella debe aceptar nuestra ayuda —Richard volvió a suspirar y miró de reojo a su mujer.

—Estás empeñada, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Y soy terca, lo sabes.

—Está bien. No creo que lo consigas, pero no tenemos nada que perder—. Ellynor vio a Richard coger el teléfono, y después de unos minutos y hablar con varias personas, apuntó algo en un papel y luego se lo pasó a Ellynor—. Ésta es su dirección.

—Gracias—. Él sonrió mirando a su mujer mientras subía a su habitación a buscar su bolso para salir. Fuera lo que fuera, ya no dependía de él. Tal vez Ellynot tuviese más suerte.

Felipe llegó a casa con el casco de la moto bajo el brazo. Después de la corta incapacidad que le habían dado por su accidente, había tenido que volver al trabajo como si nada, y aquí estaba, cansado en más de una manera. Ser un simple obrero en este país era el equivalente a ser un esclavo en la época medieval. El día que no trabajabas, simplemente no comías, porque tu sueldo escasamente alcanzaba para sobrevivir; y si además tenías deudas importantes, había ocasiones en que sentías que tu dinero no era nada frente a los gastos, y trabajar así desmotivaba.

—¡Hola, mamá! —exclamó en un saludo. Aurora se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios pidiéndole que hiciera silencio. Felipe miró su reloj. Eran el medio día, ¿por qué debía ser silencioso?

—¿Santi está en casa? ¿Está durmiendo?

—No es por Santi. Es Candy.

—¿Vino a almorzar a casa? —Aurora apretó sus labios. Felipe no sabía nada de nada. Todo este tiempo había creído que su hermana seguía trabajando en la gran constructora en la que la habían contratado. Felipe se asomó a la habitación de Candy y la vio boca arriba sobre su cama, profundamente dormida, con la ropa de calle puesta. Aquello le extrañó. Tenía entendido que Candy almorzaba fuera, ya que le salía más rápido y económico.

—¿Estás enferma? —susurró, pero fue suficiente para que Candy despertara.

—Ah. Felipe —murmuró ella moviéndose—. Llegaste temprano.

—Tengo el resto de la tarde —sonrió Felipe—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Una pastilla?

—No. Estoy bien —él la miró un poco ceñudo.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—Por qué estás aquí —Candy lo miró a los ojos. Respiró profundo.

—Yo… renuncié al trabajo—. Felipe la miró confundido.

—¿Renunciaste? ¿Por qué?

—Es… es difícil de explicar.

—Pero debes explicarme. Al menos a mí. ¿Te trataron mal? ¿No pagan lo que prometieron? ¿Viste cosas extrañas dentro?

—No, no, no —contestó ella—. No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Felipe… Yo… no puedo seguir allí. No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque es incómodo! ¡No puedo permanecer cerca de esas personas! —Candy vio a Felipe tomar aire, como si estuviera comprendiendo al fin.

—Ya. ¿Te caen mal los dueños?

—Algo… algo así—. Él se echó a reír, pero fue una risa sin humor.

—Qué egoísta eres, Candy.

—¿Qué? —susurró ella extrañada. Su hermano nunca le había hablado así.

—Eres egoísta. Terriblemente egoísta. ¿Se te olvidó que dejé de estudiar porque todos los esfuerzos económicos de nuestra casa debían concentrarse en que tú te pudieras graduar? Dejé mi carrera, Candy, porque me prometiste que después me ayudarías.

—¡Y te ayudaré!

—¡Cómo! ¡Cuándo! Si renuncias porque no te caen bien los jefes… ¿debo seguir teniendo esperanzas? ¿Acaso aquí lo único que cuenta es lo que tú quieres y deseas?

—¡No es así!

—¿Y entonces cómo es? —Candy se puso en pie, pero Felipe abandonó la conversación dándole la espalda y saliendo de la habitación.

—Felipe… ¡compréndeme!

—¡No puedo comprenderte! No, porque en mi vida todo siempre se ha tratado de ti, de ti y de nadie más. Todo es porque Candy está estudiando, porque Candy necesita esto y Candy necesita lo otro. Y yo te apoyé y te ayudé. Aplacé mis sueños y mis necesidades porque confié en ti. Pero no hay futuro contigo, ¿verdad? Estás durmiendo cuando deberías estar trabajando, ¡trabajando! ¡Porque para eso te pagó papá la carrera en la universidad más cara del país! ¡Para eso se invirtieron todos los ahorros, los bienes, para eso se endeudó papá!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Aurora llegando al pasillo donde se desarrollaba la discusión. Aurora vio lágrimas en los ojos de Candy, y a Felipe molesto, molesto como nunca lo había visto.

—Yo… no sabía que te sentías así —susurró Cabdy mirando a su hermano.

—Claro que no lo sabías, porque aquí lo que importa es lo que tú sientes.

—¡Felipe! —lo regañó Aurora.

—¿Te vas a poner de parte de ella, mamá? ¡Te ha defraudado! ¡A ti, a papá, a mí! Cuando metiste la pata y te quedaste embarazada, todos te apoyamos, porque eres tú, la niña de la casa, ¡pero ya estoy cansado, Candy! —Felipe tuvo que callarse, Aurora había levantado la mano contra él y le había dado una bofetada.

—¡Mamá, no! —exclamó Candy, pero era demasiado tarde. Felipe dio media vuelta y salió de la casa. Candy lo llamó un par de veces, y al tiempo que ella lo llamaba y Aurora lloraba, el interfono que comunicaba con el conserje del edificio empezó a sonar. Candy levantó el aparato y escuchó primero que su hijo venía en camino, y luego, que una señora llamada Ellynor GrandChester deseaba ser recibida.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Candy, apretándose más el auricular a la oreja, pues Aurora seguía exclamando cosas a la puerta tras la cual se había ido Felipe.

— Ellynor GrandChester… —dijo el conserje. Se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado, y luego al conserje decir: —la madre de Terry GrandChester—. Candy apretó los dientes. ¿Qué deseaba esa señora? ¿Justo en este momento?

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Candy alejando ahora el auricular. Elevó la mirada y vio que su madre que lloraba, ignoró al conserje y a la señora GrandChester y caminó a ella.

—¿Por qué se comporta así? —Reclamaba Aurora—. ¡Por qué es así! —Candy suspiró.

—Es lo que pasa por ocultarle la verdad. Yo sé que si Felipe se entera de lo que en verdad me pasó… comprenderá por qué no puedo trabajar en la empresa de ese hombre y su familia.

—¿Se lo vas a decir?

—Ya es un hombre hecho y derecho.

—Pero… —alguien llamó a la puerta, y Candy fue a abrirla. Detrás estaba Santiago con una sonrisa.

—¡Me gané una carita feliz! —dijo, y mostró el dorso de su mano, donde tenía la pegatina de una carita amarilla y sonriente.

—Ah, qué bien…

—¿Candy White? —en medio de toda la locura reinante en su casa, Candy había olvidado que alguien más había solicitado entrar a su casa, y miró a la mujer de pasados cincuenta años que sin embargo no vestía como una abuela sino con jeans, chaqueta de rayas blanco y negro, blusa color mostaza debajo y accesorios en carey, acercarse por el pasillo. Era una mujer preciosa, con el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y maquillaje suave. La identificó por su sonrisa. Era la sonrisa de su hijo, Santiago, la madre de ese hombre.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señora? —la vio tomar aire y tragar saliva. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el niño que ahora la abrazaba y parloteaba acerca de su carita feliz, y que luego, muy campante, la ignoró para ir a mostrársela a su abuela Aurora, que al ver el niño secó sus lágrimas y recompuso su semblante.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted.

—No te cierres, Candy —insistió Ellynor—. Es importante lo que tengo que decirte.

—¿No se ha enterado? —Dijo Candy elevando una ceja—. Ya han ganado el juicio, déjeme en paz.

—No podemos —y miró hacia la puerta, aunque desde su ángulo no podía ver lo que sucedía dentro, sí que podía escuchar la voz del niño hablar—. Sólo quiero que escuches algo que tengo que decirte, Candy. Por favor—. Candy miro a su hijo por un momento y trató de calmarse. Esta señora no podía hacer nada, y ella defendería a Santiago con uñas y dientes si era necesario.

—Está bien, hable.

—¿De veras quieres que toque ese tema aquí en el pasillo?

—No quiero que entre a mi casa.

—¿No hay… otro sitio donde podamos hablar? —Candy suspiró resignada.

—Vamos al parque que está aquí cerca—. Ellynor asintió, y Candy entró de nuevo para tomar su chaqueta y las llaves.

Candy la guio fuera del edificio y le señaló el camino hasta un parque donde de vez en cuando, y siempre que el clima lo permitiera, traía a Santiago a que quemase un poco de sus energías, explorara y jugara. Candy miró a la mujer a su lado. Era alta, y aparte de eso, usaba botines de tacón. Olía muy bien, y su piel se veía cuidada. Una señora rica.

—Estoy enterada de que rechazaste la indemnización que te ofreció mi familia —le dijo Ellynor, y Candy no comentó nada ante eso—. He venido para que lo reconsideres.

—No quiero su dinero.

—Lo sé.

—Tampoco me puedo creer que puedan lavar su conciencia con dinero. A esta le damos unos pocos millones y se está quieta. ¿Eso han pensado? —Ellynor movió su cabeza asintiendo, más como si esta reacción fuese la que había esperado.

—Tienes toda la razón para estar molesta y ofendida.

—Y sería muy canalla de parte suya si me quitaran esa razón —dijo Candy deteniéndose frente a los juegos infantiles. La inercia la había traído aquí, pues era el sitio favorito de su hijo. Ellynor la observó por un momento. Candy era la mujer más guapa, tenía rasgos delicados y una cabellera preciosa. Tenía curvas donde debían estar y era más bajita que ella. Dudaba que alcanzara el metro sesenta siquiera. Pero tenía carácter, no temía decir las cosas tal como eran y mucho menos se intimidaba ante otra persona sólo porque era de otro estatus social. Richard ya le había dicho que era la misma chica que él había entrevistado aquella vez y que le había impresionado. Era extraño, era casi místico, pero esta mujer aquí casi había embobado a los hombres de su familia y ella quería saber por qué, qué de especial tenía, por qué parecía como si Candy debiera estar en su familia de una manera u otra. Candy se sintió observada y la miró de reojo. Escuchó la sonrisa de Ellynor.

—Mi hijo… no lo ha pasado fácil tampoco, ¿sabes?

—Nunca peor que yo.

—Escúchame —pidió suavemente—. Terry… No he hablado con él desde esta mañana que llegó a casa con la noticia de que, después de todo, no iría a la cárcel. Pensé que estaría al menos un poco contento, aliviado, pero no ha sido así para nada. Se encerró en su habitación y…

—No me interesa eso, señora —Ellynor respiró profundo. Esta chica era difícil. Sacudió su cabeza y abrió su bolso.

Candy la miró con recelo, pero ella sólo sacó una agenda, la abrió y de ella sacó varias hojas dobladas y se las pasó. Candy las recibió mirando aún a Ellynor.

—Míralas—. Candy bajó la mirada al fin a las hojas, y las desdobló. Un peso cayó directo de su corazón a su estómago al verlo. Eran las rosas. Las rosas de su admirador. Los ojos se le humedecieron.

—¿Qué… qué es esto? ¿Por qué las tiene usted? —Las reconoces, ¿verdad?

—¡Son mis rosas!

—No lo son—. Candy, confundida, volvió a mirar las rosas. En una hoja había siete, en la otra ocho, y el número iba aumentando hasta llegar a diez. ¡Eran diez dibujos! ¡Diez hojas de rosas! Todas tenían escrito: para Dulce Candy. La lágrima que había bailado en su ojo cayó por su mejilla al fin. Pero había una quinta hoja. Era ella, un dibujo de ella. Estaba de perfil y su actitud era como si aspirara el perfume del aire. Se veía tan feliz en ese dibujo…

—¿Soy yo?

—¿No me vas a preguntar por qué tengo yo estos dibujos?

—Candy la miró al fin.

—¿Por qué las tiene? —Ellynor sonrió.

—Porque cuando mi hijo estuvo en el hospital, en coma, a punto de morir, Viviana, su hermana, entró a su habitación. Nos hacía sentirnos más cerca de él cuando entrábamos allí, y ella los descubrió. Terry las había dibujado para ti.

—No. No es posible.

—Suponemos que te las quería enviar a ti, pero bueno, al ver tu reacción, asumo que ya te había enviado varias antes—. Ellynor no quitaba la mirada de encima a Candy, que se veía agitada, sorprendida, confundida—. Le preguntamos una vez quién eras tú —siguió con una sonrisa triste—. No quiso decirlo. Nunca nos habló de ti. Era como si le doliera algo cuando escuchaba tu nombre. A la mente de Candy vinieron de vuelta las imágenes y la conversación que sostuvo con él esa noche. Él estaba sorprendido de verla allí, al tiempo que feliz, lo que indicaba que no era la primera vez que la veía. Ella no había sido su víctima de manera fortuita, no era sólo porque la había encontrado allí, como si pudiera haberle sucedido a cualquier otra mujer que se atravesara en su camino esa noche. Le había sucedido a ella porque había estado enamorado. Terry era el mismo admirador de las rosas. Se secó las lágrimas. Ellynor había matado su última esperanza de que no fuera él. Telma se lo había sugerido, pero ella se había negado a creerlo porque quería mantener puro ese sentimiento. Pero había sido corrompido, terriblemente.

—¿Espera que esto me ablande? ¿Cree que pensar que él me quería antes de… de eso, hará que me sienta mejor?

—No, Candy. Serías muy tonta si así fuera. Yo sólo quiero que pienses un poco en… él. ¿Cómo crees que se sintió cuando se enteró de lo que le había hecho a la mujer que amaba? —bramó, se contestó Candy a sí misma. Él había gritado con dolor, pero no dijo nada de eso a la mujer que ahora tenía delante, que era su madre y que seguramente lo defendería a capa y espada—. No es que queramos compensarte con dinero, no podremos, jamás podremos. Pero antes de negarte siquiera a sentarte a negociar con él, piensa en tu familia, piensa en… en tu hijo. ¿Ese pequeño… merece pagar las consecuencias?

—Saque a Santiago de todo esto.

—No podemos, Candy. Él ahora es el centro de todo. Además… tienes derecho a sentirte indignada, pero no dejes que tu rabia nuble tu visión. Sé más astuta, Candy. No te imaginas todo lo que podrías obtener si te lo propusieses.

—¿Obtener qué? —Ellynor sonrió y le señaló las hojas con las rosas.

—Ya has comprobado que mi hijo estaba enamorado de ti, al menos, cuando ambos estaban en la universidad. Le ha hecho daño a la mujer que amaba, lo que te ubica a ti en un sitio muy ventajoso. Estará eternamente en deuda contigo, ¡hará y te dará lo que le pidas! —Candy la miró elevando una ceja. ¿De verdad esta mujer le estaba sugiriendo que se aprovechase de la situación y de su hijo?

—Además —siguió —, le has dado un nieto a mi marido que llevará su sangre y el apellido GrandChester si se lo permites. Si siguieras en la empresa, no sólo ganarás un excelente sueldo, sino que tus condiciones de trabajo mejorarían considerablemente. Mi hijo no es un santo y eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero déjale demostrar al menos la clase de persona que es. Déjale intentar compensarte, cubrirte con sus disculpas—. Candy la miró fijamente, respirando un poco agitada. Dio unos pasos alejándose de ella. Sus palabras habían calado. Era verdad. Todo lo que ella decía era verdad. Se giró de nuevo y la miró, ella parecía muy serena y muy segura de todo. —Intentarán quitarme a mi hijo.

—Tu hijo es importante —le dijo Ellynor moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente—, pero es alguien de quien apenas nos enteramos que existe… Mi hijo es más real. Terry es real —susurró Ellynor—, su tristeza es más real aún. Ha sido duro verlo convertirse en el hombre que es, y cada día que pasa es peor, y con tu aparición… con tu acusación… ¡mi hijo se está muriendo en vida! —. Candy esquivó su mirada—. Ahora, lo importante para mí es que él pueda volver a ser la persona que era antes de toda esta tragedia, y sé que… también tú deseas seguir adelante, completar los propósitos y sueños por los que seguramente estabas luchando cuando… esto te sucedió. Permítenos ayudarte a corregir el camino, a retomarlo. No se puede devolver el tiempo, y no podemos devolverte las cosas inmateriales que perdiste por culpa de… la mala suerte, el destino, o lo que sea que fuera que los puso a ambos allí y en tan malas circunstancias. Al menos por tu familia… déjanos compensarte—. Candy pensó en su hermano, tan molesto y frustrado como estaba. En las deudas millonarias de su padre, en las suyas propias. En las necesidades de Santiago, que aumentaban a medida que él crecía. Respiró profundo. ¿Debía, entonces, recibir el dinero de estas personas? Agitó su cabeza negando. Al verlo, Ellynor se apresuró a añadir: —Piensa en que puedes quitarte de encima gran parte de las preocupaciones que ahora te agobian a ti y a tus padres. Y si tienes hermanos, piensa en que tal vez, en vez de ser una carga, te conviertas en la persona que sacó cosas buenas de las cosas malas que le sucedieron para ayudar. Piensa en ti misma, la vida te ha tratado mal. Deja que la vida se reivindique contigo—. Candy la miró y tragó saliva. Eso era tan cierto…

Kelly llegó antes de la hora al restaurante y se sentó en una de las mesas sintiéndose bastante molesta. Estaba en un laberinto con este hombre, un laberinto lleno de callejones sin salida, pero ah, era el hombre más interesante con el que había estado. No podía ser ciega, no podía negarse que él no estaba enamorado, pero ¿qué importaba? El amor no era importante para casarse, y ella lo quería como su marido, había invertido ya bastante tiempo en él, y esperaba que hoy viniera con el anillo de compromiso para formalizar por fin esto. Ella necesitaba casarse, irse de casa de sus padres, tener la suya propia, los hijos de Terry y poder continuar al fin con su vida. Él había estado ausente más de una semana. No la había llamado, y cuando le preguntó a Ellynor qué sucedía, le dijo la mentira esa del viaje. No se lo creía. Si Terry pensaba que podía portarse así cuando se casaran, ella tendría que dejarle muy claro hoy que no sería así. Pero debía ser astuta. Si era demasiado dura, él lo tomaría como el pie para dejarla, si es que tenía esa intención y por eso debía ser cuidadosa. Respiró profundo. Otra vez callejones sin salidas con este hombre.

—Hola —saludó él cuando llegó mirando su reloj—. Llegaste temprano—. Kelly se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. Él estaba guapísimo, con una simple chaqueta de paño negro de cuello alto y doble botonadura que fue desabrochando para sentarse. Además, tenía un cuerpo que a ella le encantaba. No demasiado musculoso, pero tampoco flácido; en su punto, y ella ya había tenido el privilegio de verlo desnudo. Había tardado, y ella había tenido que jugar un poco sucio para meterse al fin en su cama, pero lo había conseguido. Si hubiese sido un poco más mala, se habría quedado embarazada esa noche, pero, ante todo, una mujer debía guardar su imagen ante la sociedad. Debía ser la dama que se suponía sus padres habían criado.

—Estás muy guapo —él la miró un poco sorprendido. Era como si nunca nadie le echara piropos, y eso era… lindo.

—Ah… gracias. Tú… también estás guapa—. En el momento un mesero uniformado le dejó las cartas, y Terry pidió de inmediato dos copas de vino. Abrió la carta deseando pedir rápido y salir de esta noche lo más pronto posible. Odiaba estas situaciones. Para completar, su mente no estaba del todo aquí. Una parte estaba en la audiencia, su hijo , en los días de cárcel que tuvo que soportar, en el llanto de su madre… y la otra parte estaba con Candy, enterándose de que él era el de las rosas.

—Me alegré mucho cuando me llamaste para citarme aquí —dijo Kelly luego de varios minutos en silencio—. Sigo molesta por haber desaparecido, no creas que lo tendrás fácil esta noche—. Él sonrió de medio lado. Ah, era tan guapo. —Kelly…

—Me debes una explicación y lo sabes —él asintió.

—Lo siento.

—Oh, bueno. Has empezado por la disculpa. Está bien… —El mesero llegó con las copas de vino, y Terry hizo de inmediato su pedido. Kelly sintió su prisa y lo miró arrugando levemente su frente. Bueno, tal vez él tenía afán de reconciliarse para luego llevársela a la cama. Si era eso, ella colaboraría, pensó sonriente, y también hizo su pedido.

—Excelente elección —alabó el mesero y se fue llevándose las cartas con los menús. Kelly vio a Terry darle un trago a su copa.

—Estás un poco… delgado —dijo ella analizándolo.

—Ha sido una semana difícil.

—Cómo te envidio. Eres capaz de perder peso en una semana y se te nota—. Terry la miró de reojo y no hizo ningún comentario—. Eres un novio tan guapo, después de todo.

—Kelly… dijo él exasperado

—¿Ya has ido a ver a tu hermana? —preguntó ella extendiendo una mano para coger la de él, pero él rehuyó al toque fingiendo buscar algo en el bolsillo de su camisa.

—No he tenido tiempo.

—No seas así. Hasta yo fui a ver a tu sobrina. Perla. ¡Es preciosa! —Terry sonrió.

—Me imagino—. Mierda, pensó él. No sabía cómo retomar la conversación, no sabía cómo volver a encaminar las cosas hacia la dirección que había tomado antes. La interrupción del mesero había retrasado todo. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos pensando en que al menos debía esperar a la cena para dejarla decentemente. De otro modo, ¿por qué la había citado a comer? Había sido un error. Tal vez debió llevarla a otro sitio, uno donde no tuvieran que estar el uno frente al otro comportándose como una pareja normal hasta que él diera el batacazo.

—Estás muy raro —dijo Kelly en tono acusatorio. Terry hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento. Estoy… en una encrucijada.

—¿Cosas de negocios?

—No. Cosas personales.

—¿Tengo que ver con esas cosas? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Terry asintió lentamente. Me pedirá matrimonio, se dijo Kelly sonriendo. ¡Al fin!

—A cualquier cosa, diré que sí —Terry alzó la mirada a ella.

—No lo creo.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, sí, sí, sí.

—¿Incluso dejarlo? —la sonrisa de Kelly se borró abruptamente.

—¿Qué? —él la miró en silencio, no dijo nada más, y Kelly palideció. Aun en su rostro moreno pudo verse que había perdido el color—. ¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar.

—Tenemos que…

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Me temo que sí.

—No, no. Tú no me vas a dejar. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Estoy pensando justo eso… —Kelly se puso en pie. —Pudiste esperar al menos hasta el postre para decir que tenías intención de terminar.

—Kelly…

—No hemos terminado, en lo que a mí respecta, no.

—No puedes continuar una relación sola. En lo que a mí respecta, Kelly, sí que terminamos.

—¡No! —exclamó ella entre dientes, odiando llamar la atención de los demás comensales, que al verla de pie giraron sus cabezas a mirarla. Terry tuvo que tomarle la mano y hacerla sentarse otra vez. Kelly tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Sé consciente de que esto no está funcionando. Yo no estoy enamorado de ti.

—Pero eso a mí no me importa. No tenemos que estar locamente enamorados para que funcione. Sólo con la voluntad…

—Sólo con la voluntad no es suficiente.

—No quiero terminar contigo. ¡Yo te quiero!

—Terry hizo una mueca y tragó saliva. Había esperado que esto fuera más fácil, pero no había sido así.

—Lo siento, Kelly.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?

—No se trata de ti…

—¿Vas a salir con eso? El típico: no eres tú, soy yo. ¿De veras, Terry? —Él asintió. Era verdad, no era por ella, era por él.

—Están sucediendo muchas cosas en mi vida y no quiero arrastrarte en ello.

—¿Y si quiero ser arrastrada? Si me convierto en tu esposa, será así. ¿Espantarás a todas las mujeres siempre que estén sucediendo cosas en tu vida? —ella tenía un punto, admitió él.

—El problema es que esas cosas… tienen que ver con otra mujer —ella ahogó una exclamación y se recostó en la silla en la que estaba poniendo un poco de distancia entre ella y él.

—¿Me has sido infiel? —él negó meneando la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Entonces? —ella lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos verdes, claros, suaves, llenos de pestañas rizadas y enmarcados por unas cejas un poco arqueadas, largas y pobladas. Él era esa clase de hijos que conseguía que sus padres se parecieran entre sí, pues había heredados rasgos de uno y de otro. La sonrisa y color de ojos, su piel de su madre; el cabello, las pestañas, los pómulos y barbilla de su padre. En conjunto, Richar y Ellynor eran guapos, y todo eso se había condensado en su hijo, que además siempre había tenido un carácter dócil y palabras amables—. Me estás dejando para irte con ella, ¿verdad? —él sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Lo que proponía Kelly no estaba ni a años luz de la verdad.

—Es mucho más complicado que eso—. Kelly meneó su cabeza negando y elevó una mano a su rostro cubriendo sus ojos como si estuviera llorando—. Lo siento, Kelly —ella bajó la mano de inmediato, y Terry se sorprendió al ver sus ojos secos. Kelly se enderezó en su silla y respiró profundamente. El mesero llegó al fin con los platos y ella tomó los cubiertos disponiéndose a comer como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si el hombre que estuviera enfrente no acabara de terminar su relación con ella. Las mujeres a veces dan miedo, pensó Terry sin dejar de mirarla. Esperaba otra reacción; hasta hacía unos segundos, había esperado lágrimas, indignación o furia, no ésta indiferencia que resultaba tan extraña. ¿Había entendido ella?

—No hemos terminado —dijo Kelly cuando hubo terminado su plato—. Si tienes a otra, déjala a ella—. Mierda. Kelly estaba loca, concluyó Terry .

—Hemos terminado. Mi familia ya lo sabe, tu familia lo sabrá pronto también.

—No se lo diré yo.

—No hay problema para mí. Lo diré yo entonces. —No hemos terminado.

—Kelly, no te aferres.

—No me estoy aferrando. Hasta ahora, no me has dado una razón que yo pueda aceptar.

—Estás loca —dijo él, ya sintiéndose molesto. Llamó al mesero para pedir la cuenta y Kelly se apresuró para terminar su plato. Cuando Terry pagó, ella tomó su bolso, se puso en pie y le tomó el brazo dispuesta a salir a su lado. Terry lo soportó hasta que estuvieron afuera, pero ya en la calle se zafó de ella.

—¿Qué pasa por tu mente?

—Yo te quiero. Estoy luchando por ti.

—No lo hagas. No ganarás nada. ¿Y es esa la manera de luchar? ¿Siempre has sido así de rara o sólo son los rechazos los que alteran tu cordura?

—No toleraré que me ofendas.

—¡Te estoy dejando! Lo hice de buena manera allá dentro, te di mis razones, una poderosa razón: no siento nada por ti, ¡nunca lo he sentido! Acepté salir contigo porque papá me lo pidió, porque pareció buena idea en el momento, porque… ¡mierda, porque no tenía nada que hacer en el momento! —Kelly elevó la mano a él y le abofeteó la mejilla.

—¡No me ofendas!

—¡Acepta que no hay nada en común entre los dos! —Masculló Terry sobándose la mejilla—. Maldita sea, no te conviertas en una carga para mí, ¡ya tengo demasiadas!

—¿Esa mujer es una de esas cargas? —Terry la miró. Kelly tenía los ojos humedecidos, pareciendo más humana. Al fin.

—Ella es.

—¿Quién es? ¿Es… más bonita? ¿Tiene más dinero? —Terry dejó salir el aire.

—Ella es… todo lo que siempre he querido para mí.

—¿Por qué ella y no yo? —él sonrió.

—Porque la vida es el capricho de una niña malcriada, por eso. ¿Yo qué sé? —Kelly agitó su cabeza negando y se dio la media vuelta alejándose. Terry quedó allí solo, sintiendo el frío de la noche, preguntándose si esa retirada significaba que ella al fin lo había entendido o si se convertiría luego en un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Continuará...


	8. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 9

CAPÍTULO 9.

Telma y Candy entraron juntas a la sala y ya Terry estaba allí al lado de su padre y su abogado. Al verla, todos los hombres se pusieron en pie.

—Adelante —dijo Richard señalando las sillas libres.

—Creo que fui clara —dijo Candy—. Mi abogada les dijo que aceptaba negociar si la persona con la que tenía que tratar era Richard GrandChestet, no su hijo—. Terry la miró entonces. Tenía un rostro sereno, y no dijo nada

—. No estoy dispuesta a sentarme en la misma mesa que él, y mucho menos hablar.

—Eso es lamentable —contestó Terry—, porque quien te agredió en el pasado fui yo, no él, y el dinero que se usará para indemnizarte será el mío, no el de mi padre. Por tanto, me parece importante que sea yo quien esté aquí—. Richard miró a su hijo con mucha fascinación, y Candy no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Este hombre no era tonto, después de todo.

—Candy, esa era una petición sin fundamento —intervino Telma—, y lo sabes.

—No quiero hablar con él.

—Será por poco tiempo —aseguró Terry, acomodándose en su silla sin esperar a que las damas se sentasen primero. Richard estaba alucinando; su hijo nunca perdía los estribos, ni la educación. De hecho, era tan flemático que a veces se preguntaba si había algo en este mundo que lo alterara.

Candy apretó los dientes y se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía el abogado, al lado de Telma.

Telma empezó a hablar sin pérdida de tiempo. Presintiendo que los ánimos estaban demasiado volátiles, se dio prisa y presentó las diferentes sumas de dinero que ellas consideraron que Terry debía costear.

—Candy tuvo que cancelar un semestre y ese dinero no fue reembolsado, las deudas para pagar la carrera aumentaron su interés tres veces su porcentaje normal por el atraso en los pagos, y además de eso, tuvo que hacer materias y cursos adicionales debido a que su carrera se vio interrumpida por más de tres años—. Candy no dejaba de mirar a Terry, pero él sólo estudiaba la copia del documento que Telma le había pasado y lo leía con atención—. Además de eso, y a causa de lo sucedido, los padres de Candy perdieron una casa, que, si bien era pequeña, era la prenda de garantía por la hipoteca que se estaba pagando. Sumado, los gastos ascienden a cien mil dólares. Richard miró a su hijo con los dedos entrelazados, pero sin decir nada. Candy apretó los dientes. Seguro iban a decir que era demasiado dinero. Vio a Terry respirar profundo y tomar el papel con la punta de sus dedos. Iba a decir que no pagaría eso.

—Has olvidado la indemnización por daño psicológico que demanda el gobierno en este caso —dijo, y Telma abrió su boca, primero sorprendida, luego, buscando qué decir.

—Bueno…

—No quiero esa indemnización en especial —contestó Candy.

—Además de los gastos de educación de mi hijo que… Candy tuvo.

—¡No metas a Santiago en esto! —exclamó ella. Terry la miró, y no pudo evitar que su mirada se endulzara.

—Santiago. Se llama Santiago.

—Mierda. ¡No te metas con mi hijo!

—Pagaré sus gastos educativos desde aquí hasta que se gradúe de la universidad —siguió él, ignorándola—. Por supuesto, velaré porque la vivienda en la que vivan él y su madre sea cómoda y en un lugar decente, así que, si sumamos rápidamente, todo esto asciende a trescientos mil dólares.

—¡Por qué haces esto! —Gritó Candy poniéndose en pie—. ¿Tratas de comprarme con dinero?

—Ojalá existiese la más mínima posibilidad de conseguirlo, Candy, pero soy consciente de que no. Sólo estoy siendo justo.

—¿Justo tú? Estás tratando de lavar tu conciencia con dinero y…

—Candy, acéptalo —le dijo Telma poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Piensa en Santi.

—Mi hijo me tiene a mí.

—¡Deja de ser tan terca, por Dios!

—Ella es terca, y difícil —sonrió Terry mirándola a los ojos—. No acepta nada de nadie.

—De ti jamás aceptaré nada —él apoyó sus manos en la mesa inclinándose hacia ella, y su perfume consiguió alcanzarla.

—Sé justa contigo misma, entonces —dijo. Candy no pudo evitarlo y cayó sentada en la silla. Su corazón estaba enloquecido. Miedo, sentía miedo, pero no miedo de él, de su voz ni su perfume, miedo de sí misma porque se vio a sí misma en aquella arboleda besándolo, abrazándolo y rindiéndose hasta caer en su red.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Telma, pero ella asintió rápidamente. Terry se volvió a sentar también, y no notó que Richard lo estaba mirando sonriente.

—Yo tengo una última propuesta —dijo, y todos se giraron a mirarlo. Hasta ahora, él había permanecido en silencio y al margen de todo, como un simple espectador—. Candy puede seguir trabajando con nosotros—. Escuchó la risa de Candy, pero era una risa sin humor, y Richard la ignoró—. Te prometeré que no tendrás que trabajar cerca de mi hijo mientras así lo desees. La empresa es tan grande que podrían pasar toda la vida aquí sin verse—. Terry miró a su padre ceñudo. ¿Qué trataba de conseguir con eso? Candy se negaría, era tan obvio que ni él mismo había soñado con algo así—. Eres una excelente arquitecta, Candy —dijo Richard con voz suave y mirándola a los ojos—. Con nosotros puedes crecer e ir tan alto como desees. Te ofreceré las mejores condiciones de trabajo…

—Si soy tan buena arquitecta, encontraré trabajo en algún otro lugar.

—Bueno, tal vez —concedió Richard—; hay más constructoras en el país. Sólo recuerda que entraste aquí más por un golpe de suerte.

—No me quite el crédito, señor.

—No te lo estoy quitando, muchacha, pero si encontrar un empleo como éste fuera tan fácil como chasquear los dedos, no habría tanto arquitecto alli afuera conduciendo taxis o detrás de un mostrador.

—Ella ya tendrá la vida solucionada con todo lo que Terry acaba de cederle —aportó el abogado, reconociendo la intención de su cliente y metiendo baza—. Podría simplemente dedicarse al hogar de aquí hasta que muera. No necesitará trabajar.

—¡Candy no es así! —exclamó Telma, y no se perdió el asentimiento que hizo Terry ante su afirmación. Miró a Candy, pero ella sólo estaba mirando a Richard, que la miraba un tanto retador. Por alguna extraña razón que a Candy le daba miedo siquiera analizar, este hombre la quería cerca. Miró a Terry, pero él sólo la miraba esperando su respuesta, parecía que la propuesta de su padre también lo había tomado por sorpresa. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Ellynor. Las mejores condiciones de trabajo, había dicho ella; una eterna deuda con ella que jamás podrían saldar. Si recibía el dinero, pagaría todas las deudas de su padre, compraría un nuevo apartamento, o mejor, una casa, y podrían vivir más ampliamente, más cómodamente, y el estudio de su hijo estaría garantizado desde la primaria hasta la universidad. Sacudió su cabeza negando. El dinero no tenía tanto problema, si lo recibía, dejaría de existir cualquier vínculo entre ella y él y ambas familias, pero lo del empleo…

—No tienes que decidirlo ahora —dijo Richard antes de que ella abriera la boca para rechazarlo—Entonces, sólo queda firmar los acuerdos —dijo, y los tres hombres de la mesa asintieron al tiempo. El abogado sacó sus documentos con sus copias y las repartió para que las estudiase. Telma, con mucha calma, se recostó en el cómodo sillón en el que estaba para leerlo concienzudamente. No creía que conviniera llevarlo para estudiarlo en otro lugar, Candy estaba que explotaba y en cualquier momento podría cambiar de opinión echando a perder lo que habían conseguido hasta ahora, aunque dudaba que estos hombres fueran a dar su brazo a torcer fácilmente. Se estaba exponiendo mucho al mantenerla en la misma sala que este hombre, pero Terry estaba teniendo una actitud tranquila, no la miraba siquiera, tenía sus brazos sobre su regazo y casi ni se movía. Parecía no querer llamar demasiado la atención de ella, como si sólo procurara que ella lo aceptara cerca, que se acostumbrara a su presencia. Esto era extraño. Como abogada, no imaginó que una situación como esta se presentase. Terry le parecía más extraño aún. La manera como antes había mirado a Candy despertaba en ella mucha curiosidad, muchas sospechas. Volvió los ojos al documento tratando de concentrarse. Había venido aquí como abogada, no como amiga, así que debía cumplir su función.

Candy tenía los nervios de punta. Estaba a punto de hacer un show aquí y volver a ponerse a gritar y arrojar cosas; estaba perdiendo los nervios. No podía mirar a Terry. Se puso en pie de repente y miró la salida. Se sentía mareada y vomitaría si no cambiaba de ambiente, así que, al visualizar la primera puerta, se encaminó a ella.

—¿Candy? —la llamó Telma.

—Sólo necesito aire —dijo ella, y desapareció. Todos volvieron a su sitio y Telma inició un diálogo con el abogado Vivas acerca del documento. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que el mismo Terry se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta por la que se había ido Candy, Telma se levantó con la intención de seguirlo.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse —dijo Richard con voz serena atajándola—. Esa puerta conduce a mi despacho.

—Pero ellos…

—Estamos aquí, si ella se viera en apuros, no dudará en gritar y usted la escuchará.

—No quiero que esté a solas con él.

—Mi hijo no será tan tonto como para atacarla estando usted tan cerca. Permítales hablar, si es que consiguen hacerlo. No hay dos personas en el mundo que lo necesiten más. Telma miró fijamente a Richard. Un extraño entendimiento se instaló en la sala, como si todos supiesen algo de lo que no se podía hablar en voz alta. Se sentó poco a poco y miró de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Candy la odiaría por dejarla sola con él, pero tal vez era cierto y eso ayudaba en algo. Terry había tenido un comportamiento demasiado inusual desde el mismo inicio de este proceso. Ella lo había notado, pero no estaba nada segura y por eso no podía ponerlo en palabras. Terry entró al despacho de su padre y encontró a Candy mirando por el ventanal, cruzada de brazos y secándose lágrimas de las mejillas. Al verlo, ella abrió su boca para decir algo, tal vez gritar, e incluso dio un paso atrás para echar a correr.

—No tengas miedo —le pidió él elevando sus manos y enseñándole las palmas, como mostrándole que no iba armado, ni tenía intención de causarle daño. Ella guardó silencio, y lo miró fijamente por espacio de dos minutos, como vigilándolo, tal como se vigila una serpiente. Él tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a relajarse. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró por la ventana, aunque estaba más lejos de ella. Pasaron largos minutos en silencio, hasta que ella consideró que él no la atacaría allí, tal vez porque no era tan tonto, y su cuerpo se fue relajando. Incluso volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana y lo que se podía ver de la ciudad desde ella. Él dio unos pasos acercándose al ventanal y ella volvió a mirarlo de reojo. Estaba a una distancia prudencial, pero no lo perdió de vista.

—Me disculpo si… te sentiste atacada alli dentro —dijo él sin mirarla. Candy elevó su mirada a él.

—¿No era eso lo que pretendías? —él movió su cabeza negando.

—No, Candy —dijo. Volvió el silencio, y sólo se escuchó la respiración de ambos. Candy volvió a mirarlo. Ahora que estaba aquí, una pregunta vino a su mente, pero no quería hacerla y escuchar una respuesta que ella odiaría.

—¿De verdad… eres el de las rosas? —él tensó su cuerpo al oír la pregunta, se movió para mirarla de frente y notó que ella estaba más sorprendida que él. Era como si no hubiese querido hacerla, pero de todos modos ésta había salido. Sonrió.

—No, no lo soy —dijo, y ella lo miró—. Lo era. Ya no. Candy apretó sus dientes. Era la respuesta correcta. Ahora sólo quería saber por qué. Él volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos tan iluminados por la luz que entraba por la ventana, y tan llenos de… de algo que hacía que por mucha luz que hubiese, estuviesen apagados.

—Él se murió —siguió Terry con una sonrisa triste—. No existe tal hombre de las rosas.

Candy respiró profundo.

—Tampoco existe la chica a la que se las enviaba —dijo ella con voz amarga—. Tú la mataste—. Él asintió sonriendo, pero de repente de él fluyó tanto dolor, tanta tristeza, que se inundó el lugar. Candy sintió que llegaba hasta ella y la arrasaba.

Durante años pensó en otras alternativas, darle una patada en las pelotas y salir corriendo de allí, morderlo y arrancarle una tira de piel del cuello, o el labio, o darle un cabezazo. Pero sólo le quedaba la verdad: ella lo había besado, se había dejado abrazar y se había ubicado a sí misma en el centro de la trampa. Y había disfrutado de todo el proceso; eso la hacía sentirse peor. Sí, había sido un horror. Todos estos cinco años pasados habían sido horribles. Tenía miedo a la intimidad, y con Armando no había sentido nada de nada. No se había fijado en otro hombre y no tenía deseos de volver a hacerlo. Su familia casi se había hundido en deudas y todo había ido mal. Pero este hombre de aquí no lo había pasado muy bien, también. Ni su familia. Cuando vio las fotos en esa audiencia, sintió náuseas. ¡Cuánto dolor debió sentir su madre al ver a su hijo en ese estado! Volvió a mirarlo. Él tenía de nuevo los ojos abiertos y miraba al frente como si hubiese olvidado que ella seguía allí. Respiró profundamente y caminó de vuelta hacia la puerta dándole a él la espalda, cosa que no había hecho ni una sola vez desde que lo volviera a ver. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes en la mesa de juntas. Telma la miró con una pregunta silenciosa, pero ella sólo movió la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba bien. Minutos después volvió Terry, más apagado que antes, más silencioso. Sin embargo, entre ambos había ocurrido un cambio, y Richard contuvo una sonrisa. Lo que seguía era mover muy cuidadosamente cada ficha de este tablero de ajedrez. La reina debía ser conquistada. Había mucho en juego.

Al salir de los edificios de la Holding Company, Telma se ofreció a llevar a Candy en su coche, uno que había comprado hacía poc, pero Candy se negó.

—Quiero caminar.

—¿Caminar? Estás loca, ¿verdad? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo un poco —dijo. Telma volvió a mirarla como si de repente un tercer ojo se le hubiera formado en la frente, pero Candy sólo le dio la espalda y se encaminó a la calle. Iba pensando, pensando. Tenía mucho en qué pensar ahora.

—Me ofrecieron… seguir trabajando para ellos—. Candy elevó la mirada a su padre, y se encontró con que él se la devolvía escrutadoramente.

—¿Estás pensando hacerlo?

—¿Entonces… estás de acuerdo con que acepte todo? —Antonio suspiró y miró lejos, los demás comensales hacían ruido y reían en voz alta. Era el ambiente normal de muchos lugares.

—Lo que te preocupa es quedar como alguien que se aprovechó de su desgracia para salir adelante. Yo creo que eso no tiene nada de malo. Es hacer lo que dice exactamente ese refrán: si la vida te da limones, haz una limonada—. Candy sonrió.

—¿Y entonces… también estás de acuerdo con que siga trabajando allí? —tanteó ella. Vio a su padre darle otro trago a su bebida.

—Nadie te puede decir qué es lo que debes hacer, Candy. Si yo te dijera: acepta, y por hacerlo tú vives un infierno, me odiarás. Pero si te digo que no, puede que estés dejando pasar una gran oportunidad.

—¿Una oportunidad laboral?

—No, una oportunidad de matar a tus propios demonios—. Ella lo miró confundida—. Eres mi hija, mi única niña. Mi deber es velar por ti, pero velar por ti implica que… tenga que soltar tu bici para que puedas aprender a ir por ti misma —Candy sonrió recordando aquello. Había sido su padre quien le enseñaba y había sido exactamente así—. Tu relación con Armando no funcionó… y yo… en cierta forma sabía que eso sucedería.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tienes a tus demonios vivos dentro de ti. No los has enfrentado y matado—. Candy rio un poco asustada por las palabras de su padre y lo que eso podía significar. Sus demonios estaban vivos. Su padre tenía razón. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de aquello. Enfrentar a sus demonios. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—No tengas miedo —le dijo Antonio extendiendo una mano y poniéndola en el hombro de su hija—. Puedes sólo probar. Si es demasiado insoportable, seguiremos buscando. Hemos pasado cosas peores juntos.

Terry tenía a su equipo de trabajo alrededor de una mesa mirando un conjunto de planos. Había estado fuera más de una semana, y habían sido ellos quienes tomaran las riendas del proyecto en su ausencia. Habían hecho un buen trabajo, en especial Laura Gallego, la joven arquitecta que ahora explicaba los cambios que había realizado y las nuevas ideas. Él no tenía su mente aquí al cien por cien. Había traído café, y sostenía la taza en su mano mientras miraba fijamente a cada uno de los que estaban aquí; sabía de lo que hablaban, entendía los cambios, las nuevas ideas… pero no se sentía mínimamente emocionado, como le había sucedido en el pasado con cada proyecto. Anoche no había dormido nada, pero eso no le había impedido levantarse temprano, meterse al gimnasio y luego venir a trabajar como todos los días. No había recibido llamadas de Kelly, lo que lo aliviaba un poco, tal vez ella había comprendido al fin que lo mejor era terminar y ya no se aferraba. Tampoco había recibido llamadas de su abogado donde le dijeran algo de Candy. —

¿Le… parece bien así? —dijo Laura Gallego mirándolo a los ojos cuando terminó de hacer su exposición. Él había estado de pie, recostado a su escritorio, en mangas de camisa, sin corbata, pues no era muy amante de ellas, y mirando los planos con ojos un poco perdidos. Al escucharla parpadeó y se enderezó.

—Sí. Sí. Todo se ve impecable—. Ella sonrió—. Han hecho un gran trabajo, felicidades.

—Por eso nos pagan —dijo Frank Jiménez, el otro del equipo, encogiéndose de hombros. Terry los miró a ambos. No estando él aquí, debieron haber trabajado más de lo normal. Tenían un límite de tiempo con estos planos, y gracias a ellos no estaba atrasado. Su padre siempre le reprochaba que prefiriera quedarse en el grupo creativo y no se decidiera a tomar las riendas en el grupo administrativo. Al fin de cuentas, algún día presidiría y debía ir conociendo el funcionamiento desde otro ángulo. Tal vez era tiempo de empezar en ello. Los números y las cuentas no tenían nada de apasionante para él, pero últimamente diseñar tampoco lo tenía. Y de repente, vio a Candy pasar. Todo su cuerpo entró en tensión. Gracias a que la estructura interna del edificio era en su mayoría acristalada se podía ver desde cualquier oficina, excepto la del presidente, lo que sucedía afuera. La gente que pasaba, los que holgazaneaban, los que trabajaban duro. Y esa que iba al lado de su padre hacia el ascensor era sin duda Candy. ¡Había venido a hablar con su padre! ¿Había aceptado trabajar aquí?

—Denme un minuto —les dijo a Laura y a Frank y salió de la oficina. No llegó a tiempo, para cuando llegó a ellos, ya Candy se había internado en el ascensor y bajaba. Richard se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vino a decirme que acepta trabajar de nuevo aquí —dijo él sin que le hubiesen preguntado. Terry abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿De… de verdad?

—Empezará mañana mismo —siguió Richard sin borrar su sonrisa y caminando hacia su despacho—. Sólo puso una condición —Terry dejó salir el aire y lo siguió. Seguramente era que no quería bajo ningún concepto estar en ninguna situación en la que le tocara tratar con él—. Quiere participar en todo tipo de proyectos —siguió Richard—, desde los más pequeños y sencillos, hasta los más complejos. Quiere participación en reuniones y eventos, en otras palabras… quiere conocer a fondo el funcionamiento de la empresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

—Sólo tengo dos respuestas; o ella quiere saber cómo funcionamos para luego destruirnos…

—Candy no es así —interrumpió Terry, pero Richard continuó.

—O quiere aprender, para luego ella… ser la competencia —eso tenía más sentido para Terry, e incluso asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Sí, eso es más probable… Vaya, jamás imaginé que aceptaría.

—Entonces debes agradecerme el que se me haya ocurrido la idea—. Terry asintió, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho rato—. Así que —suspiró Richard llegando a su despacho— volveremos a tener a Candy por aquí.

—Gracias, papá.

—No he hecho nada, sólo he seguido mi instinto.

—¿Tu instinto? ¿Qué te decía tu instinto? —Terry sonrió evasivo

. —Es sólo una corazonada, si lo digo en voz alta, tal vez lo eche a perder—. Él entró a su despacho, y Terry quedó ante la puerta con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Pasados unos segundos, se dio la media vuelta y entró a su propia oficina. Laura y Frank lo vieron de mucho mejor ánimo y actitud, se miraron el uno al otro en una pregunta, pero no supieron a qué adjudicarle este cambio. De cualquier forma, el Terry entusiasta era mucho mejor que el meditabundo.

Por la mañana, se sentía como el primer día de clase en la universidad. Ese día había estado bastante inseguro de cómo vestirse o peinarse, y había sido nefasto, llevó un suéter de lana y jeans creyendo que así iba sencillo y casual, pero los demás habían ido con pintas que parecían ser sacadas de la pasarela en Nueva York. Él parecía un pueblerino en medio de todos. El primer día es determinante, reconoció entonces, y hoy era el primer día… El primer día de un nuevo comienzo en su vida. Ajustó el cuello de su americana, por encima llevaba un sencillo suéter de cuello en V, jeans negros, sus favoritos, y mocasines azul oscuro. Para entrar en esta batalla, mejor ir cómodo. Pero también quería verse bien, no sabía siquiera si Candy elevaría su mirada a él; aun así, se esmeró en verse pulcro, limpio… bien. Respiró profundo. No podía evitarlo, todavía estaba enamorado de esa mujer, pensó mientras se abrochaba el reloj, tomaba su billetera y teléfono. Seguía pensando en ella, seguía deseando estar guapo ante ella, y a pesar de que era consciente de su odio, de que ella lo aborrecía, y que además no podía quitarle razón, seguía deseando acercársele, y que ella no lo rechazara.

Candy miró la encimera de la cocina sintiéndose miedosa, saber que a pocos metros podía estar ese hombre, y que podía tropezárselo en cualquier momento. En cualquier momento. Como, por ejemplo, justo ahora. Cuando vio que se acercaba, y que no podría salir por la puerta sin que la viera, hizo lo más loco: se ocultó en un espacio que quedaba entre la encimera y una puerta y se acurrucó allí. Esto era de locos, rayando en el patetismo, pero no quería verlo. Menos a solas y en el primer día de trabajo. Lo sintió entrar y abrir una de las puertas del mueble de cocina.

—¿Qué se hizo de la jarra? —escuchó que preguntaba. Candy abrió grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de que la jarra caliente de café estaba en sus manos. Mierda. Lo sintió trastear buscando algo en las puertas y gabinetes, y Candy se quedó todo lo quieta posible para que no sintiera siquiera su respiración. Él cerraba las puertas y cajones con algo de fuerza, como si estuviera molesto, pero esperó pacientemente a que se fuera. Pero no se fue, por el contrario, alguien más entró.

—No puede ser. ¿Me seguiste hasta aquí? —dijo él, y Candy frunció el ceño. ¿A quién le hablaba así?

—Dejaste nuestra conversación a la mitad —dijo la voz de una mujer. No la reconoció, pero tampoco conocía la voz de todas las mujeres de esta empresa. ¿Estaban acosando a Terry? Eso era de risa.

—Dios, Kelly. No quedó a la mitad —siguió él un poco enfadado—. Está terminada. ¡TERMINADA!, ¡igual que nuestra relación! —Candy quiso voltear los ojos. Estaba en medio de una riña de novios. Brillante.

Por otro lado, era extraño saber que este monstruo tenía novias, y que éstas lo buscaban. Los novios se tenían que decir cosas bonitas y hasta besarse… y definitivamente…

—Te dije que para mí no habíamos terminado.

—Dios mío… —farfulló él.

—Te quiero, Terry —insistió la mujer. Hubo un tenso silencio, interrumpido luego por un:

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero —repitió ella, y parecía ser el tipo de cosas que el otro no quería o no esperaba que se dijeran. Es decir, ésta era una relación sin "te quieros".

—Pero Kelly… Yo te dije…

—Ya sé lo que me dijiste. Me dijiste que no sentías nada por mí… pero… Yo sí te quiero a ti. Estoy dispuesta a…

—No, no. Para ya. ¡Por favor, Kelly, detente! —Candy quiso asomarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo la tal Kelly que él parecía en un apuro?

—¡Estoy dispuesta a luchar por ti! —exclamó ella—. Te amo. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan… dulce como tú—. Candy abrió grandes los ojos al oír aquello.

—Dios mío, nadie me hizo sentir así, ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera luchar por ti? Y lo que me dices sólo me hace pensar: Dios, si aun sin estar enamorado me hace sentirme así, ¿qué sentiría si me amara?

—Kelly, no quiero ser duro contigo, pero… Ya te lo dije, lo nuestro no funcionó porque no siento nada por ti. ¡No puedes forzar ese tipo de cosas!

—De eso no puedes estar seguro. Ahora dices que amas a esa otra mujer, pero… las cosas pueden cambiar con el tiempo… —Al oír eso, Candy elevó su cabeza. ¿Qué otra mujer?, se preguntó.

—No cambiarán con el tiempo, Kelly.

—¿Dónde está ella ahora, eh? ¿Sabe que la quieres? ¿Trabaja aquí? —preguntó ella, y la última pregunta la hizo como si apenas se le ocurriera la idea y eso la aterrara. Él quedó en silencio, y Candy no tuvo modo de saber si movía la cabeza asintiendo o negando.

—Kelly, no te hagas esto. Yo… incluso ya he hablado con tu padre —lo escuchó suspirar—. Nunca hubo un compromiso formal, sólo salimos para… satisfacer los deseos de nuestros padres que querían probar si podían unir dependencias.

— ¿Es decir que para ti sólo fueron cosas de negocios? ¿Lo que fue más hermoso para mí… para ti no tuvo importancia?

—No, Kelly, pero… Las cosas… simplemente no pueden ser. Por favor, compréndelo. No quiero que te empeñes y salgas herida, porque te digo que nada va a cambiar.

—No me importa…

—Pero a mí sí me importa. Terminemos esto aquí, no nos hagamos daño. No, no llores —susurró él y Candy quiso salir de allí para no tener que seguir escuchando esto, pero ella misma se había metido en este asunto, ahora tenía que aguantarse. Por otro lado, era incómodo hasta el extremo encontrar que una mujer podía llorar por él, incluso rogarle que la amara.

Continuará...


	9. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 10

CAPÍTULO 10.

—No es justo —sollozó Kelly. Él guardó silencio y Candy volteó sus ojos estando en su escondite. No tenía toda la información consigo, pero esta mujer estaba enamorada, y él, claro, le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Era raro que otra mujer dijera que amaba a este hombre, que siquiera lo encontrara aceptable. Seguro que no sabía lo que le había hecho a otra persona hacía cinco años. Tal vez si alguien tenía el buen corazón de decírselo, lo dejaría ir sin una sola lágrima.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó él pasados unos minutos. Candy apretó sus dientes. Tenía cosas que hacer, seguro que en la oficina ya se estaban preguntando dónde estaba, si había desertado de nuevo; sentía las piernas entumecidas, y ellos dos todavía hablando como si nada.

—Perdóname por… los malos ratos —dijo ella con voz nasal.

—No pasa nada.

—Esa mujer es afortunada… —se hizo el silencio, y luego la escuchó a ella sonreír—. Asegúrate de que lo sepa—. Luego de varios segundos sin que él volviera a decir nada, se escucharon unos pasos de gente saliendo de la cocina y la puerta cerrarse. No se escucharon más ruidos. Al fin, dijo Candy, pero contrario a lo que había deseado antes, se quedó allí unos segundos más analizando, sin poder evitarlo, lo que había sucedido.

Esta mujer había sido novia de Terry, y él la había dejado. Ella le rogaba que no lo hiciera, parecía que no le importaba que él estuviese enamorado de otra. Pestañeó al darse cuenta de que estaba humanizando otra vez a Terry y aunque ese juego de palabras parecía muy infantil, aceptar que él tenía sentimientos iba en contra de su costumbre, y era difícil. Al fin, se movió para salir de su escondite. Seguía con la jarra de café en las manos y ésta estaba caliente. Esconderse era agotador.

Pero la cocina no había sido desocupada, allí seguía Terry GrandChester, recostado a la encimera y totalmente quieto. ¿Qué se le había quedado aquí? ¡Mierda, la había pillado saliendo de su escondite! Él se sorprendió mucho al verla, y Candy se quedó allí, de rodillas en el suelo, mirando al techo molesta con Dios o con quien fuera que había concertado esta casualidad.

—¿Estuviste allí todo el tiempo? —preguntó él con ojos grandes. Candy dejó la jarra de café en el suelo y se puso en pie arreglándose la falda, que se había arrugado. Ya que la había visto, y no sólo eso, sino que se hacía obvio que había permanecido allí todo ese tiempo, no valía la pena disimular.

—Ah, sí —dijo como si tal cosa—. Escuché tus porquerías.

Terry no dejó de mirarla. Esto era una completa sorpresa. Miró el sitio donde ella había estado todo este rato. Era estrecho, pero al ser ella pequeña, seguro que cabía, aunque un poco incómoda. Todo con tal de no verse aquí con él. Había estado huyendo, y como Kelly se vino detrás de él, ella había tenido que escuchar toda la conversación. ¡Toda! Volvió a mirarla. Ella había tomado la jarra de café del suelo y la había apoyado de vuelta en su soporte en la cafetera. La miró de arriba abajo esperando que, como siempre, ella odiara compartir este espacio con él y saliera de la cocina, pero en vez, ella elevó la barbilla y lo miró como retándolo a que le dijera algo. No le diría nada, no quería. Estaba admirado. Hasta ahora, lo que él entendía de ella era que no podía respirar el mismo aire que él, que le temía y lo odiaba a partes iguales, pero ella no tenía una actitud de temor ahora, a pesar de que él prácticamente estaba bloqueando la única salida.

—Si hubiera sabido que estabas allí… —le dijo con voz pausada— no habrías tenido que escuchar mis… porquerías—. Ella se alzó de hombros y tomó una taza para servirse café.

—Sólo estoy sorprendida porque, definitivamente, hay mujeres tontas en el mundo, y esa pobre es una—. Él sonrió. Estaba haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que Candy estaba haciendo y no haciendo ahora. No había echado a correr, y había iniciado un tema de conversación por sí misma, aunque todo era para menospreciarlo a él—. ¿No tienes nada que decir? —preguntó ella sin mirarlo. Cuando él guardó silencio, ella al fin giró sus ojos a él, aunque no su cuerpo.

—Nada —contestó él—, sólo que hoy estás hermosa—.

—Mierda. Cállate—. Él sonrió asintiendo, y salió de la cocina con prisa, como si de repente ella se fuera a quitar un zapato y lanzárselo. Candy se miró a sí misma para recordar qué se había puesto, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se reprendió a sí misma. Él no tenía derecho a hacerle piropos de ningún tipo. No había modo en que ella se lo permitiera. Estúpido. Se puso los dedos en las mejillas sintiéndolas calientes. Primer día y ya había tenido tal encuentro con él. Esto no era para nada lo que se había imaginado al principio. Terry regresó a su oficina con una enorme sonrisa. Se le iba a rajar la cara de lo grande que era, pero diablos, estaba feliz.

—¿Qué te traes? —le preguntó Adrián al tropezárselo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Terry, pues no había escuchado la pregunta.

—Arreglaste las cosas con Kelly —supuso Adrián, señalando el lugar a donde varios habían visto que se había internado con ella. Pero al mirar hacia la cocina, Adrián sólo vio que Candy salía con una taza de café en las manos. Miró a Terry y su sonrisa atando cabos.

—Con quien arreglaste las cosas fue con ésta.

—¿De qué hablas? —Arreglaste las cosas con Candy —repitió Adrián—. Ella te odiaba, dijo que te metería a la cárcel—. Se acercó más a él en tono confidente—. ¿Significa esto que descubriste qué era lo que la tenía tan molesta? —la sonrisa de Terry se fue borrando poco a poco. Miró a Adrián. No podría contarle lo que realmente había sucedido con ella, y era comprensible que sintiera curiosidad; él había presenciado el momento en que ella lo había gritado. Adrián suspiró dramáticamente al notar cómo Terry se retraía y armaba sus defensas. No confiaba en él ni para decirle que simplemente Candy le gustaba, y que tal vez las cosas iban por buen camino. ¿Por qué dudaba tanto para contarle algo tan sencillo? No era de vida o muerte, pasaba todo el tiempo.

—Vale, guárdate tus secretos —le dijo palmeándole la espalda—. No sé ni para qué insisto.

Terry lo vio alejarse sintiéndose un poco apenado. Adrián era una buena persona, hasta el momento había visto que, si bien era un poco ruidoso y bromista, era confiable. A pesar de que muchos le habían preguntado por qué Candy había enloquecido esa vez, Adrián los había mantenido al margen criticándolos por preguntar cosas que no eran de su incumbencia. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No sólo la situación con Candy era grave, demasiado íntima, sino… él hacía tiempo no confiaba en nadie que no fuera su familia. Una vez hace tiempo, dos personas que él consideró amigos intentaron matarlo y casi la destruyen a ella, con eso había aprendido que lo mejor era guardarse las cosas, por muy inocentes que parecieran.

— ¿Sigues preocupada? —Ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con que Candy haya vuelto a ese trabajo —dijo, y encendió la licuadora preparando algo para la cena—.Teniendo tal vez que seguir órdenes de ese hombre al que odia… ¡y con toda razón!

—Aury —dijo Antonio usando el diminutivo del nombre de su esposa—. Es una especie de… terapia —Aurora agitó su cabeza negando y bajó el vaso de la licuadora para vaciar su contenido en una jarra.

—No fue cualquier cosa lo que le hizo, Antonio. Fue una violación, ¡una violación! —Exclamó en voz baja—. La vida de mi hija estuvo patas arriba mucho tiempo por culpa de ese hombre, y tener que trabajar para él ahora…

—Aurora se detuvo, y Antonio elevó la vista a ella, y de inmediato miró a su espalda, pues hacia allí miraba ella con ojos como platos. Felipe estaba de pie, con el casco de la moto bajo un brazo y mirándolos sumamente espantado.

—¿De qué hablas, mamá? —preguntó. Antonio se puso en pie y se ubicó en medio de Aurora y su hijo, como si así pudiese ocultar una verdad que había sido escondida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Felipe… llegaste temprano.

—¿Qué pasó con Candy? ¿Qué es eso de la… —lo interrumpió el sonido que Aurora hizo poniéndose el índice sobre los labios y mirando en dirección a Santiago, que seguía entretenido con su libro y la televisión al tiempo— violación? —Concluyó Felipe en un susurro, pero le salió más como si la palabra fuera veneno—. Explícate. Antonio miró a Aurora tragando saliva. Cerró los ojos rindiéndose, y dándole la palabra a Antonio, pero éste se hallaba en un apuro.

—Pasó hace…

—¿Pasó? ¿Es verdad? ¿Mi hermana? —Antonio asintió—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Cuándo!

—Hace ya cinco años —Felipe dio un paso atrás sintiendo que lo acababan de golpear en pleno abdomen y sacado todo el aire.

—¿Y ahora… me entero? —Candy no quiso decírtelo. Eras un niño, sólo tenías quince años… —¡Pero podía entenderlo! ¡Dios mío!

—Ella sintió vergüenza. Luego todo se complicó y…

—¿Se complicó? —Felipe miró a su madre, que se secaba una lágrima.

—Sí, ella tuvo que dejar la universidad… ¿lo recuerdas? —Felipe abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero entonces giró su cabeza a Santiago comprendiendo todo al fin. Su hermoso sobrino, al que amaba con locura, era el fruto de una violación a su hermana. Los pasados cinco años habían sido difíciles para ella, primero, teniendo que aceptar el embarazo, luego al niño, luego, volver a luchar para hacerse profesional aun por encima de las mil dificultades, luego…

—No me dijisteis nada —masculló—. ¡No me dijisteis nada! —¡Baja la voz! —le reclamó Antonio, pero Santiago había escuchado su voz y corrió a él para saludarlo como siempre hacía. —¡Tío! —gritó. Se chocó contra su pierna, pero Felipe sólo lo miró deseando gritar—. Tío, ¿qué es un sinónimo? Felipe movió la mano lentamente, y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Antonio alzó a su nieto en brazos.

—Hijo —le dijo— ve a mirar la tele.

—Pero me dijiste que cuando llegara tío Felipe le podía jugar con él—. Antonio suspiró.

—Vamos a buscar un libro. Felipe se quedó con su madre mirándola mientras ella batía algo en la encimera de la cocina a la vez que lloraba en silencio.

—Santi es hijo de ese hombre.

—¡Y de Candy! —Exclamó Aurora, volviendo a defender al niño como aquella vez hace cinco años, cuando se enteró de que su hija estaba embarazada—. Es mi nieto, es tu sobrino—. Felipe se quedó en silencio, como digiriendo varias ideas a la vez, cayendo en cuenta de mil cosas. —Acabas de decir que… está trabajando… ¿con él? Con su… con el hombre que le…

—Fue decisión de ella —dijo Aurora meneando la cabeza—. No estoy de acuerdo, pero ya sabes cómo es cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza.

—La CBLR Company —dijo Felipe dando la media vuelta.

—¿A dónde vas? —Al trabajo de Candy. A sacarla de allí.

—¡No hagas eso, no te metas en problemas!

—Escuché lo que dijiste. Ese hombre la violó, la dejó embarazada. ¿Y ahora ella tiene que trabajar para él? ¡Dios mío! ¡Y yo le reclamé que porque había dejado el trabajo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?

—¡Felipe! —lo llamó Aurora, pero no pudo retenerlo. Lo llamó en el pasillo, pero Felipe era rápido.

—¿Se ha ido? —le preguntó Antonio a su lado.

—Va a cometer una locura.

—Será mejor que llamemos a Candy para advertírselo—. Aurora asintió y dejó que Antonio la tomara por los hombros guiándola de vuelta al apartamento. Buscó rápido en su teléfono el número de su hija para decirle que en camino iba su hermano hecho una furia dispuesto a matar a Terry GrandChester. Pero entonces el teléfono de Candy sonaba apagado.

Felipe se bajó de su motocicleta, que debía devolver mañana a la empresa en la que trabajaba como mensajero, y buscó algo en su teléfono. Su madre había dicho que Candy estaba trabajando para él. Para él, no con él, así que tal vez ese hombre era uno de los jefes. O quizás el dueño. En la página de internet dedicada a la constructora encontró el nombre. ¿Sería él? Diablos, podía ser cualquiera, podía ser alguien más y podía no estar aquí ahora. Pero entonces se detuvo en sus pensamientos. Terry . Ese nombre le sonaba de algo. Buscó en su billetera una tarjeta que una vez un hombre le dio después de accidentarse con él en una avenida. Esa vez apenas si había mirado la tarjeta, pero había leído el nombre y lo recordaba. La tarjeta era muy sencilla, y el logo de la empresa no llevaba sus colores, sino un simple bajorelieve. Detrás de ella, el hombre que lo había arrollado había escrito su número personal y llamó.

—¿Diga? —saludó el hombre al otro lado de la línea. —¿Terry? —preguntó Felipe. Su ira ya iba más o menos controlada, así que pudo hablar con cierta normalidad.

—Sí, con él habla. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—Soy Felipe White. No sé si tal vez me recuerde. Una vez usted se pasó el semáforo y…

—Ah, ya lo recuerdo —dijo la voz sonriente de Terry—. Creí que ya no llamarías.

—Estoy en el edificio de su empresa. Me gustaría…

—Claro, claro. Me tomas un poco de salida, pero no importa. Ya te hago pasar. Preséntate con la recepcionista, ella te guiará—. Felipe miró el teléfono después de colgar. No podía ser Terry; tenía que ser alguna otra persona.

Entró a la oficina, de paredes blancas y mesas de dibujo dispuestas a un lado, muebles y cuadros muy alusivos al oficio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?, se preguntó. Estaba interrumpiendo a un hombre en su trabajo; había venido para dar una paliza al violador de su hermana, pero ni siquiera sabía quién era y no tenía modo de saberlo ahora mismo, a menos que le preguntara a su hermana, y esa conversación sería bien complicaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Terry mirándolo un poco preocupado, e incluso se acercó unos pasos.

—Vine aquí porque… Dios, no vine a pedirte un empleo —le dijo riendo sin mucho humor y sintiéndose un poco avergonzado—. Vine por… Quería golpear a un sujeto.

—Vaya. ¿Debo salir corriendo? —bromeó Terry.

—No, tú no tienes de qué preocuparte. Es porque… acabo de enterarme de algo muy malo, y en este lugar trabaja el responsable.

—Si te puedo ayudar…

—No, no… estaría metiendo en problemas a mi hermana.

—¿Tienes una hermana aquí? —preguntó Terry, y al ver que él asentía, supo quién era. Candy y Felipe se parecían mucho físicamente. Tal vez en la manera de torcer los labios al hacer una mueca se parecían… y tal vez en la forma de mirar… Sí, se parecían.

—Es Candy —dijo Terry.

—Sí, ella —sonrió Felipe un poco fugazmente—. Si se entera de que estoy aquí…

—Terry tragó saliva. Si Felipe era el hermano de Candy, entonces aquel niño que él vio en el hospital era su hijo. ¡Santiago! No pudo pensar en otra cosa. No pensó en eso horrible que él venía a reclamar, no pensó en nada más. Había visto a su hijo antes, sabía cómo era. Su madre tenía razón; inteligente, alto, vivaracho…

Miró a Felipe y encontró que el muchacho miraba alrededor como si buscara algo. Felipe había venido aquí a reclamar algo, recordó. Pero tal vez había venido a mala hora, pues ya todos se habían ido.

Candy iba saliendo un poco tarde. Miró su teléfono para llamar a su madre y avisarle, pero entonces vio que estaba apagado. Regresó para conectarlo, aunque fueran unos minutos, no le gustaba estar incomunicada, y además necesitaba hacer unas llamadas antes de llegar a casa, así que volvió a su cubículo. En cuanto el teléfono encendió, vio las llamadas perdidas de su madre. Cinco. Asustada, llamó de vuelta.

—¿Mamá? —La saludó en cuanto Aurora contestó—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿El niño está bien? Papá, Felipe, ¿están bien?

—Santi está bien, todo está bien.

—¿Entonces?

—Es Felipe; se fue a tu trabajo. Se fue a buscar problemas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que hacer aquí?

—¡Se… se enteró! —exclamó Aurora—. ¡Sabe lo que te pasó hace cinco años! ¡Sabe todo!

—¿Pero… cómo se enteró? —escuchó a su madre sollozar, y entonces se imaginó la situación. Su madre era la que menos quería que Felipe se enterara—. Lo buscaré. ¿Hace mucho que salió?

—Ya debe estar allí.

—¡Ay, Dios! —Detenlo, Candy. ¡Que no cometa una locura! —Candy asintió tranquilizándola y cortó la llamada. Miró entonces alrededor. Las oficinas ya estaban vacías… menos la de Terry.

—Dijiste que no viniste aquí a pedirme empleo. Pero para eso me llamaste, ¿no?

—Te necesitaba para entrar al edificio.

—Vaya, suena como si necesitaras cometer un homicidio.

—Más o menos —contestó Felipe bajando la cabeza. A su mente vino la imagen de su hermana en la época en que estaba embarazada. La sentía llorar por las noches, y él en ese tiempo sólo pensó en que el estúpido novio que la había dejado embarazada le estaba causando todo este daño y ese dolor y se hizo la promesa de buscarlo algún día y hacerle pagar

—. Pero sólo sé que el tipo en cuestión trabaja aquí —siguió—, y que es un jefe de mi hermana… Ella trabaja para él, es todo lo que sé.

—La CBLR tiene un personal administrativo bastante amplio.

—Lo sé —dijo Felipe entre dientes—. Y si le pregunto a ella… no me dirá el nombre. Temerá precisamente eso, que lo mate—. La expresión de Terry fue cambiando poco a poco cuando comprendió qué estaba sucediendo con Felipe. Acababa de enterarse de lo sucedido con su hermana hacía cinco años. Si tenía veinte años, entonces en aquella época no era más que un adolescente. Seguro la familia le había ocultado tan terrible verdad: que su hermana había sido víctima de una violación. Y era comprensible, pero ahora él se había enterado y tenía seguramente muchas ganas de romperle la cara al sujeto que le había hecho tanto daño a su querida hermana.

—¿Qué hizo esa persona? —preguntó, tanteando el terreno. Felipe sólo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y negó meneando la cabeza.

—Es demasiado… No puedo ni…

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Escuché a mis padres hablar —contestó Felipe sin notar que aquella pregunta era un poco comprometida—. Pensaban ocultármelo para siempre. ¡Diablos, no soy un niño!

—Pero en esa época sí.

—¡Sí, pero igual! La escuché tantas veces llorar que… —Felipe se detuvo en seco y miró a Terry fijamente. ¿De qué estaba hablando él? ¿Por qué esas preguntas? Acaso…

—Tú lo sabes—. Terry asintió— ¿Ella te lo contó? —Terry sonrió con tristeza. De hecho, sí, había sido ella quien se lo contara. Volvió a asentir—. Debe confiar mucho en ti.

—Por el contrario —dijo respirando profundo, dispuesto a todo, resignado a todo— ella me odia. Felipe abrió un poco sus ojos negándose a comprender lo que se podía resumir de esas palabras. Tenía que atar cabos, tenía que recapitular todo lo que habían hablado. Lo miró de nuevo, pero Terry tenía los ojos clavados en él, no como quien estudia a un posible enemigo, sino como quien se está entregando a su verdugo.

—Fuiste tú —susurró Felipe, dejando salir el aire en esas dos palabras. Él no dijo nada, sólo se quedó callado y bajó la mirada. No necesitaba saber más.

Candy corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero era ya tarde. Encontró a Terry en el suelo, con sangre manando de su boca, y a Felipe dispuesto a seguir pegándole.

—¡Detente! —le gritó Candy agarrándolo fuerte del brazo, pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente y se vio arrastrada en el impuso que Felipe había tomado para golpear a Terry—. ¡Basta! —gritó Candy en todo el oído de Felipe, y éste al fin la miró.

—¡Fue él! —exclamó—. ¡Fue él, fue él!

—¡No le pegues!

—¿Por qué no? —gritó Felipe—. ¡Se lo merece! ¡Se merece que lo mate! —en el momento, un hombre de seguridad entró y vio el alboroto. Se apresuró a atrapar a Felipe, pero entonces se escuchó la voz de Terry.

—¡No le hagas nada! —gritó—. ¡Suéltalo!

—Pero señor…

—Deja en paz al muchacho, ya me las arreglo solo —estaba golpeado, un ojo empezaba a ponérsele morado y le salía sangre de la comisura del labio. No parecía que se las estuviera arreglando.

Candy miró a su hermano. No tenía ni un rasguño, ni un solo golpe de defensa.

—¡Por qué te estás dejando pegar! —le reclamó Candy a Terry. Éste sólo sonrió, aunque lo que se vio fue una mueca. Miró de nuevo al vigilante y le hizo señas para que saliera. El hombre no dejó de mirarlos, pero ante una nueva señal de Terry, se resignó y dio la vuelta.

—Candy —dijo Terry con dificultad—. Tú sabes mejor que yo que me merezco estos golpes.

—¿Y por eso… por eso…?

—Sí, por eso. Él es tu hermano. Todos estos días he esperado que alguien de tu casa diera conmigo… al fin vino él—. Candy se acercó a él, y sin remordimiento alguno, ni pensarlo mucho, le asestó una patada en la entrepierna. Terry se dobló de dolor poniéndose ambas manos en el sitio. Incluso Felipe tragó saliva al verlo.

—Si era eso lo que querías, haberlo dicho antes —le dijo Candy —, yo con mucho gusto te habría dado el golpe que tanto querías. Felipe la miró asombrado. El golpe había sido fuerte, más fuerte que todos los que él le había dado con los puños. Sin embargo, había un poco de verdad en lo que este hombre había dicho. No se había defendido ni una vez, tampoco había elevado las manos para protegerse. ¿De verdad estaba creyendo que se redimiría con unos pocos golpes?

—Él debe pagar —dijo Felipe.

—Ya te lo dije —le contestó Candy con la voz agitada—. La justicia lo declaró no culpable.

—¿No culpable? ¿Qué es eso?

—Lo hizo, pero… no fue su culpa.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Felipe riendo con sarcasmo—. No me jodas.

—No te jodo —le contestó Candy—. Él… estaba drogado hasta las cejas esa noche. Incluso… no lo recuerda.

—¿Que no lo recuerda?

—¡No lo recuerda! —Repitió —. Esa noche… no existe en su mente, y para completar… tal vez los sujetos que lo drogaron, luego lo golpearon hasta casi matarlo. Estuvo cuatro meses en coma. Tengo los expedientes, toda la documentación de los médicos, la policía, defensa civil… Lo hallaron dos días después en un deslizadero, casi muerto… . No era consciente de lo que hacía.

—¿Es posible algo así?

—Los médicos afirman que sí.

—¿Y ya? ¿Todo se quedará así? —Candy miró a Terry, que ya al menos podía respirar.

—Él… me ofreció una indemnización.

—¿Dinero? —Candy asintió.

—Dinero para mí y para Santi.

—Santiago… Dios… —Candy lo miró entonces—. Él lo vio esa vez. La vez del accidente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas el accidente? —ella asintió moviendo su cabeza—. Fue él. Terry quien pagó… todos los gastos de hospital. Mamá llevó a Santiago, y él lo conoció—. Candy miró a Terry, que le devolvía la mirada.

—¿El… destino? —preguntó él con voz temblorosa. Candy quiso ir y pegarle de nuevo, pero tuvo que admitir, al menos ante sí misma, que en esto él no tenía responsabilidad. ¿El destino?, se preguntó ella misma. Con un poco de dificultad, Terry se puso en pie. Tenía la esperanza de que sus partes privadas volvieran a ser funcionales algún día. Candy pegaba duro. —Renuncia —le pidió Felipe—. Por favor, renuncia y vete de aquí.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no? Si es por mí… no importa. Yo esperaré. No puedo someterte a esta tortura.

—No me iré, Felipe. Ya lo hablé con papá.

—¿Por qué? ¡Dime por qué! —reclamó cuando se quedó en silencio. Ella miraba a Terry fijamente, que se había sentado en uno de los muebles y no dejaba de mirarlos.

—Porque… tengo mucho que hacer aquí.

—No te entiendo.

—Perdóname, pero en esto tienes que confiar en mí. Tengo que… poner todo en orden primero, y además… necesito ganar experiencia y éste es el mejor lugar.

—¿Cómo soportarás ver a este hombre día tras día?

—Terry suspiró. Seguían hablando de él como si no estuviera presente.

—Si sirve de algo —dijo—, yo no le haré daño a tu hermana, Felipe. Nunca más. Tienes mi palabra.

—Tu palabra me vale una mierda—. Candy puso un brazo delante de él advirtiéndole que no volviera a pegarle. Felipe se contuvo. —Amo a tu hermana —dijo Terry, y eso dejó a ambos hermanos como estatuas, con caras de asombro épico—. Sí. Estoy enamorado de ella. Me casaría para resarcirla, pero sé que ella me odia…

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —exclamó Candy con voz rota y ojos llorosos. Felipe la miró más sorprendido aún.

—Ya en esa época te amaba, Candy.

—¡Pero tú ensuciaste eso! ¡Lo arruinaste!

—Y me odiaré cada día de mi vida por ello. Mientras me odies, no habrá razón de vivir para mí.

—¡No me hables de nada! —gritó ella—. ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de amor! ¡Lo que yo viví…!

—Fue un infierno, lo sé.

—¡Ni te alcanzas a imaginarlo!

—Pero créeme cuando te digo… que lo que yo tenía para ti era el paraíso. El paraíso mismo, porque te amaba—. Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Candy, y salió de la oficina de Terry corriendo. Felipe se quedó allí tres segundos, los tres segundos que tardó su shock. Le echó una mirada a Terry, que se mordía los labios y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza,

—¿De verdad te casarías con ella? —Terry sonrió. —Los hombres podemos soñar, ¿no es así?

—¿Por qué se empeña en seguir trabajando allí? —Terry meneó la cabeza negando.

—Eso no lo sé—. Felipe entrecerró sus ojos.

—No la estás acosando, ¿verdad?

—Terry sonrió.

—Si lo hiciera, ella saldría corriendo. Lo viste.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué decirle que la quieres, si sabes que te odia?

—Porque lo tenía atragantado. Tenía que decirlo.

—¿Es verdad entonces que sigues enamorado?

—Dios, sí.

—¿Entonces crees que ella podrá olvidar cinco años horribles, llenos de todo lo que conlleva una violación? ¿Esperas que no sólo ella, sino que también la familia lo olviden y te acepten? ¿Te imaginas a ti mismo algún día diciéndole a Santiago cómo es que eres su padre? —Terry tragó saliva.

—Nunca dije que sería fácil.

—¿Eres consciente, siquiera? ¡Si ella decide odiarte toda su vida, estará en todo su derecho!

—¿Has sentido cómo se te muere el alma día a día porque eso que más anhelas está no sólo fuera de tu alcance, sino también destruido? —dijo Terry—. ¿Te has imaginado alguna vez lo que puede doler saber que, con tus manos, con tus propias manos destruiste lo que tenía más alto valor, más alta estima para ti? ¿Tú mismo? ¿Has deseado morirte sólo para no ver a la mujer que amas llorar porque eres tú quien le provoca esas lágrimas? Mi mera existencia es un trauma para ella. ¿Pero qué debo hacer entonces, irme a un rincón y llorar cuando lo que mi alma y mi cuerpo hacen es hervir cada vez que la veo? Dios, no, no puedes siquiera imaginarte cómo han sido mis noches estas dos últimas semanas desde que supe la verdad. ¿Infierno en vida? Eso es un juego de niños. He quedado vacío. Vacío y muerto.

—Te lo mereces —dijo Felipe poniéndose en la puerta—. O tal vez no, yo que sé. Pero existe algo que se llama causa y consecuencia.

—Yo nunca lo hubiera hecho —dijo Terry elevando la mirada a él—. En mis cinco sentidos, nunca…

—Pero lo hiciste, y tal vez ella no lo pueda olvidar jamás. Y por eso, tal vez Candy no quiera saber cómo eres tú en tus cinco sentidos, pues lo único que puede hacer es recordar cómo eres tú drogado—. Terry cerró sus ojos sintiendo esas palabras como aguijones en su alma—. No tengo mucha experiencia con mujeres, pero hay algo que sé… Saben guardar rencor, pueden aprender a odiar, y Candy lleva cinco años en esa carrera—. Terry asintió admitiéndolo. Felipe tomó el casco de la moto y volvió a mirarlo—. Yo venía dispuesto a matarte —dijo—, pero parece que ya eres hombre muerto. Ya tienes tu castigo—.

Y con esas palabras lo dejó.

Terry se quedó allí, con sus dientes apretados y un nudo en la garganta. Cuando cerró sus ojos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y la secó mirándola en la yema de su dedo como si fuera un bicho. Se echó a reír, y metió la cabeza entre sus brazos. Según lo que decía Felipe, estaba hundido en este infierno, no habría salida jamás. ¿Debía resignarse? ¿Debía seguir luchando? Volvió a levantar la cabeza. Se puso en pie y salió de su oficina. Así no diera fruto, así el corazón de Candy fuera un vasto desierto, así todo alrededor estuviera en su contra no podría parar de intentarlo.

Era como un robot programado: amar a Candy, luchar por Candy. Patético, pero era su realidad.

Continuará...


	10. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Richard metió la caja de cartón que había servido de urna para el sorteo en su chimenea encendida. No le convenía que vieran que el nombre de Candy había sido escrito en al menos cien papeles antes de que los demás metieran sus nombres. Al momento de elegir, sólo había tenido que meter la mano bien en el fondo y elegir un papel. Y bingo. Su teléfono sonó. Era su mujer.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —le preguntó. Ella había sido la arquitecta de este plan. Adoraba a su mujer.

—Perfecto.

—¿Te aseguraste de que no sospechara que Terry tiene que ir?

—Claro que sí. Tendrá que saberlo, pero para entonces ya estará en el avión y no habrá modo de arrepentirse—. Ellynor se echó a reír.

—Amor, ¿no estamos siendo muy retorcidos?

—Sí. Pero no me importa.

—Ah… debería ahora inventarme algo para que también los abuelos tuvieran que viajar… y así, el niño lo cuidaríamos nosotros, ¿no te parece?

—Eso ya es muy rebuscado.

—¡Pero quiero verlo!

—Ya llegará el momento. ¿Has visto a Terry?

—No.

—Tiene la cara golpeada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

—Le pregunté. Me dijo que después me lo contaría.

—¿Se metió en una pelea?

—No lo sé. Ah, aquí está. Luego te llamo—. Richard cortó la llamada y miró a su hijo, que miró con sospecha el cartón ardiendo en la chimenea—. ¿Ahora sí me contarás qué fue lo que te ha pasado? —Terry olvidó preguntar qué pasaba con la urna en el fuego e hizo una mueca.

—El hermano de Candy estuvo por aquí anoche. —¿Anoche? Vaya. ¿Él te hizo eso? —Terry asintió—. Pero no debe ser más grande que tú, por qué…

—¿De verdad querías que le devolviera los golpes? —Richard hizo una mueca.

—No… ¿conseguiste algo con eso, al menos?

—No lo sé—. Terry señaló al fin la chimenea—. ¿Escondes algo?

—¿Yo? Nada. Tu madre manda preguntar si cenarás en casa esta noche.

—Tenía planeado ir a ver a Viviana.

—Sí, ya es hora. Debe estar furiosa contigo. Bien, le diré que trasladaremos la cena a casa de tu hermana—. Terry sonrió y salió de la oficina de su padre, que hizo una mueca agradecido porque su hijo no hizo más preguntas acerca del viaje y el sorteo.

—¿Verdad que ganaste el sorteo de un viaje a Brasil? —le preguntó Telma a Candy por teléfono.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella sorprendida—. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Adrián me lo dijo —sonrió Telma.

—¿Intercambiaste números con Adrián?

—Claro que sí.

\--¿Cuando?

\--Eso no importa.

—Tú sí que eres rápida —rio Candy.

—No, cariño. Eres tú que eres muy lenta. ¡Lenta! ¿Por qué me tuve que enterar por boca de Adrián? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste tú?

—¡Acaba de pasar! Soy yo la que debe reclamar, ¿por qué te lo contó él y no esperó que fuera yo quien te lo dijera?

—Ay, ya no importa. ¿Te lo ganaste entonces? ¿Nos vamos para Brasil? —Candy se echó a reír. —Sí. Me voy a Brasilia, más concretamente.

—¡Qué emoción! Espera —dijo de inmediato con un tono de voz diferente—, no va él, ¿verdad?

—Sólo iremos cinco personas, y no, él no está entre ellos.

—Mejor. ¡Tal vez conozcas a un brasileiro! —Candy se echó a reír sintiéndose emocionada también. Era increíble. Nunca había ganado nada en ningún sorteo, y se sentía afortunada. Cortó la llamada con Telma y llamó a su madre. Aurora también se pondría contenta. Pero al llegar a su cubículo su sonrisa se borró. Allí, en un solitario de cristal, había una rosa. Una rosa de verdad, no dibujada.

—¿Hija? —saludó Aurora por teléfono.

—Ah, mamá. Tengo una buena noticia que darte —contestó Candy sacando la rosa de su solitario y encaminándose a la oficina de Terry con ella.

—Dime.

—Gané un sorteo de un viaje a Brasil. Viajo el próximo fin de semana.

—¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? Vaya, qué sorpresa. ¡Qué bien!

—Sí —sonrió Candy. A través de los cristales vio que Terry tenía gente en su oficina, pero no le importó y entró de todos modos. Al verla, las tres personas allí reunidas levantaron sus cabezas de los papeles que revisaban y la vieron encaminarse al escritorio de Terry. Éste la miró boquiabierto, pero al ver la rosa en su mano, se imaginó qué era lo que pretendía—. Sí, viajaré a Brasilia con otros cuatro compañeros —siguió Candy como si no hubiese irrumpido de pronto en una oficina donde había gente trabajando. Levantó del suelo la papelera como para que todos la vieran, y dejó en ella, boca abajo, la triste rosa—. Creo que tendré que pedirte que cuides a Santiago, mamá —siguió diciendo Candy por teléfono y volvió a salir de la oficina. Laura y Frank miraron a Terry bastante sorprendidos, pero él sólo sonreía.

Candy había caído en la trampa. Si pensaba que le dolía que tirara las rosas, era porque no lo conocía. El que ella viniera a su oficina expresamente a tirarla, sólo lo alentaba para llenarle el cubículo de rosas.

—Estás horrible —le dijo Viviana a su hermano al verlo esa noche. Le puso suavemente los dedos sobre las heridas, y le pidió a Roberto, su marido, que le trajera el botiquín.

—No me digas que no sabes cómo me gané esos golpes —dijo Terry sentándose en uno de los sofás de la hermosa sala de la casa de su hermana—. Papá debió contárselo a mamá en cuanto se enteró, y mamá debió contártelo a ti —Al ver la sonrisita de su hermana, Terry agitó su cabeza—. No tengo vida privada.

Por las escaleras bajó Pablo, ya en pijama, y como siempre, se subió encima de su tío para saludarlo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? —preguntó al verlo con cara de circunstancias. Terry le sonrió para que no se preocupara.

—Me di contra la puerta.

—Qué torpe —rio Pablo, y Terry lo miró ceñudo. —¿Y tú por qué no estás durmiendo ya? Mañana tienes escuela, ¿no?

—Ahora.

—Ven aquí —le pidió Viviana sentándose a su lado con algodones untados de un líquido sospechoso.

—¿Va a doler?

—No tanto como cuando… te diste contra la puerta.

—Vale—. Mientras Viviana le aplicaba el algodón en los golpes, llegaron Ellynor y Richard. Pablo se levantó del regazo de su tío para ir a saludar a sus abuelos y hubo un poco de alboroto por un rato. Viviana no perdió la concentración mientras aplicaba los algodones sobre el rostro magullado de su hermano.

—Esto va a tardar un poco en desaparecer —le dijo, refiriéndose al golpe en el pómulo, que estaba morado. Terry hizo una mueca y miró a su sobrino hablar y hablar con sus abuelos contándoles de los pormenores del día. Pablo y Santiago se parecían, aunque Pablo era de piel más trigueña, como su padre.

Minutos después Pablo se fue al fin a la cama y los adultos se sentaron a cenar. Terry conoció al fin a Perla, su pequeña sobrina, y estuvieron hablando mucho rato.

—Tienes que conocer a Santiago —le dijo Ellynor a Viviana al ver a Terry tomar en brazos a la recién nacida. Ya no le daba tanto miedo; había practicado bastante con Pablo—. ¡Es tan guapo! Ah, quiero que él y Pablo se conozcan… ¡quiero que lo conozcan todos!

—Ya llegará el momento, mamá —dijo Viviana tomando el brazo de su madre, que necesitaba un poco de consuelo.

Ellynor era tan apegada a sus nietos que no podía concebir que por allí hubiese uno al que ella no podía acceder, comprarle regalos y malcriar. Para eso estaban los abuelos, ¿no? Terry miró a su madre sin dejar de arrullar a Perla. Esperaba poder darle esa alegría algún día, pero primero debía sobrepasar varias barreras.

Cuando la velada hubo concluido, Terry le dio un beso a su hermana y ésta lo retuvo otro rato en su abrazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —sonrió Terry en su oído.

—Que te quiero.

—Ah… yo también te quiero.

—A veces me pongo triste por ti, porque sé que en este momento te están pasando muchas cosas feas… pero te quiero. Mamá, papá y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible por… porque tus cargas se alivien un poco—. Terry miró a su hermana sin borrar su sonrisa. La vida al menos le había dado una familia unida y amorosa. De no tenerlos, seguro que habría enloquecido con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—Gracias, hermana fea —ella lo miró ceñuda.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Qué poco romántico —Terry volvió a reír y a abrazarla.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, significa mucho para mí.

—La conquistarás —le aseguró ella—. No hay mujer en el mundo que no pueda ser conquistada—. Terry suspiró. Pero seguro que había niveles de dificultad, y Candy estaba en un nivel Dios, o algo así.

Candy llegó al día siguiente a su cubículo, como siempre, y encontró dos rosas en el mismo solitario. Las tomó ambas por el tallo y se encaminó a la oficina de Terry. Suerte que no había muchos todavía en este piso, porque tal vez gritara un poco.

—Para de hacer esto —le advirtió Candy al entrar con voz dura. Él elevó su mirada de su portátil, y Candy tuvo que detenerse. Él llevaba una sencilla camisa gris debajo de una americana azul petróleo, sin corbata, y tal vez fue la luz, o la manera en que él elevó la cabeza, o que las muñecas le quedaban un poco descubiertas, pero su corazón latió duro, y casi duele. Su pómulo seguía morado, aunque el labio ya no estaba hinchado, y aun así…

—¿Qué exactamente? —preguntó él con tono inocente.

—¡Esto! —Exclamó ella señalando las rosas—. ¡No quiero tus rosas!

—Qué triste, porque ellas sí te quieren a ti —contestó él recostándose en su sillón.

—Terry, deja ya el…

—Has dicho mi nombre —sonrió él, y Candy tragó saliva mirando a otro lado. Debía ser algo que comió, no era posible que se sintiera así por… él. Respiró profundo, tragó saliva y volvió a mirarlo—. Nunca lo habías dicho —siguió Terry, y Candy odió la alegría que se escuchaba en su voz. Apretó sus dientes, y Terry se levantó de su asiento y caminó despacio hacia ella. Cuando estuvo a sólo unos pasos de distancia tendió su mano, Candy tomó aire dando un paso atrás y él se detuvo. Tal vez creyó que la había asustado, y sí, sí lo había hecho… pero no por los motivos que él creía. Se miraron a los ojos varios segundos, él pidiéndole que no le tuviera miedo, y ella tratando de controlarse. Olía tan bien, maldición. Olía como aquella vez… y a su recuerdo llegó aquella desagradable fragancia nocturna. Los ojos se le humedecieron, pero ya no sabía por qué. Por un lado, sentía ansiedad, su cuerpo estaba pidiendo algo, y por el otro… quería echar a correr, ir a un lugar donde no llegara ese aroma, el aroma del momento de su impotencia y el dolor. Él notó su expresión, la humedad en sus ojos, y despacio, muy despacio, le quitó las rosas de las manos. Ella tardó en soltarlas, y cuando al fin comprendió su intención, intentó relajarse. Soltó las rosas y las miró en su mano izquierda, notando ahora que había una cicatriz en el dorso de su pulgar.

Volvió a mirarlo al rostro. Él, hace tiempo, también había sentido dolor… y aún ahora lo sentía, pero tal vez no físicamente, sino… en su alma. Tragó saliva.

—¿Pararás de enviarlas?

—No, Candy.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella como si de repente estuviera muy cansada.

—Porque te quiero.

—No me quieras. No quiero que me quieras.

—Recibiste seis de mis dibujos —siguió él con voz suave—. Te vi sonreír cuando recibiste el sexto… Te gustaban mis rosas. Si hubiese podido llegar hasta el final de mi plan, Candy, ¿cuál habría sido tu respuesta?

—¿Y eso qué importa ahora?

—¿Habrías dicho que sí?

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Tomarlo allí donde lo dejaste? No es posible, Terry. No es posible.

—No, no puedo tomarlo allí donde lo dejé, por eso he vuelto a empezar… Y ahora las rosas son reales, y tú sabes quién te las da.

—¿Y de verdad crees que yo podré…?

—Tal vez no ahora, tal vez no mañana… tal vez me tome años… pero sí… Te quiero—. Candy cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Volvió a mirarlo y murmuró:

—No eres tan paciente —él sonrió, y Candy tuvo que reconocer que la sonrisa era magnífica.

—Ponme a prueba —le dijo, y ella lo miró a los ojos mucho rato. Allí estuvieron por lo que pareció una eternidad, y Candy jamás habría admitido que aquello era una auténtica contemplación. Al final, fue ella la que rompió la conexión. Volvió a mirar las rosas en la mano remendada de Terry y se dio la media vuelta volviendo a su cubículo, pero en todo el camino pudo sentir la mirada de él, y cuando llegó a su asiento, sentía que hervía. Ayer había sido una. Hoy dos. Cuando llegara a diez, ¿qué pasaría? Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. ¿De verdad él creía que podía borrar el pasado y volver a empezar? ¿De verdad creía que tenían una oportunidad?

—Candy, nos necesitan —dijo Melissa otra empleada, pasando por su cubículo.

—¿Qué?

—Que nos necesitan. Andas en la luna.

—Para… ¿Para qué?

—Ha de ser algo del viaje. Vamos—. Candy se puso en pie ajustándose su ropa y su cabello. Mientras se encaminaba a la oficina de Richard, no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a la de Terry, pero él estaba de nuevo ocupado en su portátil. Debía concentrarse, había venido aquí para algo y debía conseguirlo, y este viaje a Brasil era lo mejor.

Domingo, se dijo Candy recostándose en el sofá de su pequeña sala mirando la televisión, en pijama, con su hijo en su regazo y que también estaba en pijama. Que vivan los domingos, la quietud, el permiso para levantarse tarde y no hacer nada en todo el día. Hasta Aurora tenía vacaciones hoy, pues el almuerzo se pedía a domicilio en algún restaurante y los platos usados eran desechables. ¡Que vivan los domingos! Y entonces sonó el timbre del intercomunicador del edificio. Miró a su hermano, que leía de nuevo sus libros de medicina preparándose para su reingreso haciéndole ojitos para que se levantara él, y Felipe fue bueno y atendió.

—Candy —dijo él al cabo de unos segundos—. Un envío para ti.

—¿Un envío?

—Sí, eso dijo —aclaró Felipe señalando el auricular por el que hablaba con el conserje.

—Que lo suba —pidió Candy, y Felipe meneó la cabeza.

—Te mata la pereza.

—¡Hoy es domingo! —Felipe siguió negando y volvió a hablar por el intercomunicador. Un par de minutos después llamaron a la puerta y Santiago corrió a abrir—. ¡Espera! —lo regañó Candy, pero el niño ya había abierto. Candy quedó de una pieza al ver de qué se trataba el paquete. Eran rosas. Cinco. Ayer él había mandado cuatro, y otra vez, no fue a su oficina a tirarlas ni reclamarle. Estaba visto que no se daría por vencido.

—Son para usted, señorita —dijo el conserje entregándoselas.

—Gracias, —suspiró Candy recibiéndolas.

—¡Mamá, son rosas! —exclamó el niño, por si ella no las había visto.

—Sí. Son rosas.

—¿Las vas a poner en un jarrón?

—No, en la basura estarían mejor, pensó ella, pero el niño había ido a la cocina y trasteaba buscando un lugar donde meterlas. Al fin encontró un viejo jarrón que Aurora tenía guardado y lo puso bajo el grifo del agua muy emocionado—. Las flores deben ponerse en agua —dijo Santiago con aire de suficiencia—. Si no, se marchitan. —Vaya, qué astuto

—Santiago sonrió.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Aurora entrando.

—Le trajeron rosas a mamá, abuela —informó el niño poniendo el jarrón con exceso de agua sobre la encimera. Candy tuvo que ayudarlo cuando lo vio tambalear.

—¿Rosas? ¿Quién?

—Un admirador —dijo Candy sin saber qué responderle a su madre. Ese tonto la estaba metiendo en un apuro.

—¿Tienes un admirador? —Sonrió Aurora, dispuesta a congraciarse con cualquiera que encontrara guapa a su hija—. ¿Quién es? ¿Alguien del trabajo?

—Ajá. —¡No me lo habías dicho!

—No tiene mucha importancia —desde la sala sintió la mirada de Felipe, y se giró para comprobar que efectivamente le tenía los ojos puestos encima. Seguro sospechaba quién era el de las rosas. ¿Y cómo no? Si ese idiota había dicho delante de él que la quería y eso.

—¿Vas a tener novio de nuevo? —preguntó Santiago ya no tan emocionado.

—Claro que no.

—¿Y entonces?

—Es sólo que me gustan las rosas —mintió Candy—. Por eso me las dan.

—Ah—. Observó a su hijo manipular las rosas con cuidado y ponerlas en el jarrón. Recordó que la mano izquierda de Terry estaba herida porque esa era la mano con que dibujaba, y su hijo había salido zurdo a él. Aurora vació un poco el exceso de agua en el jarrón y lo puso en una mesa auxiliar donde no daba demasiada luz que dañara las rosas, y Candy no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Esta vez Terry la había hecho grande. Podía conseguir su número y llamarlo para reclamarle, pero entonces estaría haciendo exactamente lo que él quería, y no le iba a dar ese gusto.

Terry, de todos modos, no esperaba la llamada de Candy. Ella no se rebajaría, su orgullo podía con esto, y no pudo evitar sonreír todo el día. Así que volvió a dejarle sus rosas en su cubículo. Ahora era más fácil hacérselas llegar, y ya no tenía que esconderse tanto. Ahora el propósito era que se enterara, que se diera cuenta, que no olvidara que la quería. De vez en cuando a su mente asomaban las palabras de Felipe; tal vez ella no pudiera olvidar esa noche. Ya que él no recordaba nada, no podía ni imaginar qué tan horrible podía haber sido para ella. Pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que su amor podría curar cualquier herida; porque era verdadero. Nada había podido acabarlo, nada lo había secado. Por el contrario, había seguido como un río que fluía y fluía muy vivo. Estuvo pendiente de ella, de su llegada, pero pasó la hora de entrada y no la vio. Llegó la media mañana y estuvo por ir a preguntar si era que había pedido permiso para ausentarse, si estaba enferma o si algo le había pasado. Pero entonces notó que tampoco Adrián estaba. ¿Estarían juntos? Muchas veces tenían que estar fuera supervisando obras, mirando terrenos y mil cosas más, tal vez era eso; dado que Candy trabajaba con Adrián en gran parte de los proyectos, seguro que estaba con él. Esperaba que no le estuviera haciendo ojitos bonitos, sonriéndole… sólo imaginarlo le provocó la fea punzada de celos.

Llegaron después del mediodía, y entonces la vio tomar las rosas. Viene hacia aquí, se dijo internándose en su oficina como si se estuviera escondiendo. Pero ella nunca llegó. Al rato, volvió a asomarse. Seis mujeres en ese piso, incluyendo a secretarias y otras más, tenían rosas en sus cubículos. Las había repartido. Hizo una mueca de resignación. Nadie había dicho que fuera a ser sencillo. Mañana serían siete rosas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo por la noche, deteniéndose en su coche cuando la vio de pie en la parada de autobuses. Ella lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—¿No es obvio? Espero mi transporte para ir a casa.

—Ah —dijo él, y abrió la puerta del coche para bajar.. —¿Qué haces?

—Te haré compañía.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

—Saliste tarde, estás aquí sola. No quiero que te pase nada. Como estoy más que seguro de que no aceptarás que te lleve, prefiero quedarme aquí a tu lado.

—No me pasará nada.

—Es tarde; alguien podría considerar que tu bolso es muy bonito, y como te conozco, seguro que te pondrás a pelear con el ladrón. Santiago se preocupará mucho si algo te pasa—. Ella quedó en silencio por un momento aceptando a regañadientes esa verdad y lo miró de reojo por mencionar a Santiago. Suspiró. Seguro que quería verlo, seguro que quería saber de él, estar en su vida. ¿Sería él un buen padre? No tenía modo de saberlo. No sabía nada de él, de su vida. No conocía su temperamento, ni su manera de reaccionar ante las cosas que lo enfadaban, o lo molestaban. Realmente, sólo lo conocía desde hacía casi tres semanas y todo lo que habían hecho era discutir, además del antecedente que tenía, lo pasado hacía cinco años. ¿Cómo introducirlo en la vida de su hijo? ¿Cómo confiar en que él de verdad no se lo fuera a quitar después? Nunca se lo quitaría, había prometido él en la sala de audiencia esa vez. Nunca haría nada que le causase daño. Pero ya lo había hecho una vez. Bajo el efecto de las drogas, dijo una vocecita más sosegada, una que no hablaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que por lo general veía las cosas desde varios ángulos antes de tomar decisiones. Volvió a mirarlo. Él estaba a un lado, a casi un metro, con las manos en el bolsillo y mirando la calle. Respiró profundamente y volvió a mirar en la dirección en la que seguro vendría su autobús.

—Mañana te será consignado el dinero —dijo él de repente, en voz baja—. Podrías comprarte un coche. No es recomendable que estés de un lado a otro en transporte público.

—La gran mayoría de personas se mueven en autobuses y servicio público.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti.

—No lo hagas. No ganas nada con eso.

—No creo que alguien se preocupe por otro para ganar algo —dijo él—. Y preocuparme por ti me sale natural.

—Ah, ¿sí? —él sonrió mirándola. —Me preocupo por ti. Todo el tiempo. Es algo que ya me había pasado antes—. Candy se mordió el labio.

—Pudiste haber escogido a cualquier mujer en el mundo… Yo nunca fui dada al romance, nunca me llamó la atención… Elegiste muy mal. —Díselo a mi corazón —siguió él con su sonrisa. En el momento se detuvo el autobús que Candy esperaba, y ella subió a él mirando de reojo a Terry, que permaneció allí hasta rato después de que ella se hubiera ido. Sentía que no se acercaba a ella, pero por lo menos, ya no sentía que se alejaba, y cada minuto cerca de ella era agua fresca para su alma. Le hacía bien.

—¿Y cuándo vienes? —le preguntó Santiago a Candy por enésima vez mientras la miraba hacer su maleta.

—El domingo por la tarde —contestó Candy con tono paciente.

—Pero es mucho.

—Sólo son tres días. ¿Mamá, las blusas se han secado? —le preguntó a Aurora, que las trajo colgadas en sus perchas.

—Sí, afortunadamente. ¿No hace frío en Brasilia?

—Leí que la temperatura es más bien cálida. Más calor que aquí sí debe hacer. No tengo mucha ropa para un clima así.

—Debiste ir de compras —Candy elevó la cabeza mirando a su madre y sonrió. Había olvidado hacía tiempo lo que era ir de compras por placer, a buscar ropa que se pondría sólo en un par de ocasiones. La última vez había sido en su adolescencia.

—Sí, tienes razón… pero no hubo tiempo de nada.

—¿No puedo ir contigo? —volvió a preguntar Santiago.

—Amor, ya hablamos de eso.

—Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? —Candy se echó a reír.

—Jugar, como lo haces siempre. Obedece a la abuela y haz tus deberes, cómete la verdura y acuéstate temprano, ¿vale? —el niño se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, y Candy sólo le pasó la mano por el cabello, le hubiese prestado más atención, pero estaba ocupada ahora con mil cosas por preparar. Mañana antes de que amaneciera debía estar en el aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo a Brasilia, y había sido una semana llena de trabajo, tuvo que estar por fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, de un lado a otro y casi siempre llegó tarde a casa. Ya el dinero de la indemnización estaba en una cuenta a su nombre, su padre estaba mirando en las oficinas inmobiliarias una casa que fuera adecuada, Felipe se había matriculado de nuevo, y ya había recibido diez rosas de Terry. Diez rosas. En el pasado, él había dibujado diez rosas, al cabo de las cuales, al parecer, pensaba declararse, y ahora le había enviado diez rosas reales. Pero ella se iba lejos y no tendría ocasión de saber qué planeaba. Sin embargo, no dudaba ni por un momento que se enteraría el lunes cuando estuviera de vuelta. Sonrió. De alguna manera, él era predecible en ciertas cosas. Y no estaba mal. Miró a su hijo, que seguía con los brazos cruzados mirando mal la maleta, y lo acercó para besarlo.

—No será mucho tiempo, cuando menos lo pienses, ya estaré de vuelta. —

Te voy a extrañar mucho —dijo él con voz sentida. A Candy se le arrugó inmediatamente el corazón.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor —le dio un beso en la frente, lo abrazó fuerte, y acto seguido se puso en pie para buscar en su armario las cosas que le faltaban por empaquetar. Minutos después su hijo se quedó dormido en la cama y ella terminó de meter todo. Dejó su equipaje listo en el salón para no hacer ruido por la mañana y movió el niño a su cama. Todo listo. Mañana a esta hora estaría en Brasilia, comiendo algún plato típico de nombre raro y paseando por las espaciosas calles de la ciudad. Todo un deleite. Se acostó y suspiró. Su primera vez fuera del país y sería un sueño. Estaba ansiosa como una niña el día de navidad, y con una sonrisa se durmió.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Terry a su padre.

—Qué tú también vas a Brasil.

—Pero… pero… fue un sorteo, ¿no? Para los empleados. Yo no soy un candidato aceptable para eso… además…

—Candy va a ir, ¿vas a dejar ir esta oportunidad? —Terry se detuvo en seco al oír esas palabras—. Piensa en este fin de semana con Candy cerca... tal vez tengas suerte y la ciudad obre su magia.—Papá…

—Tú pagarás tus gastos, así nadie podrá hablar de conflicto de intereses. Vamos, te la estoy poniendo en bandeja de plata—. Terry se echó a reír.

—Agradezco que me ayudes, pero…

—Pero… ¿Es que por ti mismo estás consiguiendo grandes logros?

—No, se contestó Terry. Hoy le había enviado a Candy diez rosas, y tampoco se apareció por su oficina para tirarlas ni decirle que dejara de enviarlas.

—Está bien. Iré.

—Muy bien. Tu pasaje ya está comprado.

—¿Qué?

—No quería arriesgarme a que no consiguieras vuelo en el mismo avión. Es el primer vuelo de mañana, así que duerme bien y madruga—. Su padre cortó la llamada y Terry miró su teléfono por unos instantes más un poco boquiabierto, completamente asombrado por las estratagemas de sus padres. Ah, sí. Esto tenía el sello de Ellynor, indudablemente; ella estaba metida hasta las cejas. Se metió a su habitación abriendo de par en par las puertas de su armario. Ahora tenía una maleta que hacer.

A primera hora estuvieron los cinco en el aeropuerto, y Candy llegó a tiempo. Le había dado un beso a su hijo aun estando dormido, se despidió de sus padres y salió. Telma le había hecho el favor de traerla a pesar de que había tenido que madrugar mucho. Llamaron a su vuelo y abordaron el avión. Le había tocado en el asiento del medio, al lado de un desconocido que la saludó en portugués y Candy se dio cuenta de que si bien el idioma era fácil cuando lo leías, no lo era tanto cuando lo escuchabas. Ay madre, ¿y si se perdía? ¿Qué haría si tenía que preguntar una dirección?

—Discúlpeme, señorita —la llamó una auxiliar de vuelo acercándose a ella—. Hay un error en su asiento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Candy confundida.

—Este no es su asiento.

—Ah, ¿no?. Lo siento.

—No. Nosotros lo sentimos. Acompáñeme—. Siguió a la azafata, y Candy se puso en pie, cogió su bolso de mano y siguió a la mujer. Luisa la miró desde su asiento interrogante, y Candy sólo hizo una mueca encogiéndose de hombros. La llevó a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a la cabina de primera clase. Candy frunció el ceño. Algo debía ir mal, dudaba que a ella la pusieran aquí mientras que a sus compañeros los dejaban en clase turista.

—Disculpa… —empezó a decir Candy—. Este vuelo lo paga la empresa en la que trabajo, dudo que me paguen primera clase. Debe haber un error.

—¿Candy? —la llamó una voz que ella conocía muy bien, y de inmediato se puso toda tensa. Se giró a mirarlo, y justamente, a su lado había un asiento desocupado, un asiento que la auxiliar de vuelo le estaba señalando.

—No puede ser —murmuró Candy.

—Parece que iremos juntos —sonrió Terry, vistiendo, como siempre, ropa casual y con una sonrisa más casual aún.

—Lo planeaste tú, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no… Fue mi madre.

—¿Qué?

—Tome asiento, por favor —le pidió la auxiliar—. Despegaremos en pocos minutos, tenga la bondad y…

—Quiero bajarme.

—Sí, claro —rezongó Terry—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tomará bajar a un solo pasajero? —la azafata lo miró suplicante para que lograra convencerla.

—No me importa. ¡Jamás viajaré contigo! —Terry respiró profundo y se puso los auriculares acomodándose mejor en su asiento. Cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos como si se fuera a echar a dormir, pero antes dijo:

—Qué lástima. La catedral de Brasilia, el museo de arte contemporáneo de Niterói, el palacio de Planalto te los perderás todos—. Candy apretó los dientes, miró a la auxiliar de vuelo, pero ella había escapado. Estaba aquí, con un abrigo en la mano, y su bolso de mano en la otra. Su equipaje ya debía estar en algún rincón del maletero del avión. Si se bajaba ahora, haría bastante estropicio. Y lo que él decía… Ahh, había soñado toda la semana con ir. No era justo que tuviera que bajarse.

—Entonces, vete tú —le dijo. Él se echó a reír.

—Ni loco, Candy.

—Te estás imponiendo. ¡Esto es pasarse de la raya! —en el momento se escuchó una voz que recomendaba a los pasajeros tomar sus asientos y abrocharse los cinturones. Candy quiso echarse a llorar. Esto había sido una trampa, ¡una trampa! Sólo una persona podía haber manipulado tanto las cosas para tenerla justo aquí. Con ganas de echarse a llorar, se sentó al lado de Terry. Habían jugado con sus sueños. Estas personas se creían todopoderosas y le habían arruinado el viaje. ¿Cuánto costaría el tiquete de vuelta? ¿Y qué importaba cuánto costara? Ahora tenía dinero. Miró a su compañero de asiento, que ya no simulaba dormir, y la miraba atento.

—Candy, no llores.

—Me volveré en cuanto llegue.

— ¿Tanto odias que esté aquí?

—¿De verdad tienes que hacer esa pregunta? ¡Te odio! ¡Y esta clase de jugarretas sólo consiguen que te odie más! —él pestañeó un par de veces y bajó la mirada.

—Pensé que… Pensé que tus ganas de conocer la ciudad ganarían sobre tu odio hacia mí. Está bien —suspiró él—. Tomaremos el vuelo de regreso en cuanto lleguemos.

—¿"Tomaremos"? —Sin ti este viaje no tendrá sentido. Me volveré también. No te preocupes, no iremos el uno al lado del otro, me aseguraré de eso. Además —dijo, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento—, tengo cosas que hacer, mucho trabajo. Tú también podrás adelantar trabajo, o quién sabe. Brasilia, en otra ocasión—. Lo vio de nuevo cruzarse de brazos y cerrar sus ojos. Candy hizo caso de las indicaciones que daban en el momento y se abrochó el cinturón. Miró de nuevo a Terry.

—¿No fuiste tú quien lo planeó?

—No —contestó él sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Por qué harían tus padres algo así?

—Porque te quieren…

—¡Qué me van a querer! ¡Ni me conocen! Cómo van a querer…

—Te quieren en la familia. Saben que te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo y sólo desean lo mejor para mí.

—¿Lo mejor para ti? ¿Estás delirando? ¡Yo te envenenaría en el primer desayuno! —él se echó a reír—. ¡No te burles de mí! Hablo muy en serio.

—Seguro que sí —dijo él abriendo los ojos por fin.

—Dile esto a tus padres: no formaré parte nunca de esa familia tan…

—¿Loca? Sí, lo estamos, un poco. Mamá es la loca mayor, pero yo la adoro. No te metas con ella.

—Mira que hablarme así de tu propia madre, y luego reclamarme.

—Lo que dicen los locos no tiene sentido. Te amo. Ah, perdona, eso es una locura. No me prestes atención.

—¡Cállate ya! —Por otro lado, creo que más loca estás tú. Te regalan un viaje soñado a otro país, pero sólo sabes protestar.

—Eso es para que sepas que el mismo cielo se convertiría en un infierno sólo si tú estás allí—. Eso dejó en silencio a Terry, y Candy lo miró. Al parecer, le había dolido, tenía sus labios apretados y la mirada fija al frente. Lo siento, quiso decir, pero se contuvo. El propósito había sido herirlo, sólo que lo había conseguido, y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

—Tenemos varias horas de viaje por delante —dijo él con voz pétrea—. En cuanto hagamos la primera escala , compraremos el pasaje de vuelta. No te preocupes, tal vez llegues de vuelta a casa hoy mismo. Él volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y Candy sintió lágrimas en los suyos. Pero si le preguntaban por qué lloraba, no sabría qué responder. Acababa de hacer una pataleta, decir algo muy feo, y aunque la persona a la que iba dirigida era su archienemigo, no se sentía nada bien. Un rato después la sintió llorar. El avión había tomado velocidad de crucero y había un relativo silencio entre los demás pasajeros. Terry cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Otra vez la había hecho llorar. Había subestimado el odio de Candy, había pensado que en este tiempo se había ablandado un poco, pero había estado muy equivocado.

—Perdóname —le pidió—. Por favor, no llores—. Pero ella sólo giró su cabeza ignorándolo. Terry se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. Cada vez que te veo llorar se me rompe el corazón y deseo morir.

—Entonces hay justicia en el mundo —murmuró ella con voz gangosa.

—Candy, por favor… yo… Estaba equivocado… Está bien —dijo con otro tono—, no tienes por qué volver, lo haré yo en cuanto hagamos la primera escala. Mientras tanto… —elevó la mano y llamó a la auxiliar de vuelo que antes había traído a Candy hasta aquí.

—¿Señor? —preguntó ella solícita, y miró de reojo a Candy.

—¿Puedo cambiarme de asiento?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Candy. Terry no dijo nada, sólo miró a la azafata esperando respuesta.

—Bueno… Sí. Tenemos otro asiento.

—Excelente. Gracias—. Sin pensarlo mucho, Terry se puso en pie y tomó su abrigo y el bolso de mano. Con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, Csndy lo vio encaminarse al otro asiento que le indicaba la azafata y sentarse. Se recostó de nuevo en su asiento sin podérselo creer. ¡Se había ido! ¡Sólo porque a ella le fastidiaba! Bueno, en primer lugar, él se lo había buscado, ¿no? Miró de nuevo el lugar a donde él se había ido. Iban a ser las horas más largas de su vida en este vuelo.

—¡Mira, es Terry! —Exclamó Melisa al verlo entrar a la sala migración. Casi había gritado, como si en vez de su jefe se tratara de algún famoso—. Ah… —siguió con menos entusiasmo— y Candy. Ella venía tras Terry, con el abrigo plegado en el brazo y su bolso de mano en el hombro. Melissa vio a Terry cederle el turno para que ella fuera delante. Los separaban varios pasajeros en la fila, y después de poner el sello en el pasaporte, se reunieron de nuevo en otro lado del aeropuerto. Estaban justos de tiempo para el siguiente vuelo, así que no podrían salir por ahí a conocer, ni tampoco pasear un poco por el interior del aeropuerto.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Candy con voz un poco cansada al volver a reunirse con sus compañeros.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo? —preguntó Luisa.

—Horrible —contestó Candy. Melisa le miró mal. Esa boba se atrevía a mostrarse aburrida cuando estaba claro que le había tocado un asiento cercano a Terry. De todos modos, se acercó a él ofreciéndole su más amplia y coqueta sonrisa. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no dijo nada y sólo miró hacia el área de registro.

—No sabía que venías con nosotros.

—No voy con ustedes —aclaró él.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Me vas a decir que la casualidad más grande del mundo hizo que tuvieras que hacer un recado justo cuando nosotros venimos aquí?

—Tú lo has dicho, la casualidad más grande del mundo.

—Terry —dijo la voz de Candy, y él se movió lentamente para mirarla. Algo que era muy claro era que Candy no le dirigía la palabra y mucho menos lo llamaba por su nombre delante de nadie. Ella hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando la salida y dijo: —quiero café. Él elevó una ceja. Ella había mirado a Melisa con disgusto, pero sin atreverse a hacer conjeturas de nada, la siguió.

—¿Disculpa? —Exclamó Melisa poniéndose en jarras—. ¿O sea, ella dice: "Quiero café" y él sale tras ella como un corderito? ¿Qué se traen esos dos? ¡Algo está tramando esa Candy!

—¿Y es que ella no tiene derecho a jugar sus propias cartas? —se burló Luisa.

—¿Qué cartas.

—Las mismas que tú, ¿o ese pestañear y sonreír es sólo porque Terry es un simple compañero de trabajo?

—Tú estás loca.

—Sólo digo lo que veo. ¿No te parece a ti, Manuel? —él sólo hizo un sonido de garganta, y Luisa se dio cuenta de que parecía más bien molesto. ¡Oh, oh! se dijo; he aquí un cuadro amoroso.

Candy recibió de manos de Terry un café negro y dulce. Le dio un sorbo como inspeccionándolo, pero el café era bueno, y volvió a beber de él. Miró en alrededor en silencio mientras Terry pedía para sí mismo otra bebida. Había mucho movimiento; gente corriendo y arrastrando su maleta, otros caminando con menos prisa. Algunos se despedían con un abrazo lleno de lágrimas, otros con besos largos y profundos. Suspiró recordando que ni siquiera de adolescente fue dada a las historias románticas. Admitía haber suspirado por algún famoso, pero nunca se enamoró perdidamente de nadie de carne y hueso.

—No tienes que volver —le dijo. Él la miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco se mostró entusiasmado porque ella había dado su brazo a torcer. Le estaba dando lo que él quería, ¿no? Pero no había nada de alegría en su expresión—, y… siento haber dicho algo tan horrible allí—. Ahora él sí se giró a mirarla.

—No pasa nada.

—Es sólo que… —ella cerró sus ojos negando—. Tú… tú quieres moverlo todo, quieres… pretendes cambiar las cosas a la fuerza, y yo… —él no dijo nada y Candy se volvió a mirarlo—. ¿Por qué no dices nada? Por lo general estás diciendo mil cosas, dando mil explicaciones, y… ahora vienes y te quedas callado, justo cuando te estoy diciendo que puedes ir con nosotros—. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo estoy siendo cauteloso.

—¿Qué? ¿Cauteloso? —Candy sonrió burlona y se terminó el café dejando el vaso de papel vacío en una papelera—. ¿Por qué tendrías que ser tú cauteloso conmigo? ¿Soy yo la que te ha tenido miedo todo este tiempo, sabes? ¡Tu mera estatura me intimida! Conozco de primera mano lo que tu fuerza puede hacer. ¿Por qué tendrías que ser cauteloso conmigo cuando está visto que a duras penas te alcanzo a la cara para abofeteártela?

—Porque hay cosas que duelen más que una bofetada, o un golpe —dijo él, sintiendo en el fondo de su corazón sus palabras. No había pensado en eso, del mismo modo que no había pensado en muchos de sus miedos. Ella le temía a su fuerza y a su estatura… y era comprensible; las había usado para causarle daño en el pasado. Ella lo miró fijamente por un largo tiempo al escuchar eso. Lo había herido, de verdad lo había herido con lo que le había dicho en el avión. Reprimió el impulso de llorar y pedirle perdón. En el momento anunciaron su vuelo, y ella no salió huyendo aprovechando el escape como siempre, sino que se quedó allí, frente a él, mirándolo aún.

—Nos quedaremos si seguimos aquí.

—¿Tendré que ir otra vez en primera clase? —preguntó ella. Él hizo una mueca.

—Muy seguramente.

—¿De verdad tus padres instigaron todo esto? —eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Sí. Lo inventaron todo, desde el viaje, el sorteo… todo.

—Hicieron venir a cinco personas gratis sólo para… ¿qué pretenden ellos?

—Juntarnos.

—¿Es por… Santiago, verdad? La única manera de llegar a él es a través de mí—. Terry hizo una mueca que no negaba ni afirmaba ese hecho.

—Quieren conocerlo —admitió—. Te darían lo que les pidieras por una tarde con él, por una promesa de poder verlo, aunque fuera una vez a la semana. Te darían lo que fuera —repitió—. Pero… lo hacen por mí, porque saben que te quiero—. Los ojos de Candy se humedecieron, algo que sucedía cada vez que él decía que la quería. Pero, aunque las lágrimas de Csndy lo angustiaban, le dolía más el tener esas palabras entre la boca y el corazón, y debía decirlas, muchas veces.

—Yo… tal vez no pueda… Quiero decir… Tú ya no eres el chico de las rosas —la mirada de ella estaba desnuda ahora, revelando quizá mucho, pero decidida a decir también las cosas que la atragantaban—. Quería a ese chico, quería sus sueños, quería su dulzura, de hecho… estuve dispuesta a… ponerle en los lugares más importantes de mi vida, que hasta el momento sólo habían sido estudiar, mi familia y… estudiar más. Pero… ya no eres ese chico… y ya no soy esa chica.

—No lo somos —dijo él extendiendo la mano suavemente a ella, con anhelo de tocarla, de secar sus lágrimas, pero sin atreverse a hacer el contacto—. Somos personas diferentes ahora. Y por mi parte, te volví a conocer, y me volví a enamorar de ti—. Ella se echó a llorar, y volvieron a anunciar el vuelo. Terry cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y echando todo al diablo, pues este era uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, dio el paso que la separaba de ella y le besó la frente. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero no lo empujó, y no lo abofeteó, a pesar de que tenía su cara muy cerca a la suya.

—¿Y si me conocieras? —propuso él. Candy lo miró a los ojos sintiéndolos más cristalinos y puros que nunca.

—Ya no será lo mismo —le contest.

—¿Y si fuera así?

—Hay rencor en mi corazón.

—¿Y si yo pudiera borrar tu rencor?

—Quedaría el miedo.

—¿Y si el miedo desapareciera cuando se fuera el rencor?

—¡No quedaría nada!

—Dame ese nada —le pidió él, poniendo sus dedos sobre la mejilla de ella—. Dame tu nada y déjame poner una semilla allí. Te prometo que nacerá algo muy fuerte y eterno. Te he amado casi toda mi vida, Candy; ten por seguro que lucharé hasta el final por ti. Con todo lo que tengo, lucharé por tu nada y por tu todo. Los quiero ambos para mí. Candy cerró sus ojos, y la tentación de besarla fue tan fuerte que Terry tuvo que morderse los labios. No podía equivocarse ahora, la mujer de su vida estaba decidiendo, y él debía respetar su espacio. Respiró profundo y se alejó de ella.

Al no sentir su mano en su rostro, Candy abrió los ojos encontrando que él la miraba fijamente. Y entonces escucharon la última llamada a su vuelo, y, como despertando de un trance, Candy se encaminó a la puerta de embarque. Se detuvo cuando vio que él no la seguía. ¿Se iba a quedar?

—¿No vas a venir? —él sonrió triste.

—Esperaré mi respuesta en la oficina.

—No seas tonto. No te quedes sin conocer Brasil por mi culpa—. Él elevó una ceja. No le dijo que él ya conocía Brasil; había vivido dos años aquí cuando hizo su especialización, pues, era en este país donde estaban las mejores escuelas de arquitectura de Latinoamérica. Apretó los labios y caminó tras ella hacia la puerta de embarque. Abordaron el avión, se sentaron juntos de nuevo en primera clase, y esta vez ella no se echó a llorar ni a maldecir, sólo aceptó su compañía con serenidad.

Esperaba que de verdad estuviera pensando en él, en sus palabras, en su propia respuesta. Si bien pensaba que podía esperarla eternamente, esa eternidad podía convertirse en un infierno y no quería, ya había tenido demasiadas llamas y demonios a su alrededor.

Continuará...


	11. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 12

CAPÍTULO 12.

—¡Al fin! —Exclamó Luisa—. Ya sentía que se me aplastaban un poco las caderas —dijo, tocándose el trasero, y Candy se echó a reír al verla. Estaban frente a la cinta transportadora de equipaje, y en un extremo vio a Terry tomar su maleta. De aquí al hotel, se dijo mirando de nuevo la cinta esperando ver la suya. ¿Qué haría? ¿De verdad él esperaría pacientemente una respuesta?

—¿Listo todos? —preguntó Luisa, que, al parecer, se había autoproclamado líder del grupo.

—Falta mi maleta —dijo Candy con una sonrisa. Luisa le caía bien; a veces le recordaba a su madre, pues en ocasiones era mandona y regañaba, pero era buena persona y sus intenciones siempre eran buenas. Frunció el ceño cuando dejaron de aparecer maletas en la cinta transportadora y la suya no apareció. Buscó a Terry con la mirada, y él elevó las cejas con una pregunta.

—Mi maleta no está —dijo ella. Terry se puso en movimiento. Habló con el personal que trabajaba en el aeropuerto y ella se quedó allí esperando su maleta, pero ésta no apareció. Todo se le fue subiendo a la cabeza, la sangre, el miedo, el sentirse desnuda, desprotegida. ¡Toda su ropa estaba allí!

—Mierda —dijo Terry, y nada la asustó más que esa palabra.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Luisa acercándose.

—La maleta de Candy… no está.

—Cómo que no está. ¡Cómo que no está!

—¡No está!

—Pero las demás sí. ¿Seguro que la entregaste en el lugar adecuado?

—Claro que la entregué en el lugar adecuado. La entregué después de ti, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Hay que tener mala suerte —se rio Melisa, y Luisa la miró regañándola.

—Mis cosas, mis cosas —se angustió Candy—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No tengo ni siquiera un pijama para ponerme esta noche. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Candy —le pidió Terry—, cálmate.

—¿Que me calme? —exclamó ella— ¡Acabo de perder mi maleta, estoy en un país donde no se habla español y no tengo sino lo que traigo puesto!

—Son cosas materiales —le dijo él tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos—. Son cosas materiales —repitió—. Las cosas materiales se recuperan—. En Candy la niebla de la angustia se fue aclarando. Asintió aceptando esa verdad, en la maleta sólo iba ropa, zapatos, y objetos que podían comprarse de nuevo. Nada vital, nada irrecuperable. Elevó la mirada de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que Terry había asumido el mando.

—Ustedes, salgan de aquí; fuera les deben estar esperando los guías.

—No queremos dejar sola a Candy —dijo Luisa. —No estará sola. Yo la acompañaré a poner la denuncia de la pérdida de su equipaje. No pierdan más tiempo, deben estar muy cansados, así que vayan al hotel. Nos encontramos allí en cuanto solucionemos esto aquí.

—Vale, vale. Candy...

—Luisa se acercó a Candy y la abrazó—. No te preocupes. Si algo, te prestamos dinero para que te compres algo—. Candy sonrió, pues pudo recordar que ella no debía angustiarse por eso, ya que podía comprar ropa de nuevo.

—Gracias, Luisa.

—Nos vamos —dijo Melisa mirando a Terry, pero él tomó el brazo de Candy llevándola a una oficina para poner la denuncia—. Andan muy juntitos —se quejó Melisa, y Manuel hizo una mueca.

—Pues claro —dijo él—, alguien como él puede andar muy juntito con quien le dé la gana. —¿Por qué dices eso? —lo encaró Luisa.

—¿No es obvio? Es el hijo de Richard GrandChester; incluso Melisa se mea a goticas por él.

—¡No te metas conmigo!

—¡Silencio! —exclamó José, el mayor de todos, pero el que menos hablaba—. No traigais aquí vuestras frustraciones, no empieceis una pelea. ¡Estamos de vacaciones!

Candy vio cómo Terry hablaba con otro de los trabajadores del aeropuerto en un perfecto portugués explicándole la situación. Tuvo que tramitar documentos, poner su firma y mil cosas más, y le prometieron que tal vez en un mes le tenían respuesta.

—¿En un mes?

—Es lo que sucede cuando se te pierde el equipaje en un vuelo internacional.

—¿Y ellos se quedan así tan frescos?

—Te pagarán una indemnización por la pérdida y los daños.

—Parece que voy a vivir de indemnización en indemnización—. Terry sonrió. Al menos su humor había vuelto—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —Ir de compras —sugirió él, y ella lo miró fijamente.

—Sí, parece que no hay de otra—. Terry miró su reloj.

—Si nos vamos ya, tendremos tiempo suficiente para que compres lo que necesitas antes de que cierren las tiendas—. Candy asintió y lo siguió. Él arrastraba su maleta, bastante más pequeña que la suya, y entonces se preguntó en que momento permitió que él tomara el control de la situación. Había estado asustada, se justificó. Y él lo había hecho bien, aunque no había recuperado sus cosas. Salieron del aeropuerto, y Terry volvió a hablarle en portugués a lo que luego identificó era un taxista; el coche que conducía no era amarillo, sino plateado con líneas amarillas y verdes. Cuando estuvieron dentro, le hizo una mueca.

—¿Debo suponer que los niños ricos conocen todos los idiomas? —él arrugó su entrecejo.

—¿Conocer todos los idiomas? A duras penas hablo inglés y portugués.

—¿Por qué hablas portugués? —él se mordió el labio superior, como si dudara en darle la respuesta, y ella no se perdió ese movimiento.

—Porque estudié dos años aquí—. De la boca de Candy salió un sonido que parecía ser el inicio de una protesta, pero se quedó callada y él la miró—. Estudié dos años en Sao Paulo.

—¡Cómo es posible! Y yo teniendo compasión por ti porque tal vez te estaba arruinando la oportunidad de conocer Brasil. ¡Qué ridícula debí sonar!

—Ridícula no —sonrió él—. Linda.

—Sí, claro.

—Tuviste compasión por mí, y por eso estoy aquí.

—Me traicionó el subconsciente —se defendió ella, pero él no dejó de mirarla sonriente. Llegaron a un centro comercial, y de inmediato Candy tuvo que admirar la estructura de su construcción. Parecía ser una edificación circular incrustada en una cuadrada muy normal. Precioso.

Terry caminó con confianza por los pasillos y le señalaba los escaparates preguntándole si le gustaba alguno.

—¿De verdad vas a acompañarme de compras?—Terrysuspiró.

—Tengo una madre y una hermana mayor; sé lo que es ir de compras con mujeres, no te preocupes—. Candy sonrió.

—¿Te torturaban mucho?

—Aún lo hacen —ella rio caminando entre las prendas colgadas de una tienda. Miró un vestido blanco corto con un tejido a crochet en el cuello. Se lo plegó en el brazo y luego caminó hacia otro de un tono violeta.

—Te gustan los vestidos… y las faldas —observó él. Candy asintió—. Pocas veces te he visto usar pantalón.

—Soy bajita —explicó ella—. Siento que los pantalones me hacen más chiquita—. Él elevó una ceja no muy de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada más. No era su intención influir en sus gustos, tal vez no tomara bien su consejo en ese tipo de cosas—. Además —siguió ella levantando una blusa negra de tela vaporosa—, es muy difícil encontrar jeans que me queden. Siempre tengo que cortarle los bajos, y es un problema, porque cambia el diseño, y no te quedan iguales.

—A ti te quedan geniales —ella se giró a mirarlo, pero él parecía no esperar una contestación a su comentario.

—Ah… gracias—. Salieron de la tienda con un par de bolsas, y cuando entraron a una de ropa íntima, Terry prefirió quedarse fuera. No quería ciertas imágenes en su cabeza; ya fantaseaba demasiado con ella sin tener que conocer qué tipo de ropa interior prefería. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y el cuello masajeándose. Era un milagro poder andar con ella en un centro comercial, hablar casi normalmente, ¡ir de compras! Debía ser cuidadoso, aunque eso lo matara. Ella salió con más bolsas y una sonrisa que él adoró. Y fueron entonces a comprar calzado.

—Olvidé una toalla de baño —se quejó Candy cuando iban en el taxi camino al hotel.

—En el hotel tendrás una —le dijo Terry, y eso la tranquilizó. Él giró su cabeza para mirarla, encontrando que ella lo observaba.

—¿Pasa algo? —Candy agitó su cabeza negando.

—Yo sólo…

—No pudo completar su frase. En el momento, el taxista gritó, se escuchó un chirrido de llantas, y luego todo fue vueltas y vueltas. Candy intentó abrazarse a Terry, pero en un momento, perdió la conciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo ver nada. Todo estaba oscuro. Y después se dio cuenta de que estaba cabeza abajo en el coche. Movió su mano para tocarse la cabeza, que le dolía y goteaba un líquido caliente que debía ser sangre, y trató de recordar lo que había sucedido. Venían muy tranquilos por la carretera, en algún lugar de la ciudad, pues no tenía ni idea de por dónde iban, y de repente, el caos. Vio al taxista en el asiento del conductor, también cabeza abajo, pero a él lo retenía el cinturón de seguridad. ¿Estaría muerto? Sintió miedo.

—¿Terry? —llamó, pero él no contestó. Extendió su mano, pero no lo sintió en el asiento de al lado. El pánico empezó a invadirla. Quiso moverse para salir, pero su pie izquierdo estaba atrapado, y al intentar moverlo, le dolió horrores—. ¡Terry! —llamó. De nuevo, el silencio. ¿Le habría pasado algo también a él?

—Por favor… —susurró, sintiendo que casi no podía hablar, que le temblaban las manos, que la garganta se le cerraba—. ¡Ayuda! ¡Terry! —gritó.

Terry despertó entonces. Abrió los ojos y ante él vio un cielo oscuro y con unas cuantas estrellas. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Y de repente, recordó. ¡Candy! La llamó a voces, y ella contestó llamándolo también.

—Ayúdame —le pidió—. ¡No puedo salir! —él se levantó con dificultad. Cojeando, llegó hasta el coche y se dio cuenta de dos horribles verdades: el taxista estaba muerto, y el coche estaba soltando gasolina. El motor echaba chispas; que explotara era cuestión de segundos.

—Va a explotar —dijo Candy—. Huele a gasolina, ¡el coche va a explotar!

—Calma —pidió Terry—. Te ayudaré a salir.

—¡Va a explotar, te digo que va a explotar! —Terry sintió un coche detenerse al ver el accidente. Estaban fuera de la carretera, el taxi había sido detenido por un árbol y yacía con las llantas arriba; el suelo se empapaba en gasolina y había chispas. Cuando la persona se bajó del coche, Terry tuvo que gritarle que se alejara, y el hombre no perdió el tiempo.—Candy —le dijo él mirándola. Tal vez iban a morir aquí, tal vez fuera la última vez que la viera, tal vez esto había sido todo lo que la vida había deparado para ellos.

—Deberías irte —le dijo ella entre lágrimas—. Esto va a estallar. Él no dijo nada. Hizo fuerza y sacó la puerta, que estaba bastante abollada, y metió las manos sintiendo el pie de Candy atrapado entre los asientos delanteros. Ella se quejó, tal vez estaba fracturado.

—Te va a doler un poco, ten paciencia—. Candy vio cómo tiró con fuerza del asiento, y en cuanto cedió, ella sacó su pie descalzo. Terry la sacó lo más rápido que pudo, la alzó en brazos al darse cuenta de que no podría andar por sí misma y corrió con ella, aunque él también iba cojeando. Sólo pudieron correr unos pocos metros. El estallido los envió lejos. Terry cayó sobre ella y Candy fue transportada de inmediato cinco años atrás. El peso muerto de su cuerpo, la impotencia, el gritar sin conseguir respuesta alguna. Pero él se quejó. Algo lo había lastimado, y Candy por fin dejó de gritar.

—Quieta —le pidió él.

—Qué… —No te muevas. Candy miró hacia el coche, las llamas habían disminuido, la gente corría hacia ellos, y entonces sintió otra vez ese líquido caliente y viscoso sobre ella. Más sangre. Pero provenía de Terry. Candy elevó sus manos tocándolo, y él volvió a quejarse. Algo estaba enterrado en su hombro, algo metálico. ¿Había estado allí todo el tiempo o lo había recibido él en vez de ella en el momento de la explosión?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él—. ¿Estás herida? —de los ojos de Candy salieron lágrimas y movió su cabeza negando. Él la había estado protegiendo con su cuerpo y ella no había hecho más que gritar muerta de miedo.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Lo siento—. Terry sonrió.

—No seas tonta. Lo importante es que… estás bien. Mierda.

—No te desmayes —le pidió ella, pero fue demasiado tarde. Terry cayó sobre ella con todo su peso, pero esta vez ella no tuvo miedo. Era extraño, otra vez estaba mirando la luna, con lágrimas corriendo por sus sienes, atrapada entre Terry y el suelo, asustada… pero ahora quería proteger la vida del hombre que estaba encima de ella.

—Ayuda —gritó, aunque sin mucha fuerza. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Terry acariciando sus cabellos, tratando de transmitirle que todo estaría bien—. ¡Ayuda! —gritó otra vez, y alguien corrió a ellos por fin.

Candy abrió sus ojos y se encontró en una cama de hospital. Levantó su mano para cubrirse los ojos de la luz que entraba por la ventana y todas las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior invadieron su mente. El accidente, la explosión, la sangre de Terry.

Se levantó poco a poco y se dio cuenta entonces de que no tenía ropa para vestirse, sólo la bata de hospital que tenía puesta. Ni unas pantuflas, o un abrigo; no tenía sostén puesto, así que sus senos estaban libres y salvajes y muy notorios a través de la delgada bata. Había una férula en su pie izquierdo, así que bajó con cuidado. Probó a andar unos pasos, y le dolía un poco al afirmarlo, pero no era nada insoportable. Salió de la habitación cojeando y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Algunas enfermeras caminaban a un lado y a otro, pero ninguna le prestó mucha atención. Anduvo con cuidado, despacio, apoyándose en la pared de vez en cuando y mirando a través del vidrio de las puertas de las otras habitaciones, y entonces encontró la de Terry.

Él estaba sentado en su camilla, desnudo de cintura para arriba, con una venda en el hombro y el pecho mientras un médico lo auscultaba, pero estaba bien, al parecer. El alivio le hizo cerrar los ojos y dejar salir el aire. Una enfermera abrió la puerta y dijo algo que ella no entendió, pero entonces el doctor y Terry se giraron a mirarla. Candy se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. El doctor sonrió y entendió por el movimiento de sus manos que la invitaba a entrar. Candy miró a Terry analizando sus heridas, pero aparte de un rasguño en su mejilla derecha, y la venda en el pecho no había nada más. Se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar frente a él y Terry la miró a los ojos.

El doctor salió y se quedaron solos. Candy pestañeó al sentir que iba a llorar. Anoche él había perdido la conciencia, tenía algo metálico enterrado en el hombro y perdía sangre, por lo que creyó que su condición sería crítica, pero él estaba bien; había una bolsa de suero ya casi vacía colgada en una asta y que se conectaba al interior de su codo derecho, pero parecía estar bien.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó él con voz suave—. ¿No deberías estar descansando?

—Estaba… preocupada.

—No te preocupes. Todo está bien. Esta mañana estuvieron aquí Luisa y los demás.

—¿Estuvieron aquí? ¿A qué horas? ¿Por qué no los vi?

—Porque estabas dormida. Dormiste mucho —ella miró en su muñeca, pero no estaba su reloj, ni había otro en ningún sitio de la habitación—. Es mediodía —sonrió él. Candy se sonrojó un poco. Era dormilona, pero se suponía que debía estar más alerta, después de todo, ella había salido prácticamente ilesa—. Les avisaron a mis padres —siguió él—. Están de camino aquí.

—¿De verdad?

—Ellos se encargaron de decirle a los tuyos…

—Deben estar muy preocupados.

—Y tu padre también viene.

—¿Qué?

—Pero tu madre no, ella no tenía el pasaporte al día.

—No lo tiene, de hecho.

—Mandé traer un teléfono para que pudieras comunicarte con ella en cuanto despertaras—, él se movió cuidadosamente hacia la mesita, donde había un teléfono. Lo tomó y se lo ofreció—. Toma. Llama a tu casa. Tranquiliza a tu madre… Ella lo recibió, y después de escuchar las indicaciónes de Terry de cómo marcar, llamó a su casa. Aurora cogió la llamada, que al oír la voz de su hija lloró emocionada.

—Estoy bien, mamá —dijo Candy con voz quebrada—. Estoy bien.

—¿No te pasó nada? Esos señores me dijeron que no era nada grave, pero yo hasta no saber de tu propia boca cómo estabas, no me iba a sentir tranquila.

—Me lastimé un poco el pie —le informó ella—, y me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no me sucedió nada.

—¿Y cómo fue, hija? ¿Cómo es que tuviste un accidente?

—Supongo que se juntó toda mi mala suerte —sonrió Candy—. Primero perdí mi equipaje, y luego ese accidente—. Candy suspiró mirando a Terry—. Parece que Brasil no me quiere.

—¿Y… con quién estás? —Aurora bajó la voz, como si Terry pudiese escucharla— Estás con ese hombre, ¿verdad?.

—Sí —contestó Candy—. Íbamos juntos cuando ocurrió el accidente.

—Ah… Debes estar asustada, allí en ese hospital y con ese hombre—. Candy arrugó un poco su frente. Era normal que su madre pensara así, pero por un pequeño instante incluso le molestó que se refirieran a él de esa manera, aunque había sido su propia madre. Miró de reojo a Terry, que se sacaba la aguja del suero y se masajeaba suavemente el hombro herido—. Pero ya va tu padre para allí a cuidarte mientras te recuperas. Ah, aquí está Santiago —le dijo Aurora—, está insistiéndome para que lo ponga al teléfono —y de inmediato se escuchó la voz del niño.

—¿Mami?

—Hola, mi amor—. Esta vez Candy no lo pudo evitar y lloró de verdad. Había estado tan cerca de perderlo. Sabía que si algo le pasaba a ella sus padres cuidarían muy bien de su hijo, pero no quería eso para él, ya carecía de un padre; perder a su madre también habría sido supremamente injusto. Y esa noche, la última noche que lo vio, Dios, él había estado un poco enfurruñado porque no quería que ella se fuera, y ella simplemente le había dado un beso antes de irse. ¡Por poco se pierden el uno al otro! Terry la vio secarse las lágrimas y respirar profundo repetidas veces.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Santiago—. La abuela estaba llorando esta mañana, pero tú estás bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mi cielo, estoy bien. Tu mamá está bien.

—¿Cuándo vas a venir?

—No lo sé —dijo mirando a Terry, que seguro se imaginaba con quién hablaba—. Supongo que ya mañana estaré en casa otra vez. Me quiero ir a casa.

—Yo también quiero que te vengas. Me he portado bien.

—Ah, ¿de veras?

—Sí. Si quieres le preguntas a la abuela.

—Es que eres un príncipe. Te quiero, mi amor.

—Yo también te quiero—. Santiago le devolvió el teléfono a Aurora, que preguntó:

—Te devuelves de inmediato, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. Supongo que sí. Sólo debo… arreglar algunas cosas. Perdí mis documentos en el accidente y… en fin. Lo que quiero es estar ya en mi casa.

—Debiste estar muy asustada. Pobrecita mi niña. Tú que ibas a pasear y eso.

—Pero estoy bien. Estoy bien.

—Eso me deja tranquila. Llamaré a tu hermano, que no ha tenido paz y espera mi llamada.

—Vale. Te quiero, mamá.

—Yo te quiero también. Cuídate, tómate tus medicamentos.

—Sí, sí—. Aurora suspiró. Se despidió por última vez y cortó la llamada.

Candy le devolvió el teléfono a Terry, que después de recibirlo, extendió su mano a ella para secarle las lágrimas. Ella no se lo impidió, ni él se detuvo a último momento, sino que, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, barrió con su pulgar la humedad de su mejilla.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó con voz suave. Ella asintió agitando su cabeza.

—Mi padre viene. Increíble. Será la primera vez que salga del país también.

—Estaba un poco reacio a venir con mis padres, pero ellos pudieron convencerlo. ¿Hablaste con Santiago?

—Sí—. Él sonrió—. Gracias por… por cuidar de mí —susurró ella—. Si no hubieses estado a mi lado anoche… yo tal vez…

—No digas eso. Ya pasó, no pensemos en lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

—Me salvaste —insistió ella. Terry rio y negó agitando su cabeza.

—Me salvé a mí mismo —dijo, y ella lo miró confundida—. Si algo te hubiese pasado, yo habría enloquecido, así que en ese momento actué muerto de miedo; me aterraba perderte—. Candy no dejó de mirarlo fijamente, pero no dijo nada, no habría sabido qué decir si acaso abría la boca. Recordaba el momento muy bien. Él pudo haber echado a correr, pero prefirió quedarse allí intentando salvarla aun cuando eso habría significado que él perdiera la vida también. Había cosas con las que no era posible fingir, pensó Candy, y esta era una de esas. El instinto de conservación era fuerte en el ser humano, pero al parecer, en Terry ese instinto había sido echado un lado por el de protección, y la había protegido y salvado.

Terry apretó sus labios y respiró profundo.

—Tengo unos cuantos amigos aquí —dijo—. Están acelerando el proceso para poder volver , ya que perdimos los documentos.

—Qué bien.

—Mis padres vienen en un jet privado, así que les tomará menos tiempo llegar aquí. Te piden que por favor aceptes irte de vuelta con nosotros, para que no tengas que sufrir de nuevo las diez horas de viaje o más que te toquen.

—¿Tú… estás bien? Anoche… Dios… anoche estabas sangrando y… perdiste la conciencia…

—Estoy bien —dijo él echando hacia atrás los cabellos de Candy, que estaban sueltos, y también aprovechando que tal vez ella seguía en shock para tocarla todo lo que le fuera posible—. Un pedazo de metal se incrustó en el músculo de mi hombro —dijo, señalándolo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Pero fue removido. Cicatrizará y sólo quedará una pequeña señal.

—Perdiste sangre.

—Anoche mismo me hicieron una transfusión. Me recuperaré —ella bajó al fin la mirada de sus ojos y lo miró. Las vendas no cubrían del todo su pecho, y ella pudo ver que tenía cicatrices. Una en la clavícula izquierda, otra en el antebrazo y luego la mano. Tenía una larga línea en su costado y la mano de ella fue allí y lo tocó. Sintió la respiración de él y lo miró; Terry tenía sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Son… de esa vez? —Él asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza—. ¿Tienes más? —Él sonrió.

—Me hicieron treinta y cuatro puntos en diferentes lugares del cuerpo —contestó él—. Siete aquí —señaló él el dorso de su mano izquierda—, seis acá —le mostró él el antebrazo—, cinco aquí —dijo, indicando su clavícula—, ocho en las costillas, tres aquí —ahora él levantó la cabeza para que ella le viera la cicatriz que tenía en la línea de la mandíbula—. Y cinco en la cabeza —él elevó su mano y se tocó el sitio—. Algunas heridas no fue necesario coserlas —sonrió.

—Debió dolerte mucho—. Él se hubiera querido encoger de hombros y quitarle importancia, pero no pudo y sólo hizo una mueca.

—La mayor parte de esas heridas sanaron mientras yo estaba en coma. Pero la mano… —él la levantó ahora— cuatro cirugías, y no volvió a ser la misma

—Candy hizo un gesto que lo hizo mirarla. Ella lo miraba llena de compasión, sabía lo que eso significaba para él—. No —contestó él a su silenciosa pregunta—. No volví a dibujar rosas, ni nada…

—¿Y no han atrapado a las personas que te hicieron eso? —Terry la miró deseando corregirla. "Que nos hicieron eso", quiso decir, pero ese todavía era un terreno sensible. Dejó salir el aire y negó. Ella dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo como si no se pudiera creer tanta ineptitud, y él entonces se dio cuenta de que bajo la bata que ella traía no había nada. Tragó saliva.

Candy seguía mirando su torso desnudo, y su mirada pasó de observar las cicatrices a posarse en su pecho, dándose cuenta de que los vellitos de sus pectorales eran rubios y finos, y sus tetillas eran rosadas. Elevó la mirada a él, y él la miraba a ella. Terry tragó saliva y ella se quedó mirando su nuez de adán subir y bajar. Y luego su mirada no subió más allá de sus labios. Vaya, estaban tan cerca… En esos labios ella una vez había conocido el cielo, pero él había estado bajo el efecto de las drogas, no era él mismo entonces. ¿Qué pasaría si…?

—Candy… —susurró él, y aquello parecía la mezcla de una advertencia y un ruego. No te acerques demasiado, decía la advertencia, pues te besaré; y, acércate, decía el ruego, acércate más. Se acercó a él, más, hasta que sus labios tocaron los de él.

Terry se quedó totalmente quieto, con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo los labios de ella sobre los suyos que lo tocaban con timidez. No hizo nada, no dijo nada. Podía ser que lo siguiente fuera verla a ella huyendo, o peor, llorando y acusándolo por algo. Pero no fue así, por el contrario, Candy volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más seguridad. Bueno, él le había dado tiempo para huir. La atrapó en sus labios, demorándose en ellos; abrió sus ojos y la vio con los suyos cerrados, sus pestañas reposando sobre sus mejillas y los labios entreabiertos esperando más. Oh, sí, más.

Terry volvió a besarla, y, además, con su brazo izquierdo, que ahora estaba sano, la acercó a su cuerpo. Saboreó sus labios con delicadeza, succionando primero el inferior, paseando su lengua por él, introduciéndola poco a poco. Ella gimió al sentirlo, y Terry quiso gritar de alegría. Estaba besando a su mujer al fin, porque Candy era suya, así lo había sentido siempre, y cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de ella subir a su rostro, pensó que lo rechazaría, que lo enviaría lejos, pero, por el contrario, ella lo acercó más. Era un milagro. No sabía qué lo había causado, si tal vez el haber visto sus cicatrices había ayudado, o el shock del accidente que aún perduraba en ella. Tal vez luego le odiaría, pero qué importaba si por ahora podía por fin besarla. El beso se fue transformando hasta que se hizo exigente, fuerte; furioso, incluso. Él enredó su lengua con la de ella, exploró sus rincones, la succionó, la mordisqueó. Ella sabía a brisa y a rosas. Tenía los labios más suaves que jamás había besado, la lengua más inquieta, y la besó y la besó, y fue cuando ella se aflojó en sus brazos que al fin se detuvo.

Ella retiró su cabeza y lo miró. Aquí viene, se dijo él. El reclamo, las lágrimas, el arrepentimiento. Saldría corriendo de aquí y él tendría que dejarla ir, al menos por el momento, pues debía ser difícil para ella besar al hombre que en el pasado le había destruido la vida. Pero pasaron los segundos y ella no dijo ni hizo nada. Terry la miró a los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Sabía… sabía… que sería así —dijo ella al fin, con sus labios hinchados y sonrosados por su beso. Ella se pasó la lengua por ellos, como si deseara los vestigios que del beso habían quedado en ellos, y Terry volvió a besarla. La metió entre sus piernas y la pegó a su cuerpo, besándola tan profundamente hasta sentir que el uno respiraba a través del otro, que ya no sabían quién besaba a quién, que todo alrededor desaparecía, que se hacía el silencio tal vez en reverencia al par de almas que podían al fin sentirse la una a la otra en este beso.

Terry se sintió a sí mismo tocado, bendecido por un ángel; era reacio a dejarla, y por eso la besaba, y la besaba más. ¡Cuánto tiempo esperando esto, cuánto tiempo deseándolo! No era justo que sólo durara unos minutos, había instantes que debían ser eternos, y este era uno de esos. Debía poder besar a Candy hasta la eternidad, no había mejor lugar en el mundo que aquí y ahora. Amaba con locura a esta mujer. Metió las manos entre sus cabellos, y cuando ella alejó un poco su boca, él siguió besando su mejilla, su mandíbula, su oreja. Metió la lengua en ella y la sintió gemir, y todo él reaccionó a ese sonido. Debía tener cuidado; si acaso iba más allá de lo que ella le estaba permitiendo, este pequeño paraíso desaparecería más rápido de lo que él tardaría en decir "perdón".

Candy tenía sus ojos cerrados. Deseaba las manos de Terry por todo su cuerpo. No había deseado algo así antes. Había estado varias veces con Armando, había sido besada antes, en el colegio, pero nunca deseó ser tocada más allá de los labios… Y ahora se le estaban ocurriendo un montón de locuras, locuras tal vez obscenas, locuras que la estaban avergonzando un poco de sólo pensarlas. Pero oh, Dios. Lo quería en todas partes. Quería esa maravillosa boca en todas las puntas y rincones de su cuerpo, quería que la lamiera, que la acariciara, que la besara. Se sentía caliente, hirviendo; se sentía liviana como una pluma y al mismo tiempo, pesada como una roca. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al comprender que todo ello se reducía a una impúdica verdad: deseaba a Terry, y era más que obvio que él la deseaba a ella. Lo había besado siendo consciente de lo que vendría después, de lo que ese beso significaría después para él, que era la respuesta que él más deseó, pero la que menos esperó.

Él se detuvo un poco a regañadientes, enterró su frente en el hueco de su cuello como suplicando por algo, inhalando fuertemente el olor de su cuerpo, deseando ir más lejos de lo que ahora sus heridas y su propia cautela le permitían.

Cuando se alejó un poco y pudo mirarla, Candy encontró sus ojos humedecidos. Ella levantó una mano y tocó su mejilla.

—No estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, y Candy negó, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír—. Dios, Dios… morí en ese accidente y ahora estoy soñando, ¿no es así? —ella tomó aire y se alejó un poco, sin embargo, con su dedo recorrió las cicatrices del dorso de su mano.

—¿A qué horas llegan tus padres? —él pestañeó. ¿Qué significaba esto? Él no quería hablar de esto ahora, no quería que cambiara el tema. Quería, además de seguir besándola, saber lo que a ciencia cierta este beso significaba. Pero él debía morderse la lengua, porque no era nada conveniente presionarla justo ahora. Lo había besado, ¡y de qué manera!, pero otra vez estaba tomando distancia, aunque el roce de su dedo en su mano indicaba que era una distancia prudencial, que se retiraba, pero no del todo. Terry tomó aire y aflojó un poco el agarre en el que la había tenido encerrada. Aaah, dolía desprenderse de ella, pero además de todo, él tenía una herida reciente y tampoco habría podido ir más lejos. Aunque ella era tan pequeña que seguro que podía alzarla con sólo un brazo.

Continuará...


	12. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 13

CAPÍTULO 13.

Antonio White casi no había hablado durante el viaje a pesar de los intentos de Ellynor de poner conversación. Estuvo silencioso en el avión, y ahora en el taxi.

Era increíble, absolutamente increíble. La diferencia entre estas dos familias era enorme, pudo comprobar Antonio. Mientras los unos luchaban por sobrevivir día a día con duro trabajo, contando las monedas, angustiándose al abrir las cartas de cobro de los bancos, las facturas de los servicios y cuidando la ropa para que esta durara todo lo posible; estas personas de aquí vivían sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por ese tipo de cosas. Cuando lo llamaron, le pidieron viajar con ellos en un jet privado. Se había negado, claro, pero cuando le hablaron de la practicidad de venirse en un vuelo que duraría muchas menos horas, que saldría en cuanto llegara al aeropuerto y que no haría escalas como sí lo haría el vuelo comercial, y, además, gratis, no pudo seguir negándose. Le urgía sacar a su hija de donde estaba, pues Terry GrandChester estaba con ella, y cada minuto que pasaba debía estar siendo horrible para ella. En las semanas pasadas le había preguntado a su hija cómo le estaban yendo las cosas, pero al parecer, no tenía demasiados encuentros con ese hombre, y ella incluso se había acostumbrado a tener que verlo, pero pasar todas estas horas con él y tener que tratarlo, sobre todo en un momento tan angustiante donde seguramente preferiría a alguien más confiable debía estar siendo una tortura para ella.

Llegaron al fin al hospital donde estaban internados y se bajó caminando con prisa hasta el interior, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que necesitaría un traductor. Por supuesto, los GrandChester hablaban portugués. Portugués no estaba en el pensum de los colegios, y no siempre era la primera opción en las universidades. Lo sabía porque Candy había preferido el inglés por encima del portugués cuando tuvo que elegir, pero estas personas igual lo hablaban. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que, a pesar de todas esas enormes diferencias, los GrandChester eran tal como él había escuchado decir de ellos.

Hace muchos años había conocido a otro maestro de obra que fue para él una especie de mecenas cuando él era un simple empleado y le dijo que pensaba hacer negocios con Richard , que era un hombre correcto y de buena reputación. En ese tiempo ni siquiera se había casado con Aurora, y la CBLR era sólo una constructora más que intentaba abrirse paso. A su amigo le había ido muy bien gracias a la inversión que había hecho, y Antonio deseó haber tenido un capital para usarlo en ese entonces, pero no había sido así. Miró a Ellynor GrandChester, que tomaba la mano de su esposo y la apretaba mientras él se presentaba en el mostrador de la recepción del hospital. No sólo le había ido bien en los negocios, al parecer, su matrimonio era estable. De todos modos, la desgracia había caído sobre ambas familias una noche hacían cinco años. Los hijos de ambos habían salido víctimas, pero mientras en Terry las heridas eran físicas, las de su hija iban mucho más allá, y quizá él nunca podría siquiera imaginarlas.

Los siguió de nuevo cuando les dijeron el número de las habitaciones en las que estaban. Antonio se encaminó de inmediato a la de su hija, pero al abrir la puerta, ésta estaba completamente vacía. ¿Dónde estaba esa muchacha?

—¿Candy? —llamó, pero nadie respondió. Tal vez esta no era la habitación, se dijo, y volvió a salir. Había visto dónde habían entrado los GrandChester y se encaminó allí.

Cuando entró, el cuadro que se encontró lo confundió sobremanera. Ellynor abrazaba a Candy pidiéndole perdón, no sabía por qué, pero ella sólo sonreía y le decía que todo estaba bien. Ella lucía unos simples pantalones y una blusa, llevaba una pantunfla, el cabello recogido en una trenza y una férula en el otro pie. Terry GrandChester estaba sentado en su cama y recibía el abrazo de su papá. Él tampoco llevaba un pijama de hospital, y se le veía de buen aspecto, a pesar de que, según lo que había escuchado, había perdido sangre en el accidente. Si no fuera por la férula en el pie de Candy, y la venda que asomaba por debajo de la camisa de Terry, habría dudado que saliesen heridos de ese accidente; se les veía más bien rozagantes, llenos de una extraña vitalidad. Candy al fin lo vio, y luego de exclamar llamándolo, caminó a él cojeando y extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarlo. Antonio la abrazó mirando fijamente a Terry y a los demás. ¿Qué sucedía aquí? ¿Qué eran estas sonrisas y esta confianza?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, papá. Qué bien que has venido, ¡no me lo esperaba! Cuando Terry me dijo que…

—¿Terry?

—Sí… —Candy se detuvo en sus explicaciones al comprender que su padre no se refería a la persona, sino al tono con que ella había dicho su nombre. Lo miró a los ojos y se mordió los labios— Yo… —dijo al cabo de unos segundos en los que se impuso el silencio— le debo la vida, papá. Él me salvó.

—Entonces, podemos considerar que ha saldado su deuda.

—Nunca, señor —dijo Terry antes de que Candy pudiera decir nada.

—¿Por qué estás tan cerca de mi hija? ¿Por qué toda esta confianza entre vosotros? ¿Por qué esta señora te abraza?

—Papá…

—No, Candy —la detuvo Terry—. Tu padre tiene todo el derecho de hacer las preguntas que necesita, y yo estoy en obligación de contestarlas.

—Señor White… —empezó a decir Richard, pero Antonio elevó una mano y él guardó silencio. Terry quiso abrir grandes los ojos de sorpresa, nadie mandaba callar a su padre, ¡nadie! Pero él fue humilde y se quedó callado.

—Papá, no empieces una pelea —le pidió Candy, aunque aquello parecía más una advertencia. Oh, vaya, se dijo Terry; Antonio callaba a Richard, pero Candy callaba a Antonio—. Terry me salvó la vida. De no ser por él… tú te habrías quedado sin hija. Y no sólo eso, también...

—Nos volvemos a Casa —la interrumpió Antonio—. Tu madre está angustiada y…

—No podemos, papá. Tenemos que esperar a que nos resuelvan el asunto de los documentos.

—Entonces…

—Vamos a mi habitación —dijo Candy exasperada tomándolo del brazo. Sabía lo terco que podía ponerse su padre y no era bueno tener esta conversación delante de más personas.

Terry quiso reír al ver a alguien tan pequeño dominar a un hombre hecho y derecho como lo era Antonio, pues él hizo caso y la siguió a la salida de su habitación.

—Candy, iré de compras en un momento —le dijo Ellynor—. ¿Te parece bien si te traigo algo de ropa? —Candt tuvo el impulso de mirar a su padre pidiendo su aprobación, pero apretó los dientes y dijo:

—Gracias, señora Ellnor. Soy talla Small en blusas y ocho en pantalones. No sé si aquí sea igual.

—Ya veré —dijo Ellynor sonriendo. Candy se llevó a su padre y Ellynor miró a su hijo, que no le quitó los ojos de encima a Candy hasta que se hubo ido.

—Parece un hombre de carácter fuerte. —De alquien debío heredarlo ella —sonrió Richard. Ellynor agitó su cabeza y abrazó a su hijo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Estoy mucho mejor. —Cuando me enteré de lo del accidente me asusté mucho —confesó Ellynor—. Me puse a pensar: ¿y si por mi culpa les hubiese pasado algo? Salieron prácticamente ilesos, ¡pero fue casi por un milagro!

—No tienes que sentir culpa. Los accidentes pasan, no se necesita estar en otro país para que te ocurran—. Ellynor asintió y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta.

—Vuelvo en unos minutos —dijo—, procuraré no tardar.

—No iremos a ningún lado sin ti —le sonrió Terry y Ellynor suspiró sintiéndose más aliviada. Salió de la habitación dejando a su hijo a solas con su padre.

—¿Qué era todo ese ambiente bonito y romántico que encontramos cuando entramos? —Terry miró a su padre ceñudo.

—¿Qué ambiente? ¡Qué dices? —Richard sonrió con complicidad.

—¿Hubo algún avance? Por favor dime que algo bueno salió de todo esto—. Terry no lo pudo evitar y sonrió.

—Algo así.

—Vaya. Hacía tiempo no te veía esa sonrisa. ¿Hablasteis? —Terry respiró profundo, aunque el movimiento hizo que le doliera un poco la herida.

—No, la verdad no hemos hablado, pero… algo me hace pensar que mi perdón está cerca.

—Siempre y cuando su padre no le haga pensar en lo contrario.

—¿Su padre?

—Le hablará, tenlo por seguro, y le recordará todos los años en que lloró y te odió, y tal vez ella…

—Detente —le pidió, su sonrisa se había borrado ya.

—Es muy probable, Terry—. Sí, reconoció Terry, lo era. Tal vez la voz de la razón, que se encarnaba en su padre, le hiciera pensar que ella no tenía por qué perdonar a alguien que le había causado tanto daño en el pasado. Antonio la alejaría de él, y tuvo miedo. Había hecho un avance hoy, ella lo había besado, y si bien no eran novios, ni le habían dado permiso para volver a besarla, y mucho menos habían hablado de Santiago, sentía que iba por el camino correcto con ella, que tenía una oportunidad. Pero podía perderlo todo con un par de palabras de su padre.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Preguntó Antonio en cuanto estuvieron al interior de la habitación de Candy, aunque ya le habían dado el alta, pero necesitaba privacidad—. ¿Te hiciste amiga de ese hombre? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que te hizo? ¿Todo lo que lloraste? ¿Todo por lo que tuviste que pasar?

—Papá…

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Exclamó Antonio—. Estuve preocupado todo este tiempo pensando en que mi hija lo estaba pasando mal por tener que estar al lado de ese hombre al que odia. Lo odiabas, ¿lo has olvidado? Y me encuentro con que… ¿con qué me encuentro exactamente?

—Si me dejaras hablar…

—¡Habla, habla, por favor!

—Estoy enfrentando a mis demonios —dijo ella con voz un poco baja, pero Antonio la escuchó perfectamente. Sin embargo, preguntó:

—¿Qué?

—Los estoy enfrentando, tal como me lo aconsejaste—. Candy vio a su padre tragar saliva, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Era una llorona, se dijo, pero no pudo evitarlo, ya que desnudaría su corazón ante su padre—. Él… sembró en mí un miedo, un trauma, y no era demasiado consciente de él; he comprobado que… sólo él… puede… quitarme ese miedo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me dijiste que debía enfrentar mis demonios y vencerlos, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero nunca me imaginé… Dios mío, Candy… ¿te estás enamorando de ese hombre?

— ¡ Quiero volver a ser una mujer normal !Claro ¡Volver a sentir!

—¿A sentir qué?

—Papá… confía en mí... Antonio se echó a reír.

—Estás yendo demasiado lejos con esto , me parece a mí que te estas congraciando con el enemigo.

—No es el enemigo, Terry… no es el enemigo—. Antonio dio unos pasos por la habitación rascándose la cabeza.

—Estás jugando con fuego. Toda esa atmósfera que me encontré… ¡esa familia te trata como si ya fueras su nuera!

—Soy la madre de su nieto.

—¡Exacto! ¿Y si sólo hay ese interés de por medio? —Candy se cruzó de brazos negando.

—Yo tengo la custodia. No le pueden hacer nada.

—¡Son poderosos! ¡Se libró de la cárcel! —Candy meneó la cabeza negando.

—Papá… las cosas no son así—. Él la miró arrugando su entrecejo—. Hubo algo que nunca le conté a la policía, ni… a nadie.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Terry… me conocía de antes… Estaba enamorado de mí.

—¿Qué? —exclamó él—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Me quería!

—¡Eso lo hace más peligroso aún!

—¡No! No es peligroso, ¡no para mí! ¡Salvó mi vida exponiendo la suya!

—¿Ahora es tu héroe?

—¡Papá, por favor! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme? Tal como tú lo dices, yo fui la principal afectada, ¡yo fui la que fue violada! Si yo puedo perdonarlo, ¿por qué no puedes tú? Antonio hizo silencio por casi un minuto mirándola sorprendido, y luego, en un hilo de voz, preguntó:

—¿Lo perdonaste? —Candy rio un poco asustada de sus propias palabras. Se abrazó a sí misma frotándose los brazos.

—Él… todavía no lo sabe. Anhela mi perdón. Casi me lo ha suplicado. Tal como dijo su propia madre… yo podría incluso aprovecharme de él; podría pedirle lo que sea y me lo daría, porque me quiere y desea que lo perdone, lo necesita. He visto su dolor… después de conocer su lado de la historia, y de ver día a día cómo es… he comprendido muchas cosas, papá. No miente cuando me dice que me quiere.

—Entonces, porque te quiere… no tienes miedo de él—. Candy cerró sus ojos y recordó el momento del beso. Cualquier otra mujer habría sentido repulsión por su violador, como era natural, y ella debía estar loca, porque en vez, lo deseaba.

—No tengo miedo de él. Podría estar encerrada con él en una habitación por un mes… y no me haría nada. Lo sé.

—¿Y por qué esa noche…? ¿Lo achacas todo a las drogas? —ella bajó el rostro y se miró los pies.

—Esa noche yo lo besé y lo abracé. Hice que… En cierta forma lo provoqué… — por el rabillo del ojo vio a su padre echar a andar otra vez por la habitación, como si no se lo pudiera creer, o simplemente le molestara—, sólo que… por estar bajo el efecto de las drogas… él no se dio cuenta de cuándo me detuve. No te voy a mentir. Fue horrible, me asusté, lloré, le supliqué y no tuve respuesta… pero… de no haber sido por eso, papá, de no haber tenido todo ese veneno en su sangre… ese habría sido el inicio de mi relación con el que hubiera sido mi esposo. El corazón de

Candy estaba agitado. Necesitaba la aprobación de su padre en este caso, necesitaba que le permitiera seguir trabajando en la CBLR, que no se opusiera, que le permitiera tomar el camino al que sus decisiones la conducirían.

Antonio respiró profundo. Era su culpa, en cierta forma. Él prácticamente había empujado a su hija para que entrara a trabajar con estas personas y, tal como le había dicho, para que enfrentara a sus demonios y los venciera. Sabía que había algo en su hija que la hacía infeliz, que le impedía relacionarse y desarrollar su vida sentimental, pero nunca se imaginó que ésta fuera la solución a eso.

Todo había ido demasiado lejos, su hija estaba tomando un camino que él no aprobaba del todo, pero no podía decir nada porque, así como ella decía, necesitaba enfrentar sus miedos y vencerlos. Pero era difícil, era difícil ver a su niña relacionarse con este sujeto, confiársela. No, no podría.

—¿Qué prueba tienes de que… no volverá a suceder?

—¿Volver a suceder? ¿Te refieres a… "eso"?

—Sí a eso. Al sexo. Qué te garantiza que no vuelva a… —Al ver a Candy reír se detuvo supremamente confundido.

—Papá… ¿no lo has entendido?

—No, creo que no.

—No pasará. Terry no hará nada que yo no quiera.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? Acaso ya…

—No, no.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo… lo sé. No sé de dónde nace esta seguridad, pero… lo sé, papá.

—¿Confías en tus instintos?

—Con respecto a él… sí—. Antonio tragó saliva y apretó sus labios haciendo un gesto de resignación.

—Yo… no quiero que salgas lastimada, te vi llorar, hija. Estuviste deprimida no por unos días, ni unos meses… estuviste deprimida por años—. Candy cerró sus ojos.

—Sí, papá, lo estuve. Estuve enfadada conmigo misma mucho tiempo. Me culpaba por haber sido tan ingenua, por haber confiado en un extraño que me hizo sentir con unos cuantos besos y unas bonitas palabras. Culpaba a Santiago de haber estancado mi vida, por haber tenido que dejar los estudios, por haberte endeudado más a ti… Todavía… todavía tengo barreras que superar, hay cosas que aún me asustan y que sé que me encontraré en el camino. Pero los iré superando poco a poco. Ahora por lo menos tengo esa fe—. Candy se acercó a su padre y apoyó las manos en sus antebrazos mirándolo a los ojos—. Y te necesito —le dijo—, te necesito para que equilibres un poco mis decisiones, para que me hagas escuchar la voz de la razón cuando sea necesario, para que… me ayudes con tu sabiduría.

—Mi sabiduría no está haciendo mucho efecto en ti ahora mismo —ella sonrió.

—Porque sabes que en muchas cosas tengo razón.

—Prácticamente has estado justificando a ese hombre y… —cuando vio que ella cerraba sus ojos le puso las manos en los hombros—. Ten por seguro que te advertiré del peligro todas las veces que sean necesarias, y esta vez sí que le arrancaré las pelotas con mis propias manos si te hace daño—. Candy sonrió y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó fuertemente durante un largo rato.

—Gracias, papá.

—Ahora vamos, vamos. Esa gente nos está esperando—. Candy no le dijo nada, pudo haberle pedido que dejara de llamarlos "esa gente", pero ya había conseguido demasiado hoy, mejor no presionar.

Candy respiró profundo y miró la puerta de la habitación de Terry. Se acercó a ella y entró con cuidado, encontrándolo sentado e intentando bajar.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, y él alzó la mirada a ella.

—Ah, estás aquí. Iba a ir a…

—¡Tú no puedes ir a ningún lado! ¡No te han dado el alta!

—Probablemente me lo den ahora. Ya estoy bien.

—¡No estás bien! ¡A la cama! —Él la miró un poco sorprendido por su tono autoritario, pero le hizo caso—. Eso es.

—Mi madre nunca usó ese tono conmigo —refunfuñó él, y se pareció tanto a Santiago que Candy quiso echarse a reír.

—Tu madre te mimó demasiado.

—No es cierto.

—Recuéstate —ordenó ella y otra vez él hizo caso—. Eso es, buen chico.

—Te aprovechas—. Candy se acercó a su cama mirándolo con suficiencia, y él sonrió—. Estaba preocupado.

—¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

—Pensé que tu padre te convencería y… te irías con él hoy mismo sin mirar atrás.

—Ah, él tenía esa intención. No le gusta mucho que confraternice con el enemigo.

—No soy tu enemigo —ella lo miró elevando una ceja más riéndose de sí misma que de él; acababa de decirle a su padre que Terry no era el enemigo, pero frente a él se mantenía en esa postura de defensa y ataque… a pesar del beso de esta mañana. Terry respiró profundo—. ¿Sigues pensando que hacemos todo esto por Santiago?

—Puede ser, ¿no es así?

—¿Cuándo comprenderás que nunca te haría daño?

—Hay ciertos miedos que no son fáciles de ignorar—. Él movió su cabeza sin dejar de mirarla, extendió una mano y tomó la de ella. Candy no se lo impidió, pero cuando vio que él tiraba de ella y la ponía en su pecho se tensó un poco.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó él—. A mi corazón. ¿Lo sientes? —ella pudo sentirlo. Latía un poco acelerado a pesar de que estaba recostado—. Te pertenece completamente. Late por ti.

—Sabes decir las cosas más bonitas.

—No son sólo cosas bonitas, Candy. Es la verdad. Este pobre —dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella haciendo que ésta se extendiera toda en el centro de su pecho— ha estado moribundo todos estos años. Ahora por fin ha vuelto a la vida. Y es por ti.

Candy lo miró estirado en la cama y paseó sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, tan largo, tan grande en comparación a ella. Se sintió nerviosa, un poco intimidada. Tal como le había dicho a su padre, había barreras que debía superar, pero debía ir poco a poco. Terry entrelazó sus dedos con los de Candy dejándolos posados sobre su pecho.

—Duerme un poco —le pidió ella—. No has descansado nada en todo el día.

—Sólo si me prometes que no te irás.

—No tengo a dónde ir.

—No debería, pero me alegra—. Candy sonrió negando.

—Eres como Santiago… o tal vez debería decir que Santiago es tal como tú.

—No puedo decir nada, apenas si lo conozco—. Ella entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo, pero él cerró los suyos esquivándola—. Sin embargo, es mi hijo —dijo—. Algo de mí debe tener.

—Tiene mucho de ti —sonrió Candy—. También es zurdo—. El abrió sus ojos ahora, pestañeó un poco y la miró—. No conseguí que tomara el lápiz con la derecha—. Terry sonrió y cerró sus ojos otra vez, pero aquello lo había emocionado, lo sabía porque tenía su mano abierta justo sobre su corazón y lo había sentido saltar. Sin embargo, no le estaba pidiendo un encuentro con él, no le estaba rogando que le dejara verlo y eso la confundía.

Fue un fin de semana raro, pensó Candy subiendo por fin al jet privado que los GrandChester. Un fin de semana raro, pero no del todo malo. Había perdido su maleta, se había accidentado y visto un coche explotar a pocos metros, había besado a Terry… y luego había podido conocer al fin la ciudad, una ciudad mágica. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido el beso en el conjunto de las tragedias de este viaje. No se atrevía aún a ponerlo entre las cosas buenas. Llevaba muchos recuerdos consigo. Los GrandChester habían insistido en llevarla de paseo por toda la ciudad en coche. No había podido caminar entre los jardines y las amplias calles, pero al menos había visto con sus propios ojos las bellezas arquitectónicas que le daban a esta ciudad una personalidad casi mágica, al menos a sus ojos. Hasta Antonio había disfrutado del paseo, y con él se había tomado innumerables fotografías. Había aceptado un poco a regañadientes, pero luego el entusiasmo de su hija se le había contagiado y terminó por sonreír, bromear y alegrarse con la experiencia. Había ido bien. Se sentó en el asiento que le indicaba la auxiliar de vuelo mirando todo en alrededor. Era bonito, todo blanco y con sillones ultra cómodos. También era la primera vez que subía a uno de éstos. Miró a Terry acomodarse en su asiento y tratando de disimular el dolor. Si bien las pastillas que tomaba eran suficientes para mitigar la molestia, había estado en movimiento todo el día, siendo que el doctor había recomendado absoluto reposo; sin embargo, ninguno sugirió que Terry tomara ese descanso aquí, que no viajara. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su padre, que tal vez la estaría censurando por estar contemplándolo, pero él estaba bastante absorto mirando el interior del avión. Sonrió al reconocer que él también había tenido un viaje de ensueño sin siquiera haber participado en un fraudulento sorteo. La vida era extraña a veces, pero no todas las veces, mala.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Santiago al verla atravesar la puerta y Candy lo alzó y lo besó. Antonio entró con la pequeña maleta que contenía la poca ropa de los dos, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Aurora.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó. Candy miró a su madre, recibió su beso y su abrazo, pero no logró comprender por qué parecía incómoda.

—Esta mañana llegó eso para ti —señaló con el brazo hacia un rincón de la estrecha sala de estar, y Candy vio un enorme cuadrado forrado en papel de embalaje. Con Santiago en sus brazos, que no se quiso bajar a pesar de que Aurora se lo pidiera, Candy se acercó al extraño objeto.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

—No sé, no lo he destapado.

—¿Llegó esta mañana?

—Sí. Me pareció raro, pero no había manera de devolverlo; no tiene remitente—. Candy dejó en el suelo a Santiago y se acercó poco a poco intuyendo quién había enviado esto. Había recibido diez envíos de rosas de Terry y todavía no se había enterado de cuál sería el final de este asedio; no creía ni por un segundo que Terry dejaría esto inconcluso. Cuando llegaron las diez rosas no había tenido ninguna duda de que al volver se encontraría con alguna sorpresa, y muy seguramente la tenía ante los ojos. Extendió la mano y rompió el papel por un extremo. En cuanto éste se rasgó, Candy pudo ver de qué se trataba. No tuvo que destaparlo todo para comprender, y se llevó los dedos a los labios cubriendo una exclamación. Era el cuadro, el hermoso cuadro de la mujer entre las rosas con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla y una gota de sangre en la yema de uno de sus dedos. Terry lo había comprado para ella. ¿Pero cómo?, se preguntó terminando de quitar el papel. ¿Cómo pudo enterarse de que el cuadro le había gustado? Hizo memoria tratando de recordar aquel evento en que lo había visto. Había ido con Telma, y aún no lo había reconocido a él. Dudaba mucho que Telma hubiese ido contándole que a ella le había gustado un cuadro en particular, no se la imaginaba siquiera haciéndole esta confidencia a Terry, y, además, ella no había hecho mucho ruido al respecto, apenas lo había mencionado. La pintura le había encantado, pero eso sólo lo había sabido ella. ¿Por qué Terry lo había comprado para ella? Cuando todo el cuadro estuvo descubierto, se lo quedó mirando tal como la primera vez, causando en ella las mismas sensaciones. Estuvo allí por mucho tiempo contemplándolo, admirando el detalle de las rosas, el trazo del pintor.

—Lo envía él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Antonio situándose a su lado, y Candy tuvo que recordar que no estaba sola, sus padres estaban aquí haciéndose muchas preguntas también.

—No… no lo sé.

—Lo sabes. Lo envió él.

—Papá…

—No, no te diré nada… me iré a mi habitación, estoy cansado—. Aurora la miró por un segundo antes de ir tras su marido. Sintió la manito de Santiago meterse en la suya, y la apretó con suavidad.

—¿Qué es, mamá? —preguntó el niño, aunque lo tenía delante y podía mirarlo perfectamente.

—Es… una pintura. Para colgarla en la pared—. Sólo que en su casa no había una sola pared donde cupiese, pensó, y el mobiliario de la casa no le haría justicia.

Caminó con Santiago hasta la mesa, donde estaba su bolso, y se sentó en una silla buscando un pequeño papel donde Terry había escrito el número telefónico de su casa con la esperanza de que ella lo llamara. El teléfono timbró un par de veces y contestó un hombre.

—Casa de la familia GrandChester, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —saludó.

Candy elevó una ceja. Debía ser una broma. ¿Quién hoy en día contestaba el teléfono de esa manera?

—Ah… Hola, gracias… Necesito a Terry.

—El joven señor en este momento se encuentra reposando en su habitación…

—Dígale que soy Candy White—. Hubo un silencio, pero imaginó que simplemente el acartonado hombre que le había contestado estaba pidiendo la autorización del señorito de la casa.

—¿Candy? —se escuchó la voz de Terry.

—¿Tienes a alguien sacado de un libro en tu casa? —Terry se echó a reír.

—Sí. Justo así. Si lo vieras, te darías cuenta de qué tan sacado de un libro parece.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—El mayordomo.

—Ay, caramba. Tienes mayordomo.

—Vino con la casa. A mamá le divierte tener uno. Ella está así de loca.

—De remate.

—Me has llamado —sonrió él, y luego guardó silencio como esperando que ella dijera el motivo de su llamada.

—Tú ya sabes por qué te llamo.

—No puedo ni imaginarme qué razón tendrías.

—Ay una razón de casi dos metros cuadrados aquí en mi salón ocupando espacio y restándole oxígeno a mi hijo.

—Ah, llamaste para decir gracias —Cabdy volteó sus ojos.

—Mamá, ¿con quién hablas? —preguntó Santiago, que se había sentado en su regazo. Parecía una garrapata pegado a ella, pero a Candy simplemente no le molestaba.

—Con tu… —se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, y también a Terry pareció detenérsele el corazón—. Con alguien, dame un minuto, por favor. Terry tragó saliva, y hubo un silencio muy diciente entre los dos, ella parecía agitada.

—No puedo tener ese cuadro —le dijo Candy al fin—. Mi casa es pequeña… no cabe.

—Pero quiero que lo tengas, es tuyo.

—No hay una sola pared donde pueda colgarlo, tendría que meterlo detrás de un armario y… es demasiado bello, no es justo. Además… tú no tienes por qué hacerme este tipo de regalos.

—Candy…

—De todas formas, ¿por qué… cómo supiste…?

—¿Que te gustaba? —completó él, y la sintió suspirar—. Te vi esa noche en la galería de arte, el día de la exposición. Volvía a verte después de tanto tiempo y tuve que controlarme para no ir a ti y abrazarte. Pero dado que la última vez te vi con un hombre y besarte con él, esta vez fui cauteloso.

—¿De qué hablas? —Terry sonrió.

—Son tantas cosas de las que no hemos hablado, Candy… Yo… te vi esa noche en la galería, pero poco antes también te había visto en un restaurante con el que seguramente era tu novio.

—Armando —susurró Candy.

—Pero la noche de la exposición decidí investigar sobre ti, y me di cuenta de que trabajabas para mi padre, así que decidí esperar hasta el día siguiente para presentarme ante ti en la empresa; iba con toda la intención de parecer un príncipe o algo peor —rio él—. Incluso ideé un plan bastante tonto para conocerte, caerte bien y ganarme tu corazón. Pero bueno… tú reaccionaste como si hubieras visto al mismo diablo, y entonces… Pero ya había comprado el cuadro para ti, en ese momento sólo pensé en crear la situación o el momento adecuado para regalártelo. Fue tuyo desde esa noche porque vi que te gustó, vi que te emocionó. No sé si por las rosas, o porque te sentías identificada con la mujer en medio de ellas, pero no pude evitarlo, tal vez fue un arrebato, así que simplemente lo compré… ¿Candy?

Ella se había quedado callada, y ahora parpadeó y respiró profundo. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, pero habló.

—¿Por qué, Terry? —él sonrió, como si la misma pregunta se la hubiese hecho él.

—Me pregunto lo mismo todos los días, cada vez que pienso en ti… y pienso en ti a cada momento. He sobrevivido todos estos años sin ti, Candy, sin saber de ti, sin verte. Pero ha sido horrible. Sobrevivir no es lo mismo que vivir… y yo quiero estar vivo. Te quiero.

—No puedo…

—¿Aceptar el cuadro? Claro que puedes—. Candy sonrió.

Él había desviado el tema muy audazmente.

—Me dolerá mucho tener que ocultarlo, de verdad. Si conocieras mi casa sabrías que lo que digo no es una excusa.

—Pero no conozco tu casa…

—Otra vez haces eso —lo censuró ella, era como si le estuviera diciendo: sólo invítame y solucionemos eso.

—Estoy en pie de guerra —reconoció él—. Estoy peleando por ti, con todo lo que tengo. Y no dudes que usaré toda mi fuerza para atraerte a mí—. Candy cerró sus ojos sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente. Santiago se movió y ella lo miró. Tenían tantas cosas que resolver… Esto apenas era el inicio de todo, pensó. Y estaba asustada, asustada de sí misma, de sus reacciones. Cuando Santiago le sonrió, tomó al fin una decisión. Respiró profundo y miró al cuarto donde seguramente estaban sus padres conversando de lo que había sido el viaje. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era un terrible error, no sabía si funcionaría, si se lastimaría, o lastimaría a la gente en derredor. Cerró sus ojos y abrazó a su hijo. Entonces, lucha por mí, quiso decir Candy. Lucha por nosotros, porque no soy sólo yo quien está aquí, expuesta y asustada.

—Candy… —volvió a llamarla él al sentirla en silencio.

—Estoy… estoy tan… Dios…

—No tengas miedo —le pidió Terry—. Por favor, no tengas miedo. No tengas miedo de mí, nunca te haría daño. Confía en mi amor, confía en que te amo de verdad. Te quiero a ti, quiero todo lo que tengas para darme… aunque por ahora sólo sean pétalos marchitos, Candy.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, y entonces Santiago se hizo escuchar de nuevo.

—¿Estás triste, mami?

—No, mi amor —le contestó ella.

—¿Pero tienes ganas de llorar?

—Candy sonrió.

—Un poquito —admitió.

Terry escuchó la voz de su hijo y cerró sus ojos sintiendo que el anhelo lo debilitaba. Estaba famélico de esto, quería a su mujer y a su hijo aquí, con él. Quería quitar de un manotazo todos los miedos de Candy, quería ver a su hijo a los ojos, abrazarlo y besarlo, pero tuvo que aceptar que las cosas no podían ser así de rápidas. Tendría que ir derribando muros y obstáculos uno a uno. La sintió respirar profundo y se preparó, lo que ella diría ahora era decisivo.

—Me quedaré… me quedaré con el cuadro —dijo ella—. De todas formas, dentro de poco compraré una casa, y nos iremos de aquí.

—Asegúrate de que tenga una sala amplia donde quepa.

—Sí —sonrió ella—. Gracias… por el cuadro—. Él no dijo nada, y Candy apretó el teléfono en su mano—. Yo… Dios, no sé cómo… —Estaba balbuceando, se dio cuenta Candy. Tal vez lo mejor era cortar sin que él se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, de lo insegura, de lo asustada. Pero sólo el saber que al otro lado él también estaba nervioso la mantuvo allí—. Tal vez debamos hablar cara a cara…

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo él.

—Entonces…

—En cuanto me recupere iré por ti —propuso él. —No. No.

—Candy…

—Dame la dirección de tu casa —él se sorprendió sobremanera, pero no dijo nada—. Iré en cuanto pueda

. —Está bien—. Candy apuntó en el mismo papel donde estaba el teléfono, la dirección de la casa de los GrandChester. Cortó la llamada y le sonrió a su hijo, que se había distraído con los objetos del interior de su bolso. Iría y se metería justo en la cueva del oso. Ya no había vuelta atrás, y tal vez sus padres la censuraran por esto; pero no tenía opción, había huido todo lo que había podido… y el destino finalmente la había atrapado.

Terry estaba sentado en un sillón que muy amablemente el servicio le había llevado al jardín para que aprovechara un poco el sol. Tenía un libro de estudio abandonado a un lado y miraba a la distancia. Hacía tres días que Candy le había dicho que iría a verlo en su casa. Ella había tenido una corta incapacidad laboral debido al accidente y ésta expiraría hoy. ¿Por qué no había venido a verlo? Suspiró recostándose suavemente en el respaldo del sofá. Estaba practicando la paciencia, pero hoy en especial le estaba costando. Se sentía aburrido, solo, un poquito abandonado. Y eso que no tenían una relación; no tenía ningún derecho a extrañarle, ni nada de nada. Adrián había venido a verlo. Los que habían viajado a Brasil con ellos le habían mandado sus saludos y uno de ellos, o ellas, incluso le había mandado flores. Todos sus conocidos de una manera u otra le habían hecho saber que deseaban que se recuperase o cualquier cosa, excepto. Candy. Pero bueno, ¿qué podía esperar? Era sólo que esa llamada lo había hecho subirse en una nube.

—Señor —lo llamó Edgar, el mayordomo. Terry se giró suavemente para mirarlo, pero entonces se quedó allí, paralizado. Unos ojos azules miraban todo alrededor con mucha curiosidad, y tenía su pequeña mano en la de su madre, que lo miraba a él apretando sus labios. Se puso en pie lentamente. Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto jamás, Candy con su hijo en su casa. ¡Lo había traído! ¡Lo había traído! Su corazón estalló como un torpedo, pero luego fue como fuegos artificiales, y sólo atinó a quedarse allí mirándolos sin poder articular palabras.

—Hola —dijo ella y sonrió un poco tímida. Terry caminó despacio hacia ella, como si la imagen de repente se fuera a desaparecer—. Yo… imaginé que te gustaría verlo y… Ah, el cuerpo le dolía del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no saltar a ella y estrujarla en un abrazo, besarla y… Miró de nuevo al niño, que ahora lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules con rayos verdes. Se agachó suavemente hasta ponerse a su altura y lo miró largamente.

—Hola —saludó Terry, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el hueco de su garganta. Era su hijo, y al fin estaba frente a él mirándolo cara a cara.

—Hola —contestó el niño.

—¿Te… te acuerdas de mí? —Santiago lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos—. Nos conocimos una vez en un hospital… cuando tu tío Felipe se cayó de la moto.

—Ah, sí —sonrió Santiago—. El señor que estaba allí… la abuela te regañó—. Candy miró a Terry elevando una ceja. Conque su madre también había tratado con Terry, ¿eh?

—Sí, ya sabía yo que recordarías eso. Mi nombre es Terry —dijo, extendiéndole su mano al niño. Santiago sonrió tímido, pero le dio la mano y dejó que se la estrecharan.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes una venda.

—Ah… un accidente.

—¿Te salió mucha sangre?

—Santi, no hagas esas preguntas.

—Sí me salió mucha sangre —respondió Terry sin mirar a Candy—. Pero ya estoy bien.

—¿Te llevaron al médico?

—Sí. Me llevaron, y me cosieron —Santiago hizo un gesto como si aquello fuera muy grave— Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien —fue la llana respuesta del niño.

—¿Cómo te va en el cole? ¿Sigues siendo un niño inteligente? —el pequeño contestó moviendo afirmativamente su cabeza, y Terry sólo sonrió. Extendió un poco su mano y la puso sobre su cabello, un poco rizado y castaño más claro. Así era él de pequeño, tenía fotos donde se veía justo así. Qué hermoso era su hijo. Se puso en pie y miró por fin al rostro de Candy. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Gracias por darme un hijo? No era posible, ella lo había tenido tal vez en contra de sí misma. Era una historia que no conocía, y que tal vez le dolería escuchar, pero su historia, la historia de ambos, estaba entretejida con muchos momentos que habían sido tristes, pero que tenía la fe de convertir en felices con el tiempo, si tan sólo ella le daba la oportunidad. Y que trajera el niño aquí indicaba que ella se la estaba dando, no estaba dando pasitos hacía él, para ella esto era un enorme salto, y no podía menos que sentirse agradecido y bendecido. ¡Dios, cuánto la amaba! Por valiente, por fuerte. Por ser simplemente ella. Estaba tan emocionado y feliz que, seguro que no conseguía disimularlo, aunque lo intentaba. Candy le había hecho un regalo demasiado bello hoy, y él que minutos antes se había sentido abandonado por ella. Ella no le había dicho al niño quién era él, que era su padre, y lo comprendía; con esto Candy estaba enviando un claro mensaje y él lo aceptaba. Si quería ser parte de la vida de Santiago tendría que luchar también por él y ganárselo. La miró por un momento a los ojos aceptando su dictamen. No podía oponerse, no había opciones al respecto. Iría al ritmo que ella indicara, hasta que confiara, hasta que se acostumbrara por fin a ser amada por él. Tendría que adaptarse a ella.

—Gracias —dijo él por fin. Candy agitó su cabeza negando.

—Perdona por haberte hecho esperar, pero… estuve pensando mucho.

—Me imagino que sí. No te preocupes. He sido paciente—. Eso la hizo reír. Miró alrededor.

—Tienes una bonita casa.

—Es de mis padres —ella elevó una ceja, confundida.

—¿No vives aquí?

—No. Vivo en un apartamento bastante lejos. Estoy aquí por mi convalecencia.

—Ah… —los ricos hacen las cosas de otra manera, pensó, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, que seguía mirando todo bastante absorto.

—Mamá, ¿estamos en otro país? —preguntó Santiago, y Terry sonrió divertido.

—No estamos en otro país.

—No veo más casas.

—Es porque el jardín es muy grande.

—Ah… —murmuró Santiago aceptando esa verdad, y Terry volvió a mirar a Candy.

—Es muy preguntón.

—Ya veo. —Además, es la primera vez que viene a un sitio así. Está acostumbrado a casas pequeñas con jardines normales.

—No te preocupes, no tienes que explicarlo—. Candy sonrió.

—Pensé que por aquí estaría Ellynor.

—Sí está. No tardará en venir aquí y darse cuenta de que lo has traído—. La mirada de Terry decía muchas cosas, pensó Candy con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz, estaba saltando por dentro, deseaba hacer muchas cosas que no podría.

—¿Desea tomar algo? —preguntó Edgar cuando vio que los dos se habían quedado en silencio, mirándose y saltándose las normas de cortesía, pues ella seguía de pie, y también el niño.

—Santiago tiene sed —dijo Candt como saliendo de un embrujo en el que había estado perdida—. Un zumo estará bien para él.

—¿Y para usted?

—Nada, gracias.

Edgar se fue dejándolos solos, y Candy abrió su boca en una sonrisa. Miró a Terry y con tono divertido preguntó:

—¿Es el mayordomo?

—El mismo.

—Nunca había visto uno—. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Todo su cuerpo picaba por abrazarla, por encerrarla eternamente entre sus brazos. Sentía que la estaba amando hoy más que nunca, pero entonces pensó que este nivel de amor que hoy sentía por ella sería pronto superado. ¡Tenían tantas cosas que vivir, y por las que reír!

Apretó su puño secretamente al sentir que eso lo emocionaba tanto. Calma, calma, se dijo. Tendrás que irte acostumbrando a esto, a la felicidad. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que no era feliz que estas sensaciones lo estaban abrumando.

Candy lo miró y le sonrió, y él extendió su mano y tomó la de ella apretándola suavemente, luego la subió a sus labios para besarla delicadamente. Ella lo vio cerrar sus ojos y sonrió internamente. Este suplicio por el que ambos hemos tenido que pasar acabará pronto, quiso decirle, pero no fue capaz. Quizá algún día llegara el momento en que ella pudiera exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

—¿Quién era, Edgar? —preguntó Ellynor al ver al mayordomo volver del jardín.

—Ah, una joven llamada Candy, señora.

—¿Candy? ¿Candy ha venido? —Edgar movió la cabeza en un asentimiento, y Ellynor dio varios pasos encaminándose al jardín para ir a verlo, pero de pronto se detuvo—. No. Mejor los dejo solos…

—Se giró y miró de nuevo a Edgar—. No puedo creer que haya venido. ¿Seguro que era Candy? —Candy White.

—Es ella —sonrió Ellynor, emocionada por su hijo. Edgar siguió andando hacia la cocina—. ¿Vas a prepararle alguna bebida?

—No para ella, para el niño—. Eso dejó a Ellynor paralizada, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y mirando fijamente a Edgar.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que la bebida es para el niño que vino con ella. —¿Vino con el niño? ¿Trajo a Santiago? ¡Oh, Dios mío! —pareció olvidar por completo la intención de dejarlos a solas y casi que corrió hacia la salida que daba al jardín. Allí los vio, Terry sostenía la mano de Candy y se la besaba, y pegado a ella había un niño, el mismo que había visto esa vez en el edificio de Candy y que no había podido mirar fijamente sino por unos pocos segundos.

—¡Lo trajiste! —dijo caminando hacia ellos. Candy se giró a mirarla y también Santiago—. Ay, Dios. ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Qué sorpresa tan… hermosa!

—Buenas tardes, señora Ellynor—. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, Ellynor la abrazó, fue un apretón corto, pues toda la atención de ella estaba concentrada en Santiago.

—Hola, mi amor —le dijo, y Santiago la miró un poco extrañado.

—Saluda a la señora Ellynor, hijo —le pidió Candy.

—Hola, señora... —Cuando vio que el niño no había retenido su nombre, Ellynor miró a Candy como suplicándole que por favor le enseñara a su hijo a llamarla abuela, o mamá, o tía, o como fuera. Quería establecer ya lazos con él.

—Ellynor —le repitió Candy, y ella pestañeó sintiéndose un poco decepcionada, pero sin perder el ánimo, puso su mano en el pequeño rostro de Santiago y sonrió.

—Eres guapísimo. ¿Te lo han dicho antes? —el niño sonrió sin asentir o negar—. Dios mío, eres tan bello, tan bello, tan bello.

—Calma, mamá. Lo vas a asustar.

—Pero, ¿es que no lo estás viendo?

—Lo estoy viendo.

—Ay, Candy, no sabes cuánto he deseado este momento. Estoy tan…

—¿Esta casa es suya? —preguntó Santiago.

—Sí, es mía. ¿Te gusta?

—¿Cuántas casas tiene dentro? —Ellynor pestañeó al escuchar la pregunta, y sintió a Candy disimular la risa.

—Es una sola casa, hijo —Aquello debió ser incomprensible para Santiago, pues tiró del brazo de su madre para susurrar algo en su oído.

—¡Entonces aquí deben vivir como cien personas!

—No, sólo ellos —le contestó Candy en el mismo susurro, pero Terry y Ellynor podían escuchar claramente.

—Mi casa es tu casa desde ahora —le dijo Terry acercándose un paso a ellos—. Podrás venir aquí siempre que quieras… si tu mamá te da permiso—. Los ojos de Santiago se iluminaron, y miraron de inmediato a su madre como pidiendo desde ya permiso para venir.

—Ya hablaremos de eso —dijo ella. Santiago asintió, sin insistir, y volvió a mirar al jardín.

—¿Ahí juegas a fútbol? —le preguntó a Terry.

—No es para jugar fútbol —contestó él—, pero Pablo, que tiene más o menos tu edad, lo usa para eso.

—¿Quieres ir a jugar? —preguntó Ellynor.

—¿Ahora?

—Claro. Entre esos árboles que ves allí hay una casita. Una casa en el árbol, ¿la quieres ver?

—¡Sí! —Santiago elevó su carita a Candy pidiéndole permiso. Ella miró primero a Terry, que la miraba con serenidad, sin presionarla, sin pedirle nada más. Luego pasó su mirada a Ellynor y respiró profundo; ella sí que suplicaba, quería estar con su nieto. Le soltó la mano al niño. Lo había traído expresamente para que conociera y se divirtiera. Para que se fuera familiarizando con estas personas. Intuía que algún día tendría que decirles quiénes eran, pero era mejor que él escuchara esa noticia y la aceptara con agrado y no con preguntas, ya que así sucedería si antes no los presentaba siquiera.

—Ve —le dijo a Santiago—. Sé bueno, obedece a las órdenes que Ellynor te dé, ¿vale?

—Sí, señora—. Acto seguido, Santiago le dio la mano a Ellynor, la cual no disimuló su emoción recibiéndola y sonriéndole.

Terry se los quedó mirando hasta que se perdieron tras los árboles del jardín.

—Yo… no le he dicho nada, aún —dijo ella cuando quedaron a solas, pero él no se giró a mirarla, seguía con la mirada puesta en el camino por el que se había ido el niño—. Preferiría… esperar.

—No hay problema. Yo también esperaré—. Su voz sonó un poco extraña, y Candy dio un paso a él para mirarle el rostro. Él tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Te sientes bien? — él rio.

—¿Que si me siento bien? Candy, yo… —ahora sí la miró. Sus ojos azules y verdosos estaban brillantes— Gracias.

—Ya dijiste eso.

—No importa… Quiero decir… son tantas cosas que agradecerte, pero… Candy—. Ella sonrió. Él estaba en un apuro, no sabía qué o cómo decirlo. Estaba emocionado y se le notaba. Sintió el apretón en su mano y se dio cuenta de que desde que la tomara para besársela él no se la había soltado.

—¿Vamos? —pidió él.

—¿A… a dónde?

—Hacia el jardín, para que tú también conozcas la casa en el árbol.

—¿De verdad hay una? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa y echando a andar a su lado. Terry miró la mano de ella en la suya y sonrió.

—Sí, es un poco vieja. Mi padre la mandó construir cuando Viviana y yo éramos niños…

Ellynor tomó el teléfono y le mandó un mensaje de texto a Richard. "Candy trajo a casa al niño", decía. "¡Ven ya a verlo!". No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que recibió uno de vuelta. "¿Al niño? Quieres decir, ¿Santiago, el hijo de Terry?". Ellynor sonrió. Era obvio que tampoco él se lo podía creer. "Ese mismo", le contestó ella, y le tomó una foto mientras jugaba en el interior de la casa para que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Ellynor se bajó de los escalones y caminó hacía Candy. Sentía interrumpirlos, pero tal vez también debía darle espacio a Santiago para que se sintiera cómodo.

—Está en el colegio, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Candy.

—En preescolar —contestó ella con una sonrisa. —¿No se meten con él por la estatura? —le preguntó Ellynor, y Terry se pasó la mano por la nuca sonriendo.

—Lo hacían conmigo —explicó sonriendo—. Siempre era el más alto.

—Hasta ahora, no —respondió Candy—. Es muy inteligente, fue el primero de su grupo en aprender a leer.

—Claro que sí, no esperaba menos —dijo Ellynor muy orgullosa—. ¿Y si le muestras a Candy la casa, Terry? Ella es arquitecta, sabrá apreciar el diseño—.

Terry la miró esperando encontrar un poco de aprensión por dejar a su hijo solo por aquí, pero ella ya estaba admirando de lejos la mansión.

—¿Vamos? —le dijo, y ella asintió tomando la delantera. Quería coger de nuevo su mano para andar así, pero se contuvo. La verdad, no sabía qué terreno estaba pisando con ella ahora mismo. Temía asustarla, temía equivocarse. Necesitaba una seguridad, aunque fuera una muy pequeña, pero tampoco sabía si convenía pedirla. ¿En qué términos estaba con ella? ¿Tenían algún tipo de relación?

—Es simplemente hermosa —dijo Candy mirando la fachada de la mansión.

—La diseñó mi padre hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero él no es arquitecto.

—No, y, sin embargo, lo hizo. Yo debía ser muy pequeño, porque no recuerdo otra casa antes de esta—. Candy suspiró. Entraron en la casa y Candy observó, más que los cuadros y el resto del mobiliario, las molduras y la distribución de los espacios.

—Nosotros tuvimos que vender la casa en la que nos criamos mi hermano y yo — Terry apretó los labios.

—¿Por las deudas? —Candy negó.

—Por las habladurías. Yo sólo tenía diecinueve años y estaba embarazada; los que se enteraron hablaban de mí y a veces ni siquiera se molestaban en esperar que yo diera la espalda. A pesar de los casos de embarazos en adolescentes, la gente todavía se escandaliza—. Candy lo miró a los ojos, y él la observaba atentamente, escuchando su historia—. Si me hubiese quedado embarazada por gusto, no me habría molestado que hablaran, pero no había sido así y yo siempre terminaba un poco alterada. Papá no lo soportó y decidió vender la casa. Al final… ese dinero se volvió billetes en el bolsillo y se gastaron.

—Una tragedia tras otra —comentó él en voz baja, y la guio hacia la biblioteca.

—Sucedieron muchas cosas… —dijo ella deteniéndose— pero tuve conmigo a mis padres y a mi hermano… En cierta forma, fui bendecida; sin ellos, quién sabe qué habría hecho—. Él asintió cabizbajo. En su momento, él también había pensado así.

—Déjame resarcirte —le dijo—. Déjame…

—¿Curarme?

—Al menos intentarlo.

—Tengo heridas donde ni siquiera yo me atrevo a mirar —sonrió ella con tristeza.

—Entonces —Terry dio un paso a ella—, déjame llegar a todos tus rincones, no importa cuán oscuros estén—. Candy lo miró a los ojos durante mucho tiempo.

—Tal vez yo no sea capaz de… ser lo que tú quieres.

—No quiero que seas lo que yo quiero; quiero que seas tú misma, mandona y gruñona—. Candy se echó a reír, y Terry se acercó otro paso.

—No soy mandona y gruñona.

—Bueno, a mí me gruñes, a Santiago lo mandas… yo creo que sí lo eres.

—Tengo mis motivos para gruñirte—. Terry ahora elevó una mano a ella y la puso sobre la piel de su cuello. Con su pulgar acarició el labio inferior de ella y los verdes ojos de Candy se clavaron en él.

—Quiero besarte —le dijo—. Estoy tan enamorado de ti que no pienso en otra cosa durante el día.

Continuará...

Feliz domingo. JillValentine


	13. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 14

CAPÍTULO 14.

No quiero que seas lo que yo quiero; quiero que seas tú misma, mandona y gruñona—. Candy se echó a reír, y Terry se acercó otro paso.

—No soy mandona y gruñona.

—Bueno, a mí me gruñes, a Santiago lo mandas… yo creo que sí lo eres.

—Tengo mis motivos para gruñirte—. Terry ahora elevó una mano a ella y la puso sobre la piel de su cuello. Con su pulgar acarició el labio inferior de ella y los verdes ojos de Candy se clavaron en él.

—Quiero besarte —le dijo—. Estoy tan enamorado de ti que no pienso en otra cosa durante el día.

—No has sido muy productivo últimamente, entonces —bromeó ella.

—No, no lo he sido—. Él se inclinó a ella, despacio, saboreando el momento y temiendo que fuera todo lo que consiguiera.

—¿Cómo me conociste? —preguntó ella, y Terry cerró sus ojos, pero no se alejó.

—Tomamos el mismo curso optativo; Subjetividad urbana —él sonrió—. Una vez me senté a tu lado y me robaste mi borrador descaradamente.

—Yo no hice tal cosa —se defendió ella, sintiendo el tierno toque de Terry en su piel.

—Sí lo hiciste. Y yo me enamoré de ti—. Candy se echó a reír.

—Yo… no era tan bonita entonces… y sigo sin serlo. No…

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy enamorado de una mujer fea? —preguntó él, casi espantado.

—No, pero…

—Eres hermosa. ¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario? Eres hermosa, cautivadora, ingeniosa, interesante…

—Ya, ya, ya —lo detuvo ella poniendo sus manos en su pecho riendo.

—Lo repetiré hasta que me creas.

—Vale, vale, te creo.

—¿Ahora sí podré besarte? —la sonrisa de ella se borró poco a poco. Mierda, metí la pata, se dijo Terry.

—No me hagas daño —le pidió ella aún con sus manos en su pecho y con ojos tan cándidos que Terry no lo pudo resistir y la abrazó.

—Nunca, Candy. Nunca—. Ella se sorprendió un poco. No se esperaba esta reacción, y él apoyó sus manos en su espalda atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Le besó la oreja y el cabello y Candy cerró sus ojos—. Te amo —susurró él—. Te amo tanto. El corazón de Candy empezó a latir rápido. Los besos de Terry fueron buscando el camino a su boca y esta vez no pidió permiso y la besó. Candy no lo rechazó y aceptó sus labios sobre los suyos que a ratos eran insistentes y a ratos pasivos, como esperando que ella también lo besara. Elevó sus brazos a él rodeándole los hombros, pero entonces lo sintió tensarse.

—¡Oh, te he hecho daño!

—No importa.

—¿Que no importa? ¡Esa herida está reciente!

—Calla y sigue besándome —ella retiró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, pero no pudo resistir la risa—. Ah, ahora te ríes. Mujer mala.

—Lo siento—. Él no lo pudo evitar y sonrió también. Le tomó la mano y siguió mostrándole la casa. La llevó a la biblioteca y allí le mostró libros que seguramente le interesarían y no se equivocó. Candy los abría, pasaba sus manos por las páginas y sonreía emocionada. Luego la llevó a otra sala, contándole cómo había jugado aquí con su hermana y habían sucedido tantos eventos familiares. Candy se detuvo a mirar las fotos. Terry aparecía en muchos de ellas, y una joven hermosa de cabellos castaños que seguramente era Viviana.

—¿Quién es este? —preguntó señalando el retrato de un bebé algo parecido a Santiago.

—Es Pablo, mi sobrino. Allí apenas tenía un año—. Candy volvió a mirarlo.

—Muéstrame tu habitación—. Terry se quedó boquiabierto durante tres segundos ante tan extraña y sorpresiva petición, pero se recompuso y asintió. Si hubiese podido, habría chocado los talones en un salto de la alegría. Subieron las escaleras y él la guio hasta una enorme habitación. Tenía el suelo de madera negra, y una cama estaba justo en el centro, no apoyada en ninguna pared. Había mesas de dibujo y tubos de planos. Sillones que se veían muy cómodos, un escritorio con un portátil apagado y un estante con libros que se veían muy leídos. Candy admiró el cortinaje, los tapetes, las lámparas, y caminó de un lado a otro admirando un reloj de mesa, y hasta una camiseta usada tirada de cualquier manera sobre una silla. Terry tuvo que sentarse al borde de la cama sin poderse creer que Candy estuviera aquí. En el pasado se la había imaginado muchas veces paseándose por este espacio, justo como estaba ahora, curioseando sus cosas y haciendo preguntas. Ella no fue tímida, e incluso entró a su baño. Cerró sus ojos y rezó: Dios, si esto es una trampa o una alucinación, por favor, mándame una señal. Pero no vino la señal, ella seguía por allí y por allí.

Candy abrió el armario de Terry y fue cuando vio una chaqueta de cuero oscura y se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba buscando. Extendió la mano y tomó la que seguramente era el perfume de Terry y lo olfateó. Ninguna reacción adversa ahora, se dio cuenta, y sonrió. Estaba aquí, en medio de las cosas de este hombre, mirando cómo vivía, cómo dormía y comprendió que esta curiosidad no era de ahora. Tal vez sólo estaba respondiéndose las preguntas que se había hecho cuando estaba en la universidad y recibía las rosas dibujadas. Salió del cuarto de baño y caminó de nuevo al dormitorio. Terry estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con la cabeza gacha y la mano cerca del hombro herido. Caminó deprisa hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Te duele? —él abrió sus ojos.

—No tienes idea—. Los ojos de él eran chispeantes. No había dolor allí, pero tampoco supo qué otra cosa podía poner esta expresión en él.

—Te he hecho esforzarte, deberías estar descansando.

—Estoy descansando—. Se acercó a ella y volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso. Candy se dejó besar. Incluso dejó que él pusiera su mano en su cintura y la atrajera a él. Se sentía muy bien, como si flotara. La sensación de sus besos sobre su piel, el sonido de su respiración, el deseo que se destilaba de sus dedos…

—Eres mi ángel —susurró él—, tan fuerte y guerrero… —ella abrió sus ojos. Eran exactamente las mismas palabras que él había dicho esa noche y se enderezó al escucharlas. Lo miró a los ojos sintiendo pánico—. ¿Candy? —la llamó él, pero Candy se puso de pie alejándose varios pasos. Cálmate, se dijo. Él no te hará eso de nuevo, no te herirá, lo prometió. Pero no era capaz de controlarse, le temblaban las manos.

—Candy… —la volvió a llamar él y ella le dio la espalda.

—Santiago… —dijo—. Santiago debe estar buscándome.

—Siento si te asusté, no quería…

—No, no me asustaste. Yo… ¿salimos? —Terry se puso en pie y caminó a la salida. Algo había sucedido, algo había salido mal. Tal vez no debió abordarla aquí, en una habitación a solas y sentados en su cama. Cuando quiso tomarle la mano, Candy prácticamente chilló alejándose.

—¿Candy? —la llamó él con dulzura, y ella empezó a llorar.

—Dijiste lo mismo esa noche —explicó ella—. Dijiste que era tu ángel fuerte y guerrero. Lo dijiste—. Él entonces lo comprendió. Sin querer, la había transportado a esa noche horrible—. Llevabas una chaqueta de cuero y ese mismo perfume. Dijiste que yo olía a rosas, que me amabas, y que te gustaba mi cabello tan largo… —Candy elevo sus ojos húmedos a él—. Y entonces pasó eso. Él cerró sus ojos sintiendo su pecho agitado.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué sientes? ¿Lo que sucedió entonces o lo de ahora?

—Siento todo, todo lo que hice y te alejó de mí… lo siento.

—Pero esas palabras no consiguen que ese miedo se vaya. No lo consiguen.

—Ahora no —susurró él, y volvió a tender la mano a ella, echando atrás su cabello con suavidad—, pero con el tiempo, sí.

Ella no se resistió cuando él la atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarla. Apoyó su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Terry y dejó que la arrullara y la consolara. Después de todo, estas lágrimas las había provocado él.

—Tengo una petición muy importante que hacerte, Candy—. Ella contuvo el aire. Él tenía un semblante muy serio, como de alguien que está considerando qué camino tomar en la vida, y el corazón se le aceleró sintiéndose nerviosa, deseando que lo que él pidiera ella se lo pudiera dar. Empuñó sus manos apretando en ella la tela de su falda.

—¿Q-Qué… qué es? —él la miró otra vez, y la luz que se filtraba por los ventanales de la sala hizo que sus ojos se vieran de un azul grisáceo. Cada pinta más oscura del fondo y las pestañas rizadas. Con razón aquella chica de la cocina no quería que le dejara; un hombre como él debía ser el trofeo de muchas interesadas.

—Tal vez no quieras hacerlo, pero entonces yo… tendré que insistirte un poco.

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—Quiero… Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó esa noche —dijo en voz baja, y después la miró un instante, para volver a mirar al frente—. Lo que pasó el veinte de mayo de dos mil nueve—. Candy miró a otro lado y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Él guardó silencio unos instantes, pero ella no dijo nada más—. Tú lo recuerdas —insistió él—, lo tienes grabado en tu mente; cada palabra, cada cosa que hice y dije… tú lo sabes y lo odias… pero yo no, en mi mente no está esa información, y por muy horrible que sea, yo necesito conocerla.

—¿Por qué necesitarías saberlo?

—Porque no soporto que estés llevando esa carga tú sola.

—Podrías simplemente imaginártelo.

—Ese es el problema, Candy, que no me imagino a mí mismo haciendo algo así, pero es evidente que lo hice y por eso lo quiero saber.

—¿Estás diciendo que crees que he mentido después de todo?

—No, Candy. En cuanto me gritaste por primera vez yo comprendí que me odiabas, que no estabas fingiendo, que de verdad me veías como a un monstruo.

—¡Entonces no necesitas detalles! —él cerró sus ojos respirando profundo. Candy lo vio frotarse los ojos y pasarse las manos por el cabello.

—Allí arriba —dijo en voz baja y refiriéndose al beso que se habían dado en su habitación— te dije algo que a mi parecer era inofensivo, pero echó a perder el momento—. Candy tragó saliva—. Quiero saberlo para tomar mi parte en esa carga… aunque escucharlo de boca de otro y recordarlo en tu propia piel no es lo mismo; aun así, quiero intentarlo. Por alguna razón todo resultó en que tú, la parte más afectada lo recuerda y yo, el agresor, no. No quiero… No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, no quiero volver a hacerte daño de ningún modo. Por el contrario, deseo… ir borrando poco a poco los malos recuerdos e ir construyendo unos nuevos y más felices—. Cuando la vio secarse una lágrima, él tomó suavemente su mano.

—Es vergonzoso… —susurró ella— me ha costado sacarlo de mis pesadillas, ¿por qué quieres no sólo que lo recuerde, sino que lo cuente con detalle?

—Porque no tengo otro mejor modo de enterarme de la verdad sino es a través de ti.

—No es bonito de contar, Terry—. Él apretó sus labios.

—Aunque no lo sea, Candy. Necesito saberlo.

—Revivir esa noche… es horrible. Además… ya lo hice frente al juez y tú estabas allí.

—No es lo mismo frente a un juez y varios extraños. Cuéntame, —ella lo miró otra vez a los ojos. Sintió la calidez de la mano que sostenía la suya y la miró. La mano de las cicatrices. Verla le ayudó, en cierta manera, a volver a verlo a él de otro modo. Respiró profundamente y asintió agitando su cabeza. De algún modo, lo que él decía era verdad. Más que necesitarlo, él lo debía saber; no era justo, tal como él había dicho, que ella sola estuviera llevando esta carga.

—Está bien, pero… ahora no. Están tus padres, Santi…

—Claro. ¿Podemos salir mañana?

—Estás convaleciente.

—Puedo salir. No puedo conducir, pero entonces le pediré a un chofer que me lleve.

—Me vas a hacer hablar, ¿verdad? —rio ella entre lágrimas. Terry acercó la mano que tenía en la suya y la besó con suavidad.

—Perdóname. De verdad, perdóname… por hacerte pasar de nuevo por eso. Pero siento que es necesario a varios niveles—. Candy suspiró aclarando su mente, sintiendo que el peso se iba poco a poco de su pecho y el nudo en su garganta se desataba. Lo miró otra vez y asintió.

—Lo haré… pero… vas a verme llorar y chillar mucho, y puede que al final vuelva a odiarte—. Él sólo sonrió levemente sin dejar de mirarla. Podía ser que al final lo odiara, sí, pero ella había traído a Santiago aquí, lo cual mostraba una gran voluntad de perdón. Tal vez estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero lo necesitaba saber.

—Si me odias otra vez mientras me lo cuentas —dijo—, haré, con mis cuidados y mi amor, que lo olvides, y esta vez, definitivamente.

—Pareces muy seguro

. —Tú eres mi todo, Candy. Tú y mi hijo. No me puedo andar con vacilaciones cuando se trata de ti; la apuesta es alta, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Se trata de lo que más amo—. Candy elevó una de las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa.

—Me amas.

—Mucho, mucho—. Ella se volvió a recostar en el respaldo del sillón y miró las molduras del techo pensando en ello, en el amor que este hombre decía sentir por ella. Era un amor que, había comprendido, le había causado daño en el pasado. ¿Pero era bueno seguirle cerrando la puerta? Él deseaba una oportunidad para demostrarle que en verdad la amaba. ¿Qué perdía con concederle su deseo?

—Entonces, mañana —confirmó ella y lo miró. Él sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de ella. Sabía que le estaba costando. Cada paso al frente para ella era como pisar espinas. Sigue avanzando, quiso decirle… al final hay rosas para ti.

Candy volvió a casa en uno de los coches de la familia. Terry y Richard la acompañaron y subió con ellos hasta el mismo ascensor. Santiago había resistido despierto, pero iba prácticamente colgado de su mano. Había jugado, comido y vuelto a jugar. Y eso que en la casa de los GrandChester no había más niños; si se llegaba a juntar con Pablo, el hijo de la hermana de Terry, no quería ni imaginárselo. Terry, al despedirse, se había inclinado a ella y besado sus labios. Nerviosa, Candy había mirado primero a su hijo, pero este estaba más dormido que despierto, y luego a Richard, pero de repente el extintor del pasillo se volvió la cosa más interesante de mirar para él.

—Vendré por ti mañana —le dijo, y ella asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba marcando su territorio aquí en el lugar donde ella vivía, y en cierta forma eso le gustó. Él se inclinó a Santiago y le besó la cabeza, dio la media vuelta y al fin se fue. Candy se internó en el ascensor y suspiró.

—¿Cuándo volvemos, mamá? —preguntó Santiago con voz perezosa.

—No lo sé. Tal vez pronto. ¿Te ha gustado ir? —Santiago movió la cabeza asintiendo y bostezó. —Quiero volver a la casa del árbol. La señora Ellynor dijo que podía volver, que era mía.

La señora Ellynor, se repitió Candy. Se le haría extraño escuchar que su hijo le dijera abuela a alguien que no era Aurora.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo Antonio al verla entrar. Ella no se excusó ni dio explicaciones, sólo tomó a su hijo y lo metió al baño para lavarlo y cepillarle los dientes antes de que se durmiera de pie.

Cuando lo tuvo en pijama y en su cama abrazando a Totoro como siempre, salió de nuevo al salón. Su padre estaba esperando explicaciones.

—Lo llevé a casa de los GrandChester —le dijo sentándose a su lado mientras él veía las noticias de la noche. Giró su cabeza lentamente a ella.

—¿Y? ¿Ya Santiago lo sabe?

—No. No se lo he dicho. Voy… despacio en esto.

—Yo no veo lo despacio que vas. Me parece que, por el contrario, vas muy deprisa—. Candy sonrió. Terry lo veía muy diferente. No voy ni demasiado lento ni demasiado a prisa, quiso decir. Voy a mi ritmo.

—Estoy siendo precavida, papá. Voy con cuidado.

—¿Crees que llegarás a confiar en él? ¿En todo los sentidos? —Candy hizo una mueca y miró a otro lado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que escuchar las quejas de su padre—. ¿Crees que soportarás la intimidad con él? —Ahora se sonrojó. ¿Su padre hablándole de esos temas? ¡Ya bastante vergonzoso era hacerlo con Aurora!

—Papá…

—Bueno, eso lo sabrás tú —dijo él volviéndose a girar a mirar sus noticias—. No soy mujer, después de todo. ¿Qué podría saber yo?

—Eres un viejo cascarrabias que sabe mucho y me cuida.

—Al menos lo tienes en cuenta —Candy se echó a reír, y después de darle un beso se encaminó a su habitación a prepararse para dormir. Pero no pudo dormir. Su mente eligió ese momento para rememorar aquella noche. Cada palabra, había pedido él que le contara, cada cosa que hizo y dijo. No sería difícil, pues ella no había podido olvidar, no del todo. A ratos su mente entraba en una dulce anestesia y conseguía ignorarlo, pero otras no.

Al día siguiente fue a trabajar de nuevo. Sus compañeros, y sobre todo los que habían ido a Brasil con ella, la saludaron bastante efusivamente. Excepto Melisa, pero ella no importaba. Tal vez ella se mostrara efusiva sólo cuando Terry volviera de su propia incapacidad médica. Y el día se le hizo eterno.

A cada momento su mente volaba al pasado concentrándose no sólo en esa noche, sino en el año de pesadilla que le siguió. Y no era para menos; hoy tendría que contarle precisamente a ese hombre, y en primera persona, lo que le había hecho, lo que le había sucedido. Cuando lo vio llegar en el asiento trasero de su propio coche, ya por la noche y en la entrada del edificio de la CBLR pensó: No es lo que me hicieron, es lo que nos hicieron. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, entró en el coche y se sentó a su lado.

—Oh, por Dios —dijo Melisa al ver que Candy entraba al automóvil de Terry —. Yo lo sabía, que esos dos se traían algo—. Miró alrededor, pero nadie le estaba prestando atención. Qué mala suerte. Ella era más bonita que Candy, ¿qué le veía a ella ese tonto?

—Hola —saludó Candy sentándose al lado de Terry. No le extrañó nada cuando él se acercó a ella para besarla, pero esta vez él sólo tocó sus mejillas. Tal vez estaba un poco nervioso por lo que ella le contara.

—¿Quieres comer algo antes?

—Sí, estoy hambrienta. Comí poco en el desayuno y casi dejé pasar la hora del almuerzo.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo él con tono un poco severo y Candy no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Sólo me he saltado una comida.

—No lo hagas. Aunque no tengas hambre, come algo—. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Vale, no lo haré —y lo miró de reojo, pero él ahora parecía mortificado.

—Perdona, no debería hacerte un reclamo así—. Candy se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, y él no pudo ver que ella sonreía.

Le indicó a su chofer la dirección de un restaurante y el coche arrancó. Cuando llevaban ya unos minutos en silencio, él le tomó la mano entre las suyas, pero no dijo nada. Candy suspiró, este hombre era muy diferente a Armando, pensó, pero se dio cuenta de que lejos de molestarle, le agradaba.

Llegaron al restaurante y pidieron algo. Terry sólo pidió una bebida natural, ya que por los medicamentos no debía consumir nada de alcohol, le preguntó por el niño, por su día de trabajo después de la baja médica, por todo, y ella respondió a sus preguntas. Se estaban haciendo amigos, pensó. Podía hablar con él de estas cosas triviales y sentirse cómoda.

Él, a su vez, le contó lo mucho que se aburría en casa y que Ellynor no permitía que le llevaran trabajo para tener algo que hacer; se estaba tomando la recuperación de su hijo muy en serio y él quería salir volando ya a su apartamento y recuperar su intimidad e independencia.

—¿Iremos a algún lado? —preguntó ella.

—Eso quería preguntarte. ¿Dónde… dónde te sentirías más cómoda?

—Cualquier sitio, por bonito que sea, será igual. Lo que hablaré no será agradable, así que no importa dónde sea—. Él movió su cabeza asintiendo.

—Eso pensé.

—¿No has pensado en tu apartamento, por casualidad? — la cara de sorpresa de él le reveló que en verdad no lo había hecho.

—Mi… apartamento… yo… —Candy se dio cuenta de que aquello era una buena idea. No quería que nadie la viera por si acaso se echaba a llorar recordando sus miserias. Bastante tenía con revelárselas a Terry.

—Vamos a tu apartamento —reafirmó.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Claro que sí, Candy.

—Entonces vamos—. Él asintió y llamó al camarero pidiendo la cuenta. Después se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron al coche.

—Tu apartamento es pequeño—. Él hizo una mueca sonriendo.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? Quiero decir… pensé que… te darías caprichos. —él la miró en silencio sentándose en el sillón dispuesto al frente como esperando que ella completara sus ideas.

—Sí, es verdad—. Ella guardó silencio por un momento y él suspiró—. Fue mi elección, este apartamento en especial, en este piso, en este edificio. Lo elegí así.

—Entonces hay una razón y eres consciente de ello.

—Al principio no lo era demasiado, pero ahora sí—. Ella seguía esperando, y Terry hizo una mueca negando—. En el pasado, se me notaba demasiado quién era; tal como tú dices, un heredero, alguien con dinero. Creí que estaba bien, mis padres me enseñaron a ser comedido, pero también a estar orgulloso de quien soy, de mi familia y de lo que tengo. Así que estando en la universidad me vieron llegar en coches caros, llevando ropa cara, y mis compañeros fueron a hacer los trabajos de grupo en la mansión de mis padres… Pero no me di cuenta de que con eso me estaba haciendo daño…

—¿Qué daño podía hacerte algo así?

—Ayudé a desarrollar la envidia en dos personas: Andrés y Guillermo—. Candy recordaba esos nombres, aunque ahora no lograba ubicarlos con exactitud—. Fueron las personas que me drogaron esa noche —siguió él. Candy bajó la mirada. Sin querer, habían entrado en materia, pero en vez de empezar ella con las revelaciones, lo había hecho él. Lo miró de nuevo y él con esa mirada comprendió que ella deseaba saber su parte de la historia. Era lo justo, pensó, y siguió hablando.

—Eran mis compañeros más cercanos. Desde el inicio de la carrera estuvieron cerca. Al principio creí ingenuamente que todo se debía a la verdadera amistad, pero conforme fueron pasando los semestres me di cuenta de que no eran tan desinteresados como yo pensaba. Lo noté un poco tarde; ellos hacían que yo pagara sus cuentas en la cafetería, terminaba siempre llevando los materiales más caros cuando había que hacer alguna maqueta en grupo. Yo… creía en su amistad. Fue mi padre quien me advirtió de que no eran como parecían, e intenté alejarme. Pero no fue fácil; ellos eran las únicas personas con las que me había relacionado. Candy se recostó en el sofá mirándolo, estudiándolo. Terry siguió.

—Y así llegamos al final de la carrera. Ellos empezaron tal vez a notar que yo había tomado cierta distancia y se preocuparon. Su afán era trabajar en la CBLR nada más graduarse, pero no era tan sencillo. Mi padre elige personalmente a cada arquitecto que entra, y ellos no le habían gustado ni poquito desde el principio. Sin embargo, decidió entrevistarlos—.

Terry miró a Candy. Ella no necesitaba una copa, pero él sí. Lástima que no podía beber ahora por los medicamentos que estaba tomando. Se acomodó mejor en el sillón y empezó a pasarse la yema del pulgar por la barba, que había sido afeitada esta mañana y ya se oscurecía un poco.

—El señor Richard los rechazó —intuyó Candy. Conociéndolo como lo conocía ahora, aquello era fácil de deducir. Terry asintió moviendo lentamente su cabeza.

—Y tal vez lo hizo un poco duramente —dijo en voz baja—. Ellos se portaron como si no pasara nada la siguiente vez que los vi, pero insistieron con más ahínco en que fuera a la fiesta de ese compañero.

—Óscar —dijo Candy. Recordaba perfectamente el nombre. Terry volvió a asentir mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo no había sido invitado, no me había relacionado mucho con él, pero me dejé convencer. No vi el peligro.

—Pero, ¿cómo podrías haberlo visto? ¿Quién podría imaginar que dos jóvenes universitarios serían capaces de tal cosa? El ser humano es… tan complejo—. Él bajó la mirada.

—Según los médicos, pude haber muerto esa noche. Sobreviví por una serie de casualidades, por ejemplo, cuando me lanzaron ladera abajo, caí boca abajo; no llovió ese par de días que estuve a la intemperie, vomité y expulsé algo de lo que tenía en el estómago… y tal vez haya que sumarle un milagro—. Candy lo vio tocarse con la yema de un dedo la cicatriz en el dorso de su mano izquierda—. Pero la última imagen recuerdo es ir en el coche. Por eso, cuando desperté, pensé que tal vez había sufrido un accidente. Fue duro para mí cuando la policía me interrogó como si yo fuese alguien adicto a las drogas, acostumbrado a consumir y a esas fiestas. Tardé en aceptar que mis dos amigos me habían hecho eso, que habían intentado matarme, y por si sobrevivía, acabar con toda posibilidad de que pudiese ser un arquitecto de verdad, o lo que fuera. Pero la evidencia estaba allí; los demás asistentes a esa fiesta nos habían visto juntos, hablando al inicio de la fiesta, yo con una cerveza en la mano; y luego ellos simplemente desaparecieron como si temieran ser encarcelados, como si supieran que, de sobrevivir, yo podría contarlo todo y entonces ellos estarían hundidos. Me odiaban, me odiaban desde lo profundo sólo porque yo tenía dinero y ellos no. Odiaban a mis padres porque eran amorosos y preocupados por mí. Incluso llegaron a codiciar a mi hermana—. Terry se pasó la mano por la cara y se puso en pie un poco enérgico—. Todos estos años no hice otra cosa sino pensar: si yo hubiese hecho las cosas de manera diferente, si hubiese conseguido ver, aunque fuera un poco de su maldad… Ahora lo recuerdo y era hasta un poco patético, ¿pero tengo yo la culpa, Candy?

—No eras patético. Es la vida ideal de todo joven —dijo ella recordando que en su caso había sido bastante diferente. Ella había luchado, sus padres se habían endeudado, le había sido difícil desde el principio hasta el final.

—Cuando salí del hospital, casi ocho meses después —siguió él—, fui a buscarte—. Ella elevó la mirada hacia él—. Pregunté por ti a una de tus compañeras y me dijo que tú habías dejado la carrera.

—La dejé —confirmó ella.

—Y que te habías casado —ahora ella elevó una ceja.

—¿Por qué diría algo así?

—No tengo la menor idea—. Candy sonrió. Ella sí. Algunas mujeres a veces eran así, tachaban la imagen de una de sus congéneres sólo para resaltar delante de lo que consideraban un macho aceptable, para opacar su luz—. No lo creí —siguió él—. Yo te había escuchado rechazar a un chico diciéndole que no tenías pensado tener un novio, que sería una distracción innecesaria cuando tu prioridad ahora era tu carrera.

—¿Tú escuchaste eso? —Terry sonrió de una manera que Candy sintió acelerarse su corazón en su pecho.

—Yo había pensado declararme esa noche, decirte que me gustabas; pero como comprenderás, al escuchar eso tuve que pensármelo mejor.

—Y fue cuando ideaste lo de… las rosas.

—Tenía que conquistarte, como fuera.

—¿No te desanimó eso que dije?

—Por el contrario, creo que esa noche terminé de enamorarme —siguió él con su sonrisa cautivadora; ella estaba cautivada, con sus palabras, con su sonrisa—. Pensé: es una chica con los pies bien puestos en la tierra. A papá le gustará, y a mamá… le encantará, se verá identificada. Por eso decidí luchar por ti. Valías la pena, valías cada centímetro de ti. Así que… cuando te veía, yo, como un tonto, suspiraba bebiéndome tu perfume. Pasaba horas dibujando esas rosas, o dibujándote a ti—. Aquello era verdad, pensó Candy, ella había visto los dibujos. Los ojos de Candy se habían humedecido, y pestañeó tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

Pudo haber sido increíble, pensó. Un hombre tan enamorado consiguiendo conquistar a una mujer; una mujer que nunca había sido objeto de la lucha de nadie, por el contrario, agobiada por sus propias luchas, cayendo rendida ante tan encantador asedio. Pudo haber sido hermoso. Lo sintió sentarse a su lado en el sofá y acercarse a ella.

—Te amaba tanto —dijo él con voz suave—. Era demasiado joven, pero ya sabía que te amaba. Mi corazón me lo gritaba día y noche. Te amaba, te deseaba, quería llevarte a mi casa para que conocieras a mis padres y mi a hermana; quería fascinarte, darte regalos, quería escuchar tu risa, tu llanto, tus quejas. Quería todo de ti… Por eso sufrí tanto esa noche. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo... ¿Cómo pude yo dañar algo tan… puro? Era como haber contaminado el agua que pensaba beberme, ¿cómo pude? Una lágrima rodó por las mejillas de Candy. Él seguía atormentado haciéndose esas preguntas, se dio cuenta. Suspiró.

—Esa noche me llamaste por mi nombre —dijo, y Terry se quedó en silencio. Ella había empezado su parte de repente y sintió deseos de gritar para no escucharlo, pero para eso estaba ella aquí—. Me llamaste y yo… me quedé allí un poco asombrada. Hasta el momento sólo había reconocido a una compañera, pero ella estaba bien entonada con la fiesta. Había decidido irme, pero perdí de vista a Telma, que había ido conmigo. Y entré a esa arboleda y tú entraste después y me llamaste.

—¿No tuviste miedo? ¡Debiste echar a correr! —Ella rio.

—¡No! ¡No sentí miedo! Por el contrario, te vi allí y… sentí curiosidad. Dijiste: "estás hermosa", y "hueles a rosas", y "Te amo". Con eso me dejaste allí. Con eso… perdí. Algo me dijo que tal vez tú eras el de las rosas, pero no me escuchaste cuando te lo pregunté, porque no me respondiste. Cogiste mi cabello y me dijiste que era tu ángel, que me habías amado desde que me viste —Candy miró a Terry, que la miraba con sorpresa, miedo, temor, todo mezclado. Se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo, tal como hacía Santiago, y siguió.

—Luego, me besaste. Como te digo, no sentí temor. Si eras el de las rosas, yo estaba cayendo rendida a nte ti. Y fue un beso… —Cerró sus ojos y elevó su rostro al techo— nunca me habían besado así. Yo… bajé todas mis defensas y te abracé. Abrió sus ojos y apretó los labios. A Terry se le contrajo el estómago intuyendo lo que seguía.

—Empecé a asustarme ya muy tarde. Tú no dejabas de besarme y estabas entrando en terrenos que nunca nadie pisó antes. Te pedí que pararas, pero no me escuchaste. Te dije… Te dije que no me convertiría en tu mujer sólo por unos besos y unas palabras bonitas. Pero decir eso fue un error. Ahora comprendo que eso fue un error. Si hubieses estado en tus cabales, te habrías detenido, o eso quiero pensar.

—Me habría detenido, Candy.

—Pero decir la palabra "mujer" te hizo empezar a comportarte de otra forma: más agresivo, más posesivo… como si tuvieras el derecho a..—. Terry cerró sus ojos con fuerza bajando la cabeza—. Me puse a llorar. ¿Cómo algo que había empezado tan dulce se había vuelto así?

—Lo siento, Candy —susurró él.

—Te golpeé. Estaba asustada, pero tú cogiste mis manos y… las pusiste por encima de mi cabeza—. Detente, quiso decir él, pero para esto la había traído aquí. Para esto habían venido y esto era lo que él había pedido escuchar—. Te supliqué. Y Dios, dolió. Dolió mucho.

—Lo siento —volvió a susurrar él otra vez, pero su voz ahora estaba rota.

—Estaba en el suelo, allí, debajo de ti rogándole a Dios ayuda, que alguien viniera y me salvara; esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, ¡a mí! Y por otro lado… ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?, ¿cómo me dejé envolver de esa manera?, debí haber intuido que eras alguien malo desde el principio, pero no, había caído en una trampa, y me sentí tan idiota, tan falta de valor.

—No, no —lloró él extendiendo su mano a la de ella, pero sin atreverse a tocarla.

—Me sentí traicionada —dijo ella con un sollozo—. Pasé de rozar las estrellas a quedar sumergida en el mismo infierno.

—Oh, Dios…

—Y al final, todo se detuvo —siguió ella con su relato—. El dolor, la esperanza, todo. Te quedaste allí, sin conocimiento, atrapándome con tu peso, ahogándome, y tuve que arrastrarme para escapar—. Candy vio la lágrima que caía del rostro de él y respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su llanto, pero simplemente no fue capaz. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y siguió llorando; lloraba como una niña, agitándose toda, hipando de vez en cuando, quedándose sin aire y sin fuerza. Pero cuando sintió los brazos de él rodearla y atraerla a su pecho se alarmó un poco. Detuvo momentáneamente su llanto sólo para escuchar el de él, que era más silencioso, pero no menos sentido. Candy puso sus manos en su espalda rodeándolo, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho enterrando su rostro en los pliegues de su camiseta, sintiendo ahora su aroma, sintiendo cómo, poco a poco, el aroma dulzón de las flores nocturnas desaparecía de su conciencia. Así se quedaron mucho rato, llorando el uno en brazos del otro, sacando los últimos gusanos de sus heridas, dejándolas expuestas al aire, por si decidían cicatrizar al fin. Pasó lo que parecieron ser horas. Candy se había calmado, pero seguía con su cara en su pecho. Él la había acomodado en su regazo, casi sin que ella se diera cuenta, y ahora abrió los ojos y le pareció lo más natural del mundo estar allí, casi sobre él, rodeada por sus brazos, con unas manos inquietas que acariciaban la piel de su brazo.

—Cuéntame más —le pidió él—. Fuiste a la policía y pusiste la denuncia…

—Sí —contestó ella, aunque no había sido una pregunta.

—¿Cómo es que te quedaste embarazada? Según sé, es lo primero que hacen: tomar medidas contra eso.

—Yo fui dos días después —dijo ella—. Estuve en shock todo ese tiempo. Telma fue la que se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y me hizo hablar. Me llevó al médico, y sí, tomaron medidas, pero ya habían pasado muchas horas desde el momento. Las posibilidades habían aumentado y dio positivo.

—Aun así —insistió él—, cuando los médicos saben que el embarazo es por… violación, practican el aborto—. Candy apretó los dientes. Estaba visto que él quería saberlo todo absolutamente.

—Después de ir al médico, yo volví a la universidad y a las clases como si nada, intentando borrar ese episodio de mi vida. Estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas para olvidarlo, para salir adelante a pesar de todo… y no fui al médico en la fecha señalada… dejé pasar tres meses, más o menos. Ya para entonces, era arriesgado, y yo ya no fui capaz… no fui capaz de matarlo—. Él volvió a apretarla en sus brazos—. Se lo tuve que contar a mis padres… Lloraron mucho —sollozó ella de nuevo—. No se lo podían creer, pero lejos de juzgarme, decidieron apoyarme, decidieron quedarse con el niño también. "Es nuestro nieto", dijeron, y Santiago vino al mundo.

—Les estaré eternamente agradecido —susurró él.

—Pero no todo fue tan… así. Odié todo el embarazo porque tuve que dejar de estudiar; me avergonzaba que me vieran así, y en el barrio empezaron los comentarios, así que papá tuvo que vender la casa. Luego nació él, y seguí odiándolo; ¡era el culpable de mis desgracias, era el fruto de eso que me había pasado y no quería ni verlo! Empecé a trabajar, y mamá se hizo cargo de él, y yo usé la falta de dinero como excusa para alejarme. Estuvo sin mamá casi dos años.

—Pero volviste a él —dijo Terry—. He visto cómo lo tratas, cómo lo miras. Eres una madre cariñosa.

—Trato de compensar todo el amor que no le di cuando estaba en mi vientre. Ni siquiera lo amamanté —dijo, y volvió a llorar. Terry pasaba sus manos por su espalda, masajeándola.

—Yo no te culpo —dijo él—. Nadie podría culparte. Estabas sufriendo, intentando sobrevivir. La camiseta de él estaba empapada ya por sus lágrimas. Elevó su cabeza hacia él y lo miró a los ojos. Nunca se había imaginado una escena entre los dos como la que se desarrollaba justo ahora. De hecho, nunca se había imaginado nada con él, y, sin embargo, estaba aquí.

—Desearía tanto poder volver el tiempo atrás…

—¿Qué cambiarías? —ella meditó la respuesta, pero él se adelantó—. No hay nada que podamos hacer, a menos que alguien nos mande un aviso de lo que nos sucedió, no había modo en que ninguno de los dos sospechara siquiera lo que iba a pasar.

—Pero habría sido tan diferente—. Él la miró ahora con expresión grave.

—Aún puede ser diferente —dijo—. Aún quiero… hacer todas las cosas que quise en el pasado. Aún te amo.

—Pero yo… tal vez estoy echada a perder.

—Asumiré esa responsabilidad —ella se enderezó y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No importa cómo estén tu alma y tu corazón después de eso; aun así, yo los quiero.

—Tuve un novio —dijo ella—. Yo… No funcionó.

—Porque no te amaba como te amo yo.

—Tengo miedo.

—No temas —le pidió él tomando su rostro en su mano—. No temas —se acercó a ella poco a poco y le besó la mejilla—. Haré que olvides todo, te amaré tanto y tan fuerte que ya no podrás estar otra vez triste por esto—. Candy cerró sus ojos interiorizando esa promesa, aceptándola, y él tomó sus labios en un beso. Fue tan suave y delicado como el toque de sus manos en su espalda—. Te amaré cada día —susurró—, cada mañana, cada noche. Todos los días de mi vida te amaré. Candy suspiró como una niña pequeña y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

—Está bien —dijo—. Ámame. Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a ello—. Terry sonrió y volvió a apretarla entre sus brazos, encerrándola en un tierno capullo y deseando fundirla con su propio cuerpo. Ella estaba aceptando al fin su amor, y miró al techo elevando una oración de gracias a Dios. Sentía como si, al final de una cruenta batalla, hubiese conquistado al fin la bandera anhelada.

Candy se sintió tan cómoda, tan acogida, tan cálida en esos fuertes brazos que olvidó la hora, olvidó sus obligaciones, olvidó todo. Estaba allí, casi sobre Terry, en el sofá, y él paseaba sus manos por su espalda y sus brazos consolándola con ternura, con manos cálidas que cumplían muy bien con la tarea de reconfortarla. No podía creerlo, estaba justo en el lugar donde todo había empezado: los brazos de Terry. Bajó la mirada para mirarlos. Eran fuertes, duros, no pudo resistir la tentación de pasar su mano por encima de ellos. Elevó su cabeza sonriendo para mirarlo, quizá para hacerle una broma, pero se detuvo nomás verlo; los ojos de él chispeaban. Se quedó sin habla. Empezaba a reconocer esta mirada, era una mirada que Armando nunca tuvo, una expresión que nunca le vio. Y también alcanzó a sentirlo; estaba sentada sobre él, y él estaba… duro. Se levantó de su regazo y dio unos pasos alejándose.

—Tal vez debería irme—. Terry hubiese querido retenerla allí otro rato. Tal vez debía engatusarla hasta sacarle la ropa. Se moría por verla desnuda, se moría por hacerle el amor. Qué cojones, se moría por estar dentro de ella, sintiéndola en lo más profundo, viéndola retorcerse de placer. Mierda, imaginar eso justo ahora no era adecuado.

—Te llevaré a tu casa —dijo con voz grave y poniéndose en pie también.

—No es necesario, tomaré un taxi.

—No huyas de mí sólo porque estoy excitado, Candy —le pidió él con mirada penetrante, y Candy se puso roja al instante. Jamás esperó que él le hablara de esto tan escuetamente y se quedó absolutamente sin palabras—. Estoy así todo el tiempo —añadió él encogiendo su hombro sano—. Te deseo la mayor parte del día.

—Pero… pero…

—No tienes que decir nada. A pesar de lo que dice tu experiencia conmigo… sé controlarme, sé aceptar negativas. Sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de que algún día te sentirás preparada y yo esperaré.

—Terry…

—Deseo a la mujer que amo —siguió él metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos—, mi cuerpo reacciona honestamente ante ti. No puedes reprocharme eso—. Terry dio unos pasos y caminó de vuelta a su habitación. Candy se quedó allí en su sitio, clavados los pies en el suelo sintiendo su corazón bombear sangre alocadamente. Sexo, la palabra le producía cierta reserva, pensar en el acto en sí la sacudía. Con Armando siempre había estado asustada, y nunca sintió nada agradable. Todas las veces estuvo allí, bajo él, esperando a que todo acabara mientras su cuerpo tenía que soportar la invasión. Y todo se lo debía a esa mala experiencia; pensar en ello la ponía mala, le quitaba el aire. Terry volvió de su habitación llevando un abrigo de lana fino y hablaba por teléfono con alguien pidiendo un taxi, pero al verla así se le acercó, cortó la llamada y guardó su teléfono.

—Dios, no debí decirte algo así —murmuró poniendo sus manos sobre los delgados hombros.

—No, no —dijo ella alejándose—. Eres un hombre, después de todo. Es normal que los hombres lancen sus… tiritos.

—Yo no lanzo"tiritos". No lanzo propuestas al azar a ver si alguna cuela. Sólo he hecho una declaración… Pero… tal vez fue demasiado pronto para ti—. Él caminó al mueble y tomó el bolso de ella y su abrigo. Le cogió la mano para salir con ella y Candy se dejó conducir hasta el ascensor. Pestañeó como despertando de un trance y lo miró. Él parecía mortificado, tal vez pensando que era el hombre con menos derecho a pedirle algo del tema intimidad, pero contrario a lo que pensó en un principio, era mejor que él fuera honesto y hablara siempre con la verdad, que dejara claras las cosas. Eso le daba seguridad, sabía qué terreno pisaba con él. Respiró profundo y extendió la mano a él para tomar su abrigo y luego su bolso.

—No estoy molesta —dijo—. Sólo estoy… sorprendida.

—Tuviste un novio —masculló él, como si odiara tener que hablar de ello—. En cierta forma pensé… que no te escandalizarías.

—No es que esté escandalizada. Y con Armando… esa es otra historia.

—Quiero que me la cuentes también.

—¿Me contarás la tuya con la ex novia de la cocina? —él hizo una mueca.

—Se llama Kelly. —Sí, ella. Kelly. La que no quería que le dejaras. Casi te rogó—. Él frunció el ceño.

—No rogó. Sólo… quería salvar la relació es todo.

—Debiste ser un novio muy especial.

—Lo normal —contestó él.

—Sí, claro, lo normal. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? ¿Le dijiste tantas cosas bonitas como letras hay en un libro? Debía estar supremamente enamorada de ti. Tienes encanto y habilidad; la pobre casi pierde su dignidad.

—Exageras —sonrió él, un poco extrañado de que ella hablara así.

—Estuve allí, ¿recuerdas? Escuché todo.

—Mmmm.

—Mmmm ¿qué? —Terry mordió el interior de su mejilla disimulando una sonrisa.

—Estás celosa de Kelly.

—Claro que no. ¿De esa pobre? Jamás.

—No tienes nada que temer. Nunca le dije las cosas que te he dicho a ti. Yo sólo te amo a ti; no hay espacio para nadie más en mi vida. Además… estoy seguro de que, si te fuera infiel, me la cortarías.

—No tengas la menor duda—. Él no pudo evitar reír. Eso era casi como si ella admitiera que tenían una relación estable y con derechos de exclusividad. La tomó por la cintura deseando besarla, pero entonces el ascensor se abrió. Afuera les esperaba el taxi.

Entraron juntos y él no soltó su mano en todo el viaje.

—Me gustaría invitarte a Santiago y a ti a comer algo el domingo—. Ella se giró a mirarlo.

—Está bien.

—Y también… Viviana me llamó hoy; te pide, te ruega que por favor lleves al niño también a su casa. Claro, que esa es tu decisión, si decides esperar…

—No hay por qué esperar. Antes de que acabe el mes, lo llevaré—. Él la miró sonriendo.

—Está bien. ¿Paso por ti mañana?

—¿Mañana?

—Quiero llevarte a la fiesta de inauguración…

—Ah… sí —dijo ella antes de que él terminara—. Dios, no tengo un vestido adecuado para eso.

—Puedes pedir permiso para salir, aunque sea una hora antes.

—¿Se puede?

—Claro que sí.

—Bueno, lo haré—. Él la miró sonriendo—. ¿Qué? —preguntó ella al ver su sonrisa. Él sólo agitó su cabeza negando.

—Entonces, ¿a las ocho está bien?

—Sí, a las ocho.

—Vale —él levantó su mano para besarla.

—Pareces muy satisfecho contigo mismo.

—Lo estoy. Se están cumpliendo las cosas que tanto soñé hacer contigo.

—¿Qué cosas? —Cosas tan sencillas como caminar contigo de la mano, besarte… y también tener citas y llevarte a fiestas.

—Yo en cambio… nunca me imaginé nada de esto.

—No importa. Ya empezarás a soñar con cosas para hacer conmigo.

—¿Estarás dispuesto a hacerlas todas?

—Siempre y cuando no atenten contra mi integridad… —ella se echó a reír. Candy se estiró hacia él y besó sus labios mientras aún reía. Terry no podía creérselo, ¡ella lo estaba buscando a él!, y cerró sus ojos recibiendo su regalo. Succionó suavemente sus labios, pasándoles la lengua despacio, despacio, y Candy se quedó allí, como atrapada en un lazo, encantada por la manera que tenía este hombre de besar. Y luego cayó en cuenta de que iban en un taxi y tal vez los estaban mirando por el retrovisor.

—Compórtate —le susurró entre dientes, olvidando muy convenientemente que había sido ella quien iniciara el beso.

Continuará...

FELIZ INICIO DE SEMANA. Gracias por sus comentarios.

JillValentine.


	14. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Candy perdiendo momentáneamente el entusiasmo. Debió comprar ese vestido antes; pero entonces pensó en que si se retrasaba sería culpa de Terry por avisarle tarde de la fiesta. Que esperara, se dijo, y empezó a mirar un modelo tras otro. Como siempre, le fue complicado encontrar uno que le quedara bien sin tener que cortarlo o ajustarlo. Por fin, se decidió por uno azul cobalto corto hasta la rodilla y que iba algo suelto. Un escote con tirantes y que a ella le favorecía mucho, pues, según la vendedora, tenía bonitos hombros. Telma llegó llevando ya su vestido cuando se lo probaba y de inmediato lo aprobó.

—Ahora, el bolso y los zapatos—. Casi de carreras la llevó a una tienda especializada en marroquinería, y allí mismo adquirió todos los accesorios. La última parada fue al estilista. Candy miró el reloj. Eran las siete y treinta y apenas iban a empezar a peinarla. Tomó su teléfono y decidió llamar a Terry.

—¿Y? —le preguntó Telma, que había aprovechado para hacerse ella también la manicura.

—Me vendrá a buscar aquí.

—Qué bien. Entonces relájate—. Candy suspiró. Todo esto era raro, y a ratos la duda la invadía. Les había dicho a sus padres dónde estaría esta noche y con quién, y aunque seguían sin aprobarlo, por lo menos no le habían dicho nada para impedirle que fuera. Miró a Telma a través del espejo pensando en que, si salía herida, esta vez no podría echarle la culpa a nadie, y esta noche iba a ser decisiva. Terry le había dejado en claro que deseaba estar con ella de una manera íntima, y toda esta preparación la hacía entrar en un ambiente de expectativa. Se sentía como una novia que está preparándose para la noche de bodas. ¿Sería capaz? ¿Conseguiría relajarse y disfrutar? Cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes sin poder contestarse a sí misma.

Cuando Terry llegó, tuvo que entrar y sentarse en los asientos mientras a Candy terminaban de maquillarla. Sonrió mirando todo el proceso y rechazó la bebida que le ofrecieron. Telma, que tenía unos rulos puestos, se le sentó al lado y lo miro fijamente sin decir nada. Terry la miró de reojo.

—La cuidaré bien, la trataré bien, y sé que, si algo le pasa, tú misma me matarás —dijo, casi adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Qué bien que lo tienes claro—. Él elevó sus cejas negando.

Unos minutos después, Candy estuvo lista. Terry sonrió orgulloso.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo, y Candy se sentía justo así, preciosa, con la confianza un poco más elevada ahora que llevaba ropa, zapatos y maquillaje caro. Lo que un poco de dinero podía hacer, pensó.

Telma se fue en su propio coche, pues había quedado con encontrarse a Adrián en la fiesta.

Al llegar, Candy notó que todos trataban con mucho respeto a Terry, considerándolo un arquitecto de excelente talla, y aunque algunos eran ya demasiado zalameros, otros parecían hacerlo sinceramente. Estuvieron allí ante el discurso de inauguración del nuevo proyecto. recibieron las copas de champán e hicieron el brindis. Saludaron a mucha gente y todos la miraban interesados en quién era ella, quiénes eran sus padres y por qué iba del brazo de Terry.

—Es algo incómodo decirles quién soy —murmuró Candy y sólo Terry la escuchó.

—¿Y qué importa lo que ellos acepten o no? No necesito la aprobación de ninguno de aquí para vivir mi vida.

—Bueno… algunos de estos son socios y clientes potenciales, ¿no?

—Claro que no—. Sonrió y le puso una mano en la espalda llevándola a un sitio con un particular diseño que quería mostrarle. Candy sintió la mano de Terry como un calor de mediodía subirle por la espina dorsal. Le dio un largo trago a su copa. Vieron en la distancia a Ellynor y a Richard GrandChester, y ambos la saludaron con bastante familiaridad, suscitando más murmullos entre los que se preguntaban quién era ella.

—¡Estás divina! —exclamó Ellynor al verla. Candy sonrió ampliamente.

—Usted sí que está divina—. Ellynor rechazó el cumplido haciendo un movimiento con su mano.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —le dijo Richard tomándole la mano con suavidad. Candy le sonrió.

—También me alegra estar aquí. Es… la primera vez que estoy en una fiesta de estas.

—Bueno, esperemos que no sea la última —dijo Ellynor muy enigmáticamente, y tomó el brazo de su marido yéndose sin más. Candy se giró y miró a Terry interrogante, él sólo encogió un hombro y volvió a guiarla por otros sitios del edificio.

—Terry —lo llamó la voz de una mujer y ambos se giraron. Él había estado enfrascado en la descripción de los moldajes usados aquí y allá, pero de repente se detuvo y se giró a quien le hablaba. Candy no la conocía, pero al parecer, Terry sí.

—Kelly —dijo él, y entonces Candy le dio otro trago a su copa. Había aparecido la exnovia.

—Pensé que por lo de tu accidente, no vendrías—. Candy tomó aire. Ella seguía enterada de las cosas que le ocurrían a Terry.

—Bueno, hice el esfuerzo. Te presento a mi… a… —Él la miró como pidiéndole auxilio. ¿Cómo debía presentarla? ¿Eran novios?

—Mi nombre es Candy —dijo ella extendiendo su mano a la alta, preciosa, y muy delgada Kelly. Tenía la piel latina y el cabello negro azabache y liso hasta la espalda. Llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro que hacía brillar su piel. Y ahora que se fijaba, sí que brillaba; tal vez se había aplicado de esas cremas que venían escarchadas—. Eres muy hermosa —dijo casi sin pensarlo, y Kelly pareció sorprendida.

—Ah… gracias… tú también…

—Candy, Kelly es hija de un importante empresario industrial del sector de la construcción. Importa maquinaria y ofrece también muchos otros servicios de los que nosotros hemos tenido que hacer uso en muchas ocasiones—. Kelly sonrió orgullosa de que Terry hablara así de ella.

—Bueno, hacemos lo que podemos. Íbamos a unir nuestros negocios, pero… no se pudo —Candy elevó ambas cejas.

—Ah, se iban a casar por conveniencia—. La sonrisa de Kelly perdió un poco su luminosidad.

—Bueno…

—Míralos, aquí están, te lo dije —dijo de pronto la voz de Adrián interrumpiendo la respuesta de Kelly. Telma entró tras él—. Hola, Kelly —saludó Adrián con una sonrisa inocente—. Qué hermosa estás hoy.

—Hola, Adrián. Gracias.

—Te presento a mi novia —dijo él señalando a Telma y Candy volvió a elevar una ceja. Vaya, a ella sí que la habían presentado como a la novia. Vio a Telma extender la mano y apretar la de Kelly. Telma también estaba hermosa, con su cabello rizado muy controlado en unos hermosos bucles, un vestido color marfil un poco escotado y largo.

—Ha sido un placer saludaros —se despidió Kelly bastante abruptamente, como si no soportara estar más tiempo aquí, y acto seguido se retiró.

—¿Te he salvado? —le preguntó Adrián en un susurro a Terry, que hizo una mueca.

—Creo que más bien le has salvado a ella.

—Vaya, ¿así está la cosa? —Terry sonrió mirando a Adrián.

—¿Entonces has venido a rescatarme pensando que estaba en problemas?

—No lo sé. Siempre me pareció que Kelly era un poco rara, y no me la quiero imaginar en el papel de exnovia que no se resigna. Yo nunca he podido manejar estas situaciones, así que quise echarte un cable.

—Pues, gracias. ¿Y de verdad Telma es tu novia? ¿O lo inventaste como un recurso de última hora? —Adrián elevó una ceja como reprochándole que pensara así.

—Nada de eso —dijo—. De verdad estoy saliendo con ella—. Terry lo miró ceñudo.

—¿Estás saliendo con ella de verdad?

—Sí, de verdad. ¿Por qué? —Terry miró a Telma, que conversaba también en voz baja con Candy. Adrián con la abogada de Candy. Le preocupaba un poco las conversaciones de almohada que pudieran tener, no por sí mismo, sino por ella. Quería preservar su dignidad, ante todo, y que Adrián se enterara de su pasado con él la mortificaría mucho.

—No —dijo en voz baja—, por nada.

—¿Tienes algo malo que decirme de ella?

—¿De quién?

—De Telma, claro. ¿De quién si no?

—Nada malo. Es una excelente abogada.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué lo sabes?

—Porque Candy me lo ha dicho.

—¿Te estaba molestando? —le preguntó Telma a Candy, que miraba su copa vacía como preguntándose quién se había tomado su champán.

—¿Quién?

—La mujer que estaba aquí cuando entramos. Adrián me dijo que es la exnovia de Terry, y al parecer le costó mucho dejar la relación. No os estaba molestando, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó secamente—. Todo está perfecto, pero gracias por venir—. Telma se quedó en silencio y Candy elevó la mirada a su amiga—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tú estás bien? —ella asintió—. Di la verdad, Candy—. Candy suspiró.

—Sólo estoy un poco asustada.

—¿De qué?

—Bueno… —se acercó a Telma, y en el oído le susurró—. Tal vez esta noche me acueste con Terry —Telma se retiró un poco sólo para mirarla con los ojos como platos.

—¿No lo habéis hecho aún?

—¡Claro que no! Yo no soy Flash, como tú—. Telma se echó a reír.

—¿Y estás nerviosa por eso?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí.

—No tienes por qué.

—¿Olvidas lo que pasó hace cinco años?

—¿Temes que la historia se repita? —Candy no contestó, sólo miró a otro lado en silencio—.Candy, si tan sólo por tu cabeza pasa la idea de que él es capaz de volverte a hacer eso, que vuelvas a pasar por eso estando él consciente, en sus cinco sentidos, mátalo. En la justicia eso se llama defensa propia—. Candy se echó a reír.

—Exageras, como siempre.

—¡Es verdad! —Candy se giró a mirar a Terry, que hablaba con Adrián en voz baja y sonreía.

—No. No creo que sea capaz.

—Entonces, relájate, déjate llevar —Candy suspiró.

—Ni siquiera sé a qué te refieres con eso.

—Candy, si él te gusta, si lo deseas, no tendrás mucho en qué pensar. El cuerpo sabe lo que quiere—. Candy la miró bastante confundida, pero no pudo preguntarle nada, pues Adrián y Terry se les acercaron proponiéndoles ir hacia el salón donde se desarrollaba la fiesta.

Candy tomó otra copa de un camarero que pasaba, y Terry la miró un poco preocupado.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó. Candy lo miró fijamente. Él tenía labios rosados, el cabello castaño y los ojos zafiros o azul y esmeralda. Era alto, de espaldas anchas, y el traje que traía hoy, aunque sin corbata, como solía ir, le sentaba genial. Quería besarlo aquí y ahora. Se dio cuenta de que, por lo general, ella quería besarlo. No tenía problemas con poner la mano en su cuello para hacerle bajar y besarlo. Estaba segura, además, de que él no se negaría. Era el ir más allá de un beso lo que la aterraba. ¿Y si otra vez se quedaba fría y quieta como un pez debajo de él, mientras él hacía lo que tenía que hacer?

Tal vez necesitaba un poco de alcohol en su sistema para adormecer un poco su conciencia. Todo el mundo decía que el licor era un estimulante bastante efectivo.

Terry la vio beber de la copa de champán como si fuera agua y detuvo su copa.

—¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? —ella lo miró ceñuda por quitarle la copa.

—Devuélveme mi copa.

—No estás acostumbrada al alcohol. Esto se te puede subir a la cabeza, sobre todo porque no hemos comido nada. Ven—. Le tomó la mano conduciéndola al buffet, pero entonces unos periodistas lo acapararon haciéndole preguntas y lo tuvieron ocupado un buen rato.

Candy tomó otra copa de champán y se la bebió mientras miraba a Terry tomarse fotografías una tras otra; con sus padres, con el equipo de trabajo, con los propietarios del edificio… Sonrió mientras lo analizaba a la distancia. Estaba buenísimo. A través de su ropa se podía adivinar que tenía piernas bonitas, y un buen trasero. No entendía por qué algunas personas le quitaban importancia al trasero de los hombres; las mujeres también tenemos derecho a llenarnos las manos con algo voluptuoso, pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa, y Terry sí que era voluptuoso. ¿Cómo sería desnudo? Se abanicó con las manos sintiéndose acalorada. Tenía la boca seca, pero bueno, en su mano tenía una copa de fría, de espumoso y delicioso champán.

Terry regresó a Candy con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada.

—Te he dejado sola —dijo en tono de disculpa.

—He disfrutado mirándote a distancia —sonrió ella, y él elevó las cejas.

—Vaya. ¿De verdad?

—¿Vas al gimnasio?

—Un par de días a la semana.

—¿Nada más? Pero si estás buenísimo—. Él la miró con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

—Candy… ¿estás bien?

—¿Qué tal si fueras todos los días? ¿En qué partes del cuerpo un hombre puede desarrollar músculos… además de los obvios? —Ahora Terry estaba francamente escandalizado, pero no pudo evitar reír. Candy estaba ebria.

—Te llevaré a tu casa.

—Nooo —se quejó ella hincando los pies en el suelo cuando él quiso llevarla del brazo—. La noche es joven, hagamos una locura.

—Tú ya cometiste la de hoy.

—Me dijiste que me deseas. ¿Ya cambiaste de opinión? —Terry elevó una ceja.

—No, no he cambiado de opinión.

—Entonces, llévame a tu apartamento —le dijo al oído—. Hagamos el amor—. Terry se retiró un poco y la miró pasmado. En ese estado, no podría llevarla a su casa. Si devolvía a Candy ebria la primera vez que había salido con él, Antonio lo odiaría más de lo que ya lo odiaba, y ahora estaba en la lucha por ganarse a los suegros; eran parte esencial si quería que Candy fuera feliz con él. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella ahora?, pensó deseando reír; ella lo miraba con sus labios estirados en un beso.

—Está bien —susurró besando fugazmente sus labios—. Te llevaré a mi apartamento.

—Yupiiii —rio ella, y Terry rio meneando su cabeza. Iba a ser una noche bastante interesante.

Terry tomó a Candy con mucho cuidado del brazo y salió con ella caminando despacio del salón. No quería que la vieran trastabillar, o algo peor. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al parquing, la sintió aferrarse a su brazo.

El viaje fue corto, y Terry la condujo al ascensor y ella entonces lo abrazó.

—Entonces, guapito —dijo ella paseando sus manos por su espalda—. ¿Empezamos?

—Candy, estamos en el ascensor—. Ella miró alrededor.

—¿Nunca lo has hecho en un ascensor?

—No—. Contestó él mirándola ceñudo—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo sí que menos. ¡Hagámoslo aquí!

—El ascensor tiene cámara de seguridad.

—¡Nos harán un video! —Exclamó ella con los ojos iluminados—. ¡Lo subirán a internet! ¡Seremos famosos!

—No quiero ser famoso por eso.

—Aguafiestas. Ven, dame un besito—. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Terry se vio apurado para sacarla al mismo tiempo que se dejaba besar. Ella estaba colgada de él, y tuvo que andar con cuidado para no caerse—. Necesito ser más alta —dijo ella a modo de queja—. ¿Por qué diablos soy tan chiquita? En el colegio siempre era la primera de la fila. Cuando cumplí quince años, creían que tenía once. ¡Qué injusto!

—Chiquita estás bien —dijo él, y por fin entraron al apartamento. Nada más entrar, Candy empezó a quitarle la ropa.

—Candy —la llamó él tratando de quitarse sus manos de encima, pero ella debía tener ocho, o doce. Estaban por todos lados, sobándolo, desnudándolo, apretándolo—. Diablos —masculló él cuando ella le tocó la entrepierna y tuvo que tomarle ambas manos. Ella se reía con malicia, tal vez creyendo que él había entrado en el juego—. ¿Cuántas copas de champán has bebido? —ella se miró los dedos contando.

—Estuviste haciéndote fotos casi media hora —dijo ella con la voz de alguien que siente la lengua muy pesada—. ¿Cuántas copas se pueden beber en media hora?

—Bastantes —dijo él, y Candy volvió a reír. Lo abrazó por el cuello besándolo, restregándose contra él. El cuerpo de Terry era duro, y ella sentía cierta urgencia en cierta zona que necesitaba atención inmediata.

—Terry… —masculló ella y mordió su oreja. Estar aquí era agradable, demasiado agradable,

Cuando sintió que él la alzaba a su cintura y la ponía contra la pared, quiso gritar: !hurra!. Oh, sí. Esto al fin había empezado. Tendría sexo con Terry, ella no tendría miedo, ni se quedaría fría y quieta como siempre, por el contrario, podía decirse que lo estaba seduciendo con mucho éxito, y según como iban las cosas ahora mismo, sería espectacular.

Sintió sus manos desabrocharle el vestido y sacárselo por la cabeza. Dijo una palabrota al ver sus senos dentro del sostén y ella sonrió orgullosa. Sin embargo, de repente todo se puso helado y no pudo evitar gritar; gritó y gritó en su oreja hasta que el primer impacto pasó, y su mente empezó a aclararse, como a salir de una extraña nebulosa de la que no sabía cuándo ni cómo había entrado. Se aferró a Terry con mucha más fuerza y casi lo estrangula. Luego sintió un líquido chorrear por todo su cuerpo. ¡Era agua! ¡Agua helada! ¡Y estaban en la maldita ducha! Lo miró interrogante.

—Qué… Por qué…

—Lo siento —dijo él—. No haremos esto así—. Ella elevó sus cejas y Terry tuvo que bajarla de su cintura. A pesar del agua helada, ella estaba semidesnuda delante de él.

—¿No quieres… hacerlo?

—Dios, sabes que sí, pero si pasa algo entre los dos estando tú ebria… ¿cuando vuelvas a tus sentidos, no pensarás que he vuelto a aprovecharme de ti? ¿Que otra vez no pude controlar mis instintos? —Candy se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada, mientras el agua seguía bajando por su cuerpo corriendo su maquillaje y dañando su bonito peinado. Empezó a temblar, y Terry la sacó de la ducha con cuidado y la envolvió en una toalla de baño. Ella se quedó allí, abrazándose a sí misma, quieta y en silencio mientras él se ubicaba a su espalda para desvestirse también casi a la velocidad del rayo. Cuando volvió a ubicarse frente a ella, estaba seco y vestía un pantalón a cuadros; nada arriba. Él tenía el abdomen plano, y seguro que, si lo tocaba, sería duro y se marcaban sus músculos. Y ella de verdad había estado a punto de cometer una locura. ¿En qué había estado pensando para beber de esa manera? ¿Por qué narices había pensado que emborracharse era la mejor forma? Había estado a punto de echarlo a perder todo. ¡Todo! Todo el esfuerzo de él, toda la lucha de ella, pues, tal como él había dicho, seguro que habría encontrado la manera de culparlo a él por haber accedido y haberse aprovechado de la situación. Esto le decía que, de algún modo, ella seguía queriendo huir de la verdad, de estar con él en sus cinco sentidos. Quería mantener un pie fuera de la relación que él le pedía sólo para echar a correr cuando las cosas la asustaran. No lo pudo evitar y se echó a llorar.

—Oh, no llores —le pidió él secando sus lágrimas—. No quiero que llores—. Candy no se detuvo, y Terry la abrazó consolándola y arrullándola. El agua helada también lo había ayudado a él, los había salvado a ambos, pensó. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de ceder; cuando le sacó el vestido para meterla a la ducha y vio sus senos tan disponibles para sus manos y su boca, tuvo que morderse la lengua con fuerza para que el dolor lo ayudara a centrarse un poco. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Necesitaba a Candy, la deseaba, pero ni el sexo mismo conseguiría que él arruinara su relación con ella.Candy se alejó de él.

—Quiero darme una ducha —dijo sin mirarlo, y Terru tuvo que tomarle la barbilla levantándole la cara. Ella lo miró al fin.

—Te amo, Candy —le dijo—. No lo olvides.

—¿A pesar de que… me he portado como una tonta? —él sonrió.

—Una tonta muy divertida—. Candy apretó sus ojos al recordar la cantidad de locuras que había hecho. ¡Había hablado descaradamente de sexo en el ascensor, del video en internet, se había sobado contra él como si en ello le fuera la vida! Quería abrir un agujerito en el suelo y esconderse allí. Terry le besó la frente y con voz risueña dijo:

—No te mortifiques. Date una ducha; yo prepararé algo de comer—. Ella asintió y esperó a que él se fuera para hacer caso. Se duchó con el agua templada y usó el champú de Terry. Se le había mojado el cabello, así que era mejor lavarlo. Su ropa interior también estaba mojada, así que no sabía qué se pondría ahora. Los boxers de Terry, tal vez. Sonrió al pensarlo. Rato después, se puso de nuevo la bata de baño y se acercó a la cama de Terry, una cama doble con sábanas en blanco y negro, muy bonita. Se sentó en el borde del colchón con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y llamó a su casa. Antonio contestó.

—Papá… me quedaré a dormir fuera —dijo. Escuchó el suspiro de su padre, seguro que se estaba imaginando qué iba a hacer ella.

—Hija…

—Estoy bien. Estaré bien. Están cuidando de mí. Llegaré mañana a primera hora, no te preocupes.

—Candy… —volvió a hablar Antonio, pero otra vez Candy lo interrumpió.

—Papá, confía en mí. Estoy en buenas manos.

—No estoy seguro.

—Es por eso que te pido que confíes en mí. Dale un beso a Santiago por mí—. Cortó la llamada y se quedó allí, mirando el teléfono de Terry en su mano y volvió a suspirar. No quería irse a casa, aunque tampoco quería quedarse aquí. No se sentía bien, tenía náuseas y su ropa era un desastre. Pero enfrentar a sus padres en este estado estaba fuera de cuestión. Se recostó a la almohada de Terry y sonrió al sentir un dejo de su aroma aquí. Eran sus sábanas, era su cama. En cuestión de segundos, se quedó dormida. Terry. entró a la habitación para preguntarle si prefería el café amargo o dulce, pero la encontró dormida sobre su almohada.

Candy despertó con un concierto de tambores en su punto más álgido dentro de su cabeza. Resonaba por todas partes, y tan sólo abrir los párpados fue un esfuerzo. Sin embargo, y despacio, muy despacio, consiguió sentarse en el borde del colchón. Miró alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Esta habitación no le era conocida. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, donde dolía como el infierno, e intentó ponerse en pie. Ubicó la salida y se encaminó a ella, pero cada paso era como un estremecimiento a su pobre cerebro. Se quejó cuando no pudo seguir, y se recostó en algo. El marco de la puerta.

—Ah, ya te has despertado —dijo alguien. Ella abrió sus ojos, pero había demasiada luz aquí. Ese alguien se acercó a ella y le pasó un dedo suavemente por el rostro, pero ella se volvió a quejar como si en vez de acariciarle la estuviese atravesando con un estilete.

—Lo sabía —dijo—. Tienes resaca.

—¿Re…saca?

—El comúnmente llamado "Resacón". Puro y duro. Ven, come algo y se te pasará.

—No quiero.

—Ah, pero debes comer—. Él le tomó los brazos como si fuese alguna ancianita de noventa años y la llevó a una mesa del comedor. Candy pestañeó mirando el plato de sopa que tenía delante y luego volvió sus ojos al que se lo había servido. Terry. De inmediato, se miró a sí misma. Estaba en albornoz, y ésta iba un poco abierta mostrando gran parte de sus encantos. Los cerró sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada. Estaba siendo una mañana de perros.

—Come un poco. Ya se te pasará.

—Me emborraché —dijo, como si se sorprendiera de sí misma.

—Bueno, el champán estaba frío, delicioso y burbujeante, muy suave al paladar… y tú tal vez te bebiste unas diez copas.

—¿Tantas?

—Además —siguió él—, no comiste nada, así que el alcohol se te subió muy rápido a la cabeza. A la mente de Candy vinieron todas las imágenes de la noche anterior. Ella pidiéndole hacer el amor, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche cantando, besándolo en el ascensor y…

—Quiero morir —dijo apoyando su frente en las palmas de sus manos. Terry se sentó a su lado sonriendo, y lo vio agitar un poco su plato de sopa con la cuchara.

—Vamos, come un poquito —ella abrió la boca y recibió el bocado que él le ofrecía. Cuando hubo comido unas tres cucharadas, sintió la mente mucho más clara y tomó ella misma la cuchara para comer. Lo miró de reojo. Sentía vergüenza, de esa vergüenza que no te da muy a menudo. Él había tenido que lidiarla borracha, y ahora también la lidiaba con resaca.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —ella asintió con la mirada baja—. Perfecto.

—¿Lo… lo hiciste tú? —preguntó ella señalando la sopa.

—¿Qué crees? —esa no era una respuesta en sí, y ella lo miró ceñuda.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Por supuesto. En la puerta de mi refrigerador tengo una lista de teléfonos de restaurantes que te harían chuparte los dedos—. Ella sonrió.

—Ya. Sería demasiado maravilloso que también supieses cocinar—. Él hizo una mueca.

—Papá y mamá nos ofrecieron a mi hermana y a mí un curso de comida o polo acuático. Viviana eligió el polo, y obviamente me fui con ella.

—Hubieses elegido cocina.

—Sí, el polo no me sirve para hacer los desayunos—. Ella volvió a mirarlo sonriente. Terry la miró fijamente y en silencio.

Cuando ella terminó de desayunar, le puso delante unos analgésicos y Candy se los tomó sin hacer preguntas siquiera. Se estuvo allí en la silla un rato largo, y de repente se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo cerrar sus ojos queriendo desaparecer.

Terry tenía un chupetón en el cuello, y se lo había hecho ella anoche. Ahora sintió un poco de náuseas, y tuvo que quedarse muy quieta para no devolver el desayuno.

—Quédate todo lo que necesites hasta que te recuperes, ¿o prefieres que te lleve a tu casa? —le dijo él.

—No quiero ir a casa así. Papá me matará.

—No lo hará. No eres una adolescente.

—No lo conoces. Y como sabe que estoy contigo…

—¿Por qué lo sabe?

—Porque anoche lo llamé y se lo dije.

—Bueno —dijo él con la sonrisa un poco desdibujada—, en algún momento tendrá que empezar a acostumbrarse a verme contigo, ¿no? —Ella lo miró apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano y el codo en la mesa.

—Le va a costar un poquito.

—Yo creo que tú piensas que es mucho más que un poquito.

—Habrá que tener paciencia. ¿Puedo seguir durmiendo en tu cama? —él sonrió.

—Puedes dormir allí siempre que quieras.

—¿Es eso una invitación?

—Es una muy sutil.

—Ah, no me lo recuerdes. Debí parecer una fulana anoche —él sonrió con todos sus dientes y Candy, casi por inercia puso sus dedos en el lado donde tenía el chupetón. Él la miró fijamente—. No me di cuenta de a qué horas te hice eso.

—Oh, yo sí lo recuerdo.

—Mierda. Soy un asco. Casi te violo yo anoche —él elevó ambas cejas sorprendido. Por primera vez ella bromeaba acerca de ese tema—. Afortunadamente, no eres un debilucho.

—Oh, me vi en seria desventaja por momentos —sonrió él.

—Como cuándo. —Como cuando te quitaste el vestido—.

Candy rio quedamente. En el momento se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono sonando y Candy lo reconoció como el suyo. ¿Dónde diablos estaba su pequeña cartera? Terry le pasó un pequeño sobre plateado cubierto en pedrería y ella lo abrió. Era su padre el que llamaba, y fue bastante difícil explicarle dónde, cómo y con quién estaba. Otra vez él hizo entender que no estaba para nada de acuerdo, pero de igual modo, no podía hacer nada para evitar que las cosas ocurrieran tal como estaba sucediendo. Candy se puso de pie encaminándose a la habitación pensando en su hijo. Santiago debía estar preguntando por ella, pero por una vez él tendría que esperar.

Un rato después, apareció Candy en el salón luciendo ropa de Terry. Una simple camiseta le llegaba casi a las rodillas, y él no pudo evitar burlarse un poco, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella iba sin sostén debajo, se quedó callado y de inmediato miró a otro lado.

Candy sonrió disimuladamente y se sentó a su lado en el sofá de la pequeña sala mientras él buscaba en la tele una película. Habían acordado que ella pasaría aquí la tarde y luego él la llevaría a casa después de ver una película, pero Terry ya había previsto que sería una auténtica tortura. Dio inicio a la película, pero tal como lo imaginó, no se estaba concentrando nada.

—¿Quieres… comer algo? Palomitas de maíz, o lo que quieras.

—¿Tienes palomitas de maíz?

—No, pero hay un supermercado cerca.

—No salgas —dijo ella recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

Terry miró fijamente a la pantalla del televisor—. Esa película es mala —masculló ella, y

Terry sonrió.

—Sí. Pésima.

—Miremos otra —él movió su cabeza para mirarla, y de repente ya no pudo contenerse y se acercó para besarla. Candy respondió a su beso y puso una de sus manos en su mejilla sintiendo su aspereza. Cuando sintió la mano de Terry en su muslo lo miró, pero él no se detuvo, y guio su mano hasta arriba tocando sus nalgas con toda la palma de su mano.

—Candy… —dijo con voz ronca. Ella se estuvo allí, quieta y en silencio, con el corazón galopando en su pecho y analizando todo lo rápido que podía la situación. Si empezaban ahora, seguro que ya no habría una excusa para detenerse, concluyó. Candy se movió hasta ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, y Terry cerró sus ojos gimiendo quedamente. Lo sintió duro a través de las capas de tela y empuñó sus manos. Terry apoyó las suyas en su espalda y ella lo miró fijamente.

—Nunca te haré daño —dijo él con voz queda—. Nunca.

—Lo sé.

—Pero dudas.

—No de ti.

—¿Entonces? —Candy cerró sus ojos. Aquello debajo de ella palpitaba, lo podía sentir, y todo él estaba vibrando en tensión. Él empezó a mover las manos por su espalda como apremiándola a aceptarlo o rechazarlo. Pero hazlo pronto, parecía decir.

—Yo… no soporto que… estén encima de mí —dijo. Él se quedó quieto y la miró con seriedad—. El psicólogo que me atendió después de lo que sucedió, dijo que tal vez yo desarrollara cierta aversión por el sexo, y descubrí que tal vez sí puedo estar en intimidad con alguien, pero no lo disfruto porque… simplemente no soporto que estén encima de mí. Soportar el peso… tener que… abrir tanto mis piernas. Oh, Dios, esto es vergonzoso —dijo ella bajándose de él.

Terry estaba frío ahora. Toda la sangre se había concentrado en otro lugar. Sus pies, tal vez. Candy tragó saliva mirando a otro lado. Le avergonzaba tener que hablar de esta manera, pero tenía que hacerlo, y, sobre todo, con él.

—No puedo hacer nada en esa situación —siguió—. Me quedo allí, quieta y fría… esperando que todo acabe. Lo siento—. Él extendió su mano a ella.

—No tienes que disculparte, Candy.

—Lo intenté con Armando —dijo ella con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa—, pero fue nefasto. Él dijo que yo no me encendía, que era como… como madera mojada en una hoguera —él frunció el ceño molesto. Quería tener a ese tal Armando en frente sólo para darle un puñetazo—. También dijo que el ser madre soltera me restaba puntos, o algo así… y es el único con el que lo he intentado. No tengo mucha confianza para… Dios, por eso anoche me embriagué. Y ya ves que ebria sí que fui activa.

—Candy, hay mil posiciones más para hacer el amor. Hay todo un abanico de posibilidades —ella lo miró atenta—. Tal vez en tu caso debas ir despacio, pero… no es un caso perdido—. Él se acercó y depositó un beso muy suave y muy cálido en su cuello. Candy se sintió erizarse de inmediato, incluso se estremeció—. ¿Ves? —dijo él con una sonrisa orgullosa —Tu cuerpo reacciona muy normalmente ante las caricias y el estímulo.

—Pero tú… eres grande… más que Armando—. Él elevó una ceja.

—Eso todavía no lo sabes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella confundida—. Claro que lo sé. Son diferentes a simple vista —él se echó a reír.

—Eres madre, pero eres inocente en muchos aspectos.

—Seguro que te mueres por corromperme.

—No tienes idea.

—¿Tienes mucha experiencia? —él negó evasivo.

—Como la de cualquier otro a mi edad, supongo.

—Con Kelly…

—No hagas preguntas si odiarás las respuestas—. Esa era una respuesta en sí, pensó ella, y suspiró. Miró de nuevo la pantalla del televisor, que permanecía totalmente ignorada, y cerró sus ojos cuando él volvió a besar su cuello. Tal vez había descubierto que ese era un sitio especialmente sensible. Qué leches, se dijo. Si alguien tiene que soportar las consecuencias de lo que pasó esa vez, es Terry, y fue cayendo poco a poco en el sofá mientras él seguía besando su cuello.

Terry esó la piel de su garganta, la línea de sus clavículas, y miró su piel tan blanca y dejó un reguero de besos hasta llegar al valle de sus senos. Sin embargo, la sintió quieta y buscó de nuevo sus ojos. Ella los tenía cerrados con fuerza, como intentando concentrarse. Disfrutaba de los besos en el cuello y el pecho, pero en este momento no estaba siendo así. Candy lo sintió retirarse y abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con la voz llena de miedo. Si él se alejaba ahora, si lo dejaban todo aquí, se le haría difícil después volver a intentarlo; pero claro, ella otra vez se había quedado rígida.

Lo miró arrugando un poco su frente deseando poder pedirle que por favor continuara, no importaba qué. Pero no era posible, ese había sido su error en el pasado. Terry la tomó de la cintura y fácilmente la acomodó de nuevo encima de él. Ella lo miró desde arriba y pestañeó confundida cuando vio su sonrisa.

—Ésta es una buena posición —dijo metiendo la mano debajo de la enorme camiseta que llevaba puesta—. Podemos vernos la cara, eres tú quien ejerce el control… y yo tengo libre acceso a éstas—. Candy gimió cuando sintió uno de sus senos ser apresados suavemente por la mano de Terry. Él lo amasaba con delicadeza, y ella no pudo evitar poner su mano encima de la de él, que se movió para volver a besarla en el cuello—. ¿Te gusta? —ella no pudo contestar, estaba ida sintiendo la cálida mano de él en su pecho, y cómo a su cuerpo le empezaba a subir la temperatura. Luego sintió la otra mano de él en su cadera, entrando por sus bragas y tocando también su trasero.

—Me gusta —dijo ella en un susurro. Sintió que él respiraba un poco ásperamente, y cuando se movió, pudo sentir en su entrepierna la fuerza y la dureza de su cuerpo. Candy soltó un auténtico y muy erótico gemido.

—Dios… ¿Es… normal? —él sonrió.

—No. Es sublime. Te amo, Candy. Te deseo—. La mano abandonó su trasero y le tomó la cara para bajarla hasta su boca y besarla. Fue un beso al principio suave, gentil; luego pasó a ser caliente, urgido, muy sensual.

Candy le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos hincándose en el sofá con las rodillas y arqueó su cuerpo restregándose contra él.

Terry apretó los dientes disfrutándolo inmensamente. Tal como imaginó, estar con Candy estaba siendo extremadamente placentero. Tomó con sus manos el borde de la camiseta que ella se había puesto y se la sacó, dejando al fin los senos al descubierto. Ella lo miró un poco tímida, pero Terry no le dio tiempo a ruborizarse por eso, de inmediato se sumergió en ellos besándolos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos con hambre. Verlo allí, paseando su lengua por su pezón fue un poco raro para Candy, pero la sensación sólo duró un par de segundos, de inmediato las sensaciones la invadieron. La lengua de él era áspera, y succionaba con sus ojos cerrados, mientras el otro seno era apretado en su palma sin llegar a hacerle daño. Algo empezó a moverse dentro de su ser, y se sintiócaliente.

Otra vez su cuerpo se onduló, pero esta vez no paró. Ah, qué bien, qué delicioso, pensó echando la cabeza atrás. Terry dejó por un momento el seno al que se dedicaba para prestarle la misma atención al otro. Elevó su mirada a ella y sus ojos se conectaron por un segundo.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella metió su mano entre los dos y la metió al interior de sus pantalones. De repente quería tocarlo, quería sentirlo, y él, un poco sorprendido de su audacia, gimió cuando estuvo en su mano. Estaba duro, largo, surcado de venas que podían sentirse al tacto, y al mismo tiempo, era tan suave. Lo apretó y buscó su boca para besarlo. Terry la rodeó con fuerza pegándola a él, gimiendo dentro de su beso, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella y deseando, al mismo tiempo, alargar este instante por toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba, era inexorable. Fuera la ciudad se agitaba buscando presurosa la puesta del sol para disfrutar de los placeres de la noche, y aquí dentro, ellos dos disfrutaban el uno del otro, de esto que era como una revelación, un triunfo. Terry elevó un poco a Candy para sacarle las bragas, y Candy reaccionó un poco sorprendida, pero él se dio prisa y la tuvo al fin completamente desnuda sobre él. Le cubrió el pubis con su mano y lo dejó allí quieto por largos segundos. ¿Qué vas a hacer?, quiso preguntar Candy, pero simplemente no encontró las palabras, o el idioma, para formularla. Uno de los dedos de él empezó a moverse suavemente, y joder, qué bien se sentía. Abrió sus muslos en una invitación, pero él se quedó allí, moviendo el dedo arriba y abajo, hasta que entró suavemente en su interior.

—Ahh… —gimió Candy, haciendo fuerza contra él, empapándolo con su humedad, pegando su mejilla a la mejilla de él—.

Terry…

—¿Qué deseas, mi amor?

—No… no lo sé. Por favor.

—Sí lo sabes.

—No seas malo —le rogó, y onduló su cadera consiguiendo un roce que le robó otro gemido. z Terry introdujo otro dedo y Candy se mordió los labios.

—¿Qué… qué me haces?

—Le estoy haciendo el amor a tu cuerpo, Candy —susurró él—. Te estoy adorando—. Ella agitó su cabeza negando, y entonces cayó en cuenta de que ella todavía lo tenía en su mano. Ah, esto era un juego de dos. Lo apretó fuertemente y tiró un poco de él. Terry soltó una palabrota entre dientes y ella sonrió, pero entonces él se vengó tocando con su pulgar en forma circular su clítoris. Debía ser eso, porque vio estrellas y gritó. Había leído por allí que ese botoncito te subía al cielo si era bien tratado.

Terry no se detuvo, y siguió moviendo sus dedos, y Candy empezó a hervir. Se quedó completamente quieta cuando sintió que un líquido quemante bajaba por su cuerpo y todas las sensaciones estallaban por toda su piel. Encogió los deditos de sus pies y se envaró en lo que fue su primer orgasmo. Cuando volvió a la conciencia, pues sintió haberla perdido momentáneamente, estaba sudorosa, caliente, y deseando otro de éstos. En su mano tenía la herramienta para conseguirlo, se dijo, y lo guio hasta la entrada de su cuerpo. Él seguía besándola, lamiéndola, chupándola, y cuando se sintió allí, en ese sitio en especial, se quedó quieto. Tenía que ser ella quien lo hiciera, se dijo. Tenía que ser su decisión. En el pasado, su sexo había sido un arma que le hiciera mucho daño, y había esperado hasta que ella considerara que no era una amenaza, que era placer. Ella humedeció su punta con los mismos fluidos de su cuerpo y poco a poco fue entrando. Lo sintió grueso y romo contra su piel más delicada y suave. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que era demasiado grande, demasiado ancho. ¡No cabría! Terry dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y gimió. Ella estaba estrecha, muy estrecha, y se detuvo por un momento.

—¿Algo va mal? —él meneó la cabeza y abrió sus ojos para mirarla. En el rostro de Candy había una sombra de miedo.

—Todo está bien, cariño —susurró él.

—Pero… por qué…

—Llevas mucho tiempo sin… estar con un hombre. Es normal.

—¿Seguro? —Seguro.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —los ojos de ella se habían humedecido, y Terry sólo quería tomarla y enterrarse en ella con fuerza una y otra vez hasta estar en lo más profundo. No, no, no, se dijo. Despacio, más despacio.

—Bésame —le pidió. Candy hizo caso como si en los besos se hallara el secreto del placer.

Terry la rodeó completamente con sus brazos—. Ah… eres tan hermosa —dijo entre beso y beso—. Tan condenadamente… sexy… —eso la hizo detenerse y se separó de él para mirarlo. Él le sostuvo la mirada como esperando que se atreviera a contradecirlo—. Eres hermosa —siguió él con ambas manos en su trasero, amasando sus nalgas y creando un ritmo que ella no dudó en seguir. En esta posición era ella quien controlaba la situación tal como él había dicho, y ella decidía cuan lejos llegar, pero la sangre estaba zumbando en sus orejas, el corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho, su cuerpo ardiendo; no se quería detener. Abrió más sus muslos, y de un solo movimiento, se empaló en él. Ambos lanzaron un gemido profundo y se quedaron quietos por un momento.

Candy apoyó sus manos en los hombros y el pecho de Terry y empezó a moverse. Eso grueso y que en un momento ella creyó no poder contener, estaba dentro de su cuerpo y entraba y salía conforme ella se movía. Y ella empezó a moverse y a moverse. Su cabello cayó sobre los dos y a pegarse en su piel cubierta del sudor que este delicioso ejercicio le estaba provocando. Lo sentía dentro, muy dentro, tocar sus paredes en un tiempo adormecidas, tocar el fondo de su cuerpo, llegando hasta el mismo final. Era fantástico; era, tal como él lo había dicho, sublime. A su mente llegó una imagen de sí mismo en aquella arboleda, llorando debajo de él, sintiendo dolor al ser desflorada tan bruscamente. Abrió sus ojos y lo miró, Terry tenía sus ojos ahora oscurecidos fijos en ella, los labios entreabiertos dejando salir el aire cada vez que ella se movía. Ahora estaba encima de él, no le dolía, y tenía el control. Se separó de él y se puso en pie, y él prácticamente echó a llorar tras ella. Se puso en pie también y la atrapó entre sus brazos cuando ella daba la espalda.

—Qué… —empezó a preguntar él, pero ella no estaba huyendo, estaba jugando. Sintió su risa y él volvió a besarla en el cuello y la nuca, a poner sus manos sobre sus senos y su entrepierna, deseando volver. Ella movió su trasero y se restregó contra él.

Terry no quería jugar, tenía prisa. Vamos, mujer, quiso decir. Me estoy muriendo por ti. Juntos cayeron al suelo suavemente, pero ella no quiso girarse, así que Terry esta vez no pidió permiso y volvió a penetrarla desde atrás. Candy apoyó sus manos en el suelo y lo sintió entrar con fuerza. Esto se estaba poniendo serio, dijo, pero no hizo nada para impedirlo. Terry le puso las manos en la cintura, de rodillas tras ella, y empezó a bombear en su cuerpo. Al principio suavemente, pero pareció perder el control rápidamente y empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido. Ella cerró sus ojos. Así parecía llegar más profundamente a su interior, o tal vez sólo era que así parecía, no estaba segura. Lo sintió gemir suavemente mientras sus cuerpos se chocaban sin parar. Candy apretó los dientes. Antes, ni siquiera se había imaginado a sí misma en esta posición, ni en esta situación. Él dijo su nombre una y otra vez, dijo que la amaba una y otra vez… tal como esa vez en la arboleda. Y otra vez, ella se separó de él para echarse en el piso boca abajo. Él la miró desconcertado. ¡Lo había interrumpido otra vez! Pero ella sonreía traviesa.

—¡Me vas a matar, Candy!

—¿De veras? —él se echó encima de ella sin pérdida de tiempo, puso su mano en su entrepierna y la movió hasta tener acceso otra vez a su entrada. Le mordisqueó los hombros, moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella suavemente, pasó la lengua por detrás de la oreja y la sintió gemir. Necesitaba que perdiera el control. Ella estaba húmeda y caliente, de eso no tenía duda, pero todavía estaba consciente y él lo que necesitaba era que perdiera la cordura al menos por un rato.

Entró de nuevo en su cuerpo a la vez que metía la lengua en el caracol de su oreja. Candy gimió apretando el interior de su cuerpo. Tenía la mejilla contra la moqueta, y Terry la aplastó un poco contra el suelo entrando más duramente en su cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios —gimió ella. Esto no es nada, quiso decir él, y le cerró los muslos al tiempo que la penetraba con fuerza. Candy volvió a ver lucecitas como cuando estaba borracha. Una vez, otra vez; esto se repetía. Él pasaba su mano por su espalda, apretaba uno de sus senos, la lamía, la besaba sin dejar de moverse en su interior. Terry se estiró encima de ella cuan largo era, lo que le impidió a Candy volver a separarse de él, pero ya no le interesaba hacerlo, quería llegar otra vez al cielo y rozar las estrellas, y el cuerpo de Terry, encima de ella y a su espalda, con el sonido de su voz y su respiración, el tacto de su piel, y oh, ese maravilloso instrumento de placer en el interior de su cuerpo, la ayudaron a llegar hasta el final. De su boca salió un sonido que pareció un quejido, y esta vez no la asaltaron imágenes del pasado, ni olores, ni ningún otro recuerdo. Estaba aquí y ahora con un hombre que se había ganado un espacio en su corazón. ¿Un espacio?, dijo la vocecita más loca dentro de ella, no paras de pensar en él. Era verdad. Terry había ocupado sus pensamientos desde esa vez que se habían reunido para acordar la cantidad de dinero con que la indemnizaría. En ese entonces, cuando hablaron a solas en esa oficina se había preguntado por su dolor, y casi lo había palpado. Ahora estaba palpando su deseo por ella, que era fuerte, duro, grande, pleno. La fuerza de su orgasmo la inundó como una ola y Candy lloró con un quejido casi lastimero pero que iba cargado con todo lo que había guardado todo este tiempo. De alguna manera, ella se había enamorado de Terry. Este conocimiento resonaba en ella como una lejana campana. Lo amas, decía, lo amas. Si no lo amaras, no sentirías esto, no sentirías que eres capaz de abrazar el universo y contenerlo en tu cuerpo. Apretó duro los dientes y gritó. Toda su piel fue sintiendo las oleadas de locura y placer que provenían del cuerpo de

Terry, apretó el interior de su cuerpo apresándolo, vibrando, liberándose al fin. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que él la miraba lleno de un sentimiento que pudo reconocer al fin.

—Te amo —dijo él, y acto seguido salió de su cuerpo y la giró, abrió sus muslos y volvió a penetrarla. Él seguía duro.

—¿Terey?

—Oh, Dios, te amo —él estaba enloquecido ahora, se dio cuenta ella. Ido, en ese mundo donde hasta hacía unos segundos había estado ella, y le pareció tan tierno y tan hermoso que no cayó en cuenta de que él otra vez estaba encima, ejerciendo el control. Terry se movió a un ritmo rápido y constante, y tan sólo unos minutos después lo sintió correrse. Apretaba sus nalgas y se corría dentro de ella, gemía y se volvía a correr. Candy lo rodeó con brazos y piernas mientras él se enterraba en ella y dejaba salir todo su deseo, y toda la paciencia y la espera acababan al fin.

Continuará...


	15. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 16

CAPÍTULO 16.

"XXX"

Antonio miró su reloj. Las siete de la tarde. No había vuelto a llamar a Candy para preguntarle dónde estaba, pues no tenía sentido ya que ella misma le había dado esa respuesta, pero lo cierto era que estaba preocupado, pues aún no había regresado. Miró hacia el salón y vio a Santiago que resolvía un problema de matemáticas sentado en la mesa comedor mientras Felipe resolvía alguna otra cosa de anatomía, sentado al lado del niño; y Aurora resolvía cosas culinarias en la cocina… y él sólo se enredaba más y más. No comprendía por qué ella le había pedido anoche que confiara en ella. ¡No podía confiarle su hija a ese hombre, no tan rápido! Candy se estaba precipitando al tomar decisiones y temía más por el niño que por ella misma. Si ese hombre era otra vez un fracaso, esta vez habría más daño colateral que antes. Sin embargo, no podía hacer más que esperar, pero si Candy entraba por esa puerta llorando o preocupada, no dudaría cantarle las cuarenta. Y también a él. Iría a buscarlo a su trabajo y le haría pagar esta vez con su vida. Se rascó su cabeza llena de canas recordando lo que ella le había dicho en Brasil, que antes de lo sucedido, ellos se habían besado. Al parecer, antes de todo el infierno, ella había vivido una especie de momento romántico con él. Nunca se lo dijo hasta ahora. Se lo guardó todo este tiempo; lo decía a estas alturas tal vez para que no lo odiase tanto, pero no le era posible. Debía ser peor así, ¿no?, y definitivamente imaginarse a su hija en tal situación no lo ayudaba mucho a pensar con cabeza fría.

La cerradura de la puerta principal hizo ruido al ser introducida una llave y Antonio se preparó para lo que fuera que se fuese a encontrar.

Entró una Candy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con los ojos más luminosos que jamás hubiese visto, la piel reluciente y un aura de felicidad que jamás le vio. Y detrás de ella, Terry GrandChester.

—Buenas… noches —dijo Candy mirando a su padre y borrando su sonrisa, o más bien, conteniéndola.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Santiago y corrió a ella para abrazarla. Ella lo alzó y lo besó.

—¡Mi hijo hermoso! —dijo acunándolo—. Perdona que llegue a esta hora.

Antonio se puso en pie y la miró apretando un poco su mandíbula.

—Y bien tarde que llegas —dijo.

—Buenas noches, señor —saludó Terry, pero Antonio lo ignoró.

—¡Llevas más de veinticuatro horas fuera de casa, jovencita! ¡Santiago ha estado aquí, preguntando por ti!

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó el niño.

—Tuve que salir… a resolver unos asuntos —eso último lo dijo mirando a su padre. Cuando Santiago vio a Terry, le sonrió.

—Hola — le dijo. Terry extendió una mano hacia su hijo y le tocó el cabello, aunque de lejos se notaba que lo que quería era abrazarlo también.

Al salón llegó Aurora, y Felipe dejó a un lado los libros para observar la escena. Estos dos tenían cara de haberlo estado haciendo por unas veinticuatro horas seguidas; por lo menos, tenían ese aspecto satisfecho que sólo da el buen sexo, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, pues era tan obvio que, si él se había dado cuenta, sus padres también. Candy estaba en problemas.

—Santi, imagínate he encontrado ese helado que querías el otro día y que se había acabado—. Santiago se iluminó como un árbol de navidad.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Vamos a comerlo? —Terry miró a Felipe y le sonrió como diciendo "gracias"

—¿Te traigo uno, mamá? —preguntó el niño, quien siempre se acordaba de ella y compartía cualquier cosa que comiese.

—Sí, mi amor. Tráeme uno—. Felipe tomó a Santiago de la mano y salieron del apartamento dejando a los adultos en el salón. Aurora los miraba en silencio con un vaso de cristal en la mano, pero no dijo nada. Miraba a Candy lucir tan radiante, aunque tan desgreñada con el vestido de anoche y el cabello recogido de cualquier manera. ¿Cómo podía una mujer lucir así?

—¿Estás bien, Candy? —la mirada que ella le lanzó fue una respuesta en sí. Y Aurora no preguntó más.

—¡Tuviste a tu madre preocupada todo el día!

—Lo siento, mamá, pero no estuve en peligro en ningún momento.

—Tengo que presentar mis disculpas —dijo Terry. Pero…

—¡No eres ya una niña, Candy! —Volvió a exclamar Antonio ignorando nuevamente a Terry—. ¡No puedes irte sin importarte nada!

—Lo siento, papá —dijo Candy, contrita.

—No volverá a pasar —dijo Terry, intentando hablar otra vez —Teníamos muchas cosas que aclarar y…

—¡No me interesa qué cosas más tenían que hacer! —dijo Antonio elevando la palma de su mano.

—Pero necesito decírtelo —dijo Candy dando un paso hacia él, tomando su mano y bajándosela suavemente—. Sé que desde hace mucho tiempo no haces sino preocuparte por mí, ¡te he dado tantos problemas! ¡Pero ahora estoy bien! —Ella miró a Terry de reojo, y apretó sus labios—. Todo está bien. Antonio miró al fin a Terry, que los miraba atentamente. Sintiendo en esa mirada mil preguntas, Terry tomó aire. Si dijera que no estaba nada nervioso sería un auténtico mentiroso, pero tendría que disimularlo y por el contrario parecer muy seguro.

—Amo a Candy —fue lo primero que dijo, y Candy sonrió. Esa frase parecía ser su grito de guerra—. Mi deseo sólo es hacerla feliz. Sé que tengo muy malas referencias, que el pasado me acusa terriblemente, pero por eso mismo, cada día que pase sólo intentaré una y otra vez cubrir con mi amor y mi atención todo el dolor que le causé. Pondré mi vida en ello, señor. Se lo juro. Algo muy parecido a un sollozo o a un suspiro se escuchó y Candy se giró a mirar a su madre, que observaba a Terry con los ojos abiertos, los mismos ojos que ponía cuando leia sus telenovelas románticas. Antonio también la miró, pero él estaba ceñudo.

—No puedo confiar en ti —dijo mirando a Terry—. No puedo.

—Me gustaría poder cambiar eso.

—No puedes. Violaste a mi hija—. Terry tragó saliva y bajó su mirada. Por más que dijera mil frases bonitas, por más que escribiera un libro con ellas… siempre estaría esa horrible verdad por delante.

—Eso sólo lo sé yo —dijo Candy—. Y yo, que viví en mis propias carnes ese hecho, te estoy pidiendo que me des un voto de confianza. A mí y a… a Terry.

—¿Se lo merece?

—No sé si se lo merece —sonrió Candy—, pero está luchando por merecerlo —se acercó más a su padre y susurró:

—¿Y no dijiste tú que en otra época él habría estado obligado a casarse? Él la miró algo sorprendido y estuvo allí, en silencio, sin decir nada.

—Si juras que harás feliz a mi hija… yo no tengo problema en que seáis novios —dijo Aurora con voz suave.

Terry la miró casi con adoración.

—¡Gracias, señora! —dijo.

—Llámame Aurora.

—Gracias, Aurora.

—Él no se atreverá a fallar —le dijo Aurora a su esposo, y Antonio se halló a sí mismo sin aliados. Sacudió su cabeza negando, pasándose las manos por la cara.

—Hablaremos de esto cuando estemos a solas.

—Papá…

—No, no —él entró en su habitación dejándolos solos. Candy se quedó allí, de pie, mirando la puerta cerrada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—La confianza no es algo que se consiga sólo por pedirla, Candy —dijo él en un susurro—. Yo tendré que pelearme la de tu padre, pero lo conseguiré, no te preocupes.

—Para mí es muy importante su opinión.

—Lo sé—. Él se acercó y le besó la frente con suavidad. Y al momento entraron Felipe y Santiago con una bolsa y varios helados dentro. El niño los repartió muy feliz.

—Pero este no es el helado que él había pedido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Candy mirando a Felipe.

—Él insistió en que trajéramos estos más baratos. Dijo que quería traerle uno a cada uno.

\--Te gusta? —le preguntó Santiago a Terry, éste le dio una mordida a su helado y sonrió.

—Muy bueno, gracias. Un día de estos te invitaré yo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me llevarás otra vez a tu casa? —Terry miró a Candy por el rabillo del ojo.

—Claro, si tu mamá te da permiso.

—Mamá… —rogó Santiago.

—Iremos mañana que es domingo—. El niño lo celebró saltando, y Terry la miró con una sonrisa.

—Pasó algo malo, ¿verdad? —dijo Felipe acercándose a su padre con el abrigo en las manos y poniéndoselo en los hombros a Antonio, que se asomaba al balcón de la pequeña habitación y miraba la noche fría. Al escuchar a su hijo hizo una mueca meneando la cabeza.

—Candy se comporta… de forma rara, ¡como si hubiese olvidado todo por lo que tuvo que pasar!

—Tal vez es eso, que lo está intentando.

—¿Cómo puede hacer algo así?

—Entonces, ¿deberá vivir toda la vida sufriendo por eso?

—¡No me refiero a eso! Estoy feliz de que olvide, ¡pero no al lado de ese… hombre…!

—Tampoco me gusta la idea—dijo Felipe recostándose en la baranda y cruzándose de brazos—. Y no porque él no me guste, sino por ser quien es.

—¿Él te cae bien? —Felipe sonrió.

—No puedo decir que me cae bien o mal. Le hizo daño a mi hermana.

—¡Exacto!

—Pero si ella misma está dispuesta a pasar eso por alto…

—¿También nosotros deberíamos?

—¿Y si de casualidad es verdad y él es el único que la puede hacer feliz? Ya ves cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando llegó.

—Es terrible.

—Con Armando nunca la vi así.

—Pero hay cientos de miles de hombres allí afuera que quizá la puedan hacer feliz. No ese cretino.

—Sí, tal vez.

—No lo aceptaré, jamás lo aceptaré.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que pasará, ¿verdad? —Antonio giró su cabeza suavemente para mirar a su hijo interrogante—. Él la enamorará, conseguirá que se una a él… y Candy se irá, y como tú lo odias a él, ella ya no podrá volver a esta casa ni para navidad, o cumpleaños… y dejaremos de verla a ella y a Santiago—. Antonio tragó saliva. No había pensado en eso. Pero, de todos modos, tener que ceder sólo porque no quería perder a su nieto…

—Es difícil —dijo, completando en voz alta sus pensamientos. Felipe suspiró audiblemente.

—Yo pienso darle una, tan sólo una oportunidad a ese hombre. Si sólo se atreve a borrar por un segundo la sonrisa de mi hermana, iré y lo acribillaré, lo mataré lentamente. Candy no está sola, y ahora él está localizado, completamente rodeado. Ya sé dónde está su trabajo, y seguro que no me será muy difícil conseguir dónde viven él y su familia. Antonio sonrió. Aquello era muy cierto, y al fin se relajó un poco.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar? —le preguntó Aurora a Terry, que seguía encantado sentado en el sofá al lado de Candy y escuchando a Santiago hablar y hablar. Cenar aquí, con los White, con su hijo… Aquello era demasiado bello para ser cierto. Estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero entonces recordó a Antonio, que seguramente estaba esperando a que él se fuera para poder salir de la habitación.

—Me encantaría, Aurora, pero no puedo —contestó, y Candy lo miró extrañada.

—¿Te vas?

—Bueno… tal vez otro día. Me guardaré esta invitación para otra ocasión.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —volvió a preguntar Candy, sin poderse creer que los estuviera rechazando.

—Sí… lo siento—. Ella elevó una ceja de manera despectiva, y él se mordió los labios.

—¿Vienes mañana? —le preguntó Santiago, y Terry le sonrió.

—Sí, te vendré a buscar a ti y a tu madre. Iremos a pasear—. Ahora miró a Candy, que seguía seria—. ¿A las nueve está bien?

—¿De la mañana? ¿Tan temprano?

—¿Bueno, a las diez…?

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Santiago entusiasmado.

—Por allí —contestó Terry—, a hacer muchas cosas.

—¡Yo quiero ir! —y a él le encantaría llevarlos, pensó Terry sin poderse contener más y abrazando a su hijo.

—Mañana despiértate muy temprano, ¿vale?

—¡Sí!

—No le digas eso. Es capaz de estar en pie a las cinco de la mañana.

—Parece que eres muy enérgico—. Y, casualmente, Santiago estaba saltando de anticipación y entusiasmo. Terry sonrió pasándole una mano por el cabello. Eso debió heredarlo de Candy, él había sido más bien un chico serio.

—Es una lástima que te vayas —dijo Aurora, que había estado observando el cuadro en silencio—. Incluso había hecho más comida para ti.

—Ah… qué mal me sabe, Aurora.

—No importa. Otro día será. ¡Candy, acompáñalo a la salida! —Candy hizo caso, y Santiago le tomó la mano sin que nadie lo invitara para despedirse él también. Terry sonrió y salió del apartamento, pero al llegar al ascensor, se detuvo.

—No tienes que acompañarme abajo.

—Vale—. Él elevó una ceja.

—¿Estás molesta por algo?

—No. Sólo no entiendo por qué no te quedas.

—Tu padre me odia, Candy. Déjame darle un respiro, al menos por hoy.

—¿Lo haces por él?

—Quiero la paz.

—Va a ser difícil, ya te lo había dicho—. Él se acercó a ella y le besó los labios, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella tardó un segundo en reaccionar, después del cual se alejó de él y miró a su hijo, que los miraba completamente sorprendido.

—¡Terry! —Lo regañó ella.

—Tenía muchas ganas —se explicó él.

—¿Eres el novio de mi mamá? —preguntó Santiago sonando un poco aturdido. Terry se agachó frente a él y lo miró con expresión seria. Para Santiago, este era un tema importante, así que no podía ir con bromas o evadir el tema.

—Si tú me das permiso —le dijo—. Quiero mucho a tu mamá. Te quiero mucho a ti…

—Santiago no tiene edad para decidir algo así —lo atajó Candy, presintiendo hacia dónde quería llegar Terry.

—Pero comprende lo que es un novio, y tal vez lo desapruebe. Si te caigo mal —dijo mirando al niño—, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

—No sé si me caes mal —contestó Santiago.

—¿Lo ves? ¡No puedes preguntarle esas cosas! —dijo Candy, sonando angustiada. Terry no quitó su mirada de encima a Santiago. Le preocupaba que Candy estuviera nerviosa, pero ahora su centro era el niño.

—¿Puedes darme unos pocos días para que te decidas? —Santiago lo miró muy serio. No sabía qué pensar; el otro novio de su mamá no le había gustado, la acaparaba todo el tiempo y hacía que no la viera. Tal vez éste también fuera igual—. Tienes todo el derecho a decidir que no te gusto ni poquito —siguió Terry—, pero dame unos días, salimos, paseamos… y luego me das una respuesta, ¿qué te parece? —el niño ladeó su cabeza estudiando su propuesta. El otro novio nunca le dijo algo así.

—¿Seguro que no te llevarás lejos a mamá?

—Si me llevo a tu mamá, ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros también?

—¡Sí!

—Hecho.

—¡Terry!

—¿Qué? Estoy jugando limpio—. Ella sonrió al fin, y él se elevó lo suficiente para darle otro beso, esta vez ella le tomó el cuello de la camisa y le devolvió el beso—. ¿Mañana a las diez?

—A las nueve.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces —le dio un último beso, también a Santiago, y por fin se internó en el ascensor. Candy quedó allí, mirando las puertas metálicas y sonriendo un poco tonta.

—Entremos —pidió el niño, y Candy suspiró esperando que su padre no siguiera enfurruñado.

Antonio parecía de mejor humor, pensó Candy. Estaba sentado a la mesa y comía tranquilamente. Al ver a su nieto, le palmeó la silla a su lado, para que el niño se sentara allí, y él corrió para hacer caso.

Candy caminó hacia su habitación, seguía con el vestido de anoche, y rápidamente se dio una ducha y se puso algo amplio y de algodón. Cuando volvió al salón, ya sólo faltaba ella por comer, pero los demás seguían allí sentados.

—¿Entonces, te irás con él también mañana? —Candy miró a Santiago. Él debió de habérselo contado.

—Sí. Nos llevará por ahí.

—Mmmm —murmuró Antonio. Candy cruzaba los dedos para que su padre no hiciera algún comentario que desanimara a Santiago—. Terry tiene mucho dinero —le dijo al niño en tono confidente—. A él puedes pedirle los juguetes que quieras, los helados que quieras, todo lo que quieras.

—¡Papá!

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué le dices eso al niño?

—Tiene la esperanza de que Santiago se porte mal mañana y te deje —contestó Felipe riendo.

—¡No lo hará! —y casi dice: "es su hijo". Luego cayó en cuenta de que no le había dicho nada a Santiago. Pero… ¿no era demasiado pronto para él?

—¿De verdad puedo pedirle lo que quiera, mamá?

—Claro que no. Es de muy mala educación pedir y pedir—. Santiago hizo una mueca de decepción.

A la mañana siguiente Candy miró a Santiago.

-¿Estás nervioso? —el niño negó agitando su cabeza. Candy suspiró—. Todo va a estar bien —le dijo—. Antes te gustaba Terry—. Santiago siguió en silencio. Tal vez no era capaz de expresar sus miedos con palabras, y Candy le apretó la manita y se inclinó un poco para besársela—. Tú no debes preocuparte, eres mi príncipe azul. No te dejaré por nadie. Eso lo hizo sonreír al fin.

El ascensor se abrió y Candy se encontró de frente con Terry, que le sonrió, pero su mirada se desvió de inmediato a Santiago.

—Hola —los saludó—. ¿Qué tal estás, campeón?

—Bien —contestó él sin soltar la mano de Candy. Luego lo vio acercarse a su mamá y darle otro beso en la boca. Los adultos a veces eran asquerosos, comiendo cosas con sabor desagradable y tocando la boca de otro.

—Estuve pensando todo este tiempo dónde ir —siguió Terry, pero no se hizo al lado de Candy, sino al lado del niño, y le tomó la mano—. Como es temprano, y seguro que acabas de desayunar… —Santiago tardó en captar que lo decían por él.

—Sí, mamá me dio huevos, chocolate y pan.

—Eso sí es un desayuno criollo. En fin, como te venía diciendo, vamos a unos juegos en Happy City, ¿te parece?

—¡Me encanta Happy City!

—Genial. Después comemos algo—. Él miró a Candy como para que aprobara el itinerario.

—Pero no podemos dejar que Santiago coma dulces antes del almuerzo… ni después.

—Sólo por hoy. Un poquito.

—Sí, mamá. Un poquito—. Candy los miró a ambos. Ver que hacían exactamente la misma expresión de ruego, adelantando el labio inferior y elevando las cejas como perrito abandonado casi hace que se echara a reír.

—Vale, vale —cedió—, pero sólo un poco. Este señor de aquí se pone terrible cuando come mucho azúcar.

—Ya tendrá dónde quemar esas energías —sonrió Terry. Le abrió a Santiago la puerta de atrás para que el niño subiera, y después le abrochó el cinturón.

—¿Tu coche es nuevo? —preguntó el niño cuando Terry y Candy se hubieron sentado.

—No —contestó él.

—Huele a nuevo. ¿Es verdad que tienes mucho dinero?

—¡Santiago! —lo regañó Candy. Temeroso de haber cometido algún grave error, la miró en silencio, pero Terry sólo se echó a reír.

—Tengo dinero, porque trabajo mucho. Cuando tú seas grande, también trabajarás mucho y ganarás tu dinero.

—Entonces puedo…

—Santiago… —volvió a detenerlo Candy.

—Déjalo que hable —le pidió Terry.

—Es sólo que… no quiero que te mire de manera especial por… ya sabes. No quiero que se vuelva interesado.

—Míralo, es un niño. ¿Qué pueden importarle esas cosas? En lo máximo que podría pensar es en juguetes nuevos.

—Yo no te pediré juguetes nuevos —prometió Santiago, y Candy se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Terry no lo pudo evitar y se echó a reír—. Mamá dijo que es de mala educación pedir y pedir.

—Y lo es. Pero a mí puedes pedirme lo que necesites, ¿vale?

—¿De verdad?

—Pero no abuses, Santiago —el niño puso expresión seria. Pocas veces su mamá lo llamaba por el nombre completo, sólo cuando quería regañarlo por algo muy malo que había hecho, y hoy lo había hecho tres veces seguidas.

—Está bien —dijo con voz grave.

—Lo has asustado —le recriminó Terry a Candy, pero ella no dijo nada. Terry miró al niño por el retrovisor y lo halló mirando muy callado por la ventanilla.

Llegaron a un centro comercial y Terry los encaminó a los juegos de Happy City. Santiago por fin se fue entusiasmando un poco, sobre todo cuando vio que Terry llevaba la tarjeta. Al primer sitio al que se acercó fue al saltarín, o al brinca-brinca, como lo llamó él cuando pidió permiso para subirse. Terry le quitó los zapatos y lo alzó por la cintura para que entrara al sitio rodeado de una malla, y el niño, sin pérdida de tiempo, empezó a saltar. Candy no se sorprendió nada cuando vio que Terry sacaba su teléfono y le hacía un video, sonrió agitando su cabeza y los observó. Se parecian bastante, el niño tenía rasgos de ella, como la forma de sus ojos, pero la nariz, mentón y pelo, ojos los había heredado de los GrandChester. Del brinca-brinca pasaron al trenecito, y luego a un inflable con obstáculos.

Candy se quedó rezagada un momento. Había estado un poco alelada mirando a padre e hijo reír y jugar, o saludarse cada vez que Santiago pasaba cerca en el trenecito, pero estaba comprendiendo que la salida era más para Santiago que para ella. Él adoraba a su hijo, de eso no había duda, y le estaba enviando un muy sutil mensaje con esta salida: quería involucrarse en su vida. De alguna manera. Otra vez la duda la asaltó. ¿Y si hacía todo esto más por el niño que por ella? A ella la quería, sí, pero tal vez amaba más al niño por ser su hijo, porque sus padres también lo querían. No podía olvidar que, después de todo, Santiago era el primer nieto que llevaría el apellido GrandChester, pues los hijos de Viviana llevarían el de su padre. ¿Y si la querían a ella sólo por eso?

Las semanas se fueron pasando poco a poco, día a día. Ambos estaban hasta arriba de trabajo, en varias ocasiones pasaron la tarde o la mañana entera sin que se vieran el uno al otro, y fue en esos momentos en que los salvó el maravilloso invento del teléfono inteligente. Una noche de viernes, Terry salió un poco tarde de su oficina. Sabía que Candy estaba por aquí; debía estarlo, pues ella siempre se despedía de alguna manera antes de irse. La encontró en una de las salas de estudio frente a una mesa de dibujo analizando unos planos, y sin pensarlo mucho, se le acercó. Ella supo que era él desde antes de verlo. Era increíble, pero ya identificaba sus pasos. Se giró y le sonrió. Estaba guapísimo, con una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y encima un suéter rojo vino que dejaba al descubierto sus antebrazos. Ya lo había visto esta mañana, pero ahora, por alguna razón extraña, lo encontraba más atractivo.

—Te estaba esperando —le dijo. Él buscó una silla y se sentó a su lado, le dio un beso fugaz, y se concentró en el plano que ella tenía delante. —¿Algún proyecto? —ella negó haciendo una mueca.

—Mis intentos de ser una gran arquitecta. Llevo trabajando en estos planos mucho tiempo.

—Déjame ver —él tomó el pliego de papel y lo analizó. candy lo miró extrañada. ¿Olía mal? ¿Tenía mal aliento? Él no había insistido en besarla. Casi toda la semana le había estado insinuando volver a meterse juntos en una cama, por teléfono o en persona, y hoy ella prácticamente se estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata y él nada de nada.

—Mmmm —murmuró él mirando el papel—. ¿Le has enseñado esto a alguien antes?

—Sólo a ti.

—Gracias. Es bueno—. Ella sonrió.

—No lo dices porque soy yo, ¿verdad?

—Si algo aprendí de mi padre, y es no dejarme llevar por las relaciones al considerar el valor de un arquitecto, o cualquier profesional. Tú eres buena.

—Gracias. Alguna crítica tendrás.

—Termínalo y lo criticaré —Candy rio ahora más abiertamente y Terry la besó. Oh, por fin, dijo Candt, y le rodeó los hombros. Acto seguido se levantó de su silla y se sentó en el regazo de Terry para seguir besándolo.

Él, un poco sorprendido, la miró fijamente. No tiene ganas, se dijo Candy enderezando su espalda y poniéndose de pie. Ya no quiere.

—Hey, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó él cuando la vio coger su bolso y su abrigo.

—Ya… es tarde.

—Sí, un poco. Pero dijiste que me estabas esperando, ¿no? ¿Cambiaste de opinión? —ella lo miró deteniéndose en sus movimientos. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Irían a algún lado? ¿Él quería o no quería? Diablos, ¿cómo una mujer le decía a un hombre que quería sexo sin quedar como una facilona, o peor, como una fulana? Terry se puso de pie y se acercó a ella metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Pasa algo, Candy? —ella negó mirando el suelo. Tenía un montón de palabras atrapadas justo detrás de sus dientes, pugnando por salir a borbotones, pero se mordió los labios y las retuvo allí—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy perfecta.

—Vale. Ahora estás enfadada y no sé por qué—. Ella elevó su mirada a él.

—No estoy enfadada.

—Hace sólo unos segundos me has besado de la manera más sexy y ahora te comportas como si… me odiaras.

—No te odio, Terry—. Él se quedó en silencio notando que el pecho de Candy estaba agitado— Yo, de hecho… —él hizo un movimiento con su cabeza animándola a seguir cuando ella se quedó en silencio. Candy cerró sus ojos. No, no.

No diría esas cosas que se le venían a la mente.

—Candy —la llamó él—. Candy… —él le tomó el mentón con dos dedos y le hizo levantar la cabeza. Pero esos dos dedos no se quedaron allí, el pulgar se paseó por la piel de su garganta muy suavemente y el índice se ubicó en la parte de atrás de su oreja.

Candy se estremeció.

—Dios… —susurró, y le tomó la camisa arrugándola en un puño, pero él no la besó—. ¡Eres muy malo! —exclamó ella abriendo los ojos. Ahora Terry estaba sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Haces… esas cosas y luego te quedas allí… Envías señales confusas ¡y yo no sé qué quieres!

—¿Tú no sabes qué quiero yo? —dijo él moviendo sus índices señalándola a ella y a sí mismo, supremamente confundido.

—Haces las cosas y… ¡luego no haces nada! ¡Y me tengo que ir a la casa pensando en tantas cosas, imaginando tantas cosas!

—Espera, espera, espera —la detuvo tomándola de los hombros, pues ella había empezado a darle en el pecho con sus puños—. Nena, no tengo idea de qué me hablas. ¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué hice mal?

—¿De verdad los hombres sois tan tontos?

—Supongo que sí, porque estamos peleando y no tengo ni puñetera idea de por qué.

—¡No estoy borracha como para decírtelo! —Ahora él quedó boquiabierto, y Candy se maldijo a sí misma. Lo había dicho sin decirlo. Cuando ella intentó escapar, no le fue muy difícil atraparla. Candy pidió que la soltara, pero él la retuvo allí entre sus brazos, mientras ella, encogida, le daba la espalda.

—¿Qué quieres, Candy? —le preguntó.

—Déjame ir.

—Tú has iniciado esta conversación. No te dejaré ir hasta que lo digas todo—. Reteniéndola con un brazo, Terry retiró el cabello de su nuca y le besó la piel. Candy soltó un gemido que le puso los pelos de punta. Ella le apretó el brazo con que la retenía, su respiración estaba agitada, y ya no parecía querer huir de él, por el contrario, su cuerpo buscaba su contacto. Su cuerpo hablaba, de hecho, gritaba, pero su boca permanecía en silencio.

—Sólo dímelo —le pidió él—. Dime lo que deseas, Candy—. Ella agitó su cabeza negando. Ahora él metió su lengua en su oreja y Candy se arqueó contra él—. Me deseas, dilo.

—No—. Sin contemplaciones, él metió su mano debajo de su falda y la fue subiendo poco a poco. Lejos de luchar contra él, ella sólo se quedó allí, sintiéndolo invadir el interior de su ropa, y luego, de su cuerpo.

—Estás mojada, mujer, y te atreves a decir "No"—. Candy agitó su cabeza negando tercamente, pero los dedos de él empezaron a moverse. La movió hasta ponerla contra una pared, olvidando que las demás eran de cristal. Afortunadamente, ya no quedaba casi nadie en el edificio.

—No, Terry —dijo ella casi en una súplica—. Podrían vernos.

—Dime que me deseas, dime que quieres que te haga el amor, y te llevaré a un sitio privado a terminar esto—. Ella apretó los dientes—. Qué terca eres —se quejó él, e introdujo dos de sus dedos en su cuerpo, masajeándola, y Candy no pudo evitar elevar un poco su cadera para darle más acceso. No pudo pensar que luego estaría muerta de vergüenza, en que, a pesar de permanecer en silencio, era más que evidente la verdad. No pudo pensar en nada; esos dos dedos lo eran todo en este momento. Pero Terry se retiró de ella, y Candy quedó tan vacía que quiso llorar. Él le acomodó de nuevo la falda y la ropa interior, pero no la tocó como antes. Ella se giró recostando su espalda en la pared, ya que no era capaz de sostenerse a sí misma y lo miró a los ojos, suplicante. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, preparádose para lo que sabía que vendría. Toda la semana ella había estado añorándolo, añorando su cuerpo, sus manos, todo. Recordando lo que había sido esa primera vez, las sensaciones, la textura de su piel, el roce de las estrellas con sus manos. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Él había conseguido tener poder sobre ella y le daba miedo, mucho miedo. Poco a poco él estaba ganando terreno vírgen en ella, terrenos que ningún otro jamás alcanzó a ver siquiera, y no estaba segura de querer otorgarle tanto poder, tanto dominio. En el pasado, un pasado que ninguno de los dos podía borrar, ella había caído presa de este encanto, y diablos, le daba miedo. Esta relación no estaba siendo ningún camino de rosas. Por el contrario, los pétalos se hacían marchitos y las espinas aún la lastimaban de vez en cuando. Los miedos alzaban su horrenda cabeza y le susurraban, atemorizándola, haciéndola vacilar. Pero ahora, en este preciso momento, le dolía el cuerpo, la piel le estaba ardiendo, y las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

—No me hagas esto —sollozó—. Por favor.

—Candy, mi amor… —dijo él acercándose de nuevo a ella, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Tu dolor es mi infierno, quiso decir él, pero no dijo nada, no hizo nada. Sólo permaneció allí, con la respiración agitada, muriéndose por ella. Pero él tenía que ganar esta vez. Ella tenía que ceder.

—Terry… —susurró ella.

—Dímelo, mi amor. Pídeme lo que quieras.

—No me hagas daño.

—¡Oh, Dios! —murmuró él abrazándola al fin.

—No me hagas daño —repitió ella. ¿Cómo podría él hacerle entender que preferiría morir antes que causarle ningún mal? ¿Cómo explicarle que estaba tan unido a ella que era capaz de sentir, sufrir su dolor? ¿Cómo podía borrar el pasado al fin? Él plantó un beso en la comisura de sus labios, luego fue moviendo los suyos hasta besarla plenamente. Candy se dejó besar, lamer, abrazar. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó hasta sentirse enfebrecida y volvió a rodearle los hombros con sus brazos. Sus miedos eran intermitentes, notó. Cuando él la besaba así, ellos parecían huir, o apagarse. Bésame siempre entonces, le pidió desde su corazón. No dejes de adorarme. Terry se alejó de ella y le tomó la mano conduciéndola a la salida del estudio. Después, sin detenerse, la introdujo en el ascensor, y una vez allí, volvió a besarla. Otra vez no le importaron las cámaras de seguridad, y ella también las olvidó. Pero la puerta del ascensor se abrió y tuvieron que detenerse.

Candy lo vio conducirla hasta la salida del edificio, hasta su coche, por la carretera. Sonrió al notar que a pesar del paso de los minutos ninguno de los dos había reconsiderado la idea de dejarlo pasar, por el contrario, en cada semáforo se volvían a besar, él volvía a decir cosas hermosas, y otra vez los bocinazos los obligaban a avanzar. Candy se echó a reír cuando al fin entraron al apartamento de Terry, y él encendió la luz para mirarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Varios minutos, se contestó a sí misma, y aún ella lo deseaba.

Terry la alzó subiéndola a su cintura y volvieron a besarse, pero ella volvió a reír.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él sacándole los zapatos mientras caminaba con ella hasta su habitación. La dejó con suavidad sobre el colchón y se ubicó encima de ella.

—Que me siento… rara.

—¿Rara por qué? —insistió él desabrochando los botones delanteros de su blusa. Cuando tuvo su torso al descubierto, se inclinó a ella para besarle la piel. Candy cerró sus ojos sintiendo la aspereza de su lengua rozar su clavícula, el hueco de su cuello, la piel de sus senos—. ¿Rara por qué? —volvió a preguntar él. Ella abrió sus ojos confundida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, y Terry sonrió. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Perfecto. Puso su mano sobre su rodilla y la fue subiendo por el muslo para bajarle las medias de seda. Ya que poco usaba pantalones, Candy protegía sus piernas del frío con medias negras, y le sentaban genial. Desnudó sus piernas y besó la piel, ella lo miraba a cada movimiento con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tienes las piernas bonitas —le dijo.

—Gracias.

—Y tobillos bonitos —dijo, besándolos. Candy cerró sus ojos cuando él no se detuvo allí, sino que siguió besándola al interior de las rodillas, de sus muslos, y cuando llegó a su entrepierna ella lo detuvo tomándole la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces?

—Besarte.

—Pero…

—Te besaré ahí, Candy.

—¡No! ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero… me apetece mucho —ella tenía su boca abierta sorprendida y confusa. Él lo había dicho como si le apetecieran unos bombones.

Terry movió su cabeza para besar sus manos, pidiéndole que lo dejara seguir. El sólo imaginárselo ya estaba causando estragos en ella. ¿Debería dejar que lo hiciera? Él le sacó la blusa y la falda, que tenía completamente subida a la cintura, le besó el vientre, ahí había albergado a su hijo, dándole la vida aun cuando había tenido el derecho legal de matarlo, y fue bajando. La lamió suavemente por encima de las bragas, pero después las sacó para tocarla directamente y tirar de su piel. Candy lanzó un sollozo en parte de incredulidad. Había oído de esto, pero nunca lo había practicado… o nunca se lo habían practicado. Metió los dedos entre los cabellos de Terry y lo sintió pasear su lengua por todos sus rincones pensando en que tenía que ser él el primero, era como si las llaves para abrir el deseo en su cuerpo le pertenecieran a él. Y fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo en mucho rato. No se dio cuenta de que abría más sus muslos para darle espacio, cabida; que gemía, que arqueaba su espalda con cada llamarada de placer. La boca de Terry y su zona más íntima estaban haciendo una excelente pareja ahora mismo, su lengua se movía tan rápido y profundo que todo vestigio de vergüenza se fue dejando sólo las sensaciones, y éstas también se sucedían rápido y fuerte, hasta que su cuerpo pareció estallar en miles de trocitos luminosos y calientes. Sin embargo, allí no acabó todo, y lo sintió entrar en su cuerpo tan suavemente que cuando fue consciente, ya estaba todo dentro. Lo rodeó como un puño y abrazó su cintura con sus piernas, sin dejar ni un solo milímetro de él fuera. Él besó su cuello, su oreja, sus labios. Inició un suave movimiento a la vez que le decía lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que la amaba, todo el tiempo que había deseado tenerla así. Besó sus pestañas y sus cejas, y sus embates se fueron acelerando poco a poco. Estaba jugando con ella, manteniéndola en vilo sobre el abismo, alargando el momento. Ella no quería alargar el momento, ella quería otro orgasmo con Terry.

\--Te deseo —le dijo—. Te deseo mucho. Por favor, no me hagas esperar. Candy comprendió algo acerca de los hombres, y en especial de Terry. No era él quien ejercía el dominio sobre ella. Aquí, ella tenía tanto poder como él. Se corrieron juntos esta vez, y aun después de saciados, no cesaron los mimos y los besos. La noche era joven, y había mucho por explorar y descubrir.

Candy llegó a casa y ya iban a ser las once. Terry la había dejado abajo y ella abrió la puerta entrando casi de puntillas. No había nadie en el salón, las luces estaban apagadas, y se quitó los zapatos para ir hasta su habitación sin hacer ruido.

—No es necesario que te congeles los pies —dijo la voz de su padre desde la oscuridad, y Candy se llevó la mano al pecho asustada.

—¡Papá!

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Candy?

—Lo siento, no quería hacer ruido y…

—Me refiero a qué estás haciendo con tu vida. Y con la vida de tu hijo—. Candy vio la figura de su padre emerger de entre las sombras. Antonio se acercó al interruptor de la luz para encenderla y se vieron el uno frente al otro—. Ahora estás viviendo este romance y te sientes muy bien al lado de él… ¿has pensado en Santiago?

—Claro que sí, papá.

—No, yo pienso que no. ¿Le vas a decir que él es su padre? —Candy tragó saliva—. No confías en él lo suficiente como para eso, ¿verdad?

—No es eso.

—No confías en ti misma entonces. Estás dispuesta a exponerte a ti misma al peligro, pero no al niño. ¿No te dice eso algo? —Candy se mordió los labios guardando silencio—. Ese pequeño casi se echó a llorar porque no estabas. Dijo: "es lo mismo, otra vez no está aquí". ¿Crees que si llega a detestar a ese hombre cambiará de opinión fácilmente sólo porque ahora es su padre? ¡Piensa en él, Candy! —Candy siguió callada. Su padre tenía tanta razón que los ojos le picaron por las lágrimas de vergüenza.

—Yo sólo…

—Estás viviendo el momento, sí. En el fondo, ni siquiera te lo reprocho, pero no eres tú sola, Candy. Tienes bajo tu cuidado, el destino de otra persona y es tu hijo. Tu hijo. ¿O es que otra vez quieres desentenderte de él?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Aurora llegando a la sala. Al ver las lágrimas de Candy caminó a ella

—. ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te hizo algo?

—No, sólo que le estoy dando un trago amargo de la realidad, que pareció olvidarla por un momento.

—Antonio… —le reprochó Aurora.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Creyendo haber conquistado el cielo, Candy podría caer de nuevo en el infierno. Tiene que ser consciente y responsable. Si decides irte de casa algún día, no te detendré, es el orden de la vida, pero créeme que entonces estaré preocupado por mi nieto, pues su madre prefiere irse durante horas sin nisiquiera llamar para preguntar si ya ha comido o si está bien—. Antonio dio la media vuelta y se internó en su habitación. Candy movió una silla del comedor que estaba más a mano y se dejó caer en ella dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas. Aurora se sentó a su lado y la observó en silencio.

—¿Estás enamorada? —Le preguntó al cabo de un largo rato, y Candy cerró sus ojos—. Lo quieres —concluyó Aurora—. Lo quieres, pero crees que eso es malo y no lo admites. Enamorarte del hombre que te… hizo eso. Sí, es raro.

—Mamá…

—¿Te ha pedido que te cases con él? —volvió a preguntar Aurora y Candy levantó al fin la mirada.

—No—. Aurora hizo una mueca de decepción—. Me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él… —y luego corrigió:

—Que nos fuéramos a vivir con él.

—Tú y Santi. Pero… ¿por qué no matrimonio?

—Porque sabe que yo no aceptaré —rio Candy.

—¿Es decir, que él no sabe que lo quieres? ¿No se lo has dicho?

—Tal como acabas de decir —contestó Candy secando sus lágrimas—, no es fácil, mamá.

—Pero tampoco es fácil para Santiago. Mientras tú estés entre dos aguas, él estará en el limbo, así que por él vas a tener que tomar rápido una decisión: o te alejas de ese hombre, o de verdad te comprometes.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero…

—Es un bebé… un nene pequeño. Te ama con locura, siempre lo ha hecho.

—No tienes que decirme eso.

—Cuando aprendió a andar, hacia el primer lugar al que se dirigió fue hacia ti…

—¡Mamá, por favor!

—No lo hagas sufrir más.

—¡No es mi intención! —exclamó entre dientes, intentando no elevar demasiado la voz, pero entonces una puerta se volvió a abrir y la carita de Santiago asomó.

—Llegaste, mami —él caminó hacia ella y Candy lo alzó en su regazo.

—Lo siento, te desperté.

—Estabas con él, ¿verdad?

—Aurora se puso en pie respirando profundo y enviándole un claro mensaje. Debía tomar pronto una decisión. Cuando se quedó a solas con su hijo en el salón, Candy lo abrazó y le besó la frente.

—¿El ruido te ha despertado? —Santiago asintió frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

Candy lo acercó a su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Te quiero, mi amor—. El niño sonrió sin contestar—. Sabes… tengo algo importante que decirte. Santiago… —él la miró fijamente con carita seria. Ella tomó aire. ¿Cómo hacer esto? Nunca había estado en una situación tan complicada—. ¿Recuerdas lo que una vez te conté de tu padre?

—El niño miró hacia el techo. Luego meneó la cabeza negando—. ¿Ya se te ha olvidado?

—Era muy chiquitín —eso la hizo reír de nuevo.

—Todavía eres chiquitín. Bueno, es que tu padre… está aquí—. Santiago la miró primero a ella, y luego alrededor del salón—. No… no me refiero a aquí ahora… quiero decir… que Terry… él es tu papá. Tu papá de verdad. Santiago se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo, y Candy empezó a acariciar su cabello sintiéndose agitada. No, no había sido la manera adecuada de decirlo, ni el momento del día, ni el ambiente. No lo había preparado lo suficiente.

—¿Él es mi papá?

—Sí —sonrió ella. Ya no podía recoger sus palabras, no podía retractarse. Diablos, debió pensarlo mejor.

—¿Por qué? —la peor pregunta de todas. ¿Cómo que por qué?, quiso preguntar ella.

—Porque… Pues porque…

—¿Me quiere? —preguntó Santiago antes de que ella pudiese contestar, y Candy cerró sus ojos.

Continuará...

Hola queridos y queridas lectores. No me olvidó. Eh... Saludos. JillValentine


	16. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 17

CAPÍTULO 17

—¿Me quiere? —preguntó Santiago antes de que ella pudiese contestar, y Candy cerró sus ojos.

—Eso puedes saberlo tú. Tú mismo puedes sentir si te quiere o no—. Santiago se recostó al pecho de su madre jugueteando con su reloj de pulsera—. Si quieres —siguió ella—, mañana salimos con él y tú decides, ¿te parece?

—Él movió la cabeza, pero ella no pudo saber si era una respuesta afirmativa o negativa—. La otra vez que salimos nos divertimos bastante. Nos tomamos fotos y saliste muy guapo. Podemos repetirlo. El niño suspiró.

—Tengo sueño —dijo, y Candy se levantó con él. Santiago, por increíble que pareciera, estaba evadiendo el tema. Sólo tenía cuatro años, pero le estaba diciendo que no quería hablar. No debía ser fácil para él. Sí, sólo tenía cuatro años, pronto cinco, pero era un chico inteligente, sensible, y con los miedos de cualquier otro niño de perder de vista a su mamá. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras se encaminaba a la habitación y lo besó repetidas veces en el cuello y el cabello mientras él permanecía colgado de ella con brazos y piernas. Tal vez no quería un papá, pero sí que lo necesitaba, todo niño necesitaba a su padre, y Santiago lo único que tenía que hacer era acostumbrarse a la idea. Lo acostó en su pequeña cama y él se dio la vuelta mirando a la pared y dándole la espalda. Sin amilanarse por su actitud, Candy lo arropó con su sábana, le puso entre los brazos su peluche favorito y volvió a besarlo. Sacó del bolso su teléfono y lo encendió para enviarle un mensaje a Terry.

_"Santiago ya sabe que eres su padre"_

Candy escribió, pero no pulsó el botón de enviar.

Él la llamaría de inmediato, sin importar la hora. Hasta era muy capaz de volverse y venir hasta aquí otra vez sólo para verlos. Pensar en eso le hizo sonreír, y después recordó las palabras de su madre; enamorarse del hombre que le había hecho daño, al que por años llamó bestia… era inconcebible, pero le había pasado. Él, poco a poco, había elaborado un perfume a su alrededor del que quedó adicta. Se desnudó y luego se cepilló los dientes pensando en todas las cosas que él había hecho en estas últimas semanas; le había dado más dinero del que inicialmente ella pensó cobrar en la indemnización, le había regalado el cuadro de un artista sólo porque había visto que a ella le gustaba. Había aceptado el ajuste de cuentas por parte de Felipe diciéndole, además que la amaba… y desde entonces no había dado tregua.

Todos los días había ido aportando un granito de arena tras otro hasta por fin formar una montaña, no sólo con una rosa, sino con su mirada, con sus actitudes, con la manera en que era consciente de ella, con sus palabras… Y tenía que pensar en la manera que tenía de besarla, se dijo sentándose al filo del colchón; la manera de adorarla mientras le hacía el amor.

Se recostó en la cama y apagó la luz de su lámpara. Mañana temprano lo llamaría y concertaría una cita con él. Tal vez estuviera ocupado, pero si ella iniciaba la conversación con el mensaje que ya estaba escrito, él cancelaría cualquier otro compromiso por verlos. Tener esa seguridad la hizo sonreír. Él era tan constante y confiable como una enorme roca, tal vez no era tan mala idea ponerse bajo su cuidado.

Lo primero que hizo Terry esa mañana al despertar fue mirar su teléfono. Ningún mensaje. Se sentó despacio en el colchón haciendo mentalmente la lista de las cosas que tenía que hacer hoy; a primera hora, encontrarse con Alfonso Linares, un conocido maestro de obras con el que iniciaría un proyecto, después, con Darío Cardozo, un agente de bienes raíces que casi se mea en los pantalones cuando lo llamó. Las dos citas eran importantes, así que se puso en pie sin más dilación y se introdujo en la ducha. Este apartamento era demasiado pequeño. Si pretendía convencer a Candy para que se viniera a vivir con él, debía buscar un espacio donde ella fuera capaz de imaginarse a sí misma y a su hijo felices, cómodos, tranquilos. Había vivido aquí estos últimos años y ahora no se explicaba muy bien por qué ese afán de disimular su dinero. La gente terminaba sabiéndolo de todos modos; al principio lo trataban con normalidad, pero luego las cosas cambiaban siempre. Le gustaba más el primer estado; podía confiar mejor en las personas que creían que era un arquitecto que se ganaba la vida con su trabajo, no que tenía asegurado el futuro por el trabajo de toda la vida de su padre. Pero era algo que no podía cambiar. No iba a quedarse en la ruina sólo para que lo trataran con normalidad, ahora tenía un hijo al que brindarle un futuro y una mujer a la que estaba conquistando. Si bien Candy no se dejaría llevar por los oropeles de su posición, estaba dispuesto a echar mano a las ventajas que eso mismo le pudiese ofrecer.

Aurora despertó en su cama bastante incómoda. Había algo metido entre sus costillas, algo cálido, blandito y de cabellos castaños rizados y alborotados.

—Santi, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó. El niño se movió y la miró. Él nunca se metía a la cama de los abuelos. Era más probable que se metiera en la de Candy, pero hoy había venido aquí.

—Buenos días, abuelita Aurora —dijo con su voz clara y los cabellos alborotados. Aurora sonrió.

—Buenos días, hijo. ¿Estás enfermo? —el niño negó bostezando. Se sentó en la cama mirando a Antonio, que había abierto los ojos y lo miraba en silencio.

—Buenos días, abuelito Antonio.

—Buenos días —le contestó él—. Madrugaste mucho.

—Ya no tengo sueño.

—Eso veo. ¿Quieres que vayamos al parque un rato?

—Mamá me dijo anoche que hoy saldríamos. Dice que quiere que vea a… Terry. Dice que él es mi papá—. Aurora miró a su esposo.

—Te lo dijo —murmuró Antonio.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Es mi papá?

—¿Crees que es mentira? Candy no te mentiría.

—Sí, pero… ¿papá no estaba en el cielo? ¿Pueden volver del cielo las personas?

—Terry estuvo en un viaje… pero eso puedes preguntárselo a él, ¿no? ¿No dices que irás a verlo?

—Santiago recostó su cabecita en la panza de Antonio sin responder. Aurora se sentó en la cama y lo miró.

—¿Tienes miedo? —El niño negó, pero no engañó a Aurora, que lo conoció desde el mismo instante en que salió del vientre de su hija—. No tienes que tener miedo. Es bueno tener un papá.

—¿Y el abuelito Antonio?

—Él será tu abuelo para siempre. Eso nunca cambiará. Ven aquí —Aurora lo abrazó y lo besó—. Ahora es un poco raro, pero te gustará, te irás acostumbrando. Lo normal es que los niños vivan con su papá y su mamá, y si ellos están juntos, muchísimo mejor.

—Pocos niños tienen esa bendición —murmuró Antonio, que se había sentado también y con el corazón un poco encogido, acariciando la delgada espalda de su nieto—, y es para estar feliz, no para estar preocupado.

—No estoy "procupado" —dijo él, y Antonio sonrió. Se acercó al niño y también le dio un beso.

—Vamos a desayunar —dijo Aurora saliendo de la cama—. ¿Qué quieres hoy? ¿Cereales? ¿Sándwich?

—Sándwich de jamón, pollo, queso y mermelada.

—Tú con tus inventos extraños.

—Y Coca-Cola.

—No te daré Coca-Cola para desayunar.

—Entonces café.

—Tampoco te daré café.

—Abuelita…

—Vamos a la cocina. Tal vez sea mejor copos de avena. Antonio los vio salir de la habitación sonriendo. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que Candy anoche había hablado con el niño. Había sido rápido, y tal vez era lo mejor. Era cierto que no estaba nada feliz de la relación con su hija y ese hombre, pero era el padre del niño; era el que había puesto el mundo de Candy patas arriba, y también era su responsabilidad volverlo a hacer estable, ahora con Santiago a bordo. Buscó su teléfono y salió de la cama. Tenía cosas que hacer hoy.

Candy miró ceñuda su teléfono cuando a media mañana aún no había recibido ningún mensaje de Terry. Había sido ella quien lo saludara con un "Buenos días" más temprano, y él sólo había contestado y vuelto al silencio. No le había vuelto a escribir para preguntarle dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo. Por lo general era él quien iniciaba las conversaciones, quien todo el día quería saber qué hacía, cómo estaba. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? Ayer todo había sido perfecto otra vez. Sexo, risas, comida, más sexo. Y amor, él, más que tener sexo, le hacía el amor. ¿Por qué hoy estaba tan callado?

—¿Ha desaparecido tu príncipe azul? —dijo Felipe sentándose a su lado en la mesa comedor con sus libros. Últimamente no se le veía sin ellos.

—¿Qué príncipe azul?

—Terry GrandChester.

—No ha desaparecido.

—¿Y por qué esa cara de amargura? —Candy le miró mal—. Entiende que los hombres tenemos mil ocupaciones, además de enviar rosas y esas tonterías.

—¿Vaya, te estás congraciando con él?

—Sólo quiero molestarte a ti —Candy sonrió.

—Es sólo que necesito decirle algo importante, pero al parecer está ocupado.

—Llámalo.

—Claro que no..

—¿Por qué no? No está mal visto que sean las mujeres las que tomen la iniciativa —Candy se sonrojó de inmediato. Eso le recordaba varias de las cosas que había hecho anoche. Ese tonto, ¿dónde estaba? Antes de que Felipe reparara en que se había sonrojado, se fue a su habitación teléfono en mano.

—¡Candy! —la saludó Terry al contestar su llamada.

—Ah… hola. Buenos días—. Terry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Buenos días —contestó a su saludo—. Justo iba a llamarte. ¿Puedo pasar por ti para que almorcemos juntos? Con Santiago, si te parece.

—¿Ibas a llamarme?

—En este mismo momento. Estuve un poco ocupado, y no pude hablar contigo antes. Es un poco precipitado, pero necesito que vengas conmigo.

—Ah, ya. Bueno… ni siquiera me he duchado, estoy sin hacer nada aquí en casa.

—Llego más o menos en treinta minutos, el tráfico está horroroso.

—¿Subirás?

—Es hora de enfrentar al gigante —bromeó Terry, refiriéndose a Antonio.

—Ya le he dicho todo a Santiago—. Eso lo hizo quedarse en silencio por un momento.

—¿Decirle qué, amor? —preguntó un poco cauteloso.

—Le dije a Santiago que tú eres su padre—. Ahora él abrió su boca incapaz de decirle nada y tuvo que buscar un espacio donde parar o se estrellaría si seguía conduciendo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Se lo has dicho?

—Anoche… tuve una conversación con papá, y… lo hice, sí.

—¿Y… cómo se lo tomó él? Me odia, ¿verdad? Dios…

—No sé si te odia, pero hoy está más apegado a los abuelos que nunca—. No le dijo que a ella poco le había hablado hoy, y que por eso estaba al borde de la depresión—. Quiero verte —dijo, cerrando sus ojos.

—En media hora, mi amor. Iré a por ti y a por mi hijo.

—Yo… De repente… es importante que estés a mi lado, que me hables, que me digas que me quieres.

—Te quiero. Quiero estar a tu lado.

—Terry…

—En media hora, mi amor. En media hora estaré allí—. Ella asintió y él cortó la llamada. Candy cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y extrañamente, no se sintió mal por haber dicho esas cosas que evidenciaban tanto su necesidad de él. Tal vez era porque en el pasado él no había tenido miedo de decirle cuánto la amaba y la necesitaba.

—¿Santiago? —lo llamó—. Vamos a ducharnos, hijo. Tenemos que salir—. El niño la miró serio, pero hizo caso y fue hasta ella—. Hoy te pondré tu ropa más nueva. Y tus zapatos favoritos, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Iremos con Terry?

—Es tu padre. Te lo dije anoche. Y sí, iremos con él.

—Me duele la barriga.

—Ahora, estoy segura que con un helado de tres pisos de todos los sabores, se te quitará.

—No he almorzado —dijo él mientras Candy le sacaba el pijama que aún llevaba puesto y lo conducía al baño.

—Pues almorzaremos primero—. Santiago no volvió a poner peros y se introdujo en el baño junto a Candy, que lo ayudó a bañarse y luego a vestirse. Cuando el niño estuvo listo, se metió en la ducha ella, lavándose el cabello, lo que tomó más rato del que esperó, así que cuando llegó Terry, ella seguía en la habitación eligiendo qué se pondría. Santiago vio a Terry entrar y quedarse de pie en la estrecha sala. Él lo miró por un momento antes de sonreírle.

—Hola, Santi —el niño no contestó, sólo asintió dando una leve cabezadita.

—Adelante —lo invitó Aurora señalando los sofás—. Siéntate.

—Gracias, Aurora.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —le preguntó Aurora.

—No, gracias…

—Candy aún no está lista —le informó—. Santiago, ¿le harías compañía a Terry mientras Candy sale? —Santiago asintió y Terry caminó hasta los sofás para sentarse, Santiago lo hizo en el sillón del abuelo Antonio.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Terry sin quitarle la vista de encima. Santiago volvió a asentir—. ¿En el cole también? —El niño repitió su respuesta—. ¿Estás enfermo?

—No.

—Ah. Pensé que sí. Como estás tan callado.

—No estoy enfermo.

—Entonces… ¿estás enfadado? ¿Conmigo, por casualidad? —Santiago ladeó su cabeza analizando la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—¿Es verdad que eres mi papá? —le preguntó, y Terry sonrió. No podía ser de otro modo con él. Era tan directo como su madre.

—Sí —contestó Terry—, lo soy.

—¿Y dónde estabas? —siguió el niño—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir? —Terry comprendió de inmediato la razón de su pregunta, y tomó aire. Tenía que decirle algo que se acercara mucho a la verdad, era demasiado pequeño para comprender las cosas, pero tenía sus preguntas y merecía respuestas.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que tuve un accidente y por eso tengo cicatrices en las manos? —El niño las miró, allí estaban las cicatrices. Agitó su cabeza asintiendo—. Pues por eso no pude venir antes. Estuve en un hospital mucho tiempo, y luego viajé a otro país.

—¿No me querías? —Terry sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí te quería. Te amaba, pero no te encontraba… ni a ti… ni a tu mamá.

—¿Te perdiste?

—Sí. Estuve perdido mucho tiempo. Pero ya te encontré, a ti y a Candy, y los amo.

—¿Vendrás a vivir aquí? —Terry elevó sus ceja—. La abuelita Aurora dice que los niños deben vivir con su mamá y su papá.

—Sí, eso es verdad.

—Entonces vendrás a vivir aquí, ¿no?

—Ya veremos qué hacemos—. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Antonio con varios paquetes y bolsas de compras. Al verlo hablar con el niño hizo una expresión de desagrado, pero no dijo nada. Terry se encaminó a él para ayudarlo, y también Felipe, pero él dejó todo sobre la mesa y miró a Terry.

—Has venido.

—Sólo quería saludar a… mi hijo—. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Antonio elevó una ceja cuando el joven no apartó la mirada, sino que se la sostuvo.

—Parece que tienes el mismo carácter de tu padre —Terry quedó un poco confundido, pues no comprendió si aquello era bueno o malo. Todo dependía de cómo veía él a su padre, si bien o mal.

—Sólo intento asumir el papel que me dio la vida en su familia, señor White; asumir mis responsabilidades.

—Mmmm, sí. Responsabilidades. Tienes muchas—. Terry miró a Felipe que sonreía mirando a su padre, y parecía concentrado en la conversación de él y Antonio.

—Lo sé —contestó.

—¿Terry? —llamó Candy asomándose a el salón. Terry vio que iba envuelta en una toalla y tenía aún el cabello húmedo—. No tardo —dijo, y volvió a meterse. Antonio hizo una mueca. Era evidente que a esta muchacha no la avergonzaba que la vieran en paños menores, y miró un poco ceñudo a Terry.

—¿Te los vas a llevar? —él sonrió.

—Sólo durante la tarde.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

—¿Qué me exigiría usted que hiciera…? aparte de largarme y morirme, claro —Antonio no lo pudo evitar y sonrió.

—No te pases de listo —le dijo, y tomó de nuevo las bolsas de sus compras y se fue a la cocina, donde había estado Aurora atareada, pero con una oreja en el salón escuchando la conversación. Varios minutos después salió Candy. Lucía un corto vestido azul oscuro con pequeños estampados blancos. Le llegaba por encima de la rodilla,. El cabello trensado de medio lado y un toque de maquillaje en el rostro. Se acercó a él y se puso en puntillas para besarlo.

—¿Hablaste con mi padre? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Creo que hemos establecido una tregua.

—¿Y hablaste con… Santi? —Terry asintió apretando sus labios.

—Pero debo ganármelo también.

—Te lo ganarás —dijo ella posando sus manos en los brazos de él y sonriendo. Terry también sonrió, pero porque se veía hermosa con esa luz en su mirada y esa sonrisa. Qué tentación el volver a besarla, pero debía medirse. Sentía los ojos de Antonio en la espalda, y los de Felipe en la nuca.

—¿Nos vamos? —propuso, y Candy le extendió la mano a su hijo.

—Papá, mamá —dijo Candy despidiéndose—. Volveremos un poco tarde—. Al escucharla, los dos asintieron sin decir nada. Terry elevó su mano despidiéndose también, y los tres salieron del apartamento.

—Una bonita familia feliz —murmuró Felipe, y Antonio y Aurora volvieron a ocuparse en sus cosas tratando de ignorar el nudo que se les había formado en la garganta.

Terry condujo casi media hora hasta pasar por un portón muy grande.

—¿Vinimos a visitar a tu hermana, o algo?

—No, iremos mañana, ¿no?

—Ah… ¿Entonces?

—Quiero que veas un lugar —sonrió él mirándola fugazmente.

Candy observó atentamente el sitio. Las casas eran apartadas unas de otras y había amplias zonas verdes. Un anciano paseaba un perro y enseguida el interés de Santiago se despertó.

—Mi mamá no me deja tener perro —dijo—. Ni siquiera un gato.

—¿No le dejas? —preguntó Terry mirando a Candy con una ceja elevada.

—¿Has visto el tamaño de mi apartamento?

—Pero ya es hora de que cambies de casa, ¿no crees?

—Sí, ya mi padre vio algunas casas.

—Yo quiero proponerte una que tal vez te guste—. Ella lo miró de reojo, pero él no agregó nada más, sino que avanzó hasta detenerse en una casa de grande blanca y cristal. Candy quedó un poco boquiabierta al verla, y en cuanto el coche se detuvo, bajó. Terry le abrió la puerta a Santiago, que saltó al suelo mirando el jardín, era amplio y de suelo irregular, con pequeñas dunas que parecían hechas de algún algodón verde. De inmediato, el niño corrió a la duna más cercana para tocarla con sus propias manos.

—Santiago, no te vayas a ensuciar la ropa —le advirtió Candy, él la miró sonriendo.

—Es césped.

—Sí.

—Parece algodón. Qué bonito—. Terry miró a Candy con una sonrisa y ella tuvo que contener la tentación de ir y besarlo. Pero, ¿por qué contenerla?, se dijo, así que fue hasta él y le rodeó los hombros, se alzó y le dio un beso. Los interrumpió un hombre que carraspeó llamando su atención, así que ambos giraron sus cabezas.

—Buenos días —se presentó el hombre, calvo y de bigote, pero con voz clara y sonrisa amplia—. Mi nombre es Darío. Quisiera mostrarles la casa, así que, por favor, sigan.

—¡Un agente inmobiliario, eh! —sonrió Candy.

Terry tomó su mano y miró a Santiago. El niño corrió a ellos con un poco de césped en las manos, como si aún no se pudiera creer que no fuera algodón. Entraron en la casa, que estaba vacía, y Candy pudo ver una mansión como la de los padres de Terry, era amplia y hermosa. Tenía varias salas con diferentes ambientes, una cocina al estilo Inglés, grande, y un enorme jardín.

—Aquí Santiago puede correr ¿sabes? —Dijo él señalando el patio—. Y podría tener un perro, sería muy feliz.

—Quién, ¿Santiago o el perro? —Terry se echó a reír.

—Los dos, supongo.

—La casa tiene cuatro habitaciones —dijo Darío Cardozo, conduciéndolos a la segunda planta de la casa—. Dos de ellas tienen su baño propio, y las otras dos comparten un tercero… —Darío siguió hablando de los detalles de la casa, y Candy se adelantó unos pasos para abrir puertas, armarios y ventanas. Santiago se había quedado abajo, corría por el jardín y cuando vio que ella lo observaba desde la ventana, agitó su manita a ella. Candy le sonrió devolviéndole el saludo.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó Terry a Candy, y ella miró alrededor de la habitación principal. Tenía un cuarto exclusivamente para el armario, otro para el baño, que tenía bañera doble, ducha y dos lavamanos con un amplio espejo. Entraba mucha luz y cabría perfectamente una cama enorme. Tal vez podía pintar una de las paredes con un color vivo para darle un toque alegre, y una planta en la esquina le daría también un poco de alegría…

—Me gusta —dijo al fin, y Terry le hizo una mirada al señor Cardozo que éste entendió y los dejó a solas en la habitación.

—¿Puedes imaginarte vivir aquí? —le preguntó Terry poniendo su mano en su cintura y haciéndola girar a él. Ella sonrió.

—Sí, también a mis padres les encantará—. Él hizo una mueca.

—No es para ellos.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Es para ti, y para Santiago.

—¿Quieres que viva sola aquí en esta enorme casa?

—¿Sola? ¡Claro que no! —Candy elevó sus cejas—. Vivirías conmigo, claro está.

—¡Ah… esto es una encerrona! —él sonrió para nada avergonzado. Volvió a tomarle la cintura y le besó el cabello.

—Bueno, imagínatelo por un momento, por favor. Dormiría a tu lado todas las noches, y por supuesto, pasaríamos juntos las mañanas. Yo le haría el desayuno a Santiago antes de que se vaya al colegio, porque tú tardas demasiado con tu cabello —ella rio—. Y puedes invitar a tus padres a pasar las tardes aquí, a cenar de vez en cuando, y yo a los míos, claro.

—Claro.

—No quiero presionarte, pero… ¿te gustaría? —Candy volvió a reír.

—No, claro que no me presionas. Me traes a una casa que está en alquiler, incluso haces venir al agente para que me la enseñe, pero no me presionas.

—Me muero por estar contigo —susurró él acercándola más a su cuerpo—. De hecho… lo que quiero es que nos casemos; sueño con la posibilidad de tener más hijos contigo, ¿por qué no?, y formar una familia. Hacerte el amor sin pensar en el reloj, o en que Santiago duerme solo, o en qué pensarán tus padres. Darte todo lo que te haga feliz, mimarte y…

—¿Deseas casarte? —lo interrumpió ella y él se detuvo en su ensoñación para mirarla fijamente y muy serio.

—Candy, cuando te conocí en la universidad me dije: si algún día me caso, será con alguien como ella.

—¿De verdad? —¡Incluso empecé a echar cuentas! —exclamó él—. Pensaba: ella está empezando la carrera, si logro conquistarla, y eso tal vez me tome un año, conseguiré que sea mi novia. Unos meses después, y cuando sepa que está totalmente enamorada de mí, le pediré matrimonio, y sé que dirá que sí. La boda será entonces cuando ella lo diga, y seguro que me pedirá que espere a graduarse, y yo esperaré, claro, y mientras, yo habré hecho mi especialización, y nos habremos hecho un poco más mayores y maduros…

—Qué chico tan responsable.

—También pensé en el sueldo que ganaría para entonces. Mi fideicomiso expiraba a los veinticinco, así que para entonces ya habría superado la edad y ganaría el dinero por las ganancias de las acciones en la empresa. No pasarías necesidad a mi lado.

—¿Pensaste en todo eso?

—Estaba enamorado, soñaba bastante—. Ella miró al suelo. Tal como había pensado, pudo haber sido hermoso. Pero ahora también lo estaba siendo, pensó, y volvió a mirarlo.

—Las cosas salieron muy diferentes.

—Pero podemos empezar, empezar al fin—. Las manos de él se pasearon por su delgada espalda, y Terry se inclinó para besar la punta de su nariz.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo? —Emmm… ¿cinco minutos? —Candy se echó a reír. Se escuchó la voz de Santiago que los llamaba, y Candy se separó de Terry para atenderlo. Santiago tenía un enorme sapo entre las manos, y Candy dio un paso atrás impresionada.

—¡No toques eso con las manos! —Exclamó ella, pero Santiago miró al animal en sus manos con pesar—… ¿no te da asco?

—¿Por qué le iba a dar asco? —dijo Terry agachándose frente al niño y mirándolo con una sonrisa. Se había embarrado un poco la cara con tierra, pero se veía radiante, las mejillas sonrosadas y agitado de correr.

—¿Me lo puedo quedar? —preguntó, y al tiempo, Candy y Terry contestaron:

—¡No!

—¡Claro! —Santiago miró de uno a otro y Candy miró a Terry enviándole un silencioso mensaje.

Terry se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la sien y en el oído le susurró:

—Déjamelo a mí.

—Terry…

—¿No confías en mí? —le preguntó, y se alejó para hablar de nuevo con Santiago.

—Vamos al jardín, ¿vale? —El niño miró al pobre sapo en sus manos con un muy mal presentimiento, pero hizo caso. Cuando llegaron de vuelta al jardín, Terry le preguntó dónde lo había encontrado.

—Allí —dijo el niño, señalando una hondonada donde las lluvias habían formado un pequeño charco. Terry caminó hacia allí y el niño lo siguió aún con el sapo en las manos.

—Esta es la casa del sapo —dijo Terry—. ¿Ya le has puesto nombre? —Santiago ladeó su cabeza pensativo. No había pensado en eso.

—Kriki —dijo, y Terry sonrió. Se agachó frente a él y le sonrió.

—Kriki. Excelente nombre.

—¿De verdad me lo puedo quedar?

—Claro, es tuyo.

—Pero mamá dijo que no.

—Bueno, es que ella está preocupada por Kriki.

—No lo creo.

—Sí, lo está. Ella piensa que Kriki va a estar alejado de su charco si te lo llevas a tu casa. Va a echar mucho de menos este bonito lugar—. Santiago miró el amplio jardín en silencio—. ¿Tú no te sentirías un poco triste si te llevaran de tu casa a otro lugar extraño? —el niño volvió a mirarlo.

—Pero lo cuidaré, y le daré mucha agua y moscas.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás —Santiago sujetó el sapo de una forma que parecía que lo fuera a destripar—. De todos modos —se apresuró Terry—, es como arrancar una de esas flores sólo porque a tu mamá le gustan. ¿Qué le pasaría a la flor si la arrancas?

—Se muere. —Sí, se marchitará. No importa cuánto la cuides y la quieras, se morirá porque no está en su casa, donde es feliz —Santiago miró el sapo, y dando unos pasos, lo soltó de vuelta al charco. Cuando el sapo se escondió de nuevo entre los arbustos, huyendo de su carcelero, a Santiago le tembló la barbilla.

—Kriki sigue siendo tuyo —le dijo Terry poniéndole una mano en el hombro, como si en vez de acompañar a un niño a soltar un sapo, estuviera dándole el pésame a un amigo por la pérdida de un familiar querido.

—Pero ya no está conmigo.

—Claro que sí, y ahora, seguro que Kriki te quiere más, pues no lo has alejado de su hogar. Tal vez tenga hijitos que se alegrarán de que no se fue para siempre—. Santiago volvió a mirarlo, y Terry quedó completamente sorprendido cuando el niño se echó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Terry no perdió tiempo y lo alzó poniéndose en pie, apoyando su mano en los cabellos castaños y rizados del niño y besando su frente, sintiendo que su corazón saltaba en su pecho de una emoción nunca antes experimentada. Toda la ternura, todo el amor que jamás alcanzó a imaginar que era capaz de sentir estaba palpitando ahora en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos y abrazó al niño con fuerza. Su hijo. Cuando lo sintió sollozar, sonrió.

—No te sientas mal por Kriki —dijo, pero tenía la voz un poco afectada por todo el cúmulo de emociones que lo embargaban—. Él debe estar muy feliz.

—No lloro por Kriki.

—¿Entonces?

—Si yo me voy de la casa de los abuelitos… ¿enfermaré también? —Terry lo separó suavemente y lo miró a los ojos con atención.

—Yo desearía que no —le contestó—. Tal vez al principio te sientas raro, pero las personas no somos como los sapos o las flores. Resistimos más.

—Yo quiero a mi mamá, pero también quiero a abuelita Aurora y a abuelito Antonio.

—Y ellos nunca van a dejar de quererte a ti. Los verás muy seguido.

—¿Tú me quieres? —a Terry los ojos le picaron por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Te amo con todo mi corazón—. Santiago se quedó en silencio como analizando esas palabras, como calibrando su veracidad, y al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a abrazar a Terry. —Gracias… —se quedó como si fuera a agregar algo más, pero no lo hizo.

—De nada —dijo Terry, pero entonces dejó de escuchar lo que Santiago dijo, pues lo había tapado con su voz—. ¿Qué? —Preguntó con el corazón en un puño— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Papá —respondió Santiago—. Eres mi papá, ¿no? Te puedo llamar papá—. Ahora sí, Terry no pudo evitar que los ojos se le aguaran.

—Oh, sí. Llámame papá. Eres mi hijo. Llámame papá.

Candy bajó a la cocina mientras escuchaba a Darío que le seguía explicando cosas acerca de la casa. Era una cocina preciosa, con encimera en mármol negro y gabinetes blancos. Desde el ventanal vio a Terry y a Santiago abrazados y quedó paralizada en el lugar. Darío siguió hablando, pero ella ya no escuchaba nada. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Disculpe —le dijo al hombre, y salió de la casa hacia el jardín. Cuando llegó a ellos, Santiago ya se había bajado y corría libre y salvaje hacia el otro extremo del jardín.

—¡Mamá! Voy a buscar un saltamontes —dijo, y siguió derecho en su carrera. Candy miró a Terry, pero él no la miraba a ella, sino que tenía la vista fija en el charco donde antes había estado el sapo que atrapara Santiago.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —él negó meneando su cabeza, y Candy tuvo que ponerse delante de él. Lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada— ¿Te dijo algo desagradable? —indagó ella, y él sonrió al fin manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

—No, no.

—¿Entonces…?

—Me… me llamó papá—. Candy abrió grandes los ojos de sorpresa. Terry abrió los suyos, y hoy más que nunca se vieron tan brillantes como dos zafiros cristalinos—. Me llamó papá —repitió.

Candy lo abrazó con fuerza, y se estuvieron allí, el uno en brazos del otro largo rato. Felicitándose, alegrándose, compartiendo las satisfacciones y los sueños hechos realidad.

—Mi hijo es un chico fácil —bromeó Candy volviendo con Terry a la casa, tomados de la mano y sonrientes.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Un par de palabras bonitas y cayó rendido. Será presa de las chicas malas. Ya tengo miedo.

—No hables así de mi hijo —dijo él con voz seria, y Candy se echó a reír.

—Me gusta la casa —comentó ella admirando la fachada.

—Eso me alegra.

—Y sí que podría imaginarme a Santiago aquí. En las pocas horas que lleva en este sitio ya es feliz. Pero… —él la miró en silencio. Sabía que iba a haber un pero—. Esto es demasiado rápido, Terry.

—¿Me estás pidiendo tiempo?

—Unos meses.

—Es demasiado… Llevo tanto tiempo amándote…

—Y yo llevo tan poco no odiándote… —Terry se quedó en silencio, sintiendo sus palabras como un balde de agua fría—. Todavía te estoy conociendo, todavía… sigo tomando decisiones que son tan, tan importantes, que a veces me da miedo.

—Pero no tienes que… —ella le puso el índice sobre los labios con delicadeza, callándolo.

—Sé que deseas poner en marcha la vida que soñaste. Creo que me amas, ¡te creo! Pero necesito… necesito tiempo… al menos, para acostumbrarme a la idea—. Terry bajó la mirada. Pasaron largos segundos en silencio y Candy lo vio tragar saliva y sintió su corazón arrugarse un poco, pero no cedió.

—Está bien —dijo él al final—. No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad? —su sonrisa era más bien triste, y lo vio respirar profundo y alejarse de ella unos pasos. Quiso ir tras él, llamarlo, pero decidió mantenerse firme en su decisión.

Terry llamó a Santiago, que salió de algún recoveco entre el jardín. Candy lo vio hablar con Darío Cardozo, estrechar su mano y encaminarse al coche. Ya se iban. Hora de volver a la vida real. El fantasear e hilvanar sueños se había acabado, al menos por hoy. Sintió el corazón oprimido, pero no podía hacer nada más. Terry le estaba pidiendo demasiado, ella no se sentía preparada para vivir con él. El sexo estaba bien, y sería mucho más cómodo para ambos si no tenían que salir corriendo después de cada encuentro, pero en la comodidad no siempre estaba la felicidad, y ella prefería dar un paso cada vez. Subieron de nuevo al coche de Terry, y él los llevó a un restaurante para comer. Candy no dijo nada durante un buen rato, sólo escuchó a Santiago y a Terry hablar sin parar acerca de todo. Ya antes se habían llevado bien, así que no era de extrañar que retomaran esa amistad. Qué bueno que Santiago todavía fuera un niño con el corazón puro y dispuesto.

—Te llevo de vuelta a tu casa, ¿o quieres ir a otro sitio? —Candy lo miró inexpresiva. Él no parecía triste ahora, ni molesto, ni nada. Al parecer, su charla con Santiago lo había ayudado a sentirse mejor. No a ella, ella se sentía fatal.

—No. Quiero ir a casa. Me siento cansada.

—Yo no —dijo Santiago—. No quiero ir a casa.

—¿No tienes deberes que hacer?

—Ya los hice ayer.

—Pero mamá está cansada —dijo Terry con voz conciliadora.

—Por favor… —Terry miró a Candy esperando que, como siempre, regañara al niño y zanjara la cuestión, pero ella suspiró y dijo: —Si quieres pasar la tarde con… tu papá, adelante—. Después lo miró a él y en voz baja añadió: —Pero te agradecería que me llevaras a casa.

—Claro.

—¿Me puedo quedar?

—Sí—. El niño celebró haciendo una exclamación, y Terry miró a Candy de reojo, que se recostaba en el asiento y se masajeaba los ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sólo estoy cansada.

—Claro, ha sido un día largo—. Ella ladeó su cabeza para mirarlo, pero Terry se puso a hablar con Santiago de lo que harían a continuación. Se sintió un poco ignorada, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Tal vez su hijo merecía protagonismo. Y luego se dio cuenta de que sentía celos de su propio hijo. Terry bajó con ella a la entrada del edificio y la acompañó al lobby. Frente al ascensor, Terry le dio un beso y ella se quedó allí unos segundos más.

Telma la había llamado para invitarla a salir, pero era verdad que le había empezado a dar dolor de cabeza, así que su amiga decidió venir, preparar comida entre las dos como solían hacer, y luego encerrarse en la habitación para hablar. Primero habían hecho una disección de su relación con Adrián, la cual parecía ir sobre ruedas, y luego habían empezado las preguntas acerca de Terry, hasta que Candy se había visto acorralada y, tal como dijera Telma, entre sonrojos y vergüenzas admitió que se había acostado con él.

—Te estás protegiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Telma, y Candy escuchó su voz como desde el fondo de una cueva.

—¿Eh? —preguntó.

—Que si te estás protegiendo. No querrás volver a quedarte embarazada. Candy sintió que toda su piel se quedaba fría de repente. No. No se habían protegido. ¡Ni una vez! Y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que hubo sexo, y él se corrió dentro de ella, y… ¡Mierda, se podía haber quedado embarazada!

—¿Candy? —preguntó Telma.

—Claro que sí —mintió.

—Ah, bueno. De todos modos, Terry no es un niño, debe saber cómo hacer las cosas.

—Sí, sí—. Casi inconscientemente tomó el teléfono y buscó el número de Terry. Quería preguntarle si él sí había tomado alguna precaución. Ella no, mierda. Para nada. ¿Por qué había olvidado las precauciones? Dios, Dios, rezó cerrando los ojos, ignorando lo que Telma decía. Por favor, no permitas que otra vez esté embarazada. No puedo volver a pasar por esto, detener mi vida otra vez por un embarazo. Por favor, no.

Terry observó a su hijo jugar en el jardín con Pablo, su recién descubierto primo. De inmediato se llevaron bien y Pablo le mostró todos sus juguetes, con los que Santiago quedó encantado, y Viviana los hizo ir al jardín para que jugasen allí y disfrutasen un poco del sol. Ahora estaban concentrados en un lego de casi mil piezas, coches de carreras no más grandes que sus manos, y pistas donde sufrían aparatosos accidentes. Sonrió pensando en su propia niñez, también tuvo primos con los que jugó mucho, pero su hermana fue la que más lo sonsacó, aún en su adolescencia.

Miró a Candy que estaba a su lado observando la hermosa casa de su hermana. Seguro la estaba analizando más como arquitecta que como posible habitante, y sonrió también. Roberto, el esposo de Viviana, estaba allí y sostenía a Perla, la recién nacida.

Candy estaba un poco distante hoy, pensó. Le había dado un beso sobre los labios cuando fue a recogerla a su casa junto al niño, y notó que apenas lo había mirado. Hubiese deseado preguntarle si algo le ocurría, pero delante del niño no lo hizo, y ahora tendría que esperar a estar de nuevo a solas para hablar en privado. Tal vez seguía un poco sorprendida por su propuesta de ayer. Por otro lado, Candy no se estaba comportando como esperó con Perla. Había pensado que se entusiasmaría y le haría preguntas a Viviana, que la alzaría y mimaría un poco. Había visto a las mujeres derretirse por Pablo en el pasado, y Perla era tan preciosa que no era normal que alguien pasara de ella, pero Candy apenas había mirado a la niña. Tuvo que recordar que tal vez su propia experiencia en todo lo referente a la maternidad las cosas no habían sido agradables para ella. Y luego cayó en cuenta de que Candy había admitido no haberle dado el pecho a Santiago. Se puso en pie cuando sintió otra vez ese peso en el corazón. Habían sido muchos años donde Candy acumulara su odio hacia él, lo pensara, lo perfeccionara. No podía pretender con unas pocas semanas bonitas y llenas de frases de amor borrarlas para siempre, pero en ocasiones se desesperaba, pensando en que la lucha estaba siendo más dura de lo que podía comprender. Caminó hacia Roberto y le pidió a la nena para alzarla, y él no tuvo reparo en cedérsela. Perla era hermosa, con el cabello oscuro de Roberto y los ojos azules de los GrandChester. Aunque podía ser que se les oscurecieran, todavía estaba muy pequeña.

—Seguro que te mueres por conocer toda la casa —dijo Roberto mirando a Candy con una sonrisa.

—La verdad, sí —admitió ella.

—Pues ven. Mientras Viviana se ocupa de la cocina, te llevaré a dar un paseo. Seguro que Terry no tiene problema en quedarse nos minutos con Perla.

—Estoy más que bien acompañado.

—Lo sabía —Candy sonrió y se puso de pie siguiendo a Roberto. Terry borró su sonrisa al quedarse solo. Miró la espalda de Candy, que se alejaba sintiéndose preocupado, sabiendo que algo pasaba, pero sin manera de imaginarse el qué.

—Fue construida especialmente para nosotros —le dijo Roberto a Candy, que miraba los estantes de libros en una biblioteca que aún no se llenaba.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó con una sonrisa—. Pues es muy bonita.

—Gracias. Le di mis ideas a Richard, y él la construyó.

—Pues tienes madera de arquitecto —Roberto se echó a reír.

—No, para nada. Lo mío es hacer dinero, soy muy soso—. Candy respiró profundo tomando en sus manos un libro cualquiera y pasando su mano por la portada—. En aquella época —siguió Roberto—, Terry todavía era estudiante—. Candy lo miró ahora—. ¿Has visto fotografías de esa época? —ella negó meneando la cabeza, y Roberto buscó un álbum de fotografías. Lo abrió sobre una mesa, y

Candy notó que era enorme, lleno hasta el final de fotografías. Sintiendo curiosidad, se acercó.

—Es de Viviana. Casi se peleó con Ellynor por haberse adueñado de él. Prometieron compartirlo.

—¿Las fotografías no debería tenerlas la madre?

—No conoces a Viviana. Además de que adora a su hermano, es bastante terca. Mira —él le señaló una foto, y vio a Terry de más o menos tres años de edad. Se impresionó al ver que tenía la misma cara de Santiago.

—Qué guapo.

—Míralo aquí —le señaló ahora una foto donde debía tener más o menos diez años, y Richard lo tenía alzado por un brazo y una pierna, y él colgaba casi tocando el suelo con una risotada. . Roberto fue pasando las fotografías. Tenía fotos en otros países y lugares del mundo siempre con sus padres o su hermana. Siempre riendo, haciéndole burla a Viviana con sus dedos sin que ella se diera cuenta, durmiendo a pierna suelta en un mueble con algún perro, feliz con su toga y birrete de la universidad, orgulloso de haberse graduado como arquitecto… Y de repente, las fotos cambiaron. Una cena familiar, y él estaba serio. Un cumpleaños, y Terry parecía, más bien, querer salir corriendo de allí. Su mirada era diferente, distante, aburrida. Una foto, donde al parecer todos hacían un brindis, le llamó la atención. Él miraba su copa y en su boca había un rictus amargo. Mientras los demás alzaban la copa y sonreían, él la miraba como si en la suya hubiese veneno, y se lo hubiese puesto su mejor amigo. Alzó la mirada de la foto para mirar a Roberto, y éste la estudiaba atentamente.

Candy pestañeó un poco y sacudió su cabeza.

—Siempre ha sido guapo —dijo.

—Sí. No se le puede quitar, y si le preguntas a Viviana…

—Seguro que opina que es lo más de lo más.

—Se llevan cuatro años de diferencia, y muchas veces se han peleado a gritos.

—Terry no parece el tipo de persona que se pelee a gritos.

—No el Terry que conoces ahora. De adolescente fue bastante temperamental…

—Por qué dices "el Terry que conozco ahora" —lo interrumpió ella.

—Porque eso que le hicieron hace cinco años lo cambió —contestó Roberto cerrando el álbum y guardándolo—. Lo cambió totalmente. Hasta ahora que empezamos a ver una sombra de lo que él fue—. Candy sonrió con un poco de desdén.

—Ya veo. Me trajiste aquí y me enseñaste ese álbum para que me compadeciera de él. Eso no es necesario; ya estamos saliendo.

—No, no pienses así…

—Los GrandChester deben estar tranquilos. Ya le estoy dando una oportunidad a Terry, ya… ¡ya tenemos una relación! Y aunque la relación no siguiera adelante, Santiago ya está vinculado con vosotros. Sabe que él es su padre, sabe que Ellynor y Richard son sus abuelos. Aunque Terry y yo cortáramos… —se detuvo cuando vio a Terry en la puerta, muy serio, con Perla en brazos, que se movía como si algo la molestara, y Candy quedó allí, casi petrificada en el suelo. Roberto se acercó a Terry y tomó a la niña de sus brazos, saliendo de la biblioteca y dejándolos solos. Terry miró a Candy por un largo minuto en silencio, mientras ella dio un paso atrás y miró en alrededor los libros, los muebles… cualquier cosa, menos a él.

—¿Debo… debo estar preparado? ¿Vas a dejarme? —preguntó él con voz suave. Candy apretó sus dientes.

—No lo sé. Cualquier cosa puede pasar—. Terry pestañeó y frunció el ceño.

—No. Cuando me preguntan por mi relación contigo, yo sonrío y digo: seguiremos adelante, estaremos bien. Nunca, menciono la mínima posibilidad de dejarte. Lo que tengo contigo es algo sagrado para mí, no juego con eso. De hecho… me da hasta miedo sólo de pensarlo.

—Somos muy diferentes, ya ves. Yo no doy por sentadas las cosas.

—No, ni yo, pero soy positivo. Porque te amo.

—¡Pero yo no! —exclamó ella—. No siento lo mismo por ti. Tu familia… me aturde mostrándome fotos de ti, mostrándome que también fuiste una víctima…

—Les diré que no lo hagan —dijo él con la garganta un poco apretada.

—No es sólo eso. ¡Estoy cansada!

—¿De qué, Candy? —ella guardó silencio, y él avanzó un paso hacia ella—. ¿Estás cansada de mí? —preguntó, pero ella no contestó—. ¿Estás cansada de qué?

—¡De todo! —Contestó ella al fin—. De este… miedo constante, de esta sensación de que no controlo mi destino. Me siento acechada por ti…

—Yo no te acecho. Siempre he ido de frente y con la verdad como bandera.

—¡No! ¡Estás intentando atarme a ti como sea! Con la casa, ¡con Santiago!

—Candy…

—¡Me siento como si hubiese llegado aquí a la fuerza, arrastrada por un poder que no conozco, que me controla y odio eso!

—No…

—Incluso… —siguió ella— es posible que esté otra vez embarazada, ¿te das cuenta? —Él alzó su mirada a ella, con los ojos grandes de sorpresa—. ¡Es muy posible! —siguió Candy, y Terry vio que sus ojos se humedecían—. Yo… no tomé precauciones. Como… terminé mi relación con Armando, y de mala manera, no volví a tomar la píldora, y en ninguna ocasión que estuve contigo tomé precauciones. ¡Y tú tampoco! ¡Tienes más experiencia que yo, y tampoco hiciste nada! ¡No quiero estar embarazada! ¡No otra vez! ¡No lo quería tampoco la primera vez! ¡No quiero volver a pasar por ese infierno! Terry ahora estaba inexpresivo, ni siquiera pestañeaba, y la vio secarse las lágrimas y sollozar.

—Mi vida se estancó durante años por el embarazo de Santiago —siguió Candy, y Terry tomó nota de que ella decía "el embarazo", no "mi embarazo"—. Todo se detuvo, todo se echó a perder. Mi carrera, mis planes. Más que la violación en sí, fue eso lo que destruyó mi vida. Tener que mostrar una barriga que odiaba, tener que decirle a todo el mundo: sí, estoy embarazada, pero no conozco al padre. Es una vergüenza, pero es que soy una víctima. Y luego… Dios, tener que verlo, darle el pecho… ¡no fui capaz! ¡Y no quiero volver a pasar por eso! Estoy avanzando por fin, mi carrera por fin está por buen camino. Quiero ser una arquitecta, maldita sea, ¡no una esposa y madre de tres o cuatro hijos! ¡De niña no jugué con muñecas, sino con legos armando edificios! ¡Estaba intentando retomarlo, y otra vez apareciste tú! ¿Es que no puede la vida, por una vez, hacer caso de mis deseos? ¿Son demasiado mezquinos, acaso? —ella se detuvo al fin, y Terry no dijo nada que diera respuesta a sus preguntas. Después de un largo rato en silencio, por fin tomó aire y habló.

—No es posible que estés embarazada —dijo al fin, y ella volvió a mirarlo. Lo vio sonreír, pero fue una sonrisa rara, pues no se dibujó ni en sus labios ni en sus ojos—. Después de lo que pasó, Candy, mi cuerpo se afectó de maneras que no te imaginas. Digamos que… las posibilidades de que yo vuelva a dejar embarazada a una mujer son muy, muy bajas… —Candy palideció y lo miró en silencio—. Sólo podré tener otro hijo si mi mujer decide practicarse la fecundación in vitro, pues si se lo dejamos al azar o al destino… puede que nunca suceda. Cuando te dije que mi sueño era casarme contigo y que tuviéramos más hijos… estaba soñando. Tenía la intención de decírtelo más adelante, porque era tu derecho antes de que tomaras cualquier decisión, y tal vez, me dije yo en mis fantasías, tal vez ella acepte hacerse la dichosa fecundación… Como ves, si no es con la ayuda de la ciencia, no hay modo en que algo así pase, así que no te preocupes por eso. No creo que estés embarazada. Y… si has notado el elevado interés de mi familia en Santiago, es porque saben que probablemente sea el único hijo que tenga jamás. Candy bajó la mirada sintiéndose fatal, y un dolor lacerante empezó a carcomer su corazón y su alma.

—Por otro lado… —siguió Terry— Ya sé que te hice daño en el pasado. He intentado repararlo, he tratado de… cubrir con mi amor el sufrimiento que te causé. No he encontrado aún el modo de explicarte bien, el modo en que no tengas dudas nunca jamás de que no fue mi culpa, de que no sé qué nos puso a los dos allí, en ese momento, y en ese lugar. No sé qué pasaba por mi mente cuando te sometí de esa manera—. Candy lo miró ahora apretando sus dientes, y vio que una lágrima bajaba por la mejilla de Terry, pero él la limpió casi inmediatamente—. Pero tenía la esperanza de que al menos por mi hijo sintieras otra cosa, porque es tuyo también. Si en tu vientre hubiera otra criatura mía, también sería tuya, ¿no? —Él tomó aire, y Candy vio que tenía sus hombros caídos—. Tenía la esperanza de que ya no miraras más hacia el pasado, que pudieses ver el futuro con optimismo. Que… Sonará pretencioso, tal vez… pero tenía la esperanza de que me hubieses perdonado. Cuando me besaste, allí en Brasil, pensé que al menos habías borrado de ti el asco que me tenías, lo di por hecho, la verdad… Y mi principal deseo, en lo que me he empeñado desde que te volví a encontrar, ha sido que supieras, que tuvieras seguro… que todo lo que te pasará de ahora en adelante, ya no tendría por qué ser un infierno, porque yo estaría allí para ti, apoyándote en todo. Si estuvieras embarazada, no pasarías por eso sola; si fuera cierto que tienes otro hijo mío en tu vientre, yo… —sacudió su cabeza interrumpiéndose—. Pero no es cierto. No tengas miedo—. Él se dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca. Candy quedó allí, con sus puños tan apretados que casi se hacía daño en las palmas con las uñas. Se miró los pies por lo que pareció ser una hora, y nadie vino en su rescate, nadie vino a decirle que se podía devolver el tiempo, que él no tenía un corazón susceptible a las heridas, como cualquier otro ser humano en el mundo. Con la garganta dolorida por el nudo que se había formado allí, volvió a la sala de estar. Encontró a Viviana sonriendo y hablando con Terry y los niños, que habían vuelto del jardín, pues ya oscurecía. Terry no la miró, y Viviana se puso en pie caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—He pedido la cena —sonrió ella, y Candy elevó la cabeza para mirarla, pues era alta, hermosa, tan sofisticada…

—Por favor quédate.

—No creo que sea posible —dijo Terry con la voz un poco hueca—. Santiago debe acostarse temprano.

—¡Pero tengo muchas cosas que hablar con mi cuñada! —Exclamó Viviana—. Muchas historias donde tú pasas vergüenza —Terry sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Viviana miró a Candy, pero ella tampoco respondió, parecía un poco perdida ahora mismo. Hizo una mueca comprendiendo que no conseguiría que se quedaran. Miró a su esposo, y éste hizo un movimiento con su cabeza que le pedía que no insistiera, y entonces se preocupó. ¿Había problemas? Dejó salir el aire y puso una mano en el hombro de Candy.

—Vale, como queráis. Pero por favor, vuelve. Créeme que quisiera poder hablar contigo de muchas cosas. Al fin tengo una hermana—. Candy asintió y tragó saliva tratando de desatar el nudo de su garganta. Vio a Terry ponerse en pie y llamar a Santiago, que no dudó en protestar, pues se estaba muy contento jugando con su primo. Miró a Cabdy esperando que ella diera la última palabra, pero ella no dijo nada y Santiago tuvo que acogerse a la orden de Terry. Al parecer, él también mandaba.

Continuará...


	17. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Se despidieron con besos y abrazos, y subieron en el coche. Santiago iba parloteando sin parar, y Terry prefirió hablar con él que quedarse callado.

—Pablo tiene una bicicleta —informó Santiago—. Pero no la monta, no sabe. Mamá, va a cumplir cuatro años, como yo.

—Sí, ya casi te alcanza.

—No, porque yo voy a cumplir cinco años. Papá, en febrero cumplo cinco años.

—¿De verdad? Qué buena noticia.

—Mamá me dijo que cuando cumpliera cinco me haría una fiesta. ¿Verdad, mamá?

—Sí, hijo.

—El diecisiete de febrero. Papá, que no se te olvide.

—¿Quieres de regalo una bicicleta? —el niño miró a Candy de reojo.

—Es de mala educación pedir—. Terry se echó a reír.

—Ya te dije que a mí puedes pedirme lo que sea. Si quieres una bicicleta, o unos patines, dímelo.

—Quiero una bicicleta —sonrió Santiago—. Y unos patines también.

—Vaya, ya has perdido toda la vergüenza —sonrió Terry. Santiago volvió a mirar a Candy, pero ella seguía callada.

—Espero que lo hayas pasado bien —le dijo Terry inclinándose para darle un beso a Santiago. --Ya habían llegado al apartemento de Candy

—Sí, gracias. Tía Viviana me dijo que también podía volver cuando quisiera.

—Y es verdad. Sólo tienes que pedirlo y te llevaré. Claro, antes tienes que pedirle permiso a tu madre—. El niño volvió a mirarla, pero Candy miraba a otro lado. Santiago se metió en el edificio, como siempre hacía.

—Bien, nos vemos entonces —dijo Terry, y se dio la vuelta para entrar en el coche.

—Terry —lo llamó Candy, y él giró su cabeza ya con la mano en la manija de la puerta— Para mí ha sido muy difícil aceptar todo esto —siguió ella—. Siento que… tal vez jamás me recupere del todo. Parece que estoy rota por dentro, y no hay manera de repararme—. Él asintió, pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

—Tienes razón. Tal vez nunca nos recuperemos—. Él suspiró—. Tal vez estaba escrito que no funcionaría —dijo—. Ni en el pasado, ni ahora—. Abrió la puerta para entrar—. Parece que, a fin de cuentas, el amor no lo es todo en una relación—. Y con esas palabras se metió en el coche dejándola sola, lo puso en marcha y salió de allí.

Candy se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar mucho rato. Él le había dejado.

Candy se sentó en la cama sin poder dormir. Una a una todas las palabras de Terry venían a su mente, dando y dando vueltas en su cabeza. Las palabras que le dijera con respecto a Santiago y al posible bebé que había en su vientre se parecían mucho a las que le había dicho su madre cuando se supo que estaba embarazada. Sí, el bebé era hijo de ese hombre, pero también era suyo. Tan sólo por eso debió haberlo amado desde que supo que estaba en su vientre, había dicho ella. Dio unos pasos y corrió la cortina para mirar hacia fuera la noche oscura y solitaria. En esa época no lo había visto así. Ahora que podía analizarlo con cabeza fría, se dio cuenta de que en ese entonces estaba tan llena de rabia y dolor que no pensaba claramente, y aún hoy se venían a su mente los ecos de aquellos sentimientos. Había llorado cada noche, había ignorado las patadas del niño en su vientre como si simplemente no estuviese allí. Había cerrado su corazón a la ternura que inspiraba un bebé recién nacido, y se había endurecido de tal forma que un embarazo para ella no representaba la felicidad que debía, sino miedo, ira y tristeza. Miró hacia su hijo, que dormía con tranquilidad mirando hacia la pared. Consiguió despertar su sentimiento e instinto maternal por Santiago, y había sido un poco tarde, pero éste al fin llegó. Había momentos ahora en que se preguntaba cómo sería su vida sin él. Tal vez el sueldo le alcanzara un poco más, tal vez tuviera más libertad y tiempo libre, pero no era capaz de imaginarse esa vida sin un enorme hueco en el corazón, un hueco que ahora llenaba él. Amaba a su hijo, de eso no tenía duda, pero todavía había un poco de resentimiento por haber tenido que tenerlo en aquellas circunstancias. Había sido difícil. Pero eso ya pasó, dijo esa vocecita de siempre en su cabeza. Ya es pasado.

Se puso la mano en su vientre otra vez plano. Terry había dicho que no era posible que estuviese embarazada, que probablemente nunca sucedería, y otra vez un pinchazo de tristeza la atravesó. Ella rechazando al hijo que pensaba habían hecho, y él anhelándolo. ¿Si estuviese embarazada de verdad, asumiría ella de nuevo ese comportamiento? Ya no lo sabía. Tal vez, al saber que probablemente era otro milagro, fuera diferente. Intentaba justificar su comportamiento de ahora por lo que había sucedido en su pasado. Había sido grave, había sido horrible, pero ahora se enteraba de que más allá de su sufrimiento, había habido otra persona que también lo había pagado caro. Ella perdió bruscamente su virginidad y tuvo un bebé casi en contra de su voluntad, pero Terry había perdido la alegría de la vida, el brillo en sus ojos y la confianza en los amigos; la capacidad para volver a dibujar con detalle y la de hacer hijos otra vez. Haciendo cuentas, él había perdido más. ¿Debía compadecerse de él por eso? Compasión no es amor, se dijo, y estaba segura de que Terry tampoco lo aceptaría. Él quería amor, él quería su amor. Se volvió a acostar pensando en que a pesar de que tenía ese sentimiento en su corazón, estaba marchito como los petalos de una rosa que ha sido cortada y olvidada... Era un pobre amor dolorido y sin libertad, y sólo ella, y tal vez su mamá, sabía que estaba allí palpitando, pidiendo un poco de luz. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose triste. Ella le había dicho que no lo amaba, y eso seguro había sido lo que hizo que la dejara. Más que el haber dicho que odiaba la idea de estar embarazada, más que esas otras cosas horribles que se salieron de su boca como si quisiera castigarlo, el golpe certero había sido ese, sin duda. Tal vez la perdonara, tal vez mañana todo volviera a la normalidad.

Pero no volvió. Nada era normal. Cuando iba en el autobús camino a su trabajo, inconscientemente miró su teléfono. A esa hora él siempre le enviaba un saludo de buenos días. Pero hoy, nada.

Llegó a las oficinas y no lo vio hasta media mañana, que salió con su padre y lo vio de pasada. No la saludó, a pesar de que la había visto. A medio día tampoco la buscó para ir a comer juntos, y se fue la tarde y tampoco se vieron.

Llegó la noche y Candy pasó, por primera vez desde que volviera a trabajar aquí, un día sin cruzar palabras con él. Y se sintió todo muy raro. Y el martes fue igual. Ya el miércoles tuvo que controlar sus ojos, gobernarlos para que se quedaran sobre su trabajo, fuera en una pantalla de ordenador o un plano. Cualquier cosa. Sus ojos siempre lo estaban buscando a él. ¿Era en serio?, quiso preguntar Candy ¿Me dejaste en serio? ¿No me amabas de verdad? El jueves se encontró con él en el ascensor. Ella lo saludó con un "buenos días", y por primera vez, él habló con ella.

—Esta noche iré a tu casa —dijo, y el corazón de Candy saltó emocionado, feliz, retumbando en su pecho. Él iría a su casa, hablarían, se reconciliarían y él volvería a decirle que la amaba. Después de todo, no podía estar sin ella, ¿no? Lo había dicho mil veces—. Quiero ver a Santiago —dijo él, y toda esa emoción se fue bajando. Santiago. Claro, Santiago.

—Ah… Sí. Pero… ya sabes que entre semana se acuesta temprano.

—Aunque sea una hora —dijo él sin sonreír—, quiero verlo.

—Vale. No hay problema—. Él salió del ascensor antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle si entonces se irían juntos. Si se iban en su coche, tal vez pudieran hablar, pero él no le dio ocasión de aclarar ese asunto, y ella se quedó con la pregunta en los labios. Cuando ya todos salían, ella tomó su bolso y miró hacia la oficina de Terry, pero él no estaba. Le preguntó a una de las secretarias, y ésta le contestó que él había salido a media tarde y no pensaba volver, lo que quería decir que esa conversación en su coche quedaba cancelada. Caminó al ascensor un poco cabizbaja. No te desanimes, se dijo. Lo verás en casa.

Entró al apartamento esperando encontrarse a Terry y a Santiago hablando, sonriendo o viendo la televisión, pero no había nadie.

—Buenas —saludó en voz baja.

—Terry vino y se llevó a Santiago —le informó Aurora mirándola con ojos algo preocupados—. Dijo que tú le habías dado permiso. Yo… no sé, ¿y si se lo lleva?

—Mamá, no se lo va a llevar.

—Tú y él estáis enfadados, ¿verdad? ¿Y si se lo lleva?

—Ya te lo he dicho, no se lo va a llevar—. Candy se sentó en la mesa del comedor quitándose los zapatos, pero allí no estaba Santiago para que le trajera las pantuflas. Ni Santiago, ni Terry. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano sintiéndose de repente muy vacía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Viviendo aún en la casa de sus padres cuando había un hombre que le había mostrado una casa de ensueño, le proponía un hogar lleno de amor, un paraíso sólo para ella… Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero venció a las lágrimas poniéndose de pie y caminando a su habitación.

—La cena ya está lista —le dijo Aurora.

—No tengo hambre, mamá —contestó ella sin mirarla, y se metió en su habitación.

Terry y Santiago llegaron a eso de las nueve, y Santiago estaba bastante emocionado. Ella no salió de su cuarto para saludarlos; ya estaba en pijama, y, además, había llorado un poco y no quería que nadie la viera así. Santiago llegó sonriente y contándole que habían ido a jugar con un videojuegos y después habían comido pizza.

—Mmmm, te has divertido —comentó ella, pero Santiago la miró serio.

—¿Estás enfadada con él?

—¿Por qué lo dices, corazón? —el niño no respondió, y Candy suspiró—. No tiene nada que ver contigo, no te preocupes.

—Y la casa donde fuimos. ¿Ya no vamos a vivir ahí?

—¿Te gustaría vivir allí? —Santiago asintió agitando su cabeza.

El domingo por la mañana, Terry la llamó. Para hablar con Santiago, claro, y ella, molesta, se lo pasó. El niño recibió el teléfono y se fue a otro lado de la casa para hablar con él, pero Candy lo vio muy poco entusiasmado. Regresó ofreciéndole el teléfono.

—Quiere hablar contigo —dijo. Candy lo tomó, y vio a Santiago zapatear hasta llegar al sofá y mirar muy serio la televisión.

—Dime —pidió ella por el teléfono.

—¿Puedo llevarme a Santiago hoy todo el día? —Candy apretó los dientes.

—No —dijo de inmediato—, lo siento.

—Pero… quiero verlo.

—Yo también tengo derecho a pasar un poco de tiempo con mi hijo.

—Lo tienes toda la semana.

—No. Quiero pasar el domingo con él.

—Candy...

—¡Vaya, recordaste mi nombre!

—Candy, nuestras discusiones no tienen nada que ver con Santiago.

—No estoy metiendo a Santiago, sólo quiero tenerlo yo también un día.

—No nos peleemos más, seguro que te está escuchando—. Candy miró al niño, y efectivamente, Santiago había estado atento a la conversación—. Está bien —se resignó Terry—, tú ganas. Lo dejaré pasar.

—No tienes otra opción.

—Te recuerdo que si estamos peleados es por ti, no por mí.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¡Fuiste tú quien me dejó! —exclamó ella.

—No, Candy, tú fuiste quien terminó la relación. No sientes nada por mí… no soy tan tonto como para seguir contigo si no hay nada en tu corazón hacia mí. Hasta el más enamorado de los hombres debe aprender a aceptar cuándo perdió una pelea.

—Hasta el más…

—Nos vemos mañana en las oficinas —cortó él—. Hasta entonces. Candy se quedó con su teléfono en la mano. "Hasta el más enamorado de los hombres", había dicho él. Todavía la quería, pero se había retirado por lo que ella había dicho. Tal como lo sospechaba. Pero ¿cómo se lo digo?, se preguntó. Practicar en un espejo no sería suficiente. Se puso en pie y llamó a Santiago. El niño la miró sin ganas.

—Vamos a salir por ahí.

— Sin embargo, regresaron sólo una hora después, y esa tarde, como nunca, Santiago tomó la siesta.

¡Candy! —la llamó Adrián el lunes por la mañana separándose del grupo en el que estaban Terry y Richard hablando. Ella se detuvo en su camino hacia su cubículo y vio que Adrián se acercaba a paso rápido mientras Terry seguía hablando con los otros—. Te estaba buscando —le dijo Adrián—. Iniciaremos un recorrido por las obras. Te necesito.

—Ah… bueno.

—Espero hayas traído los zapatos adecuados.

—Sí, siempre.

—Bien, salimos en media hora—. Adrián se alejó y Candy miró en dirección a Terry, pero él se alejaba también con su padre hacia las oficinas. Ni siquiera la había saludado. Otra vez. Se sentó en su silla desganada. Ayer le había bajado la regla. Se había retrasado cuatro días. No estaba embarazada, tal como dijo él. Debía estar tranquila. Pero no lo estaba. Sentía un peso sobre sus hombros y una culpa terrible, y lo peor, como siempre había sido él quien la buscara a ella, siempre él iniciando la conversación, sonsacándola, siempre atrayéndola… ella no sabía cómo hacer para disculparse. Quería disculparse, quería pedir perdón. Pero era una analfabeta en esto de las relaciones, y tenía que reconocer que lo había herido de verdad, lo que lo hacía todavía más difícil. Además, lo que le había dicho, que no podría tener más hijos en el futuro, no había dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza todos estos días. Había pensado que sólo las mujeres se entristecían cuando sabían que por alguna razón no podrían tener hijos. Hasta ahora no veía que a los hombres también les afectaba. Antes de media hora Adrián empezó a acosarla para que salieran pronto. Ella cogió su bolso y salió con él mirando a todos lados, deseando volver a ver a Terry, pero él no estaba por allí. Tenía que ser valiente y buscarlo ella, no podía dejar seguir pasando el tiempo, la discusión no le había sentado nada bien, ver a su hijo triste porque sabía que se estaban peleando también la tenía angustiada. Debía hacer algo y no encontraba la oportunidad. Se iría a las obras y no sabía a qué horas volvería… Pero si se quedaba, seguro que tampoco sería capaz de buscarlo, porque tenía miedo. Para amar se necesita ser valiente, concluyó, y se dio cuenta de que todo este tiempo ella había sido una auténtica cobarde. Debía arreglarlo. Tal vez era cierto; ambos estaban echados a perder, estaban rotos por dentro, tenían muchas heridas internas, miedos, traumas… pero la idea era que entre los dos se curaran esas heridas, desaparecieran esos miedos, no que el uno le aumentara las cargas al otro, tal como estaba pasando. ¡Pero, cómo, cómo, cómo!

Llegaron a la obra y Candy decidió desplazar en el fondo de su alma esos temores y preocupaciones. Estaba aquí y era lo que amaba. Oh, su carrera, la que había sido, por años y años, la primera en su lista de prioridades. Pero de repente esto ya no era tan emocionante, y revisó lo que tenía que revisar, verificó lo que tenía que verificar, y aportó lo que tenía que aportar sin pizca de emoción. Los pensamientos relegados en el fondo de su alma tenían ojos zafiros, y éstos saltaban a cada momento distrayéndola, retorciendo su corazón, acusándola. Iba a enloquecer. Extrañaba conversar con él de todo. Que comprendiera las cosas que le decía sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones, que la hiciera reír, que le tomara la mano al caminar. Y sus besos, diablos, añoraba que la besara, que con una mano la atrajera tomándola de la cintura mientras le sonreía con esos labios tan hermosos y se inclinara...

—Toma —le dijo Adrián, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, pasándole un sándwich de cordero y un zumo de botella. Ella lo cogió algo confundida—. No tenemos tiempo para almorzar —explicó él—. Yo invito.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer —refunfuñó ella, y Adrián sonrió. Caminaron por el piso bajo del edificio en construcción, esquivando las vigas desnudas y pilas de bloques, arena y gravilla. Adrián había estado hablando con el jefe de obra y un ingeniero analizando los planos y el progreso de la construcción. Estimando el tiempo que les llevaría tenerlo listo y quejándose de los retrasos e imprevistos. Recordó que a varias de sus compañeras de estudio les molestaba tener que venir a sitios como este, pues se les ensuciaba la ropa y se les echaba a perder los zapatos. Pero a ella le encantaba. No ponía peros cuando había que venir, y por eso Adrián siempre la buscaba.

—Tengo que cuidar bien de ti —siguió él mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Terry me advirtió que, si por mi culpa pasabas hambre, me mataría—. Ella alzó su cabeza para mirarlo tan rápido que casi le duele el cuello.

—¿Él te dijo eso?

—Obviamente, quién va a ser. Parece una gata parida contigo—. Candy sintió un aire fresco llenar su alma y reemplazar el ambiente enrarecido que se había establecido en su corazón. Él estaba enfadado, triste o herido, o todo al mismo tiempo, pero en su corazón aún no había terminado con ella. ¡Había esperanza! Su teléfono sonó en ese momento y Candy caminó a un lado de la obra para contestarlo. Era un rincón algo solitario, pero entonces vio allí a un obrero, que la miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma y Candy se fue a otro lado a contestar su llamada.

—¿Mamá?

—Candy, creo que vas a tener que pedir permiso en tu trabajo e ir por Santiago al colegio —le dijo Aurora.

—¿Ha pasado algo con el transporte?

—Sí. Me llamaron para decir que hoy no podrán traerlo a casa—. Candy frunció el ceño. Hasta hoy, eso no había pasado—. Yo estoy con tu padre mirando unas casas —explicó Aurora— y se nos fue el tiempo. Estamos muy lejos, no llegaremos a tiempo.

—Ay, yo también estoy muy lejos.

—No puede ser. Llama a Felipe entonces…

—Felipe está en clase.

—¿Y ahora qué? Si salgo de aquí, no importa si cojo un taxi, el niño tendrá que esperar más de una hora solo en el colegio.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Candy, pero luego respiró profundo—. No… no te preocupes, llamaré a Terry.

—Eso, hazlo. Lo dejo en tus manos—. Aurora cortó la llamada y Candy miró su teléfono buscando el número de Terry, que le contestó casi de inmediato la llamada.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó él, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Todo está bien —contestó Candy—. Te llamo… para pedirte un favor.

—¿Santiago?

—Candy se mordió los labios preguntándose como había hecho él para adivinarlo.

—Sí. Se trata del niño. No hay quien lo recoja en el colegio hoy y…

—Yo iré. Dame la dirección.

—¿De verdad? Te lo agradezco mucho. Es que los del transporte llamaron para decir que no podrían trarelo, mis padres están lejos, yo también…

—No importa, Candy. Dame la dirección y yo voy por él—.

Candy se la dio sintiéndose un poco rara. En parte estaba feliz porque él había aceptado sacarla de este apuro de inmediato, y por el otro, él estaba siendo un poco cortante. Cortó la llamada y miró su sándwich sintiéndose sin hambre. En dos horas volvería a llamarlo, y aunque tuviera que obligarse, le pediría verse con él a solas para hablar. Tenían que hacerlo, como fuera.

Terry llegó a la escuela y de inmediato una profesora con uniforme y aspecto cansado lo hizo pasar.

—Usted es el padre, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, y Terry asintió mirando los pasillos llenos de dibujos y carteles, pero por allí no estaba Santiago.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Dónde está?

—Necesito hablar con usted antes de que lo traigan.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó él algo aprensivo. La profesora se mordió los labios.

—Hoy Santiago presentó un comportamiento algo agresivo hacia uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Santiago? ¿Mi Santiago?

—Sí, señor. Le… le pegó a otro niño.

—No, no. Debe haber un error.

—No lo hay. Yo lo vi hacerlo. Fue sin provocación; Santiago le pegó—. Terry miró boquiabierto a la profesora, pero se repuso y se masajeó los ojos.

—Vale… hablaré con él de esto.

—Se lo pido. Este comportamiento es inaceptable en un niño de cuatro años, y de cualquier edad, realmente. Es la primera vez que se presenta, y no sabemos qué circunstancias especiales está viviendo en casa, pero no se puede repetir.

—Sí, sí. Discúlpelo, no pasará otra vez—. La profesora asintió y se alejó para buscar al niño. Santiago apareció entonces arrastrando su cartera y con la cabeza gacha. No levantó la vista para mirar a Terry; en otra ocasión se hubiese emocionado por ser él quien lo fuera a buscar, pero no era así—. ¿Estás listo? —Le preguntó Terry—. ¿Nos vamos? —el niño asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y fue tras él Terry le abrió la puerta de atrás del coche y el niño entró, dejó que le abrochara el cinturón y permaneció en silencio. Terry lo miró apretando sus labios. Quería abrazarlo, darle un beso que lo consolara, preguntarle qué había pasado, pero había obrado mal y abrazarlo y besarlo podía traducirse de manera equivocada. No podía ni debía pensar que a él no le importaba que fuera agresivo, o que se lo pasaría por alto. Terry se sentó frente al volante y acomodó el espejo retrovisor de manera que pudiera verlo.

—Tienes algo que contarme —le dijo, pero Santiago permaneció en silencio—. La profesora dice que te vio pegarle a un compañero, Santiago. ¿Eso es verdad? —el niño no dijo nada, sólo miró por la ventanilla. Terry respiró profundamente y encendió el coche para salir de allí. Terry condujo mucho rato, pensando y pensando. Hoy más que nunca recordó a sus padres. ¿Cómo actuaban ellos cuando debía ser amonestado o castigado? Debía, primero, llevarlo a un sitio neutral, donde pudieran hablar. No podía ser un lugar que él considerara premio, como la casa de sus padres, un lugar de juegos, o una heladería. No podía ser en su casa, pues allí estarían los abuelos, entrometiéndose sin querer, e interrumpiendo la conversación. Decidió llevarlo a su propio apartamento.

Santiago miró todo en alrededor cuando entró en la que era la casa de su papá y dejó la cartera llena de libros en el suelo.

—Siéntate donde quieras —le dijo Terry, pero el niño permaneció de pie.

\--Seguro que tienes hambre, pediré el almuerzo. Mientras, cuéntame qué fue eso que hizo que le pegaras a un compañero de clase—. Santiago siguió sin hablar. Terco, se dijo

Terry. Igual que su madre. Llamó a un restaurante pidiendo algo para él y para Santiago, y al terminar, se sentó frente al niño en silencio también. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

—¡Yo no quería! —exclamó el niño, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Entonces la mano se levantó sola y le pegó.

—No lo volveré a hacer.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, Santiago?

—Él me llamó tonto.

—No, uno no le pega a una persona por algo así. A mí me decían de todo, se metían conmigo porque era más inteligente que los demás, y no les pegaba por eso. Yo creo —siguió Terry apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas y mirando al niño entrecerrando sus ojos— que estás molesto por otra cosa. Seguro que ya antes te han puesto apodos y no te importó. ¿Estás enfadado con alguien más, Santiago? —el niño meneó la cabeza negando—. ¿Estás enfadado con tus abuelos?

—No.

—¿Con tu tío Felipe?

—No.

—¿Con tu mamá y conmigo? —el niño se quedó callado—. ¿Por qué estás enfadado con nosotros?

—No estoy enfadado.

—¿Es porque estamos peleados? —el niño lo miró al fin.

—¿Por qué estáis peleados? —Santiago se secó las lágrimas—. No quiero que estéis peleados. Prefiero que se den besos—. Terry sonrió triste, sintiendo su corazón estrujado por las lágrimas de su hijo.

—Ven aquí —le dijo, y lo atrajo con un brazo y lo estrechó en su pecho. Lo abrazó mucho rato, y sintió al niño llorar, desahogando al fin sus miedos e inseguridades. Le besó los cabellos cerrando sus ojos, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara, y Santiago se quedó allí por un largo rato, en el regazo de su padre, llorando en su pecho como sólo un niño podía hacerlo.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Candy a Terry por teléfono; lo había llamado justo a las dos horas para saber cómo le había ido con el niño. Tal vez ya estaban en casa, aunque lo dudaba. Sabía lo que se preocupaba Terryvpor su hijo, seguramente lo había llevado a almorzar por allí y ahora paseaban o jugaban en algún lado.

—Sí —contestó él—. Más o menos.

— Más o menos? Terry… ¿le pasó algo al niño?

—El niño está bien, no te preocupes —le dijo él—. Tal vez su compañero no lo esté tanto.

—¿Qué compañero?

—Un niño tonto que le dijo tonto a mi hijo. Y Santi le puso la mano encima.

—¿Qué? ¿Le pegó?

—Exactamente.

—¡No puede ser! Santiago nunca haría eso, ¡debes ser mentira!

—La profesora misma lo vio, no hay error.

—Mi hijo no es así.

—Lo sé, Candy —le dijo él—. Pero lo hizo. Me lo acaba de admitir.

—Hablaré con él.

—Ya lo hice yo, no te preocupes.

—No, no. Me va a oír.

—Candy, no es necesario, ya me ocupé del asunto.

—No puedo permitir que esto vuelva a suceder. No quiero un niño abusador, ¡no quiero que se convierta en eso!

—No me estás escuchando —se quejó Terry—. Ya me ocupé del asunto. Te lo explicaré bien depués, ¿vale?

—¿Después?

—Si no quieres…

—No, no… Sí. Hablemos.

—Vale. Por lo pronto… me tomé la tarde para pasarla con Santiago.

—Lo estás premiando.

—Créeme que no. Necesitaba, más que un castigo, alguien que lo escuchara.

—Él está bien, ¿verdad?

—Terry suspiró.

—Estará bien. No te preocupes, lo llevaré pronto a casa.

—¿Podríamos… salir los tres después? Para hablar…

—¿Entre semana? No te gusta acostarte tarde... —Candy sonrió.

—No me importará en esta ocasión —eso dejó pensativo a Terry, pero sin desear hacerse muchas ilusiones, ignoró el comentario.

—Está bien, te esperaré en casa de tus padres esta noche.

—Gracias—. El cortó la llamada sin añadir nada más, y Candy besó su teléfono deseando que fuera Terey. Miró alrededor otra vez y buscó a Adrián para continuar con su trabajo.

Llegó temprano a casa, pues Adrián la había traído en su coche desde las obras que habían ido a visitar, y tal como lo deseaba, se encontró a Terry junto a Santiago en el salón, hablando y jugando. Aurora los miraba desde el comedor, donde estaba sentada mirando unas revistas.

—Buenas —saludó Candy al llegar, y Santiago se puso en pie al verla, miró nervioso a Terry, y ante una señal de éste, se acercó a Candy a paso lento.

—Perdóname, mamá —le dijo—. Yo no lo volveré a hacer—. Candy sonrió con el corazón arrugado.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Comprendes que no hay nada en este mundo que justifique la violencia, ¿verdad? Pase lo que pase, tú no tienes por qué pegarle a nadie, sea grande o pequeño, niña o niño, una persona o un animalito.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. ¿Me perdonas?

—Está bien —le dijo Candy al fin, abrazándolo—. Te perdono, mañana te disculparás también con ese niño—. Candy miró a Terry, que estaba sentado en el suelo, con una mano apoyada en la rodilla y observando la escena—. Estabais jugando —observó ella. Entre los dos estaban los juguetes de Santiago, y el peluche de Totoro sentado como si fuera parte de la reunión.

—Pero ya íbamos a recoger todo —dijo Terry—. ¿Cenamos fuera? —Candy miró a su madre, que le abrió los ojos animándola a que aceptara.

—Ah… Claro, sí.

—Entonces vamos.

—Deja y… me cambio de ropa.

—Así estás bien.

—No, no lo estoy. Estuve en la obra, debo estar llena de tierra, y también… —se detuvo, pues no podía explicarle que estando en pleno período menstrual una mujer debía ser más meticulosa que de costumbre. No tardo—. Candy corrió a su habitación y se quitó la ropa, luego al baño para darse una ducha rápida. . Santiago lo miró con una sonrisa, y él extendió la mano para tirarle de un moflete.

Candy salió más de media hora después luciendo pantalones jeans oscuros y una blusa negra sin mangas. Se puso encima una chaqueta también de jeans y Terry observó que se había puesto poco maquillaje. No te ilusiones, se reprendió. Ella dijo muy claro que no te quiere, no se vistió así para ti. Santiago tomó su abrigo y se lo puso muy entusiasmado, y se despidió de su abuela con un beso antes de salir por la puerta acompañado de sus padres.

Se veían guapos, decidió Aurora. Hacían una bonita familia. Cada día Terry demostraba que era de confianza, aunque ella misma no dejaba a veces de sentir un poco de duda, pero era más porque él era un hombre con dinero y muchos contactos que le permitía conseguir casi cualquier cosa, sobre todo con el niño. Sin embargo, aun habiendo tenido oportunidades, Santiago seguía aquí. Al parecer, él quería el lote completo, no se conformaría sólo con una parte de lo que era su familia. Ojalá que los miedos e inseguridades de su hija también se fueran disipando y no lo echara a perder.

—Quiero comer pollo frito —dijo Santiago subiéndose a la silla—. Mamá, quiero pollo frito.

—Esta bien, amor.

—¿Seguro que te lo comerás todo? —le preguntó Terry al niño, y Santiago asintió.

—¡Tengo hambre!

—Vale, te pediré una porción, pero no dejes nada en el plato. ¿Quieres que pida algo para ti, Candy? —ella lo miró ya sin sonreír; él se estaba comportando algo distante. La había invitado a comer con el niño, pero no parecía tener un ánimo conciliatorio. Le dictó su pedido y él se alejó hacia uno de los restaurantes. Para la ocasión, habían decidido ir a la plaza de restaurantes de un centro comercial, que estaba algo solitario por ser lunes. Allí, habían tenido ocasión de pedir cada uno lo que quisiera, pero se habían adherido al antojo de Santiago y los tres pidieron pollo frito. Mientras esperaban su plato, Santiago, como siempre, acaparó la conversación contando cosas del colegio, haciendo preguntas acerca de lo que lo rodeaba y riendo.

Candy los miraba sonriendo. Santiago estaba muy diferente esta noche de lo que había sido toda la semana, hablaba, sonreía fácilmente, y parecía entusiasmado con todo. Les cogía la mano a ambos y a veces se colgaba y tenían que sostenerlo en el aire porque no le daba la gana de apoyar los pies en el suelo. Estaba feliz, era indudable. Hacia las nueve de la noche ya estaba cansado y durmiéndose de pie. Había sido un día largo para él, así que decidieron volver a casa. Nada más Terry le abrochó el cinturón en el asiento de atrás, se quedó dormido.

—Lo ha pasado muy bien —dijo Candy—. Muchas gracias por ocuparte de él hoy.

—Es mi hijo, Candy. Ocuparme de él es un deber, no tienes que agradecerme nada—. Ella lo miró fijamente por unos minutos. Lo echaba de menos. Ya no le sonreía, ya no la miraba con miel en los ojos, ya no era igual. Necesitaba recuperarlo, era urgente.

—Os llevaré a casa, tú también madrugas mañana —siguió él poniendo la mano en la palanca de cambios del coche y Candy puso la suya encima de la de él deteniéndolo.

—No, no nos lleves aún.

—Santiago está dormido.

—Quiero hablar contigo—. Terry la miró fijamente.

—¿De qué, Candy?

—De… —ella inspiró hondamente y soltó: —de nosotros.

—De nosotros —repitió él sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Hablemos —pidió ella—. Por favor.

—Vale. Está bien. ¿A dónde vamos, entonces?

—Llévanos a tu apartamento—. Él ahora quedó un poco pasmado. Se acercó a ella y la olfateó. Candy lo miró confundida.

—No has bebido licor…

—Eso, lejos de molestarla, la hizo reír.

—Claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás diciendo esas cosas?

—Porque… Dios… yo…

—Si nuestra conversación se va a desarrollar así, se nos va a ir la noche entera —dijo él metiendo al fin el cambio y saliendo de la zona del parquing—. Está bien, vamos a mi apartamento, con Santiago dormido no podremos quedarnos en otro sitio; ir a tu casa también queda descartado—. Ella se mordió los labios, ya que él estaba tomando su propuesta de ir a su apartamento más como la última opción, pero no se desanimó. Hicieron gran parte del camino en silencio, y cuando hablaron, fue acerca de Santiago. Él le contó lo que había hablado con el niño, la razón que le había dado para pegarle al chico.

—Ya me había contado que ese niño lo molesta —dijo Candy—. Creo que también tendré que hablar con la profesora al respecto.

—No, acuérdate que Santiago alzó la mano él primero. No puedes, además de agredir a alguien, decir que fue culpa de él. Santiago tiene que aprender a manejar los problemas de manera diferente. Ya si el niño sigue molestando y Santiago guarda la compostura como lo venía haciendo, intervenimos—. Candy lo miró con una sonrisa, y él, al sentirla en silencio, se giró a mirarla. Ella sonrió.

—Eres muy sensato —dijo. Él la miró de reojo varias veces, volviendo sus ojos a la carretera, mirándola a ella, a la carretera, a ella otra vez. Candy volvió a reír.

—¿Te burlas de mí? —preguntó él.

—Claro que no.

—Sí, te burlas—. Él desaceleró y entró al fin en su edificio, tomó a Santiago en brazos, que era un peso muerto, y se lo echó al hombro.

Candy casi suspira al verlos así. Al entrar al apartamento, Terry acostó a Santiago en su cama, y volvió al salón para ofrecerle una bebida, ella aceptó tomar una copa de vino.

Terry estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué ella se estaba comportando así? ¿Por qué no era esquiva, por qué tan dócil? Tal vez quería retomar las cosas donde las dejaron, pero a él no le bastaba con eso ya, quería mucho más. De todos modos, decidió ir con tiento.

—Hoy estuve con Adrián en las obras —le contó ella sentándose en las butacas de la cocina. Él, que estaba al otro lado de la encimera, dejó su copa de vino apenas empezada a un lado—. Me dijo que… que le habías dicho que, si me hacía pasar hambre, lo matarías.

—Mmmm —admitió él sin sonreír—. Nadie sabe que lo dejamos, así que no quise ponerlo sobre aviso.

—Ah, ya. Terry… —Candy se cruzó de brazos, apoyándolos sobre a encimera y sin levantar la mirada—. Yo… ¿Hay… alguna posibilidad de que… lo…? —cuando ella se quedó callada, Terry se echó a reír y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué es eso que te cuesta tanto decir? Estás aquí, tenemos a Santiago dormido en la habitación, seguro que nada nos interrumpirá, y tú no eres capaz de sacar eso que tienes dentro. ¿Es tan malo?

—No, no es malo.

—Ya—. Él salió de la cocina y se quitó el abrigo quedando en mangas de camisa. A Candy se le hizo agua la boca al ver sus movimientos mientras se arremangaba y desabrochaba unos cuantos botones para estar más cómodo. Cuando vio que se sentaba en el sofá, casi corrió a sentarse al lado de él.

—Es que no quiero seguir peleada contigo —dijo al fin—. No quiero más… esta distancia—. Él la miró fijamente—. No soy buena expresando mis sentimientos. Dios, me cuesta… pero yo… yo no te odio—. Él suspiró.

—Buen comienzo.

—No, no… espera… Terry… no me lo estás poniendo fácil.

—Oh, lo siento. En cambio, para mí… siempre fue un lecho de rosas.

—¿Así que eso haces? ¿Ponérmelo difícil a propósito para que… sepa lo que tú sentiste?

—Yo siempre fui claro respecto a mis sentimientos, Candy. Te los declaré siempre, no importa cuánto me gritaras que me odiabas, siempre te los dije por el simple hecho de que no los podía mantener dentro.

—A mí me pasa lo contario —dijo ella bajando los ojos—. Están allí… dentro, pero… están encadenados, no pueden salir, no es fácil sacarlos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De mis sentimientos —ella alzó la mirada, y la de él estaba clavada en ella.

—¿Qué sentimientos, Candy? —Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada—. ¿Qué sentimientos, Candy? —repitió él, y Candy cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como si fuese a llorar, como si le estuviera doliendo algo muy dentro. Cuando lo sintió más cerca aún, el contacto de su nariz con su mejilla, acariciándola levemente, pidiéndole que lo dijera, que lo dijera… Candy abrió al fin sus ojos.

—Yo te quiero —él se retiró un poco bruscamente para mirarla. Sin embargo, los ojos de Candy parecían un poco perdidos, como si no se pudiese creer que lo hubiese dicho en voz alta. Tenía la respiración agitada, y los ojos se le estaban humedeciendo. No te arrepientas de decirlo, quiso decirle. No menosprecies lo que para mí ha sido lo más hermoso que he escuchado jamás, y antes de que ella abriera la boca para desdecirse, o borrarlo con alguna otra frase, la besó. Selló el caudal que seguramente se venía con un beso y Candy no lo rechazó. ¡Ah, la extrañaba, la extrañaba tanto! Quiso decirle cuánto la amaba, cuánto la había echado de menos, pero esperó, y dejó de besarla para mirarla otra vez. Ella al fin lo miró a los ojos.

—No te quiero perder —dijo ella, y Terry estuvo a punto de jurarle que eso nunca pasaría. Ah, tonto, hazte rogar un poco, se dijo—. Estos días sin ti fueron… tan… vacíos. No me di cuenta de cuánto…

—Me querías —eso la hizo sonreír. Ya que a ella aún le costaba decirlo, él la ayudaba muy libremente.

—Pero sigo firme en que debemos ir despacio—. Él hizo un movimiento con sus cejas y se volvió a alejar—. No, no, escúchame. No te pongas en esa actitud.

—No tengo ninguna actitud.

—Está bien, como sea, por ahora, escúchame. Te odiaba, te aborrecía —él hizo una mueca. Ella estaba volviendo sobre ese tema otra vez, pero tal como ella le había pedido, tenía que escucharla hasta el final. Comunicación; la clave del éxito en las relaciones, y ellos tenían mucho qué hablar, aunque gran parte no le fuera a gustar ni cinco—. Tenía tu cara en mi mente y era para lanzarle juramentos de muerte. No sabes cuánto te odié. Fuiste amable al principio esa vez, me enamoraste con tus rosas, sí, y con las palabras tan bonitas que dijiste… y eso me hizo sentirme peor, enojada conmigo misma porque confié en ti. Por eso, quererte es como traicionarme a mí misma. Es una lucha increíble la que he tenido que pelear para por fin decirte esto. ¿Me comprendes? —él la miraba fijamente. Tragó saliva y asintió.

—Más o menos.

—No quiero que te rindas conmigo —pidió ella tomando su mano y acariciando el dorso con su pulgar—. No te rindas conmigo, te lo ruego.

—Candy… —murmuró él abrazándola, y Candy lo rodeó con fuerza.

—Ese día sólo estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Vivir juntos… es demasiado pronto. Quisiera hacerlo, quisiera arrancar de mí todos mis miedos e inseguridades, pero no es tan fácil como decir: quiero y puedo. Tal vez se necesite un proceso, si será largo, no lo sé; si será lento, tampoco. Por eso te pido que no te rindas conmigo. No quiero a nadie más que a ti—. Él, ante esas palabras, la alzó sobre su regazo y la abrazó con más fuerza, paseando su mano por todas partes.

—Está bien, lo siento.

—Te precipitaste al llevarme a esa casa, reconócelo. Dijiste que tendrías paciencia, pero a las pocas semanas ya me estabas presionando para irme a vivir contigo. Y luego… el miedo de haber quedado embarazada… Terry, no somos una pareja normal. A otros quizás les funcione que al mes ya se estén declarando amor eterno y yéndose a vivir lejos y juntos… nosotros tenemos un pasado en común que debemos primero aceptar, sanar, y luego… sobre esas cicatrices… construir—. Él asintió, aunque tenía el rostro escondido entre el cabello de ella y su garganta—. Si vamos despacio —prometió ella—estoy segura de que iremos mucho más lejos que si aceleramos.

—Lo entiendo —susurró él.

—Perdóname —lloró Candy—. Te dije cosas horribles. Te dije que odiaba estar embarazada. Es sólo que… mi experiencia fue tan… no soy capaz de verlo aún como algo hermoso, como debería ser. Pero no me dejes, Terry…

—Candy…

—Por favor —ella tenía el rostro enterrado en su espalda, lo apretaba con fuerza, y Terry se quedó un rato allí en silencio, casi disfrutando un poco el momento. Incluso sonrió—. Si de verdad hubiese habido un hijo tuyo en mí… estoy segura de que…

—No mientas, Candy —la acusó él.

—¡No estoy mintiendo!

—Te cuesta tan sólo imaginártelo.

—Pero me habría acostumbrado a la idea. Ahora sé lo que es estar sin ti. Habría hecho algo, por favor… —él no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír en silencio. Ella sintió el movimiento de su abdomen, y lo interpretó otra vez de manera errónea. Creyó que estaba llorando. Algo se arrugó dentro de ella, y lo giró para mirarlo a los ojos, pero entonces lo vio riendo. Confundida, dio un paso atrás.

—Está bien —dijo él al fin—. Está bien. No te preocupes por eso.

—Pero tú…

—Sí, me dolió muchísimo que aun sin estar segura, rechazaras a nuestro bebé… que no existe, de todos modos —él se fue poniendo más serio, y elevó su mano hasta tocar su rostro y acariciarlo suavemente—. Me dolió más por ti, porque me di cuenta de que tus miedos y traumas son mucho más profundos de lo que me imaginé… pero no estoy enfadado contigo por eso. Ya no.

Te vendrás con nosotros cuando nos mudemos? —Candy miró a su madre interrogante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Tu padre quiere que nos mudemos cuanto antes. Creo que habrá que cambiar de escuela a Santi.

—¿Está muy lejos?

—Sí, un poco. Otra vez nos cambiaremos de lugar… —dijo ella, y casi pareció una queja. Candy miró a su madre fijamente, que tenía la barbilla apoyada en su mano y miraba lejos.

—Mañana iremos a verla, ¿te parece?

—Candy negó sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Tendrá que ser después. De hecho… quería pedirte… Terry me pidió que saliera con él el fin de semana…

—Me vas a pedir que cuide de Santiago, ¿eh? —Candy se mordió los labios—. A Santi no le gustará que lo dejen fuera esta vez.

—No creo que le importe. Le hemos dedicado tiempo esta semana.

—Los niños son una esponja; absorben y absorben. Mientras más atención le des, más atención querrá.

—Entonces, ¿qué me aconsejas?

—Qué importa, escápate—. Candy sonrió—. Cuando vivas con Terry —dijo poniéndose en pie— no habrá necesidad de escapar —Aurora escapó antes de que Candy pudiese hacer un comentario, y en el momento llegó Felipe cargado de libros y con hambre, y Aurora se dedicó a atender a su hijo menor.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Candy a Terry entrando a su oficina. Él se giró a mirarla y sus ojos se demoraron un poco en su escote, que estaba un poco revelador, pero de inmediato volvió sus ojos sobre la mesa de dibujo, donde habían estado posados antes.

—Unos... unos planos—. Candy se acercó a la mesa y miró. Era el dibujo de la fachada de una casa con tejado a dos aguas, doble garaje y un jardín inmenso.

—¡Qué bonita!

—Gracias. —¿Es tu próximo proyecto?

—Más bien es un proyecto viejo —sonrió él y empezó a enrollar el papel—. Lo estoy retomando.

—¿Por qué? ¿lo rechazaron?

—Sí, la persona finalmente eligió otro diseño.

—Ah, vaya. Qué desperdicio.

—Lo mismo dije yo. Lo estoy modernizando un poco. Ahora que soy un arquitecto más reconocido, tal vez lo venda.

—Seguro que lo harás —dijo ella con una sonrisa, y Terry, incapaz de resistirse mucho tiempo más, se inclinó a ella y la besó. Ella respondió a su beso y le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos. A pesar de llevar todo un día trabajando, su aroma era agradable, femenino, atrayente. O era que llevaba ya semanas sin ella.

—Dime que ya puedo llevarte a mi cama y hacerte el amor una y otra vez —Candy se echó a reír.

—¿Dónde quedó el romanticismo?

—Llevo semanas sin ti, el romanticismo está un poco adormecido ahora mismo.

—¿Adormecido? Esa palabra suena extraña —dijo ella sobándose un poco contra él. Terry gimió.

—Qué mala eres —Candy volvió a reír—. ¿Hablaste con tu madre de Santi? —Candy asintió—. ¿Dijo que sí?

—Tal como te dije.

—Emmm, habría sido bueno que esta vez dijera que no. Mamá habría estado encantada de tenerlo con ella un fin de semana.

—Y habría vuelto un poco malcriado—. Terry se echó a reír.

—No me malcrió a mí.

—Pero por alguna razón, ella está obsesionada con Santiago. Esta semana lo llamó casi a diario.

—Lo adora.

—Lo sé—. Él guardó el plano junto con los demás que se hallaban en su oficina y le tomó la mano para salir del edificio. Cuando estuvo afuera y mientras caminaba a su coche, él se detuvo y miró a los lados. Candy lo miró interrogante.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó. Lo vio pasarse la mano por la nuca, pero luego le sonrió y retomó el camino al Mercedes Benz.

—Nada, nada. ¿Sabes? —Dijo en voz un poco alta, y Candy no pudo evitar pensar en que estaba actuando raro—. He pensado cambiar de apartamento.

—Ya era hora —rio ella. Entró a su coche y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo él encendiendo el motor, y otra vez echó una mirada alrededor—. Es estrecho, indigno de mí —Candy volvió a reír.

—¿Y a dónde te pasarás?

—Si quieres, te lo enseño.

—¿Ya lo tienes visto?

—Bueno, Él entró a un edificio de apartamentos de lujo. Le dieron la bienvenida como si lo conocieran y caminó con ella de la mano hacia los ascensores. Candy miraba todo un poco alelada. Siendo arquitecta sabía que toda esta construcción era fina, con los últimos estándares de calidad, y muy lujoso.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso.

—¿Quieres probar lo amplia qué es la cama?

—Seguro que cabemos en todas las posiciones.

—Ah, te sorprenderías

—Ella volvió a reír encantada sintiendo el beso de él en su cuello. La llevó paso a paso hasta hacerla caer sobre la cama, y en un segundo estuvo sobre ella.

Candy empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Metió las manos por sus costados sintiendo su piel cálida y suave, tan elástica. Siguió paseando sus manos por la piel de su espalda sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrer la suya—. Te amo, Candy —siguió él metiendo su mano debajo de su falda y apretando con algo de fuerza su muslo. Ella lo miró a los ojos—. Te amo —repitió él—. Estoy seguro de que te amaré toda mi vida—. Ella sonrió mordiéndose los labios. Los ojos le picaron por la humedad que se había formado en ellos. No hagas esperar al amor, dijo la vocecita. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

—Yo… yo también te amo —dijo al fin, y Terry se quedó completamente quieto al escucharla— Es algo que… ya sabía, porque se notaba desde los puntos más lejanos de mi corazón, desde todos los rincones. Tú lo dudabas, pero ya yo lo sabía—. Se mordió los labios, sintiéndose un poco sonrojada. Nunca se imaginó que pudiera decir palabras así, pero había empezado, y estas no parecían detenerse—. Me vuelves loca con tu aroma y tu voz, pero este enloquecimiento es dulce, me hace feliz. Mi alma sonríe sin que rían mis labios; la luz de tu amor por fin alcanzó mi corazón…

—Oh, Dios —dijo él cuando ella se detuvo—. Oh, Dios… —repitió, y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, y Candy lo sintió temblar. Lo abrazó con fuerza con brazos y piernas, besó su cuello, sacó levemente la lengua y la pasó por su oreja. Lo escuchó gemir, y Candy fue consciente de que entre sus brazos tenía a un hombre que, por fin, estaba rozando con sus dedos el cielo. Se alzó sobre ella y la besó profundamente, besándola más allá de sus labios, de la profundidad de su boca. Parecía que él quisiera rozar su alma, tocarla y enlazarse con ella. Candy no lo evitó, y cerró sus ojos ante el mundo, centrándose en este beso, en este hombre y en este amor. Sintió su mano desnudarla, pero no fue muy consciente de ello, y que él entrara en su cuerpo fue tan natural y tan adecuado, que parecía que desde el principio de los tiempos ellos habían estado así, unidos. Sus almas habían estado siempre unidas, y por azares de la vida, éstas se habían separado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Alguien lloró, alguien gimió. Candy no supo cuál de los dos fue. Debió ser ella, porque se acercaba a la plenitud de su felicidad, con él dentro, con ella rodeándole. Tal como debió ser desde los albores de la humanidad. Cuando juntos llegaron al orgasmo, y volvieron de ese mundo que era sólo para los dos, él se desnudó, y luego la desnudó a ella para dedicarse a mimarla y a regalarse con las curvas del cuerpo de su mujer. Era como si, luego de un largo período muriendo de sed, al fin pudiese beber directamente de un manantial de agua viva.

Continuará...

Qué cree, si ya llemos al final en el siguiente Capítulo.

Feliz Sabado. JillValentine.


	18. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS 19

CAPÍTULO 19.

Andrés Gonzáles miró la fachada del edificio de apartamentos de lujo donde recientemente se habían introducido Terrunce GrandChester y una mujer. La mujer era, después de todo, aquella estudiante de arquitectura que el niño Terry se había quedado mirando en una ocasión, la misma que él había hecho que fuera a una fiesta junto con su amiga para que presenciara el ridículo que haría Terry con la sangre llena de drogas. En ese momento no había sabido cuál de las dos era el objetivo de Terry, por eso había mandado la invitación para las dos, pero como la probabilidad era más alta para la estudiante de arquitectura, había hablado con sus compañeras de estudios para que la obligaran a asistir, sea como sea. Y ella había ido, según las preguntas que había hecho esa noche antes de darle a Terry la cerveza, ella había asistido, pero no se había enterado de nada. Al parecer, el tiro le había salido por la culata. La había encontrado hacía apenas unos días. La vio y la reconoció en aquella obra en la que actualmente estaba trabajando como un vil obrero. Ella era difícil de olvidar, por su cabello y su figura; era muy sexy, con curvas donde una mujer debía tenerlas, y con un trasero que sólo te hacía pensar en tenerlo delante de ti para empujar dentro. Ah, era preciosa. Si estaba allí en esa obra era porque hoy en día era una arquitecta, así que empezó a seguir sus pasos y encontró mucha información que despertó su curiosidad y su indignación a partes iguales. Ella salía con Terry y tenían un hijo, pero no vivían juntos. Era innegable que ese niño era hijo de Terry, pero entonces aquello no hacía sino suscitar más preguntas: ¿por qué, si tenían un hijo tan grande ya, no estaban casados, o por lo menos vivían juntos? No podía saber la edad del niño, no era bueno en eso de las edades de los críos. Podía tener tres o siete que a él le parecería igual. Pero más que importarle la vida sentimental de Terry, lo que sentía era indignación por ver cómo él seguía siendo el niño bonito exitoso e influyente que estaba escrito desde siempre que sería, pasando por encima de él, de Guillermo, y de todos los demás. Nada lo había detenido, ni siquiera aquella paliza, ni lo tóxico de las drogas que había puesto en aquella cerveza. Todos estos años había pensado pasar de él; de verdad, lo había intentado. Ignorarlo, dejarlo estar. La humillación de Richard, el odio que había hervido dentro de él todos estos años… Y lo había conseguido, después de todo, tenía cosas más graves por las que preocuparse. Había llegado a la ciudad hacía apenas un par de meses, sin poder contactar con sus viejos amigos para que lo ayudaran, sin poder usar su nombre o su título, terriblemente arruinado. Bajo el peligro incluso de morir de hambre, había tenido que aceptar el primer empleo que le habían ofrecido y por eso estaba como obrero de construcción. Él, que había estudiado arquitectura con el sueño de ser alguien algún día, había terminado aquí. Sabía dónde encontrar a Terry, era muy fácil, el edificio de la CBLR seguía prístino sobre la avenida, con su logo más brillante que nunca, con su entrada tan magnífica. No le habría sido difícil seguirlo si hubiese querido terminar lo que empezó hacía cinco años, pero no lo había hecho, y ahora ella había caído casi sobre sus brazos, como si fuera el mismo destino indicándole cuál debía ser su próximo objetivo. Él no estaría tranquilo mientras las cosas siguieran como estaban, la felicidad no llegaría jamás a él si no hacía algo. Él no había buscado a Terry, la chica lo había llevado a él, le había recordado su odio, le había traído otra vez a la mente lo supremamente injusta que era la existencia de su "amigo" de la universidad… Y, además, pensó, tenía que vengar a Guillermo. Su sangre clamaba venganza. Por culpa de Terry su amigo del alma estaba muerto, y él había tenido que vivir huyendo todos estos años, de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad. Terry debía morir también.

Quince días pasaron, y en esos quince días, los White concretaron al fin la compra de una casa. Una casa mucho más grande, moderna, con jardín y patio trasero. Se habían decidido después de buscar y buscar; sin embargo, con sólo verla, Aurora supo que era la casa de sus sueños. Ahora sólo quedaba cambiarse a ella, y tener, por fin, comodidad.

—No es una casa que se recorra en tres segundos —bromeó Felipe en medio de la sala vacía, y Candy sonrió mirándolo de reojo. Candy había pedido permiso en el trabajo y tal vez porque era la nuera del jefe supremo, le concedieron también el lunes para que no fuera a trabajar muy cansada después de un trasteo. Así que aquí estaban, organizándolo todo para la pronta mudanza. Ella tomaba medidas de las paredes para luego hacer la proyección de la decoración. Sus padres le habían encargado eso. —Definitivamente, no —dijo ella contestando a la broma de Felipe—. Y te queda más cerca de la universidad.

—Sí, súper cerca. Es genial. Candy sonrió para sí sintiéndose satisfecha. Si Terry se hubiese limitado a darle el dinero que ella había pedido al principio aquella vez, este sueño no estaría realizándose. Definitivamente, si la vida te da limones, se dijo, hazte una limonada. Felipe movió dos latas de pintura blanca de primera calidad hacia donde estaba Candy, y empezó a encintar la pared con mucho cuidado. Él también había faltado a clases hoy. Había pasado la época de exámenes y ahora estaba un poco más libre, así que les pasó una carta a sus profesores y éstos le habían concedido las horas de la mañana para hacer lo que necesitase. Mañana sábado no tendría clase, y el domingo podría terminar con el trabajo aquí. Después de todo, todavía estaba en los primeros semestres y aún no se hacía demasiado agobiante el estudio. Había sabido desde siempre que medicina sería difícil, y antes lo fue. Se dio cuenta de que había una enorme diferencia cuando estudiabas porque te tocaba, y porque te placía. Entendía más ahora, tenía que esforzarse menos en memorizar, y las calificaciones le estaban saliendo más altas que la vez pasada. También se debía, tal vez, a que ahora en casa había menos carga. Candy ya no parecía una zombi deprimida, un fantasma ambulante, sino que sonreía y era feliz, y Antonio percibía su felicidad, al igual que Aurora, y aunque aún no parecían muy de acuerdo con su relación con Terry, habían aprendido a aceptar que era inevitable, que un día se la llevaría a ella y a Santiago y formarían su propio hogar. Todo en casa estaba en su lugar, por fin, y eso se reflejaba hasta en él. Candy el otro día le preguntó si le gustaba alguien y él sólo había sonreído. Estaba tan ocupado ahora mismo que no había tenido tiempo para pensar en eso. Sí había una niña que le llamaba un poco la atención, pero el amor no era su prioridad ahora. Tal vez después, cuando él mismo fuera independiente en todos los aspectos, se decidiera por alguien. En ese momento llegó Terry. Entró tranquilamente por la puerta principal, que habían dejado abierta, y la desocupada sala se llenó instantáneamente del olor de la comida que traía en unas bolsas de papel. Candy enseguida sonrió ampliamente y corrió a él para darle un beso.

—¿No habéis empezado? —preguntó él mirando las paredes vacías.

—Te estábamos esperando a ti —dijo Felipe—. O más bien, a la comida que traerías.

—Ya ves, soy indispensable —bromeó Terry, y Felipe sólo agitó su cabeza negando. Él miró sonriente a Candy; su cuñado nunca bromeaba con él, ni hacía comentarios así. Tal vez las cosas empezaban a suavizarse un poco.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó a ella en voz baja.

—¿Tú, ensuciándote tus aristocráticas manos?

—No, mis manos son tan aristocráticas que no lo hago. Hago la oferta sólo porque quiero conquistarte —ella sonrió, y Terry no desaprovechó la oportunidad de volver a besar sus labios, además, Felipe no los estaba mirando.

—En lo que me puedes ayudar —dijo ella separándose un poco y señalándole la pared— es midiendo la pared de arriba abajo.

—Claro, con ese metro y medio que tienes, no eres capaz.

—¿Te estás metiendo conmigo? —preguntó ella entrecerrando sus ojos, y él sonrió esquivo. Tomó la cinta métrica sin decir nada más y le ayudó con las partes altas que ella no alcanzaba. Después de eso, Candy lo vio quitarse la camisa y el reloj y quedarse en una camisilla de tirantes que llevaba abajo. Incluso se quitó los zapatos y ayudó a Felipe con la pintura blanca, los rodillos y todos los materiales. Mientras, Candy dibujaba líneas en la pared donde pronto estarían los estantes para las fotografías familiares de su madre, que eran bastantes y había tenido que guardar en una triste y lúgubre caja todos estos años. Ahora por fin podría exhibirlas y estaría feliz. Los muebles deberían ser comprados nuevos. Habían tenido que deshacerse de gran parte de ellos cuando se pasaron a aquel pequeño apartamento, y no sólo estaban viejos y deslucían con la nueva casa, sino que querían esta vez darse el gusto de tener todo nuevo. Absolutamente todo.

Comieron, charlaron, rieron, y luego volvieron al trabajo. Candy terminó sus estantes y Felipe y Terry adelantaron bastante con la pintura. Mañana volverían aquí a seguir pintando, pero ya era poco lo que faltaba. Hacia el anochecer, Terry le propuso a Felipe llevarlo en el coche junto con Candy y Santiago. El joven no se negó, y compartió el asiento de atrás con su sobrino. Cuando llegaron al edificio en el que aún vivían, Felipe se despidió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, y Terry cubrió de besos a su hijo, del que no quería desprenderse.

—¡Corre, sube al ascensor con tu tío! —lo apuró Candy, para quedarse un rato a solas con Terry, que no tardó en rodearle la cintura y besarle sonriente en cuanto el niño se hubo ido.

—Mañana no tienes que venir —le dijo ella—. Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer.

—Sí, mirar por la ventana mientras el tiempo pasa.

—Pero es que…

—Eres la primera novia que no se aprovecha de su novio para que le pinte la casa donde vivirá —Candy se echó a reír—. Vamos, aprovéchate de mí —le susurró él en el cuello.

—¿Más?

—Sí—. Ella no dejó de reír mientras él le besaba el cuello y seguía diciendo cosas absurdas pero tiernas.

—Más bien, te encargo a Santiago. Seguro que se aburrirá en la casa vacía viéndonos trabajar, no será justo para él. —Se lo encasquetamos a mi padre y madre y asunto resuelto.

—Qué malo eres.

—¡Es ideal! Ellos felices, Santiago feliz, nosotros libres—. Ella lo miró poniéndose un poco seria. —Tal vez debamos solucionar de una vez un par de cosas —él la miró atento. Cuando Candy lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo al interior del edificio, Terry elevó las cejas. La conversación sería más larga, o si no, ella no estaría huyendo del frío de afuera—. Lo he… lo he pensado seriamente —dijo ella cuando estuvieron dentro—. Tú no me has insistido, pero imagino que aún esperas una respuesta—. Él frunció levemente el ceño de manera interrogante—. Sobre lo de vivir juntos—. Ahora él la miró un poco sorprendido.

—¿Aceptas? —Candy sonrió de medio lado.

—Es más… práctico.

—Pero aceptas.

—Sí… supongo que sí—. Él la iba a abrazar, feliz, pero entonces la vacilación que sintió en su voz lo detuvo. Ella hizo una mueca—. Preferiría irme a vivir contigo siendo la señora GrandChester—. Él abrió su boca incapaz de articular palabras, y Candy se acercó a él—. ¿Por qué mejor no me propones matrimonio?

—¡Enseguida! —Exclamó él saliendo de su aturdimiento—. No tengo un anillo aquí —siguió, palpándose los bolsillos, como si tener un anillo de compromiso encima fuera algo normal. Candy sonrió—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí, quiero.

—¡Nos casaremos entonces! —dijo él abrazándola—. ¿Cuándo? ¡No lo tardes mucho, por favor!

—Pronto.

—¿Un mes?

—No tan pronto.

—No quiero una fiesta muy grande —dijo él volviéndola a mirar—. Si tardamos, mamá se encargará de que sea todo un jolgorio. Algo pequeño.

—¿Algo pequeño y de prisa? ¿Cómo si estuviera embarazada?

—¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás? —ella volvió a reír.

—Está bien.

—Y después de que nos casemos —dijo él, y ahora cerró sus ojos, le tomó la mano a Candy—. Por favor, permíteme darle mi apellido a Santiago—. Ella elevó sus cejas. Cuando él abrió los ojos, la vio con la sombra de una sonrisa en su mirada, y su corazón se aceleró.

—Es lo correcto; y más que tu derecho, es tu obligación—. Él volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, y esta vez la alzó. Candy no pudo evitar lanzar un chillido de emoción. El conserje del edificio los miraba un poco ceñudo, pero no les importó.

—Se lo contaré a mis padres. Dios, se van a emocionar. ¡Candy, gracias! De verdad, yo… soñé con esto, pero ver que se realizará es… maravilloso, de verdad—. Ella puso una mano en su mejilla sintiendo su aspereza, y sonrió.

—Es el final feliz que nos merecemos. No hay por qué esperar…

—No, no hay por qué.

—Además, quiero tenerte disponible para mí siempre, — él la besó despacio y profundo, fuerte y suave, con renuencia a desprenderse de ella.

Ella se despidió al fin y se internó en el ascensor. Terry salió y caminó a su coche sonriendo solo, feliz, sin poderse creer que al fin le estaba sucediendo algo tan bueno. Miró al cielo y elevó una oración para dar lass gracias. Gracias, le dijo a Dios. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

El domingo por la mañana llamó a Candy, que estaría de nuevo en la casa nueva terminando el amoblado. Él se había ofrecido a ayudarla, pero le habían encargado ocuparse de Santiago. Pensaba llevar al niño con sus padres y volver con ella, no entendía por qué Candy prefería dejarlo fuera de esto. Tal vez no quería que tuviera mucho roce con sus padres, pero él era de la opinión de que, por el contrario, necesitarían ese roce para que las asperezas se fueran limando. Ella aún no les había dicho a sus padres que se casarían. Ya Ellynor y Richard estaban enterados, incluso Viviana, pero ella no se lo había dicho a su familia.

En cierta forma, la comprendía, pero a la vez, quería que ella lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, tal como había hecho él… bueno, casi. Fue por Santiago y lo llevó a casa de sus padres, que estuvieron encantados de tener al niño con ellos durante ese día, y entonces recibió una llamada un tanto inquietante. El conserje de su antiguo edificio le pedía ir al apartamento para hacer una revisión.

—¿Revisión de qué? —preguntó Terry.

—Alguien forzó la puerta de su apartamento —dijo el conserje—. Tenemos el video de seguridad.

—¿Qué? —un frío recorrió la espalda de Terry.

—Le pedimos que venga y dé parte a las autoridades, también que revise que todo está en orden.

—¿Esa persona entró?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacían los vigilantes en ese momento? —el hombre se quedó en silencio, y dándose cuenta de que insultando al hombre no conseguiría nada, Terry cogió su coche y fue de inmediato al lugar.

Entró acompañado del hombre de seguridad, encendió la luz y enseguida tuvo que cubrirse la nariz. Olía a orina, a heces y a cualquier otra porquería. Estaba esparcida por los muebles, las paredes, la cocina.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Terry con el rostro cubierto por su antebrazo. Empezó a sentir náuseas. Salió de allí y el vigilante cogió su radio notificando la situación. Terry tuvo que caminar a las escaleras y tomar un poco de aire. ¿Por qué habían hecho esto? ¿Quién lo odiaba tanto? La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato a su mente. Andrés y Guillermo. Habían vuelto y le estaban dejando un claro mensaje. La policía llegó minutos después, revisaron el lugar y determinaron que no se había producido robo; de todos modos, no había nada personal allí, pues hacía poco tiempo que se había ido a vivir al ático. Terry llamó a Richard de inmediato para contarle lo sucedido.

—¿Crees que sea él?

—¿Quién más podría ser, papá?

—¿Viste el video de seguridad?

—Aún no. —Debes fijarte muy bien, tal vez puedas reconocerlo, y nosotros haremos inmediatamente la denuncia—. Terry asintió cerrando sus ojos—. Debes avisar a Candy —siguió Richard.

—No quiero asustarla.

—Pero ella tiene que saberlo, debe estar sobre aviso. ¿Crees que ellos no le harán nada? —Terry apretó sus dientes.

—Son capaces de todo.

—Entonces díselo. También… hay que proteger a Santiago, y a todos los miembros de su familia. —Si saben dónde vivo, saben dónde vive ella…

—Con mayor razón; no podemos perder el tiempo—. Terry asintió y después de cortar la llamada, buscó el número de Candy, pero el teléfono de ella estaba apagado. No tenía el número de Felipe o Antonio, y entró en desesperación. ¿Por qué justo ahora ella tenía el teléfono apagado? ¡Hacía sólo unos minutos habían hablado! Esto era un asunto delicado, de vida o muerte, ¡tenía que contactarla lo más rápido posible! Se metió en su coche y salió de la zona al máximo de la velocidad permitida. Felipe lo vio llegar y saltar del coche en cuanto éste se detuvo y sonrió. Qué insistente era. Hacía unos minutos Candy había dicho que hoy no vendría él a ayudar, pues se haría cargo de Santiago, pero por lo visto no resistía un día sin ella y aquí estaba.

—Pensé que no vendrías —saludó Felipe con una sonrisa. La actitud de él le pareció extraña, pues en vez de contestarle, entró a la casa y miró en todas direcciones. Estaban Aurora y Antonio moviendo y colocando muebles, pero no vio a Candy.

—¿Dónde…?

—Salió —contestó Aurora antes de que terminara la pregunta—. Necesitábamos unas gasas y desinfectante y fue…

—¿Ella? ¿Por qué ella? —Reclamó Terry, y luego miró a Felipe—. ¿Por qué no fuiste tú? —él le señaló el pie, donde una uña se veía morada… no había uña.

—Me cayó encima un mueble. La gasa y el desinfectante son para mí

. —¡Mierda! —Exclamó Terry, y caminó a la salida, pero de repente se detuvo—. Su teléfono… —Felipe se lo señaló, estaba conectado a la corriente eléctrica—. ¿Hacia dónde fue? —Antonio lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Hacia dónde fue Candy! —Antonio señaló, y lo vio ir corriendo, dejando el coche.

—Algo está sucediendo —dijo, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—Algo… como qué —preguntó Aurora, y Antonio no contestó, sino que fue detrás de Terry.

Terry avanzó a paso rápido, pero no veía rastro de Candy. Las casas por aquí eran un poco separadas unas de otras, con jardines. Llegó hasta la droguería donde Candy debió ir por la gasa y el desinfectante, pero ellos no la habían visto, Candy nunca llegó al sitio. Terry salió de la droguería sintiendo un poco de desesperación. Vio a una mujer pasar y se acercó para preguntarle, pero ella no había visto a nadie como Candy pasar.

—Dime qué está sucediendo —oyó decir a Antonio, y Terry se giró a mirarlo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero, sin perder tiempo, echó a andar buscando a Candy—. Terry, dime. Qué está pasando.

—Esos hombres… —contestó —. Los que intentaron matarme hace años… Han vuelto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Han vuelto! —exclamó Terry, y su voz salió tan teñida de miedo, que un frío recorrió a Antonio, dejándolo paralizado.

—¿Crees que son capaces de hacerle daño a Candy?

—Ellos harían daño a quien fuera con tal de herirme a mí.

—¿Por qué? Por qué te odian tanto. ¿Qué les hiciste?

—¡No les hice nada! Sólo no soportaron que yo lo tuviera todo, familia, dinero, comodidades y etc., y ellos no. Dios, Candy, ¡dónde estás! —miró a su alrededory trató de controlarse, enfriar un poco su cabeza. Conocía a Andrés y a Guillermo, había aprendido a conocer cómo funcionaba más o menos sus mentes, y ellos sabían que a través del engaño podían conseguir cualquier cosa, o casi cualquier cosa. Habían conseguido que él confiara en ellos, aunque en la época él no había sido más que un niño ingenuo. Candy no los conocía, no reconocería sus rostros si se le presentaban con engaños y subterfugios. Ellos lo sabían y por eso habían atacado por allí, su punto más débil. Una arboleda, que quedaba cerca del camino que él había recorrido para venir aquí llamó su atención ahora, y sin darle explicaciones a Antonio, corrió allí. Llegó sin aliento, y empezó a llamar a Candy con todas sus fuerzas. La encontró en el suelo, con las muñecas atadas y un golpe en la cabeza. La alzó y la abrazó contra su pecho. Tal como había sospechado, ellos la habían traído a un lugar oculto.

—Candy —susurró él llamándola—. Candy, mi amor. ¿Estás bien? —ella no despertaba, y el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su herida manchó su camisa. Terry la revisó tocándole las extremidades. Tal vez habían sido unos brutos y la habían golpeado en otros sitios, pero no encontró evidencia de más golpes. Con el corazón martilleando en el pecho, decidió incluso a revisar su ropa interior, pero ella seguía intacta y en su lugar.

—Estarás bien —dijo entre dientes y desatándole las manos—. Te juro que estarás bien, mi amor. Haré que paguen por esto—. La alzó en sus brazos, pero entonces una de sus pesadillas más horribles se materializó en ese mismo instante. Frente a él estaba Andrés González y le apuntaba con un arma, que parecía ser muy real, y muy cargada.

—Esto es increíble —sonrió Andrés apuntándole a Terry en el centro del pecho. Él empezó a moverse poco a poco. Si seguía con Candy en los brazos y él disparaba, podía darle a ella, así que muy despacio empezó a bajarla hasta poder apoyarla en el suelo—. ¡Esto es increíble! —volvió a decir Andrés entre risas. Terry lo miró fijamente, aunque estaba un poco a contraluz. Andrés no parecía el mismo. De hecho, tuvo que mirarlo fijamente tratando de reconciliar esta imagen con la del joven estudiante guapo y alegre que una vez fue. Estaba demasiado delgado, moreno por el sol, como si llevase mucho tiempo a la intemperie, sus dientes estaban manchados, como si no hubiese parado de fumar en los últimos años, y tenía un tatuaje en el cuello que nunca le había visto. Además de eso, olía bastante mal, como si llevara varios días sin bañarse. Recordó entonces que este mismo sujeto dejó su apartamento hecho un asco, así que probablemente era eso lo que había estado haciendo y por eso olía así.

—¡Estás… estás igualito! —Volvió a exclamar Andrés señalándolo con el arma—. ¡Igual de "niño bonito" que antes! ¡No es justo! —Terry guardó silencio, no porque no tuviera nada que decirle, sino por el miedo de que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca lo hiciera alterarse y disparar—. ¡No te pasó nada! ¡Sobreviviste! —eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué parecía sorprendido? ¿Acaso no había sabido nada de él en todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde había estado?

—Andrés… —dijo en voz baja, pero él dio unos pasos rascándose la cabeza, que tenía muchos menos cabellos que antes y se veía engrasado y sucio.

—Guillermo está muerto, ¿sabes? —dijo, y Terry sintió que su voz se había quebrado al decirlo—. Está muerto y es tu culpa.

—No lo creo.

—¡Es tu culpa, tu culpa! —los ojos de Andrés se humedecieron—. ¡Cambió tanto! ¡Ya no era… Guillermo! ¡Mi mejor amigo! Me estaba volviendo loco con su culpa, diciendo que confesáramos, ¡pensando que tal vez te habíamos matado! Pero mírate aquí, toda su culpa fue para nada, porque sigues vivito y coleando. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Casi me matas, Andrés…

—No, no. ¡Yo te veo muy perfecto!

—Sobreviví, pero casi me matas de verdad. Me hiciste más daño del que puedo llegar a contar—. Andrés lo miró fijamente, y lejos de encontrar un resquicio de culpa o arrepentimiento, Terry sólo encontró en él cierta satisfacción. No se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho, por el contrario, parecía que de verdad hubiese deseado que todo hubiese acabado fatalmente. No había esperanza para él. Apretó los labios pensando en que, si la policía lo cogía ahora y lo llevaban a la cárcel, él saldría libre en unos cuantos años… o hasta meses, si se conseguía un buen abogado, después de todo, sólo le había dado una paliza y droga sin su consentimiento. Podría decir que no hubo intenciones de matarlo, y con eso conseguiría una rebaja considerable. Ahora, lo único que había hecho era meterse en su apartamento y pegar a una mujer… Aunque para él era grave, muy grave, las leyes eran parejas y al no encontrar nada de peso, él saldría libre, y él y su familia estarían otra vez expuestos. Apretó sus dientes mirándolo con rencor, pero Andrés seguía sonriendo.

—Pero al final conseguiste a la chica —dijo señalando a Candy, que seguía inconsciente. Terry la miró. Ahora, era mejor que ella siguiera ignorante de lo que sucedía aquí. No quería que viera a uno de los hombres que les habían hecho daño, mejor que quedara fuera de todo esto. Entonces, vio a Antonio acercarse tras la espalda de Andrés, a paso lento, como un gato; sin hacer el menor ruido. Su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente. Si Antonio intervenía podría haber muchos desenlaces para ese escenario que se desarrollaba. Podía ser que los salvara a ambos, podía ser que fuera peor y aumentara el número de perjudicados. Intentó ganar tiempo, hacerlo hablar, distraerlo.

—Estuve en coma cuatro meses… —dijo. Tal vez si le decía que había estado al borde de la muerte, satisfacía un poco su sed de sangre—. Y perdí… la capacidad de dibujar con detalle… Tú y Guillermo… casi me destrozan la mano.

—No, no, no. No metas a Guillermo en eso. El que te golpeó fui yo —dijo Andrés bajando el arma—. Él sólo se quedó allí, mirando cómo yo acababa contigo. Consiguió la droga, pero te la di yo. ¡Debías haber muerto, joder!

—¿Qué drogas eran? —preguntó Terry, aunque sabía parte de la respuesta; los médicos habían encontrado muchas, peligrosas y mortales según la dosis.

—Ah… todas las que Guillo pudo encontrar por ahí. Tenía un contacto, y ya ves—. Andrés sonrió como enorgulleciéndose de su hazaña—. Te la pusimos en la cerveza. Él te la dio.

—Yo… no recuerdo lo que sucedió esa noche—. Andrés se encogió de hombros, como si no le molestase contarle lo que pasó.

—Tú te querías ir —dijo—. No estabas cómodo, porque claro, el niño bonito estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de fiestas y ambientes. ¿O no? —sonrió—. Pero te la tomaste y… ¡boom! Fue… —soltó la risa, una risa desagradable, burlona, y Terry volvió a apretar los dientes. Él se reía de lo que había sido su desgracia—. Pero saliste y te nos perdiste un buen rato. Te encontramos fuera, ¡con los pantalones bajados! —siguió riendo, y Antonio aprovechó para acercarse otro par de pasos.

—¿Y por qué… estaba Candy allí? —preguntó Terry. Andrés la miró poniéndose serio. No se dio cuenta de que Terry prácticamente la cubría con su cuerpo, y que había ido acercándose a él. Dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose un poco perdido por la pregunta.

—Ah, sí, la chica estaba allí. Convencí a unas niñas para que hicieran que fuera. No sé cómo lo hicieron. Y según lo que me dijeron, ella fue. Pero fue tiempo perdido, no conseguimos nada con eso.

—¿Y qué… querían conseguir?

—¡Que te viera borracho y drogado! —Exclamó Andrés—. Haciendo el ridículo, meándote o vomitándote —soltó una estridente carcajada, y Terey vio por el rabillo del ojo que Antonio había tomado algo del suelo y lo levantaba. Una piedra.

—No debiste meterla en esto —dijo Terry, pues Antonio había hecho un poco de ruido con sus pies, y quiso volver a llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Funcionó; Andrés volvió a apuntarle con el arma.

—Y tu padre no debió insultarnos como lo hizo.

—¿Sólo por eso? ¿No aguantaste un rechazo?

—Nos llamó holgazanes y… ya no recuerdo qué más, pero no fue justo. Íbamos por un trabajo, no tenía necesidad de humillarnos así.

—Y a cambio de una humillación, casi matas a una persona.

—¡Te odiaba! ¡Te odiaba y te odio!

—Pero yo creía que erais mis amigos, tú y Guillermo.

—No me vengas con esa tontería, tú no nos considerabas amigos. Si hubiese sido así, me habrías ayudado con el trabajo, ¡sólo era decirle a tu padre que nos contratara! Si tan sólo hubieses ayudado a uno de los dos, a Guillermo, o a mí, pero no. ¡No hiciste una mierda! ¡Guillermo también te odiaba! —exclamó— así que lo planeamos; vengarnos, queríamos vengarnos. ¡Sólo iba a ser una pequeña venganza!

—¡Pero casi me matas! Y de paso, seguro que también arruinaste tu vida y la de Guillermo.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Andrés, tomando el arma con las dos manos.

—¿O me vas a decir que tu vida fue mejor después de eso?

—¿Qué mierda te importa a ti lo que fue mi vida?

—¡Mírate! —Exclamó Terry, dando unos pasos hacia él, y a pesar de que era Andrés quien sostenía el arma, era él quien retrocedía—. Llevas la miseria pintada en tu cara, ahora no eres más que un perdedor. ¿No pensasteis en que después la policía os estaría buscando por lo que hicisteis? ¡Me tirateis montaña abajo! ¡Os hubierais convertido en unos asesinos!

—¡No me importa! —Gritó Andrés—. ¡Aún ahora, te mereces morir!

—¡No! —gritó Terry, él había dejado de apuntarlo a él para dispararle a Candy, y en un microsegundo ocurrió todo. Se escuchó la explosión del cañón, gritos, y el eco del disparo resonar en la distancia. Junto con todo aquello, vino una extraña consciencia.

Terry se vio a sí mismo vestido con una chaqueta de cuero color miel, entrando a una arboleda, mirando a Candy que se movía como si buscara a alguien. Tan hermosa, tan… Esa imagen lo sacudió. Era lo que había sucedido hacía cinco años en aquella fiesta. Todo vino a su mente, una palabra tras otras, él tomándole con fuerza las manos, sometiéndola en el suelo, haciéndole daño.

—¡No! —gritó con fuerza.

Escuchó que alguien le hablaba, pero no era capaz siquiera de abrir los ojos. Lo había sabido por labios de Candy, ella le había contado lo que había pasado entre los dos, pero una cosa era escucharlo, y otra muy diferente recordarlo. Cuánto daño, cuánto dolor. La había visto hermosa, como un hada o una ninfa del bosque. Había malinterpretado cada una de sus palabras. La había besado y ella se había dejado besar, pero cuando le puso el freno, él no lo hizo, sumergido en un extraño mundo de fantasía. A falta de información, ahora tenía demasiada. Era capaz de ver lo que había visto su mente drogada y alterada, y lo que el Terry consciente había intentado impedir desde el fondo de su alma. "Así no", había dicho ese Terry despierto, pero que estaba siendo dominado por el otro, el que gobernaba su cuerpo. "Espinas no, dale rosas". Por eso estaba esa imagen en su sueño cuando ella le reclamaba que en vez de rosas, lo que él le había dado eran espinas. Y sí, Dios, había tenido toda la razón. Si Candy hubiese decidido odiarlo eternamente habría estado en todo su derecho… Pero no había sido así, y hoy la amaba más que nunca por eso. Abrió sus ojos y se vio el rostro tranquilo de Candy, que yacía otra vez en el suelo de una arboleda, pero ahora ella estaba herida en la cabeza, y eso lo ayudó a ubicarse un poco. Aquello ya había pasado, ella ya lo había perdonado. Qué buena, qué buena era Candy por haberlo perdonado, él no lo habría conseguido, perdonar a quien le hizo tanto daño. Con razón tenía sus dudas, con razón su odio y su rencor. Le puso las manos en las mejillas y se acercó para besarlas, pero entonces sintió la mano de alguien que lo sacudía.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Candy?

—¿Qué?

—Candy, ¿le ha pasado algo? ¡Contesta, hombre! ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hija? ¿Por qué Antonio estaba aquí?, se preguntó Terry, y entonces volvió al presente y a la realidad. Andrés, el causante de todo, o uno de los causantes, había intentado hacerles daño otra vez. Pestañeó alejándose un poco, y lo primero que hizo fue revisar a Candy, que seguía con sus ojos cerrados. No había heridas en su cuerpo, y pudo respirar tranquilo.

Después levantó la vista, y lo que vio lo dejó un poco pasmado. Andrés yacía en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza y el arma a pocos centímetros de su mano, y Antonio se elevaba sobre él con la piedra que había usado para golpearlo. Él también estaba bien. Cerró sus ojos deseando llorar de alivio, y, sin fuerzas, se dejó caer en el suelo al lado de Candy.

Antonio miró a su hija y a Terry tomar aire hondamente, como si estuviera teniendo dificultades para respirar.

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó Antonio.

—Lo estará.

—Hay que llamar a la policía—. Terry asintió. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero se encontró débil como si de verdad lo hubiesen herido. Antonio cogió la cuerda con que antes habían atado las manos de Candy para atar las de Andrés, luego, como si con eso no tuviera suficiente, les quitó los cordones a los zapatos de Andrés y con ellos ató también sus pies—. Le pegué fuerte —dijo—, pero no tardará en despertar. Candy empezó a removerse, y Terry se puso en acción por fin. La movió con cuidado y la sentó apoyándola en su regazo

—Todo está bien —le susurró él arrullándola en su pecho.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella. —Nada, mi amor, nada. Todo está bien—. Antonio miró la escena; su hija siendo abrazada, protegida y consolada por Terry, y sintió como si un enorme peso se le cayera de encima. Él, todo el tiempo, la había protegido con su cuerpo, y sin hablar, ni hacer un solo movimiento, le había dado las señales para que actuara a tiempo. Había hecho hablar a este loco maniático, distrayéndolo de lo que sucedía detrás de él, y así habían tenido la ocasión perfecta para librarse de este malnacido, el que les había hecho daño a él y a Candy. Era justo que precisamente él le diera este golpe en la cabeza, pues por fin sentía que estaba vengando del dolor de su hija. Sintió la tentación de pegarle hasta matarlo, pero entonces tuvo que contenerse; en la cárcel le iría mucho peor. Candy se sentía mareada, la cabeza le dolía muchísimo, pero poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando, y al recordar lo que le había sucedido, miró a Terry. ¿Qué hacía el aquí? ¿Cómo había llegado acá?

—¡Terry! —exclamó—. Alguien… alguien me ha golpeado.

—Lo sé —dijo él, alzándola en sus brazos.

—No me di cuenta, sólo sentí el golpe…

—Ya pasó todo.

—No le vi la cara… —él echó a andar fuera de la arboleda, y Candy se dio cuenta de que también allí estaba su padre… a pie de un indigente tirado en el suelo.

—¿Quién es él?

—Andrés González —le contestó Terry —. Candy volvió a mirarlo. En su mente, se había formado otra imagen de él, alguien más grande e imponente, pero no parecía ser más que un pobre diablo que aguantaba hambre desde hacía semanas. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Terry, sintiendo que le palpitaba con fuerza, y agradeció el no tener que andar, pues incluso le estaban dando náuseas ahora.

Se aferró a él sintiendo su perfume tranquilizarla y no pudo menos que respirar profundo. No importaba qué había sucedido, o qué había estado a punto de suceder, su padre y su futuro marido habían cuidado de ella.

La policía no tardó en hacer presencia, y entonces los vecinos alrededor acudieron para curiosear, algunos incluso hicieron fotografías y videos del momento en que capturaban a Andrés, que bastante aturdido caminaba esposado entre dos policías que lo sostenían a cada lado para que no escapase.

Terry insistió en llevar a Candy a un centro médico, donde le hicieron una revisión, y después de una sutura la enviaron a casa, pero su casa ahora mismo estaba un poco caótica por la mudanza, y sin pérdida de tiempo, Terry la llevó a la mansión con sus padres, junto con Santiago, Antonio, Aurora y Felipe, que se quedaron mirando la mansión un poco alelados. Santiago, al ver a su madre herida, se preocupó mirándola con ojos muy abiertos.

—Estoy bien, mi amor —le dijo ella atrayéndolo a ella para abrazarlo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Me caí y me golpeé en la cabeza.

—¿Te has roto? —Candy sonrió asintiendo.

—Tomen asiento, por favor —dijo Ellynor, ejerciendo como anfitriona de sus consuegros. Richard estaba en la comisaría de policía, mientras Terry iba de camino allí. Había sido él quien trajera a la familia de Candy, pero en cuanto los dejó en la mansión, se había vuelto. Tenía una denuncia que poner—. Perdonen la espera, pero Terry me acaba de avisar y…

—No te preocupes, Ellynor… —le sonrió Candy—. Somos nosotros los que irrumpimos en tu casa.

—Yo… creo que al menos nosotros sí debemos dormir en nuestra casa…

—Está hecha un desastre —dijo Antonio interrumpiendo a su esposa, tomando una de sus manos para que lo mirara y no insistiera—. Tendríamos que ir a un hotel, y si los padres de

Terry nos ofrecen su casa, ¿por qué no aceptar su hospitalidad? —Aurora lo miró sorprendida. Había pensado que él sería el primero en negarse.

—Pienso igual —dijo Felipe sentándose en un sofá al lado de Candy—. Aunque yo deberé irme cuando amanezca. Tengo clase.

—Ah, tomo nota —sonrió Ellynor—. ¿Qué desayunas antes de irte?

—A Felipe se le iluminaron los ojos, pero entonces Aurora enderezó su espalda y lo miró severa.

—Nada, nada. No te preocupes.

—No es molestia. Si te apetece algo, puedes ir a la cocina con libertad.

—Gracias—. La mirada de pena que Felipe le dirigió a Aurora casi hace reír a Candy, pero prefirió guardar la compostura.

—Tal vez deba contratar a alguien para que después te haga las curas —dijo Ellynor mirándola.

—No será necesario. Yo misma lo haré—. Ellynor la miró apretándose los labios.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien… —Candy sonrió. Ya no pensaba que todo esto que hacían por ella era a causa del niño. Ahora de verdad creía que la apreciaban, que era parte de esta familia. Suspiró apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, sintiendo el peso de su hijo que se recostaba en ella con la necesidad de sentirla cerca, y ella extendió la mano a los rizos de su hijo para ponerlos en su lugar, tarea infinita, pues eran rebeldes.

Continuará...

Sorry. No pude terminarla en este capítulo, ") en el otro Vale... besos y mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los lectores. JillValentine


	19. PÉTALOS MARCHITOS CAPÍTULO FINAL

CAPÍTULO FINAL.

Terry entró a la mansión pasada la medianoche acompañado de su padre, que le dio una palmada en el hombro apretándoselo un poco en un gesto consolador. Él suspiró y subió las escaleras despacio, sintiéndose cansado, viejo, necesitando urgentemente ser abrazado por su mujer. La encontró dormida en su cama, obviamente acompañada de Santiago, que estaba extendido en todo el colchón dejando a Candy en un pequeño rincón. Sonrió y se acercó al niño para alzarlo y llevarlo a otra habitación, presintiendo que a este pequeño le iba a costar un poco dejar de visitar la cama de su madre por las noches. Candy se despertó al sentirlo, y se sentó en la cama preguntándole cómo había ido todo. Él se detuvo, y en la penumbra sólo pudo ver que la miraba sin girarse del todo con el niño en brazos.

—Déjame llevarlo primero a su cama —le dijo—. Ya te contaré—. Algo se removió en ella. Él parecía triste, o preocupado, no sabía bien. Tal vez las cosas no habían salido bien, tal vez saldría libre bajo fianza. Se quedó allí sentada en la cama y encendió la lámpara poniendo una luz tenue y preguntándose mil cosas, llenándose la cabeza de pensamientos cada vez más pesimistas.

Terry regresó a los pocos minutos y se sentó en el borde de la cama, ella se sentó a su lado y lo miró fijamente. Se giró a mirarla, así, en la penumbra, ella se veía hermosa. Sus ojos brillaman con una luz diferente, sin miedos, sin más odio. Le sonrió, y Candy se acercó otro poco a él y apoyó sus manos en el pecho masculino.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —él respiró profundo.

—Estará preso muchos años.

—Ah… Eso es… tranquilizador.

—Sí. Un poco.

—¿Estás triste? —él hizo una mueca.

—Los años de cárcel no se los darán por lo que nos hizo a nosotros —contestó Terry, quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba puesta con movimientos suaves.

—¿No? ¿Y entonces?

—¿Recuerdas que eran dos? ¿Guillermo y Andrés? —ella asintió. Terry empezó ahora a quitarse los zapatos—. Pues… la policía lo interrogó, usaron bastante presión. Gracias a los contactos de nuestros abogados, pudimos escuchar el interrogatorio… y Andrés confesó… que él mismo asesinó a Guillermo —Candy contuvo una exclamación. Terry miraba el suelo y extendió una mano poniéndola sobre una de sus piernas, acariciándola de manera distraída—. Lo contó todo. Dice que esa noche, después de que salieran de la fiesta, a Guillermo le empezó a remorder la conciencia. Le dijo que volvieran, que me sacaran de donde me habían metido. Que se habían pasado de la raya, pero Andrés no quería. Discutieron fuertemente, Guillermo lo acusó de loco y obsesionado. A pesar de que él había sido quien consiguiera las drogas que me dieron esa noche, no había planeado dármelas todas al mismo tiempo, y como no dejaba de fastidiarlo con el tema de confesar, de tratar de reparar el daño, Andrés simplemente perdió el control y lo mató—. Él la miró ahora, con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca—. Perdió el control y mató a su mejor amigo.

—¡Es horrible!

—Sí… Que quiera matar a alguien a quien odia ya es malo, pero acabar con la vida del que consideras tu mejor amigo… eso debió enloquecerlo.

—¿Y la policía… sospechaba de él?

—Sí, pero no tenían nombres, sólo la descripción de un testigo que los vio juntos en un bar de mala muerte. Ahora lograron al fin cerrar ese caso, relacionarlo con el mío y el tuyo, y… cerrar capítulo—. Candy se apoyó en su hombro.

—Para la policía —dijo—. El caso está cerrado—. Terry la rodeó con su brazo y besó su cabello teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

—También nosotros pasaremos página. Nos olvidaremos de esto.

—Lo deseo con todo mi corazón —ella elevó su rostro y se miraron el uno al otro por mucho tiempo, hasta que ella sonrió y elevó su mano para acariciar su rostro, pasándolo por sus cejas, sus pestañas y su nariz.

—¿Te pasa algo, más?

—¿A mí? No, nada.

—Por lo general, tú no pierdes el tiempo para meterme mano, y estás siendo desagradablemente conservador.

—Estás herida, no quiero…

—Mis labios están muy bien para besar… —murmuró ella con voz y labios seductores— y besarse quita el dolor, y tú no me quieres dar mi medicina —él se echó a reír—. Ven, besémonos —dijo ella abrazándolo, y paseando sus manos por sus costados y su espalda y buscando su boca.

—Estás un poco loca.

—Sí, sí, sí. Y qué. Con un hombre como tú, debo ser tonta si me mantengo cuerda —él sonrió un poco admirado porque ella estuviera soltando piropos uno tras otro. Se inclinó para besarla, pero de inmediato la imagen aquella, que lo había perseguido en sueños llegó para interrumpir su beso. Candy lo miró ahora con un poco de enfado.

Al verla así, Terry se pasó la mano por los cabellos, pero cuando ella no dijo nada, se preocupó realmente.

—Lo recordé todo —le dijo de pronto, deseando que esto se arreglara. Sabía que, al hablar otra vez de este tema, Candy reviviría sus recuerdos y volvería a sentirse mal, pero quería compartírselo, quería que lo supiera. Lo estaba matando.

—Todo qué —contestó ella un poco seca.

—Lo que pasó… en esa fiesta—. Ahora ella lo miró un poco impresionada. Terry se paseó por la bonita habitación y Candy vio que parecía no saber qué hacer con sus manos, pues por un momento las metía en el bolsillo, luego se cruzaba de brazos y ya tenía el cabello un poco alborotado de tanto tocárselo.

—Cuando Andrés… disparó… —siguió él— yo me eché sobre ti con miedo de que te alcanzara la bala. Supongo que… estar en esa posición, en un lugar tan parecido… consiguió que a mi mente volviera la información. Recuerdo cómo fue todo, recuerdo… —dijo él mirándola con ojos preocupados—, cada cosa que dije, que hice… la fuerza que usé… el daño que te hice—. Él no le quitó los ojos de encima, y vio que Candy cerraba sus ojos—. Lo siento —dijo Terry, sintiéndose otra vez angustiado—. Lo siento tanto, Candy—. Ella volvió a mirarlo, ahora con una extraña expresión. Se puso en pie y caminó a él despacio, mirándolo de hito en hito.

—¿Qué sientes? ¿El haberlo recordado?

—No… lo que te hice. Una parte de mí era consciente, intenté detenerme, intenté parar, pero la otra parte, la que veía todo como una ensoñación, la que te veía a ti como a una ninfa hermosa de un bosque, simplemente pensaba que era lo que correspondía hacer, marcarte como mi mujer para siempre, y lo siento tanto, Candy. Por favor, perdóname.

—¿Me estás pidiendo perdón por lo que pasó esa noche?

—Sé que no merezco… —ella lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, y él la miró expectante.

—No vuelvas a pedirme perdón.

—Pero yo…

—Yo ya te perdoné. Hace mucho tiempo te perdoné. El que tú lo recuerdes ahora, no cambia nada, no hace que yo lo reviva o lo recuerde con rencor.

—Candy…

—Supuse que esto algún día pasaría, me imaginé que con los años algo haría que lo recordaras, y ya estaba preparada para esto. No fue tu culpa, Terry. El destino nos puso allí a los dos. El camino ha sido largo y bastante difícil, pero ya estamos aquí, y además… —añadió ella acercándose más a él, paseando sus manos por los brazos de él— me has dado tantas rosas, que éstas están vivas. No hay espinas por las que debamos sentirnos mal, mi amor, ya no—. Él la abrazó con fuerza, besándola, apretándola, incluso terminó alzándola. Candy sonrió.

En los siguientes días, las noches de Candy estuvieron muy ocupadas. Si no estaba con Terry en su apartamento, estaba en casa de sus suegros, o en la de su cuñada, o planeando su boda.

Ellyonor, tal como lo auguró Terry, quería una súper fiesta, por todo lo alto. Ella tuvo que insistirle en que quería algo privado.

—¡Se casa mi hijo! —Exclamó Ellynor—. Es la única vez que lo veré de novio, quiero que sea memorable.

—Para hacerlo memorable no se necesitan seiscientas personas —dijo Candy, rotunda. Ellynor tuvo que ceder, Candy era más terca que ella. De todos modos, insistió en anunciar el compromiso en los diarios, y así se hizo, aunque la fotografía fue un poco pequeña en la página de Sociedad. En la foto, Candy y Terry se abrazaban y sonreían ampliamente. La describían a ella como una talentosa, arquitecta, y a él como el heredero de la CBLR Company.

—¿Te dije que Santiago me llamó desde tu teléfono hoy? —le preguntó Terry a Candy, saliendo de un restaurante y tomados de la mano. Ella lo miró confundida.

—No.

—Quiere que lo llevemos en el viaje de luna de miel —sonrió él mientras se encaminaban a la zona del estacionamiento.

—Ah, ¿sí? —rio Candy. Él le abrió la puerta del coche y ella iba a entrar, pero entonces vio a una mujer y se detuvo en su movimiento.

Terry se giró para ver qué había llamado su atención y allí vio a Kelly.

—Hey —la saludó él—. Hola.

—Hola, Terry. Podemos… ¿podemos hablar un momento? —Terry miró a Candy haciendo una mueca.

—Claro. ¿Cenabas también aquí? —preguntó él señalando el restaurante—. No te vi dentro.

—No, vine porque supe que estabas aquí.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —ella sacudió su cabeza esquivando la pregunta y Candy cerró la puerta que antes había estado abierta para ella y dio unos pasos hacia la mujer.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas? —preguntó Kelly.

—No, no puede —contestó Candy en su lugar. Kelly la ignoró y miró a Terry, como si la respuesta de ella no valiera, pero él se encogió de hombros, tomando las palabras de ella como suyas.

—Es importante —insistió Kelly.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Candy ya sintiéndose molesta—. ¿Crees que harás que cambie su decisión de casarse conmigo para volver contigo? No pasará.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—No hay nada que nos separé —contestó Candy.

—Eso es muy presuntuoso de tu parte.

—No estoy siendo presuntuosa, sólo constato un hecho. Busca alguien que te ame, sin que allá un contrato beneficioso en medio.

—No quiero.

—Tu problema —Candy tomó a Terry de la mano para alejarse de allí, pero Kelly entonces lo tomó por la otra. La diferencia estuvo en que Terry se zafó de ella casi como si le hubiese fastidiado su toque.

—¿Vas a obsesionarte, Kelly?

—¡Sólo te quiero!

—No. Estás obsesionada. ¿Quieres que ponga una demanda contra ti? A tu familia no le caerá nada bien.

—¡No harías tal cosa!

—Confías demasiado en la bondad de la gente, pero si tú llegases a amenazar en lo más mínimo a mi familia, créeme que lo haré. No dañes la larga relación comercial que ha tenido mi empresa con la de tus padres.

—Ni siquiera porque…

—Vamos, Kelly. No estás embarazada —dijo Terry, y Candy contuvo una exclamación—, ni tampoco me amas Déjame ir—. Kelly hincó por un momento sus uñas en el brazo de Terry, y él soportó estoico el dolor.

—Eres… el mejor novio que jamás he tenido —dijo Kelly, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Desde siempre… los hombres me tratan como si… Pero tú…

—Lo siento, Kelly.

—No, no, no… No quiero perderte—. Candy iba a decir algo, pero entonces él la detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro, haciendo un poco de presión.

—Encontrarás a alguien… que te valore, que te ame tal como eres. Dirás: todos dicen lo mismo, pero aprende de mí. Yo una vez creí que lo había perdido todo, pero hoy soy feliz, no me falta nada, Kelly. Seguro que tú lograrás lo mismo para ti, pero para ello, toma las decisiones correctas hoy—. Ella aflojó su agarre al fin, y lo fue soltando poco a poco.

Alguien como Terry, pensó, eso era lo que ella deseaba. Pero precisamente él le estaba diciendo esas palabras. Suspiró y lo miró a los ojos, pestañeando para que no viera sus ojos humedecidos. Era humillante tener que aceptar su derrota justo frente a esta mujer que se lo había arrebatado de sus brazos, pero al parecer, seguir insistiendo sólo conseguiría que él la odiara. No podría vivir con el odio de Terry a cuestas.

—¿Me lo prometes? — ¿qué cosa? Se preguntó Terry, y luego cayó en cuenta de que ella se refería a lo que él acababa de decir.

—Hay justicia en el mundo. Para bien… o para mal—. Ella asintió aceptando esa realidad, miró fugazmente a Candy y dio la media vuelta alejándose. Cuando estuvo a una distancia en que ya no pudo oírlos, Candy hizo girar a Terry para que la mirara.

—Sabías que ella venía a montarte un show de que estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Creo que leí su mente.

—Terry…

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo intuí.

—¿Es posible que lo esté?

—Candy, ¿si no te he dejado embarazada a ti, que le damos al tema como a un violín prestado… le voy a dejar a ella, que sólo fue una vez? —Candy entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Violín prestado? —él sonrió. Ella había dejado de preocuparse del tema de Kelly por eso.

—Así dice el dicho; "como a un violín prestado"—. Candy se echó a reír.

—¿Así hemos estado?

—Hay otro que dice: como a caballo relagado...

—Ella soltó ahora la carcajada. Caminaron de vuelta al coche y se introdujeron en él. Siguieron hablando y riendo hasta que entraron al apartamento, y aunque Candy no paraba de reír por los dichos de Terry, éste encontró la manera de desviar su atención hacia otros temas más entretenidos. Cuando entraron a la habitación, ella se quedó de pie en la entrada, con la boca abierta bastante sorprendida.

—Era lo que te faltaba hacer —sonrió ella señalando la enorme cama bañada en pétalos de rosa.

—Ya. Después de todo —dijo él estirando un poco sus labios—, soy bastante predecible y cliché.

—Ven aquí, mi hermoso cliché —rio ella atrayéndolo en un abrazo—. No dejes de hacer jamás estas cosas hermosas. Te amo.

—Ahora todo cobra sentido —respondió él, y se dejó besar. La alzó en sus brazos y la puso sobre el colchón. Candy sonreía mirándolo desde abajo, fascinada por la dulzura de este hombre, por la manera que tenía de amarla. Nunca se cansaría de él, nunca tendría suficiente de él. Los pétalos de rosa terminaron todos arrugados y por el suelo, o pegados a alguna parte de la anatomía de ambos, que, extasiados y felices, siguieron arrullándose y besándose aun cuando ya no les quedaban energías para continuar.

La boda se realizó como lo había sugerido Candy; pequeña, pocos invitados, poco ruido. Santiago había sido quien llevase los anillos, y el juez no alargó mucho la ceremonia, sino que los declaró marido y mujer tan pronto como ellos pronunciaron los votos. Esto era más un requisito legal; Candy hacía mucho que ya sentía que era la mujer de Terry. Todo se desarrolló con normalidad, Ellynor estuvo casi en todas partes a la vez supervisando que las cosas salieran bien, y, por el contrario, Aurora sólo observaba y sonreía con los demás invitados. Viviana le presentó a su bebé y Aurora la tomó en sus brazos sonriendo emocionada.

—¡Qué bonita es! —exclamó—. ¡Ah… yo quiero una nieta! Ojalá que Candy decida encargarla pronto—. No vio la mirada que Viviana le lanzaba a su marido. Estaba visto que los padres de Candy no sabían que su hermano ya no podía engendrar más bebés. Prefirieron guardar silencio y sólo sonrieron haciendo eco del deseo de Aurora.

¿Por qué oscurecer los sueños de esta mujer en el día de la boda de su hija? Convencer a Santiago de que si ellos viajaban sin él no era porque no querían llevarlo, sino porque era lo que hacían los novios después de la boda, fue más complicado. La mitad del tiempo lo pasaría en casa de su abuela Aurora, y la otra mitad, en la de su abuela Ellynor. Fue sólo una semana, pero se le hizo eterno.

Candy y Terry fueron a Brasil. Esta vez sí pasearon por todos los sitios que en la ocasión anterior no pudieron, e incluso más, pues lograron pasar un par de días en Río de Janeiro, con sus bellas playas, que no estuvieron tan congestionadas como se imaginaron. Regresaron bronceados y felices, con regalos para el niño, que en cuanto los vio atravesar la puerta de la casa de sus abuelos corrió a ellos para colgárseles encima sin intención de soltarlos por lo menos en un año.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo tuvo que comprender que su madre no se iría jamás a ningún sitio. Ella seguía allí, firme y constante como una roca. Y ahora incluso más, porque estaba su papá. Además, llevaba el apellido de él, GrandChester. Ya no era Santiago White, ahora era Santiago GrandChester.

El día que le pidió que por favor no entrara a la escuela con él porque ya era un niño grande,

Candy comprendió que su hijo se había crecido, se estaba haciendo independiente, y le dolió un poco. Pero era lo que hacían los hijos, ¿no? Crecer, independizarse. Quería otro bebé. La idea empezó a fraguarse en su mente poco a poco. Reconoció que quería tener otro. Perla ya daba pasos, y Telma le había anunciado que tendría un bebé y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que vivir la maternidad desde el principio y con ilusión hacía que todo fuera diferente.

Su percepción acerca de los cambios en el cuerpo de una mujer, de las miradas de todos alrededor, de las preguntas, de los comentarios… todo era distinto si estabas embarazada, pero también casada, y ella lo estaba. Quería tener otro bebé de Terry. Pero él no le había hablado más del tema. Había dicho una vez que, con un tratamiento de fertilidad, o fecundación in vitro se podría, y aunque conocía que esos tratamientos eran costosos, sabía que a él no le importaría, y, por el contrario, mostraría de inmediato su apoyo.

Había pasado un año desde que se casaron, la vida sexual de ambos era tan activa como al principio. Se habían ido adaptando muy bien el uno al otro… se conocían las manías, los gustos, lo que le molestaba al otro… Sólo había sido un año, y había sido increíble. Tal vez debía esperar otro poco para proponerle ir por un bebé. Cuando Santiago cumplió siete años, Candy se metió al baño a llorar. Su hijo ya era muy grande, no era justo. ¿Por qué no lo había disfrutado más cuando era un bebé? ¿Por qué no lo arrulló, por qué no le dio el pecho?

—¡Candy! —Llamó Terry al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —ella contestó meneando la cabeza, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no había manera de que él se enterara de que ella había dicho que no y lo dijo en voz alta. Terry abrió la puerta y entró, encontrándola sentada sobre la tapa de la taza y llorando con pañuelos en las manos.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —ella lo abrazó y lloró más. ¿Cómo podía siquiera decirle que se arrepentía de no haber disfrutado a su hijo cuando estaba en su vientre y luego recién nacido? ¡No era capaz!

—Vamos, Candy. Cuéntame.

Terry la tomó en brazos y la sacó del baño. Afuera se desarrollaba una fiesta. El abuelo Richard estaba disfrazado de payaso, pero nadie lo sabía, y cuando decía nadie, se refería sólo a Santiago. Se escuchaban las risas y los gritos de los chicos.

—No te pierdas la fiesta —dijo ella sin mirar a Terry—. Estará preguntando por ti—. Él no dijo nada, dando a entender que no le importaba algo como eso. Candy respiró profundo varias veces.

—Estoy… estoy siendo la mujer más egoísta sobre la tierra ahora mismo —empezó a decir ella— No valoré algo tan hermoso que tuve una vez… y ahora lo estoy añorando.

—¿Qué es?

—Mi… mi bebé —los ojos se le volvieron a humedecer—. No disfruté a mi bebé, y ahora él está creciendo. Terry… pronto será un hombrecito, y yo…

—¿Quieres tener otro bebé?

—¡Sí! Quiero tenerlo. Ojalá pudiera volver a meter a Santiago en mi vientre, ¡lo haría! ¡Devolvería así el tiempo! —él extendió la mano a ella y echó atrás sus cabellos.

—Entonces… ¿quieres que vayamos al médico?

—¿Podemos?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Mañana mismo? —Terry se echó a reír.

—Vale. Mañana mismo.

—Oh, Dios. Te amo. Me tienes malcriada.

—Es porque casi siempre quieres las mismas cosas que yo.

—Como qué.

—Ser feliz. Todo lo que aporte a ese propósito, Candy, es sí, y sí—. Ella se alejó un poco sólo para mirarlo a los ojos, y no pudo resistirse a besarlo.

Los médicos les explicaron a ambos el procedimiento a seguir; primero, ella debería tomar unos medicamentos que aumentarían la producción de sus óvulos, luego los retirarían de su cuerpo y lo inseminarían en una cámara especial. Cuando la fecundación se produjera, ubicarían el embrión en su útero. Había riesgos, vio Candy. Leyendo, se enteró de que podía nacer prematuro, incluso enfermo. Y encima, el tratamiento valía una fortuna. A Terry parecía no importarle ese último asunto, pero a ella le empezaron a entrar dudas. Vivir la maternidad sería maravilloso, pero no sería justo si estaba arriesgando a su bebé a que naciera con problemas, o que ni siquiera naciera vivo. Para ella, que era joven, las probabilidades eran sólo de un cuarenta por ciento. Se llenó de testimonios de personas que presentaban a sus bebés luego de una Fecundación in vitro. Ellos parecían felices luego de haber pasado la prueba. ¿Y ella… podría? Al lado de Terry, se recordó a sí misma, claro que sí. Cuando se llenó de esa seguridad, decidió ir al fin con el médico. Decidieron hacerlo sin decirles a sus respectivos padres. Sólo Telma lo sabía, y ella le guardaría el secreto. Cuando se preparó la primera vez para que le hicieran la revisión, su amiga entró con ella. Telma ya tenía su panza un poco grande, y sonreía de verla tan interesada en su proceso de gestación.

—Nunca imaginé que te vería así —dijo Telma viéndola ponerse de nuevo su ropa.

Le habían hecho ecografías y demás para saber cómo estaba su útero y sus ovarios, calculando el tiempo adecuado para empezar a tomar los medicamentos con que daría inicio a su tratamiento.

—¿Verme cómo?

—Deseando un bebé—. Candy hizo una mueca. —No, ni yo, pero el día llegó, ya ves—. Telma volvió a reír, y la ayudó abrochándole el único botón que tenía su vestido en la espalda.

—Todo saldrá bien —le dijo con voz suave.

—Eso espero. Terry invertirá una fortuna en esto, no quiero echarlo a perder. Llegó a la empresa y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la oficina de su esposo para contarle todo lo que había hecho en la consulta. Él la miraba sonriente, pues por fin parecía entusiasmada.

El teléfono de ella sonó. Cuando vio que se trataba del médico que llevaría con ella el proceso, sonrió.

—Mira, qué rápidos. A lo mejor ya tienen los resultados—. Se pegó el teléfono a la oreja y contestó.

—Candy, te tengo noticias —dijo el médico con tono algo sombrío, y Candy sintió que algo muy pesado caía en su estómago—. No podemos hacerte el tratamiento.

—¿No? ¿Por qué? —Terry estuvo a su lado de inmediato, y ella puso entonces el altavoz, incapaz de escuchar aquello sola.

—No eres una paciente con la que podamos trabajar. Verás… Es demasiado arriesgado.

—Qué significa "arriesgado" —inquirió Terry.

—Ah, el padre —sonrió el médico—. Qué bueno que estás allí. Pero mira, es verdad. No podemos hacerle el tratamiento a Candy, pues ella… ya está embarazada—. Los dos se miraron fijamente. Candy sostenía el teléfono, y cuando él vio que la mano le temblaba, lo tomó en la suya—. Como comprenderán —siguió el médico—, todo debe cancelarse. Me alegro por ustedes. Un bebé concebido naturalmente es mucho mejor que… —el hombre siguió hablando, pero ya ni Candy ni Terry lo escuchaban, pues estaban muy ocupados abrazándose, felicitándose, besándose.

—¿Cómo ocurrió? —preguntó él.

—Los milagros existen —sonrió ella tomando el rostro masculino en sus manos.

—¿Estoy curado, tal vez? ¿Puede ser el primero de varios? ¿O es sólo un caso especial?

—Dijiste que la probabilidad era baja —sonrió ella—. No nula.

—Lo dijeron los médicos esa vez.

—Pues tuvieron razón, no era nula. ¡Dios, estoy tan feliz! —él volvió a abrazarla, y alzándola, la llevó hasta su escritorio para seguir con la tarea de besarla.

Pero la puerta de su oficina se abrió, y allí estaba Richard mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

—Chicos… sus ventanas son de cristal—. Terry y Candy miraron afuera. Efectivamente, habían llamado un poco la atención del personal, que simuló estar muy ocupado en lo suyo—. ¿Qué les ha hecho perder la moderación?

—¡Candy está embarazada!

—¡Estoy embarazada! —dijeron los dos al tiempo. Richard se sumó a la celebración, y esa noche, Ellynor, Viviana y los demás se sumaron también. Santiago estuvo muy feliz por la idea de tener un hermanito. Él quería que fuera otro niño con el que jugar.

Los deseos de Santiago se cumplieron, nació otro niño. Pero dos años después, vino una nena, del mismo modo que los dos primeros: por sorpresa. Para entones, Terry estaba tomando una especialización en administración. Era el único que podría suceder a su padre cuando éste se retirara, y se había resignado a que su mano izquierda jamás volvería a ser la misma. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a lanzar ni una sola queja contra el cielo; ya estaba teniendo más de lo que jamás soñó. Le había seguido la pista a Andrés González en la cárcel con la ayuda de sus contactos, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que le dieron la noticia de que, en una pelea dentro de la cárcel, él había fallecido. El arma con la que lo habían atacado le había provocado una infección contra la que su cuerpo no pudo luchar, y hasta allí llegó su vida. Terry no se alegró por eso, por el contrario, sintió tristeza de ver cómo la luz de dos vidas había llegado tan abruptamente a su fin. Sin embargo, la vida continuaba para él y su familia, y pronto les fue inevitable, así que se cambiaron a una casa grande, y al verla por primera vez, Candy la reconoció como aquel proyecto que había visto en planos en el estudio de su esposo. Terry reconoció que fue una casa que diseñó cuando acababa de graduarse, poco antes de lo sucedido en aquella fiesta. Había pensado en proponerle vivir allí, pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Hasta ahora, pero ahora también fue perfecto. Aquel cuadro que él le compró en una exposición de arte al fin estaba en un lugar que le hacía justicia; en el centro de la sala principal. Muchas veces Candy se sentaba en aquella sala mirando el cuadro recordando tantos momentos con cierta melancolía, pero, poco a poco, las rosas, petalos y los espinas se hicieron otra parte de su vida. Ella intentó plantar un rosal en el jardín, pero ser madre de tres hijos inquietos, ser arquitecta y ama de casa a la vez ya le quitaba bastante tiempo, así que le dejó la tarea a un jardinero cuando vio que las pobres rosas se marchitarían. Eran un recordatorio, pensó. Las rosas son hermosas y duraderas, pero hay que cuidarlas con esmero. Ella suponía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Con Terry, todavía buscaban espacios solitarios para robarse besos. Todavía, cualquier día de la semana y sin motivo aparente, llegaban a la casa o a la oficina unas cuantas rosas para Ella.

Fin*

**_Gracias... por terminar otra historia ficticia. No habrá epílogo. Creo que todo quedo bien al final._****_Muchas gracias nuevamente. Nos leemos pronto. Y besos Y abrazos a los lectores de siempre y a los nuevos que nos acompañaron_**. JillValentine.


End file.
